The Legend of Serena: Flute of Time
by KHLegacy
Summary: Inspired by a Picture I drew as well as the existence of "ThatoneLittleguy's Legend of Eevee: Pokeflute of time parody" the world of young Ash has gone topsy turvy as the Great Deku Tree Oak dies now he along with his friends Hilda the fairy and Pichu must stop the Evil Giovanni's plans for the legendary Triforce and the land of Hyrule as a mysterious Flute guides them through time
1. The Boy without a Fairy

_**Well Yeah one day I thought to myself there's Pokémon Zelda OoT cross overs like what I'm doing parody or not the famous parody of the Legend of Eevee Pokeflute of time being one example but I thought to myself why not use the Anime human Characters for a cross over and I also drew a Cross-over Picture for Amourshipping with said pairing in the roles of Link and Zelda**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

_The Legend of Serena: Flute of Time_

Capitulus Uno: _**The Boy without a Fairy**_

**In the Vast, Deep forests of Hyrule….Long, have I served as the Guardian Spirit. I am known as Oak, the Great Deku Tree. The children of the forest, the Kokiri live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However there is one boy who doesn't have a fairy….**

"Nnnggg." Ash groaned in his sleep, tossing and turning, the young eight year old whipped to the other side.

_From great stone walls, in pouring rain, a Rapidash tore out from the gate. It's fire and pure white body blurring with the grey rain. Above it, blending with the Dark sky was a Garchomp. Two figures rode upon the Rapidash, one a lady with Long flowing Blonde hair, the other a young girl in a white and red dress with some gold locks underneath a head dress. she turned and mouthed something but Ash didn't hear. Pichu looked, towards the castle and- wait…he had a Pokémon? That couldn't be Kokiri and Pokémon didn't like each other! Regardless it squeaked and hid in his hat poking it's head out, as a large gigantic blue and red Dragon roared landing behind the young boy roaring. He looked on in horror, as a man with dark red hair and tanned skin in black armor smirked raising his hand Ash could only scream._

"Hilda…Hilda, where are you? Please, come here!" Oak called. The little fairy glowing a pink light, rushed down to see the large Oak tree with the face of someone old and wise encrusted upon it.

"You don't look so good Great Oak, is something the matter?" Hilda asked.

"Yes there is Hilda." Oak replied clearing his throat "Listen to my words young fairy, can you sense it? The climate of evil, descending upon this realm? Malevolent forces, even now are mustering to attack the land of Hyrule! For so long, the Kokiri Forest has been, the source of life, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world. But before this tremendous evil, even my power is nothing."

"What should we do, Great Deku Tree?" Hilda asked.

"It seems the time has come, for the boy without a fairy, to begin his journey." Oak replied.

"But, all the Kokiri children, in the village have a fairy." Hilda argued.

"No, there is but one. And it is this youth's destiny, to lead the land of Hyrule, to the path of peace and justice." Oak stated firmly, "Hilda, go now find our young friend and bring him to me! I do not have much time left."

"Right!" Hilda stated taking off like a shot.

"Fly, Hilda, fly the fate of the forest, nay the world rest on your wings." Oak called,

"_No pressure, _wait can I get a name at least!?"Hilda called circling around a little like a fly trying to get to a light.

"Ash, his name is Ash, NOW GO!" Oak called. Hilda, hearing it was off like a shot, zipping through the legs of some smart alecky kid. Then by a couple of places past a roof,

"Hello!" a Girl named Casey called,

"Can't talk, world to save, on my wings, gotta fly!" Hilda shouted rushing past her. "Hey, anyone know where some, Ash kid lives?!" several Kokiri pointed to a tree house with a balcony. She zipped by the forest training center, right into the fence. "EEP!" Bang! "Owww! Number of the truck please!" She muttered shaking her head. she flew through the hole into the tree house.

"Mnngg, no, it's not fair, I want it…" Ash muttered in his sleep.

"Hello, Ash, Ash, wake up!" she called, "The Great Deku Tree wants to talk with you! Ya know Oak?" she called but Ash continued to snore."Hey come on!" she stated bouncing up and down on him."Ahh man, is Hyrule's fate, really in the hands of such a lazy boy?" she stated. She got frustrated and went right over to Ash's ear. "**WILL YOU WAKE UP?!" **

"Waaaaaahh!" Ash screamed falling out of bed. "Owwww" He muttered, "I'm up, Dawn, I'm up!" he stated then saw Hilda. "You're not Dawn."

"Ash, listen carefully the-"

"AT LAST! I FINALLY, HAVE A FAIRY OF MY OWN!" Ash stated, as he lunged at her in sheer Joy.

"AHHHH, Get away from me! DON'T GRAB!" Hilda shouted, as she started to fly around the room from outside Ash's Tree house. Dawn a girl in a green Dress with brown leggings and light gold shoes with a spring green scarf and emerald colored beads in her hair. Taking a couple of strands and making a small pony tail in the back that hung with the rest of her hair down heard the rucus.

"Uh, oh" She stated. She started climbing the ladder to make sure Ash was okay. She suddenly saw, Ash run with a fairy chasing after him, jump clean over her head.

"YEAH, TO TIME TO BRAG TO GAR-uh oh AHHHHHH!" Ash stated falling down.

"I think, Hyrule's doomed." Hilda muttered sweat-dropping.

"Ash!" Dawn shouted as she slid down the ladder and over to him. "Are you okay?"

"No need to worry." Ash muttered as he pulled himself up and dusted himself off. As Hilda buzzed around him.

Dawn pouted "That's my line!" she stated. However, she then saw Hilda. "Is that ?Wow Ash, a Fairy! One finally came to you! that's great news!"

"I know right!" Ash stated puffing out his chest. "Now I'm a true Kokiri let's see Gary, try and call me a freak now!" the two kept talking, while Hilda desperately trying to get their attention.

"Hey, Listen, Hey Listen!" she cried over and over again catching the attention of another Kokiri, Barry, who was quickly annoyed by "Hey, Listen!"

"Ugh, that's so annoying, I'm fining you!" Barry stated to Hilda. Who turned a bright red, then proceeded to make the most obnoxious ringing noise any fairy in existence could possibly make.

"LISTEN, TO ME!" she roared as Ash when he hit the ground. "The Great Deku Tree Oak, has summoned you! Can you please, come with me to see him?!" she stated calming down a little.

"The Great Oak, wants to see me?" Ash asked pointing at himself.

"Yes, please come with me right away!" Hilda stated.

"Wow Ash, it's such a great honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree. I'll wait for you here." Dawn stated.

"Yeah, get going go see the great Deku Tree!" Barry added.

"Right!" Ash stated rushing off towards the Great Oak Deku Tree. Jumping over the stepping stones in the river. However he was suddenly blocked by a boy in a green sweater with reddish brown hair.

"Hey Mr. No-Fairy! What's your business with the Great Oak?" Gary scoffed.

"He asked me, to see him." Ash stated.

"Yeah right, you're gonna have to come up with something better than that Ashy-boy! You don't even have a fairy and without one you're not even a real man!" Gary stated.

"Speaking." Hilda stated flying out from behind Ash, couldn't help but smirk as Gary sputtered.

"WHHAAAA?!" Gary screamed blinking he looked at Ash. "This isn't funny! Why, would the Great Deku Tree Oak, summon you and not me?! I'm the leader!"

"_Leader of Jerk land." _Ash thought to himself as he stared.

"I _still_ don't, believe you! I mean you don't even have any weapons. How are you supposed to help the Great Oak, with whatever he needs without any equipment ready!?" Gary stated.

"You don't have any equipment either, Gary!" Ash rebutted.

"Yeah, but that's beside the point! Get a sword and a shield and then we'll talk!" Gary finished firmly.

Ash growled "That Gary!" he stated kicking the grass.

"Hey Ash!" called a voice the girl from the roof.

"Hey Casey, do you know where I can get a shield and a Sword?" Ash asked.

Casey frowned. "I don't know about the Sword, but the store is always selling Deku shields!" she replied.

"Awesome, come on Hilda!" Ash stated as they rushed in. Ash pulled at his pockets then realized they were empty, save an apple he grabbed for breakfast which reduced him to waterfall tears. "I HAVE NO, MONNNNEEEYY!" he moaned Hilda sighed.

Walking out of the store dejected he sighed. "Now, what do we do?" Hilda asked.

"Well, it's a little Dangerous but….Rupees are supposed to come out of nowhere, in a secret area behind the forest center. But, there's large rocks rolling around and Pokémon out there." He replied.

"We have no choice, if we want that brat out of the way!" Hilda stated.

"I know! Gary's always treating me, like a half person, because I didn't get a fairy when everyone else did. But, now I have you…uhhh you are my partner right?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry, you're covered." Hilda replied. making Ash smile. He crept past Barry, who was eating lunch it, as it was his turn, to teach at the center today. And quickly crawled through the hole and pulled himself out Hilda following, he quickly ducked into a pathway dodging a giant rock and grinned.

"I'M RICH!" he stated pulling out, a Silver Rupee he found pocketing it he quickly rushed out and saw a sign. "It says, that there's a Sword in here somewhere in a chest." Ash stated,

"Two birds, with one stone!" Hilda cheered ringing. They quickly, rushed down the next area and ducked and there it was the large brown chest shining in the Angelic light with a heavenly choir. Ash walked forward, but froze because there sleeping on top of the Chest was a tiny yellow Pokémon with a black tail that looked like a bolt tip and black triangle ears with pink circles on it's cheeks.

"It's a Pokémon!" Ash hissed.

"Okay, when you said that, Pokémon like Scyther, Pinsir, Scilopede and Beedrill came to mind. Heck Ariados did to, but this a little _Pichu_!" Hilda stated.

"Yeah…but Kokiri and Pokémon don't like each other!" Ash argued.

"It's asleep, just go pick it off the chest and put it on the ground. Then get the sword and go! He'll never know, you were there!" Hilda stated.

"Okay," Ash replied tip-toing over and lightly picking up the Pichu however that was when he got a good look at it. "Aww, it's really cute." He stated in spite of himself however, Pichu's eyes fluttered open, then he saw a Kokiri picking him up.

"Pi…..CHUUUU!"

"WAAAHHHHAAAA!" Ash screamed as Pichu used Thunder shock on him. Ash fell smoking with a twitch.

"Maybe, Pichu _is_ the more dangerous one." Hilda muttered sweat-dropping.

Ash groaned and sat up. Pichu was glaring at him cheeks sparking a little. Ash however, remembered something he did actually have in his pocket. The apple was now beside him, a little crisp but it still looked edible. "Hey, Pichu if you let us go and have whatever's in that chest, I'll give you this apple." He stated Pichu stared for a minute sniffed around moving closer and closer, until he snatched the apple out of Ash's hands and took off.

"Whew." Ash stated as he pushed the chest open inside was the legendary Kokiri Blade "Ah, ha!"

**LOS LOS LOS**

"WAHHHHHHHH?!" Gary stated "That's….that's…how'd you…..when did you….GAH!" he stated in frustration running his hands through his hair rapidly. "A Deku shield and the Kokiri Sword I thought that was just s rumor! Well even with that stuff, once a freak always a freak! As far as I'm concerned, you'll never be one of us!" Gary stated with a growl making Ash glare. "How'd you, get to be Oak and Dawn's favorite!?" he moved out of the way grumbling to himself as he went.

"Hurry, Ash let's go!" Hilda stated.

"Right!" the two rushed down the pathway to where Oak the Great Deku Tree waited. Little did they know something was following them.

"Great Deku Tree Oak, I'm back!" Hilda called.

"Oh, Hilda you have returned." The Great Deku tree stated.

"Sorry, we took so long." Ash called out.

"Ash, welcome listen carefully to my words. Your slumber these past moons has been restless and full of Nightmares, yes?" Deku Oak asked.

"Yeah, do you know why?" Ash asked getting curious.

"Indeed, I do!" Oak replied, "A vile climate has invaded the land of Hyrule and those sensitive to it are inflicted with nightmares, by its every presence. You have definitely felt it."

Ash nodded, as the Pichu from before watched hiding himself from the cliff side. "Chuuuu."

"Ash, the time has come to test your courage…I have been cursed and I need you to break the curse with the wisdom and Courage you possess. Are you, up to the task?" Oak asked,

"Don't worry Great Oak. You'll be feeling better in no time!" Ash stated confidently.

"Then enter Brave one, you to Hilda." Oak stated as he opened his mouth to reveal a doorway Ash and Hilda rushed into it. Pichu stepped out and gazed upon the hole.

**LOS LOS LOS**

**[Inside the Great Deku Tree]**

"Wow!" Ash stated as he looked around. "Oh, look Hilda look at all the Spiderwebs!"

"With Skullwaltullas!" Hilda stated referring to the large Spinarak like monsters with many glowing red eyes and a skull like back. "No wonder the Great Deku Tree is so sick!"

"Hey, look there's a tunnel down there but the web's blocking it." Ash stated jumping on it a little. "It's like a trampoline." He stated.

"There's no time for that! Ash, look at those vines." Hilda stated showing him a bunch of thick vines covering a section of the wall, "I bet you can climb them!"

"Okay!" Ash stated as he ascended to the next part of the ramp. He was a little annoyed, when he saw that there was a way to walk to this point but continued onward. He, traveled towards another door however a Deku Scrub a tree creature similar to a Bellsprout, with a big shiftry wig, with an Oddish body shot seeds at Ash, who yelped and dodged.

"Ash, put your shield put it up!" Hilda shouted, Ash nodded and did so sending the Deku Scrub's seed back at him he yelped. As Ash got forward and glared,

"You tried to shoot me, with your nuts!" he growled.

"I'm sorry master, if you let me go I'll give you a tip!" the Deku Scrub begged.

"Okay, what is it?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When you jump from a high cliff, roll and you won't get hurt! I can't guarantee it will work if the Cliff is really high. heh heh." He stated running off before Ash could change his mind about sparing him.

Entering the next room, Ash saw a strange stone switch. He hadn't noticed, Hilda freak out when the door closed behind them and locked. As she zipped around she saw Ash step on it, doing so raised several platforms,

"Hey, there's another Chest over there!" Ash stated as he jumped across Hilda following. He made it, just as they lowered. He opened it up and inside was a Sling Shot with ammo, "Awesome!" he stated.

"You, know how to use that right?" Hilda asked a little nervously as he began to stretch the elastic.

"How hard could it be? You just take a Deku seed and aim-" it snapped out of his hand and hit a nearby Skulltula, a larger Ariados like monster killing it then knocked down a nearby ladder.

"Try to keep, a steady hand too." Hilda stated. Ash nodded as they left the room, heading to the vines they couldn't get to. Aiming carefully Ash managed to take out the Skullwaltulas. "Nice work Ash let's go!" Hilda stated.

"Yeah!" Ash replied as he started to climb the wall, they heard a loud cry.

"PIIIIICHUUUUU!" Pichu had been caught in a string of web by the Skulltula.

"Ash, look it's that Pichu!" Hilda cried.

"Hang on!" Ash shouted rushing over, drawing his sword he cut Pichu free. But couldn't pierce the hard shell of the monstrous Ariados, and it knocked him back.

"Ash, the underbelly! Wait till, it's close then strike!" Hilda called.

"Okay." Ash stated getting a grip on Pichu, who was still tied up. "Don't worry, I won't let it get you!"

With a roar the monster rushed forward Ash rolled stabbing it as he went. However he rolled off the edge with a scream, the two fell down the web breaking their fall only to break itself and cause them to hit the water. Both emerged, Pichu was now free of the web. "Chuuuu." He sighed in relief.

Hilda zipped down after them, "Are you two okay?!" she asked as Ash rung out his hat and placed it back on his head.

"Yeah, that was actually kind of fun," Ash stated,

"Pichu!" Pichu stated from his shoulder with a grin.

"Not, from where I'm floating come on." Hilda snipped. They managed to climb out, Ash saw a nearby switch and stepped on it that caused the web nearby to burn away.

"How'd I do that?" Ash asked.

"Not sure, but there's a door behind more of that web. The ledge to another door, is too high for you to climb, we'll have to find another way."

"Yeah." Ash muttered, unaware of something behind him, Pichu however saw it.

"Pichu! PIIIIICHUUUUUU!" he shouted zapping a nearby Victreebell like Deku Baba, which Ash finished with his sword and found a Deku stick, "Chuuuuuuu." He muttered dizzily.

"What's wrong with Pichu?" Ash stated, as Pichu shook the cobwebs out of his head and stood up.

"Pichu shock themselves, whenever they use Electric attacks." Hilda replied a little regretfully. "Maybe you should stick to other attacks."

"Do you know any others?" Ash asked Pichu nodded his tail suddenly turned a dark silver color as he slashed a nearby rock crushing it.

"That's Iron Tail!" Hilda stated happily.

"Chu!" Pichu confirmed. Ash picking up the Deku stick rushed over to the web and burnt it away.

"We have access!" Ash declared as they entered the door.

"Look out! A Deku Scrub!" Hilda yelled. Ash quickly pulled out his shield, Pichu hid behind him as the nut bounced off and hit the Deku in the face before it could run it was staring into the angry eyes of both Ash and Pichu.

"Please forgive me, Master I'll never do it again!" the Deku begged to Ash. "If you spare me, I'll teach you something cool!"

"What?" Ash asked.

"You'll never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the correct order, two-three-one twenty three is number one." He then took off. "DO YOU THINK, I'M A TRAITOR?!" he called rushing out of the Deku Tree.

"Is he a traitor?" Ash asked Hilda, she merely flickered as if, if she had a hand she hold it out flat on an angle and tilt it back and forth.

"Meeeehh."

"Pichu!" Pichu stated from atop of Ash's head pointing at a switch. Ash grinned and shot the switch opening the door. The next room as a pool with a thin log with metal spikes spinning in the middle Ash gulped nervous however Hilda saw something.

"Ash look!" she stated diving down then lighting up to reveal a switch, before rushing back up a little wet and flying sloppily she landed on Pichu's head. "Bad idea."

"You feel sick, from swallowing water?" Ash asked crouching down to her level.

"No…I don't have to breathe cause I'm a fairy, but if our wings get wet we can't fly for a while. I had to use magic to give me a boost."

"Well, don't feel bad, now I know what to do!" Ash assured. Diving down and pressing the switch and actually hit the timing perfectly the three were able to cruse across the pond and get to the other side, where Ash quickly disposed of a Skulltula.

"Just gotta push…nerrrg this block!" Ash stated as he shoved it into place climbing up,."Hilda you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm almost dry." She replied buzzing her wings a little. Ash climbed into the next room, taking out another Skulltula as he walked some eggs dropped down they looked like big gross balls with eyes and Skorupi legs. Ash quickly dodged them and took out the Ghoma larvae.

"What were those things?" he asked.

"I don't know. But they've gotta be the reason, the Deku Tree is so sick, if not the Skullwalltulas and Skulltulas!" Hilda stated, "We need to hurry!"

"Right!" Ash replied.

"Pichu!" Pichu declared rushing forward as did Ash.

"Hey wait!" Hilda called flying after them dry once again.

He saw that some webs had blocked off his only route, using the Deku stick from earlier he burnt the webs and crawled through the hole Pichu and Hilda following. He got out to see that they had looped around.

"Hey look we're back!" he stated, he turned to the door and saw that it was covered in webbing.

"Don't bother, using the nearby torches they're placed to high." Hilda warned.

"Now what?" he asked before spotting a block, which he pushed it into the water.

"And now, for the torch!" he declared hopping across and back. His stick was fading fast, however so he rushed making it to the web just in time and burning it.

"okay, ya ready Pichu?" Ash stated.

"Pichu!" Pichu stated,

"One, two THREEEEEEE!" Ash shouted as they jumped in hitting more water, Hilda flew in after them as they surfaced and made it to three Deku Scrubs.

"Ash, remember what the last one said!" Hilda called.

"Twenty three, is Number one. Two!" he stated blocking the middle one's nuts and stunning him. "Three!" Ash stated knocking out the third one, "ONE!" Ash declared turning on the first of the trio and knocking back the seed Ash quickly got in it's face and crossed his arms.

"How'd you know our secret?!" the Deku Scrubb stated not apologizing. "How Irritating, in fact I'm so irritated, that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Ghoma to you! In order to administer the Coup de grace, strike with your sword or a steel type move while she's stunned. OH QUEEENIEE!" he declared running away with his brothers.

"Sorry, about that!" they all called.

"While, she's stunned…." Ash muttered, before turning to the door and walking through. He suddenly heard a sound he gasped and pulled out his sling shot he looked up to see a monstrous Drapion like creature instead of a face however it only had one eye.

**{Parasitic Armored Arachnid Ghoma}**

"Ash, look out!" Hilda shouted the boy dodged an attack. Pichu charged up a thunder shock attack hitting her in the eye which stunned her.

"Good work Pichu!" Ash shouted rushing towards it.

"Ash, the eye, go for the eye! It's the only part that's not armored!" Hilda called. Ash did just that! The now angered monster, struck back knocking them off their feet before walking back toward the ceiling and rushing to the top. Ash tried to follow however he stopped and took out his sling shot.

"What, are you doing?!" Hilda shouted. "She's gonna, drop right on top of you you'll be crushed!"

"PICHU!" Pichu called. Ash ignored them and just as Ghoma's eye turned red, he shot it and the monster fell. He rushed and hacked and slashed as hard and fast as he could. The monster growled pinning, Ash and preparing to kill him however Pichu launched another Thunder Shock attack stunning her allowing Ash to get out and strike with his sword.

"Wait, the Deku Scrubb mentioned steel type moves! Pichu get in there!" Hilda shouted.

"Chu! CHUUUUUUUU, PICHU!" he shouted slashing Ghoma hard. It was weakened bleeding from the eye as it tried it's older tactic.

"Here it comes again, get ready Pichu!" Ash shouted.

"Chu!" Pichu stated as Ash took out his sling shot. Pichu prepared another Thunder Shock the two attacks struck the eye and with a cry they hit it hard. The monster shrieked as blood and tears poured from it's eyes it fell and began to burn in a bluish black fire.

"We did it!" Ash stated hugging Pichu who hugged him back. "Hey what's that light?"

"That's, our ticket out of here!" Hilda stated flying into the light the other two followed the light crystalized around them as they spun. The light suddenly blinded them next thing they knew, they were standing outside the Great Deku Tree Oak.

"Well, done Ash and you to Pichu." Oak replied however he seemed much weaker.

"Hey, you'll be okay now the curse is broken! I got rid of the monster inside you!" Ash assured.

Oak smiled."You have demonstrated great courage, I knew you'd be able to carry out my wishes. However, I still have more to tell you will you listen?" Oak asked. Ash nodded, "A wicked man of the Desert cast this Dreadful curse upon me."

"You mean, someone did this to you?!" Ash cried out.

"Yes…." Oak replied, a light shone from his leaves and an image entered their minds. It showed a man with dark Red hair and tanned skin, in black armor with Red shoulder pads and a jewel on his forehead flying on a Salamence that had used flamethrower in a couple of places. Lighting struck the sky and fire burnt the earth around them, but it all seem to avoid him. "_This Vile and evil man ceaselessly uses his dark sorcererous powers, in his search for the Sacred Realm connected to Hyrule. For it is in that Sacred Realm, one will find the Divine Relic, The Triforce, which contains the essence of the Gods_."

The image changed again, this time showing a strange sky of nothingness and bits of light shooting down. However there, were three lights one Red, one blue and the final one green."_Before time, began before spirits and life existed, three divine Goddess descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din the Goddess of Power. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. And Farore, the Goddess of Courage._"

"_Whoa…." _Ash muttered taking all this in.

"_Pichuuuu." _He muttered in awe, light exploded from their wake condensing which caused the scene to fade and show nothing but lighting smoke and rocks.

"_Din…with her flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the flaming earth_." Land suddenly appeared in the wake of the fog. Nayru then flew above it shining brightly."_Nayru poured her wisdom, unto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world." _Farore then landed on the ground and allowed light to explode from her. Then she flew up, creating fire flies and flowers along with a Furret that poked it's head out of a hole. "_Farore, with her rich soul produced all life forms who would up hold the law." _The trio was then seen flying towards the sky once more. "_The three Goddesses their labors complete, departed from for the Heavens and three golden sacred Triangles remained at the point where the Goddesses left the world. Since then, the Triangles became the basis of our world's providence and their resting place became the sacred Realm." _

The vision ended and Ash stared in awe, "Ash, you cannot allow The Desert man in black armor and his evil heart, to lay his hands on the Triforce or enter the Sacred Realm. Or all will be lost." Oak warned.

"He's the one, who cast the spell isn't he?" Ash asked "The guy you showed us."

"Yes, the man I showed is indeed the one who cast this, _Death_ Curse upon me which sapped my power away." Oak replied.

"Death Curse?!" the two stated as Pichu squeaked.

Hilda, ringed in horror. "But Great Oak, that means-"

"Yes, I will soon die, though your valiant efforts were successful, I was doomed from the start. I will pass away soon." Oak replied.

Ash began to cry, "then…_sniff_….what was, the point of doing all that?!" he sobbed tears running now, as Pichu looked at him, his ears drooping and eyes watering.

"To prepare and test you for what lies ahead." Oak replied. "Do not grieve for me, young one. I was able to tell you these matters, for that I am grateful." at this he began to petrify. "This….is…Hyrule's…..last…..and…final…..hope….Ash…..go…now….to Hyrule Cas…tle! There….. you…will indeed meet….the…Prin…cess of Dest…iny and…take….this….stone….that….man…wanted it…so badly…that he…placed the….curse…upon…me!" A green light shone once more floating from it was a Green leaf shaped emerald with a gold triangle like L framing all but the stem which stuck out.

_(Ash got the Kokiri Emerald! This is the Spiritual stone of the forest, entrusted to him by the Great Oak. An evil man wanted it very badly, for some reason. But what?)_

"The….Fu…ture….de…pends….up…on….you…..Ash…..you….are….a….courageous…boy…." Oak replied he lit green to try and fight. "Use Shekiah stone if you ever need guidance, they are scattered through the land!" he shouted but his power faded Gary came in and watched with horror as Great Oak petrified. "Hil..da….Pi..chu….ple..ase….help….Ash….carry…out….my….last….will…." he stated leaves falling off of him like crazy, "I….bel..ieve….in….you….Hil…daa…good…bye…." he stated petrifying at last.

Hilda's light turned a dark blue almost black. Ash began to cry full force quietly as he hung his head, Pichu cried a little as well. "Ash, Pichu let's go to Hyrule castle." She muttered Ash nodded wiping his eyes Pichu jumped onto his shoulder as they sulked off. However Hilda lingered, it felt like she had lost a Grandfather. "Good bye….Oak, Great Deku Tree…" She stated before zipping off to catch up with the two.

"HEY ASH, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She heard Gary yell. Ash just glared and hung his head, making Gary soften. "Great Oak did he….die?" Ash just shoved him to the ground and headed home and sat on the bed crying, he remembered Oak's words.

"I thought, that if I killed that monster he'd get better." Ash muttered.

"Pichu." Pichu muttered.

"It's not your fault, there was nothing we could do. Besides we gave him enough time to tell us everything he did. And we didn't die painfully, I like to think." Hilda suggested but Ash hung his head.

"Look, he also told us not to grieve for him! So, are you gonna mope, or are you gonna get back at the guy who killed him by messing up his plans?" Hilda stated. Ash perked at this and nodded. He searched for some more rubies in the secret area of the training ground and bought Deku Seeds, Deku Sticks and Deku Nuts which could stun your foes.

"Hey Barry." Ash greeted as he saw the blonde by the exit of the village.

"Hey, Ash you seem a little down." Barry noted.

"It's nothing." Ash replied with a smile, going to head out but Barry stopped him.

"Whoa, you're not gonna try to leave are you?!" Barry asked, "We Kokiri, die if we leave the Forest."

"I think, it'll be fine." Ash replied walking past him.

"If you don't get back here Ash, I'm gonna fine you Nine, eight, seven, six-"

"Barry, I have to do this!" Ash stated, "I'm sorry." He stated leaving as he crossed the bridge he heard a voice.

"Oh, you're leaving?"

"Dawn!" Ash stated turning around seeing her with her fairy, "Yeah there's something I have to take care of."

"It's okay." Dawn replied, "I knew you would leave someday Ash because….well."

"I'm different, you can say it." Ash replied,

"Yeah, different from me and the other Kokiri. But no need to worry, your still my very best friend I want you to have this flute." Dawn replied giving him a wooden flute with light blue pin stripes and emerald green rings around the holes and mouth piece.

"Your fairy flute?! I can't take this!" Ash protested trying to give it back.

"Sure you can, I just hope you'll think of me when you play it." Dawn replied,

Ash smiled taking it, "You got it!" Ash replied as he raced off through the hole to what lies beyond.

* * *

_**Yeah well before you say KHL Arachnid should've been a spider, I KNOW thing is I've read bits and pieces of one PkmnXZelda Fanfic and part of another both of which use Ariados for Ghoma I didn't want to copy and honestly Ghoma doesn't look like a Spider to me she looks like a Drapion sort of or at least the species bares a resemblance to her and considering their Dark/Poison typing I think it fits well given the Death Curse another thing I decided different from the other two the monsters are NOT Pokemon but will resemble them**_

_**Also going back to the original update pattern while seeing if I can juggle four stories I flip-flop I'm a Flip-Flopper!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Princess of Destiny

_**Okay Chapter two of my Cross-over let's see how it all plays out shall we? Also should've been more specific in the last chapter while it will mostly contain anime characters I'll dip into Manga and Games a little human Characters in Pokémon taking the roles basically**_

* * *

Capitulus Dos: _**The Princess of Destiny!**_

Ash blinked in the sun light and saw it a pathway to the large and Spacious Hyrule field "Wow. so this is what, lies beyond the forest .it's so cool!"

"Pichuuuu!" Pichu stated in awe from his shoulder,

"There'll be time for sight-seeing later right now we have to get to Hyrule castle." Hilda stated,

"But I don't know how to get there!" Ash complained,

"I can help with that!" called a voice "Up here!" they looked up to see a large Noctowl,

"Oh Hey. Can you help us find the Princess of Destiny Mr. Noctowl?" Ash called,

"Bah Mr. Noctowl is to formal my friends and feathered colleagues called me Westwood the fifth!" the Noctowl replied.

"The Fifth?" Ash asked,

"Pichu?" Pichu asked

"Yes the fifth!" with a wave of his wings dust appeared showing four pictures behind him most Noctowls that looked exactly like him "My Ancestors have prided themselves on helping lost travelers and heroes this is my Great, Great, Grandfather Westwood the First and this is his son my great grandfather Westwood the Second, And that's his son my Grandfather Westwood the third, and here's my father Westwood the fourth and here's me the one and only Westwood the Fifth!"

"Why is the fifth one, an Articuno?" Hilda asked,

"Anyway," Westwood Five stated shooing the pictures away with a sweat-drop, "as you can see I come from a long line of Noctowls; and it appears that the time has finally come for Ash to start his adventure; you will encounter many Hardships ahead! This is your fate."

Ash blanched then slumped to the ground curling up in a ball in a state of woe, Hilda looked up at the Owl; "Do you think it's appropriate to tell an eight year old that so _bluntly_?" she asked in a warning tone,

Westwood five Blanched in response before twiddling his feathers, "No….I…suppose not…" the Pictures suddenly reappeared, "FORGIVE ME WESTWOODS THE FIRST THE SECOND THE THIRD THE FORTH AND THE FIFTH! Oh I forgot that was me erh hem." He stated clearing his throat. "Don't be discouraged Ash even in the hardest and worst of times there is an old saying what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"

"Really?" Ash asked looking up,

"Yes really. You three, wanted to find Hyrule castle correct?" Westwood five asked,

"Yes/Pi!" the trio declared.

"Well if you go straight this way you'll soon see the castle stay on the path and you can't miss it!" Westwood five instructed, "There you will find the Princess of Destiny, take this!" Westwood five shouted dropping a map Ash uncurled it and looked at it curiously,

"It is a special map that will change depending on the area you are in also if you visit an area once the room or area will flash a blue color this only applies to certain places however use it well and don't lose it see you around HOOO HOOO!" he called taking off,

"Awesome we got a map let's go!" Ash stated running ahead,

"Ash, wait!" Hilda called,

"Pichupi!" Pichu called as he raced forward, Ash quickly made his way over the hill and stopped to admire everything,

"Wow check out that mountain, that river, that thing, the other thing and the weird thing over the mountain-thingy!" Ash stated pointing out so many things he was spinning falling and getting dizzy "So much awesome I wanna see it all waaaahh." He stated swirls in his eyes,

"Okay Ash, let's focus on one place on a time kay?" Hilda asked flying close to his eyes.

"Okay," Ash replied straightening himself up. He kept to the path as best as he could Pichu and Hilda each had to bring him back a couple of times he saw a couple of Sentret rushed by eating from a nearby berry tree eventually they saw it standing strong the amazing stone structure that made Ash squee.

"WOOW Look at that it's huge!" Ash stated sparkles in his eyes. "How are we ever going to find the Princess of Destiny in there though?"

"I think this is just a town the wall is to protect it." Hilda stated,

"But Westwood five said we just had to stay on the path and we did." Ash begrudged,

"What I mean is the castle is beyond the wall and town in there" Hilda argued, but saw that Ash was nowhere to be found neither was Pichu. "WHERE'D YOU BOTH GO?!" she shouted,

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash suddenly heard lots and lots of music and noise it was a lot to take in Pichu sat on Ash's shoulder afraid to get trampled, "Wow Pichu look at all the people they're huge!" Ash stated before he heard a voice,

"A Pichu really? They're like the weakest of Pokemon _ever_." Ash instantly turned to see a boy with purple hair and eyes fixed in a glare wearing a purple shirt and black pants look them over, "You're not exactly a normal looking person either."

"Hey, you shut up I'm a Kokiri!" Ash snapped,

"Oh really shouldn't you be dead now and what about your fairy?" Paul asked with a sneer.

"She's right- uuhhh Hilda, where'd you go HILDA!" Ash shouted looking around for her to no avail.

"PICHUUUU!" Pichu called,

"Well isn't that pathetic, some Kokiri you are I bet you got your fairy late or something." The boy sneered, as his Elekid and Turtwig laughed.

"Paul?" someone called making them freeze up as he was instantly grabbed by a teenager with slightly darker purple hair and softer looking eyes turned into a glare."You leave that kid alone, I'm sorry about my brother." He said bowing taking off. "I know you're not the best at making friends but you shouldn't treat other people like that!" he snapped Paul merely looked away Reggie sighed the poor kid hadn't been the same since their parents died,

Meanwhile Ash was still looking around for Hilda, "HILLLLDAAAAA!"

"PIIIICHUUUUUU!"

"HILLDAA-"

"Ash there you are," Hilda shouted falling into his hands exhausted, "You shouldn't do that!"

"I'm sorry." Ash muttered,

"Well let's move on just don't leave without me next time okay?" Hilda asked,

"Okay let's find the castle.…are all kids outside the forest mean?" he suddenly said. "I know Gary was mean to me, but everyone else was nice even when I didn't have a fairy."

"Just because one kid is bad doesn't mean they can't be all bad." Hilda stated, Ash suddenly saw a women with a purple shirt and black pants and navy duster edged in purple with long blonde hair and silver eyes she was heading through the crowd,

"Who was that?" Ash asked,

"That was Cynthia the Princess's attendant." Said a kid with a Snivy at his side, "You're not from around here are you if you were you'd know the basics." Said a boy, with green hair pale crystal colored eyes wearing an orange shirt with a purple vest and grey pants,

"She knows the Princess?!" Ash stated turning in hopes of following her but she was gone, Ash sighed,

"If you're thinking of going into the castle don't bother no one gets in unless they're asked too" he replied. "Basic stuff, see ya around." He stated Ash pouted,

"But I've gotta get in, I've gotta meet the Princess of Destiny." Ash moaned however he saw something that distracted him it was a building with a yellow mouse like creature similar to Pichu but it had a electric blue mask, he entered the room to find a boy with blonde hair in a pair of black pants with a blue shirt with two Magnemite and a Helioptile watching him there was a little baby girl with matching hair and blue eyes watching from a playpen as he turned a wrench.

"Excuse me," He called,

"Oh, Hello my name is Clemont!" said the boy he turned Ash saw he had blue eyes and a pair of glasses, "Sorry we're not open for business just yet."

"That's okay I just wanted to know what kind of place this was." Ash replied,

The boy's glasses flashed an excited glare, "I'll show you the future is now thanks to Science I present to you my invention the Bombchu!" he stated revealing the device they saw a picture of outside.

"Huh?" Hilda asked,

"Pichu?" Pichu asked with a tilt of the head,

"SCIENCE IS SO AMAZING!" Ash stated with giant eyes and stars in them,

"This is device is a mobile bomb that will zip towards the target, then explode after the allotted time" Clemont explained. "Just pull the tail once for ten seconds twice for twenty and so on until you've reached a minute."

"This is a Bombchu bowling Alley, just pull the tail and try to hit the target the Bomchu will take care of the rest!" Clemont stated, "I'll let you use this one target alright?"

"Deal!" Ash stated seeing the distance "Okay I think two tugs should do it!" Ash replied, pulling the Bombchu's zig-zagged tail it zoomed forward but suddenly did a U-turn and began chasing Clemont Ash Pichu and Hilda around.

"AHHHHHH!" Ash screamed as they went one way,

"TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!" Hilda screeched, as they ran the other way.

"I CAN'T, IT DOESN'T TURN OFF!" Clemont screamed, as it trapped them in the corner of the room. Bonnie watching laughed when the Bomchu hit.

"BOOOM!" she laughed, as the little group sat there charred.

"Oooohhh WHY?!" Clemont moaned,

"Clemont was that you?" called a voice making the boy freeze up. In came a tall man with an Ampharos with a brown beard and hair; "Were you testing the Bombchus again?" he asked,

"I asked him what this place was, it's kind of my fault too." Ash replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Hello young man who might you be?" the man asked.

"I'm Ash, I'm from the forest, this is Hilda and Pichu."

"Nice to meet you." Hilda replied,

"Pichu!"

"My name's Meyer you've already met Clemont and Bonnie."

"Hi Bonnie" Ash stated to the baby,

"Hi." She replied happily,

"Pichu!" Pichu stated, Bonnie laughed reaching for Pichu,

"I wouldn't inch forward if I were you," Hilda muttered knowing what would happen Pichu wasn't exactly a trained Pokémon,

"So Ash, what brings you all to town?" Meyer asked.

"We're looking for the castle." Ash replied simply.

"The castle huh, well you can see it from the center of town square it's to the north." Clemont explained.

"Thanks Clemont, I'll come back when you guys are open for business!" Ash shouted as he headed out.

"Looks like you made a new friend already. see I told you." Meyer stated,

Clemont laughed nervously as he took Bonnie who cooed, "Let's put you down for your nap."

"Dada!"

**LOS LOS LOS**

"I see it!" Ash stated as the large building of majestic Spires with flags depicting a gold Triangle of sorts came into view. "Wow. Hyrule Castle we made it now we've just gotta get inside!" he stated climbing up some nearby vines once that was done he raced towards a nearby bridge only to be met with Spears, "Hey let me go, let me go!" Ash screamed as he and Pichu were tossed down back by the road.

"Oh, you tried to break into the castle didn't you?" asked a voice. Ash looked up to see a girl, with light purple hair wearing a white dress with navy spots and a lavender neckerchief.

"Yeah, I was but they kicked us out." Ash replied,

"Piichu." Pichu sighed,

"I need to speak to the Princess of Destiny!" Ash declared anxiously,

"Well, if you're going back to try again, you're going to have to be sneakier." The girl replied. "I'm Anabel by the way."

"My names Ash, and this is Pichu and Hilda."

"Nice to meet you." Hilda replied,

"Oh, a fairy nice to meet you, but I thought fairy children couldn't become friends with Pokémon." Anabel mused,

"Neither did I, but here we are right?" Ash asked Pichu nodded.

"Hey since you can make friends with Pokémon, can you take this egg with you and use it to wake up my Dad?" Anabel asked handing him an Egg brown with white markings. "This Pokémon will crow really, really, loudly when it first hatches that will definitely wake him up."

"Why do you think he's asleep?" Hilda asked,

"Because it's so like him too be." Anabel giggled,

"Okay I'll wake up your dad, on my way in." Ash replied placing the egg safely in a pocket.

"Be careful with it!" Anabel warned.

"Yup!" Ash replied climbing up the vine he felt the egg wriggling inside his tunic, this time Ash climbed down a square hole in the bridge he then snuck through a blind spot on the hill making it to the door, "Whoa!"

"Shhh." Hilda stated,

"Sorry but this Egg keeps moving around." Ash replied,

"If it's moving it must be close to hatching, we'd better hurry Anabel said it only makes that loud noise when it hatches."

"Pichu!" Pichu called pointing out more vines which Ash climbs Hilda looked ahead a little.

"I think I got a way for you to get in, but you'll have to hold the egg above your head. However, we can get through by swimming in the moat." Hilda replied,

Ash gulped "okay." He replied jumping down and taking the egg out, Pichu grabbed the egg and jumped to Ash's head holding it up."Thanks Pichu,"

"Pichu!" Pichu replied, holding the egg as Ash swam past a couple of guards talking about something he didn't know. Eventually he found a place he could climb out he rung out his hat and tunic and saw a man with dark green hair in a ponytail and a matching Goatee in a lime green shirt and green blue vest with grey pants asleep with his hat over his eyes, by the milk crates Ash suddenly saw a glow from Pichu.

"The Egg's hatching!" Ash shouted grabbing it and racing towards the man it hatched.

"_**PIIIIIIDGGGGGEEEEEEEEEYYYY**_!" it roared flapping it's wings in the air, making Ash and Pichu cover their ears, while Hilda took shelter in the former's hat the man yelped sitting up bolt right.

"What in Tarnation?! Can't a guy, get any sleep around here?!" he snapped before turning to Ash as the Pidgey sat on his head with Pichu puffing his cheek at the spot stealing flying type Hilda came out with a slight moan.

"Oh well, hello there young man, who might you be?" the man asked.

"I'm Ash, are you Anabel's dad?" Ash asked.

"Why yes, my name is Victor, me and Anabel are the owners of the Lon Lon Ranch; home of world famous Rapidash and MooMoo Milk!" he boasted "I came here to deliver some to the castle, but I guess I fell asleep." he replied sheepishly.

"For too long." Hilda muttered,

"Wha?" Victor asked, before blanching, "Oh no…..Anabel asked you to come find me, didn't she?!"

"Yup, she sure did." Ash replied with a sweat drop.

"OH MAN, OH MAN, I MESSED UP BAD, MAKING ANABEL WAIT FOR ME LIKE THAT. HANG ON BABY DADDY'S COMING!" he stated racing out of the area, knocking down all the guards sending them air born as he went.

"I've seen Dodrio slower, then what he's going right now." Hilda muttered,

"Chuuuu," Pichu muttered staring in awe.

A little later, Ash pushed a box of milk near the small set of stairs."You sure this will work?" Ash asked,

"Positive. once you pile the boxes on each other, you'll be able to jump across." Hilda instructed. The Pidgey had flown off somewhere Ash didn't get to say goodbye, regardless he pushed the next crate on the one he had pushed before making a small tower.

"Alright!" Ash cheered,

"Pichu!" Pichu stated, he climbed and with a good jump, made it across the hole was small enough for him to crawl through. He did so Pichu and Hilda following behind, eventually taking them out to the castle courtyard.

"There are guards in here too, we'll have to be careful." Hilda warned as Ash and Pichu peeked out from behind a wall,

"okay." Ash nodded. he raced by a guard. Once he was behind a bush he ducked behind another bush, near two fountains where two guards were patrolling. He waited until they were both above his path, on the other side and raced by once more.

He then saw a garden terrace, with flowers growing over it he climbed on it a little bit but slipped and fell. Fortunately the guard was sound asleep, "Whew." He sighed finding himself right beside the guy he quickly got up and raced forward.

"There's another one." Ash muttered,

"Make that two." Hilda noted catching sight of the other.

Once they were behind the statue, Ash rushed forward then fortunately he had a small opening of time in which the guards were on the other side already.

He hoofed it, making it to a tunnel like thing Hilda had to bop his head to get him to stop staring in awe. They made their way forward there was a little girl in a red and white dress with black sleeves and a white head dress with a patch of Red on it with a gold coin with gold hair peeking out from under it.

"PRINCESS, OF DESTINY!" Ash shouted alarming her and her Fennekin. They turned staring in awe Ash also saw she had patterns on a Red apron on her dress, and a pink gem in the center of a gold broach.

"Who…who are you and how did you, get past the guards?!" she asked, scared.

"We just watched their patrol patterns. Wasn't hard, also one guard was asleep." Said Hilda flying up into the girl's line of sight making her gasp.

"A Fairy by any chance are you from the forest?" she asked Ash nodded, "Then you wouldn't happen to have, the Spiritual Stone of the forest? It's also known as the Kokiri Emerald, you know that shining green stone?"

"Uh, yeah I have it!" Ash declared, rummaging through his pockets. "Where did I…" however Pichu beat him too it showing off the stone.

"Pichu!" he stated holding it in his tiny paws.

"Oh, the stone, and a Pichu, it's just as I thought!" Serena beamed, "I had a Dream!"

"What does a Dream have to do with us?" Ash asked,

"Pichu pi?" Pichu asked,

"In the Dream." The Princess explained, "Dark storm clouds were billowing over all of Hyrule, but suddenly a ray of light burst from the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground. It then turned into a figure, holding a shining emerald, followed by a fairy and an electric type. I just knew it was a prophecy!"

"So you knew we were coming?" Ash asked she nodded,

"I think you might be the one." She then remembered something and blushed, "Oh, I'm so sorry I got carried away, with my story and didn't introduce myself, my names Serena, Princess of Hyrule and what are your names?"

"My name is Hilda nice to meet you your highness."

"Pichu!" he cheered,

"And I'm Ash."

"Ash" Serena mused "Strange, it sounds familiar, like a distant memory or far off dream. Okay then Ash, I'll tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm passed down by the Royal family, but you can't tell anyone okay?"

"I promise."

"So do I." Hilda replied,

"Pi pipichu!" Pichu stated crossing his heart,

"Thank you, the legend goes like this." there was a glow and Ash saw the strange sky again as images flew through his mind. "The three Gods hid the Sacred Triforce which contained their essence somewhere in Hyrule. It has the power to grant the wish of one who touches it if someone with a righteous Heart makes a wish Hyrule will enter a golden age of peace and prosperity." Serena recited as Ash was suddenly shown the greenest fields filled with happy people and Pokemon playing under the bluest skies and drinking from the cleanest rivers all the likes of which he'd never seen with the Castle proudly standing over head. "But...if someone with an evil Heart and mind has his wish granted." Serena warned as the land became deathly filled with mutant creatures and everything looked dreary and grey with the castle in ruins. "The world will be consumed by evil that is what has been foretold."

"That's awful." Ash muttered as he Pichu and Hilda suddenly saw figures standing around the Triforce causing a building to rise,

"And that is why, the ancient sages built the Temple of Time; to protect both the Triforce and the world from evil ones."

"So the Temple of Time is..." Hilda muttered in awe figuring it out,

"That's right, the Temple of Time is where you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the entrance was sealed with a large stone door, called The Door of Time."

"Does the stone help you get in?" Ash asked,

"Yes _they_ do but you need to collect all three Spiritual Stones." Serena asked,

"There's two more?!" Ash stated,

"Yes, I know the Goron's have one, but I don't know where the other one is unfortunately." Serena replied "But, there is a fourth key, that you need which is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this Legend…the Time Flute."

Ash gasped in awe, "That's so cool."

"Oh, Ash I forgot to tell you what I was doing when you surprised me and Fennekin. You see we were spying on someone through this window. There's a man in there who I believe represents the Dark Clouds." Serena explained,

"Can we see?" Ash asked as Pichu jumped on his head Hilda hovering close to him,

"Yes please!" Serena replied, as they all looked into the window. Ash gasped it was the man Great Oak showed him. He had a large cat like Pokémon Persian with at his side.

"Can you see the man with the Persian, wearing black armor?" Serena asked, as they both bowed to someone. "The one with the evil look in his eyes? That is Giovanni leader of the Gerudo, a group of people who live out in the Desert far from Hyrule. They can connect with Pokémon very easily, but a lot of them are thieves." Serena explained "Though, he swears allegiance to my Mother I'm positive he's not sincere."

"He cursed the Great Deku Tree Oak, and killed him!" Ash growled.

"Yeah!" Hilda agreed with a small growl of her own.

"PICHU!" Pichu snapped cheeks sparking.

"Really?!" Serena gasped in shock "I'm so sorry, that just confirms my suspicions! The other Element from my dream, the dark clouds they must symbolize Giovanni!" He suddenly looked over making Ash and Pichu squeak and hide, "What happened did he see you?"

"Sorry." Ash replied,

"Don't worry, he doesn't know what we're planning yet!" Serena assured,

"Serena, have you told anyone else about your dream?" Hilda asked,

"I did tell my mother, but she doesn't believe it's a prophecy." Serena sadly replied, "but I can sense Giovanni's evil intentions what he wants must be none other than the Triforce. He must have come to Hyrule to steal it!"

"FENNEKIN!" Fenniken agreed,

"I'm scared that Giovanni will destroy Hyrule." Serena added,

"Fen..." Fennekin added sadly,

"Don't worry Serena, we'll help ya right guys?" Ash asked,

"Yeah!" Hilda stated,

"Pichu!" Pichu nodded,

"Thank you, all of you. We're the only ones who can protect Hyrule, but Giovanni, he has such a terrifying power but it's really fortunate you have come. We must not let him get the Triforce. I'll protect the Time Flute with all my power he shall not have it!" Serena stated firmly. "You need to go find the other two Spiritual Stones if he attacked the forest for the Emerald then he'll be after them as well. Let's get the Triforce before Giovanni then defeat him."

"Right!" Ash declared,

"Chu!" Pichu added,

"Oh, here this letter take it." Serena,

"So people will know you asked me to find the stones right?" Ash stated,

"That's right." Serena replied,

"Make a new friend Princess?" said a new voice,

"Huh, hey you're her attendant!" Ash stated, "How'd you know I was here?"

"We Shekiah, have a unique sense that allows us to sense the presence of other people and where they are going." She replied,

"WOW THAT'S SO COOL!" Ash stated starry eyed,

"Actually, I heard you scream 'Princess of Destiny' to Serena at the top of your lungs." She replied, making Ash flinch comically as Serena smiled, "My name Cynthia, as you said I'm her attendant, I protect her too if need be." Suddenly a large black Dragon shark came down landing at her side, "This is my partner Garchomp."

"CHOMP!" he stated with a smile.

"Wow he's so cool." Ash stated looking up,

"Thank you." Cynthia replied, "Everything is as the Princess foretold. You're a courageous boy heading out on this big adventure."

"Pichu!" Pichu stated jumping on his head Cynthia petted him to which he chaaed in pleasure.

"As are you Pichu, you're very brave as well." Cynthia stated, "My role in Serena's dream was to teach the a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the royal family, there's a mysterious power in these notes. I would play this song for Serena as a Lullaby when she was a baby, listen carefully. _Doo doo doo doo doo doo wooo wooo."_

Ash took out the Fairy flute and recited the song in his memory for a little bit before playing them on Dawn's Fairy Flute, Pichu listened ears twitching slightly as Ash finished the song he grinned a slight sparkle over the flute told him he played it right,

"Ash." Serena stated quietly he turned and was suddenly kissed on the cheek, "Good luck."

"Kay." Ash smiled,

"If the castle soldiers discover you all here there'll be trouble. I'll lead you out." Cynthia stated, through a couple of secret passages Ash suddenly found himself outside back in Hyrule field.

"Ash, our hopes lie with you. We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule. Do you see that mountain?" she asked pointing towards the large mountain off to the east,

"Yeah." Ash replied,

"That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons as you were told they hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of Death Mountain you will find my village Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised, you should talk to some of the villagers before you go up the mountain I'm sure they'll give you some advice." Cynthia told him,

"That's a good idea, they might know the mountain better than us." Hilda noted,

"The song I taught you is special." Cynthia noted,

"Yeah, you said the Royal Family passed it down and it was magic," Ash replied.

"Yes, but there's one more thing." Cynthia replied, "Only members of the Royal family can learn that song it will prove your connection to the royal family. Serena is waiting for you to return with the remaining stones we're counting on you." she stated,

Ash gazed out to the mountain and nodded, "Hey Cynthia- She's gone!"

"Man she's good." Hilda noted,

"Pichu!" Pichu nodded,

* * *

_**Good record I think Day after I get back I get this done! As warning it might take us a bit to do the Death Mountain Arc but not to much I can see it being three chapters at least I know Impa Whistles the tune to you but it kind of just came sorry ^^; also yes I could've used a Pokeflute or one of the glass flutes from Gen III or even the Azure Flute BUT there's already an item called the Time Flute from Pokemon Colosseum the title is just called Flute of time because it has a better ring to it **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. In which Ash gets Haunted

_**Okay ready and willing to advance this story unfortunately it will be a little bit of a filler but bear with me**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

Capitulus Tres: _**In which Ash gets Haunted**_

Crossing the small bridge, Ash ventured up the stairs coming to the gate."One sixteen and all is well!" Hollered the guard as they passed.

"He's going to annoy people doing that," Hilda muttered.

"GRAAAH GOOD FOR NOTHINGS!" yelled a man with a hard helmet and a round beard like goatee.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"All my workers are running around town. I am the boss of the carpenters Mr. Foreman. Cynthia hired us to improve this village and make into a true city, but young men these days don't have ambition you know what I mean, kid?"

"I guess so." Ash muttered not really getting it, but he knew he had to work hard at beating Giovanni for both Great Oak and Serena so maybe that was what he meant.

"My workers are just running aimlessly around the village, they're not making any progress even my son is lazy" he stated with waterfall tears.

"You want us to round them up for you?" Hilda asked.

"Nah, they won't listen to a kid, a Pichu and his fairy friend, besides you three should just go and play." Mr. Foreman stated, Ash merely nodded and walked off.

"You've been awfully quiet, everything okay?" Hilda asked. Pichu sat on Ash's head he looked down when he realized his ride was getting sluggish.

"I haven't eaten since dinner time the day before Yesterday." Ash stated coming to a complete stop and slumping down, "Hungry, need food." He muttered,

"Ash, come on don't quit now!" Hilda stated.

"Chu, Pichu!" Pichu stated jumping down to his face.

"But I'm too weak to move." Ash whined.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked a voice the trio looked over.

A half hour later Ash was chowing down on a bunch of food. The boy who had found him was one a couple of years older than Ash with bright Spring green eyes and hair in a leaf form.

There were two other boys, one with blue wavy hair covering the left of his blue eyes and a boy with red hair and eyes the former of which reminded Ash of fire. Pichu was happily eating some Pokémon food, with their own Pokémon. Cilan's Pansage Cress's Panpour and Chili's Pansear, all monkeys with the colors Red Blue and Green with features reminiscent of their typing.

"Thanks a lot for your help." Hilda stated to them as Ash and Pichu finished up.

"No problem at all." The green haired boy replied "What's your name?"

"My name's Ash this is Hilda and Pichu."

"Sup."

"Pichu!"

"I'm Cilan these are my brothers Chili and Cress. We're the Kakariko Triplets."

"Kakariko Triplets?" Ash asked,

"Yeah, our family owns the restaurant here, but we're the best battlers in town wanna have a go?" Chili asked with a competitive look in his eye.

Ash threw up his hands in defense "Uh, no I mean ya see I only have Pichu so I wouldn't be able to take you guys on and I'm actually kind of busy."

"Oh I see." Chili muttered deflated.

"Listen I only have sixty rupees I hope that's- Huh?" Ash asked he pulled out a different wallet with a gold gem on it and handed them about a hundred thanking them. After they left, they stared at the wallet.

"How'd you get this?!" Hilda asked.

"I didn't take it if that's what you're thinking!" Ash protested.

Hilda flickered in insult letting out a small ring "I'm not accusing you of anything, it's just weird you suddenly have a Giant's wallet with five, -well four hundred now Rupees after..." that's when it hit them.

"_**It was Cynthia!" **_they stated together in awe staring at the wallet. Smiling however Ash pocketed it and headed off. Pichu however spotted a berry tree still hungry he rushed up and picked it jumping down, since it was a short little tree and walked off with his treat to catch up to the others. However three feet away a strange white bird snatched the berry from his paws.

"PIICHUU!" he cried chasing after it, alerting Ash and Hilda who followed to see him jump up to the top of a fence nearby. "Chu, chu, Pii, pi, pichu!" he called to the bird.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Not all the creatures of this world are Pokémon, remember Ghoma? That's a Cuckoo." Hilda stated.

"CHUUU, PIICHUUU!" Pichu shouted waterfall tears falling now. The two looked over to see that a Cuckoo was now pecking a berry one they deduced once belonged to Pichu, however before Ash could react the bird threw it up and swallowed it whole.

"GAAAAH!" Hilda and Ash went with horrified looks on their faces the bird swallowed it with ease.

"piii, piiii." Pichu muttered, eyes watering he shook it off and glared. "PIIICHUUUUUUU!" he unleashed a Thunder shock attack on the Cuckoo who looked over at the three with a glare it suddenly let off an ear-piercing crow.

"That's **_not_** a good sign." Hilda muttered.

Suddenly the sky filled to the brim with what looked like a flurry of wings and feathers. the sun was now blocked out and all Ash could see was a Darkness of beady eyes fully of rage, hatred and tiny shining beaks.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed grabbing Pichu and making a run for it.

"Why would you zap, a cuckoo over a berry? Ash would've gotten you a new berry! WHY WOULD YOU DOOM HYRULE OVER A BERRY!?" Hilda shouted spastically as the Cuckoos chased them.

"Litwick use flamethrower!" yelled a voice suddenly a candle like Pokémon came out of nowhere and breathed fire scaring the Cuckoos and sending several of them flying regardless they were safe for now.

"Don't tick off Cuckoos that's basic!" scolded a voice Ash turned to see a familiar face,

"Trip!"

"Don't you know anything?" has asked Snivy shaking his head,

"It was an accident." Ash said apologetically. "One of those cuckoos stole the berry Pichu was going to eat."

"Pichuuu," he muttered sadly.

"Well we're going to have to get those Cuckoo's back," Trip replied shaking his head, "The Lady who takes care of them has Allergies but she takes care of them anyway if she has to hold on to them for too long her hives will get really bad."

"Right" Ash replied as they split up Trip had Litwick use Psychic to get a couple of Cuckoos out of a hard to reach area Ash had found one near the town entrance and somehow inside a Crate there was a fourth that had made its way near a large Mansion that people were cleaning up.

"That place is home to a rich family that was once cursed for their greed. Cynthia went around killing all the Gold Skulltula's in Hyrule. What are Gold Skulltulas? They're about the size of Skullwalltulas but slightly bigger they also look like Galvantula but gold instead of yellow black soulless eyes and a skull on their back." That was explanation Trip gave Ash as Snivy grabbed a Cuckoo from a roof with Vinewhip. They eventually rounded up about seven of them and got them back to their pen.

"Sorry miss, we didn't mean to make them escape." Ash stated apologetically, "Pichu had a berry but one of them took it then he got mad and zapped it then they got mad and tried to kill us,"

"In a pretty scary way I might add." Said Trip,

Layla pouted,"You two have to be more gentle with the Cuckoos. They're-"

"Delicate?" Ash asked,

"I was going to say Hot-blooded before that." The woman whose name was Layla replied,

"I have to ask why are you taking care of Cuckoos if you're allergic?" Trip asked,

"Well I guess I've always had a soft spot for them and someone hast to in the end." Layla replied,

Ash smiled at that he was looking at an empty bottle he had found after cleaning it out he decided to keep it, "This could come in handy."

"For what?" Trip asked,

"Going to Death Mountain" Ash replied,

"With that shield are you crazy? Death Mountain is an active Volcano." Trip stated,

"WHHHAAAAT?!" Ash and Hilda screeched together,

"Active as in prone to explode; Then why is there a village below it look how that worked out for Pompei!" Hilda screeched ringing and zipping around in a circle,

"Relax, Death Mountain isn't your average Volcano. We can tell if it's about to explode thanks to the ring of clouds above it they tell us the mountain's conditions and we can prepare for it." Trip stated then he smirked, "You want a real shield right?"

"Yeah" Ash replied Trip lead him into a large graveyard that Ash stared at he and Pichu looked around in awe however Trip was suddenly pushing one the Gravestones,

"Huh hey Trip! Are you sure you that's a good idea messing with the graves?!" Ash cried,

"Relax." Trip replied jumping down Ash reluctantly followed inside it wasn't like Ash expected there was a box that the coffin was kept in however on the ground was a large metal shield with the crest from the castle on it, "This is Hylian shield a better shield, than that wooden one." Trip noted,

"Too Heavy!" Ash stated after he struggled to lift it up he ended up just wearing it on his back they climbed back out finding Chili

"What are you guys doing here?" Chili asked,

"We could ask you the same thing." Trip stated,

"I'm looking for the Composer brother's Ghosts word on the street is they haunt this graveyard."

"Pansear!" his Pokémon added,

"You know there's no such thing as Ghosts right?" Trip asked,

"Snivy!" Snivy agreed

"Says you." Chili stated as Ash felt a presence behind them he turned to see a ghost of a teenage boy with spiky purple hair in an arrow head shape with a chunk of bangs wearing a Red robe with blue highlights and tips with sunset like patterns white as a sheet glaring at him he whimpered,

"Guys!" it swung its lantern at him with a scream Ash started to run away from it as the ghost gave chase as they argued,

"Come on only a noob would believe in something as stupid as ghosts." Trip stated as Ash Pichu and Hilda ran the other way from the ghost who was now carrying a shovel to beat them with,

"YOU NO HAVE NO IMAGINATION!" Chili shouted getting Red in the face as Ash got out his sword cut the shovel in half and started to hack away at the ghost shouting die over and over Pichu doing the same thing in his own language with Iron Tail, "There are real ghosts here and I'll prove it to you!"

"GYAAAHHHH YOU KILLED ME UNBELIEVABLE!" shouted an unearthly shriek that scared them they turned to see Ash staring at a green Poe "Huh who are you?"

"My name's Ash this is Hilda and Pichu."

"Hi ya" Hilda muttered nervously,

"Pichu!" Pichu muttered from behind Ash,

"Hmm you're not one of Giovanni's men are you?" the poe asked Ash shook his head,

"That the ghost of Soren one of the composer brothers." Trip stated in shock as Chili gave him a smug look.

"Brother's, uuhhh" Ash turned around again there was the ghost of Rocko he had purple hair two toned like his brother but it was more of a shaggy mess with two of the same bang chunks framing his head he had blue robes like Soren only yellow-tipped with land like patterns on it.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING MY BROTHER AGAIN KYAAAAAHHH!" he roared as he began to chase them around,

"Rocko wait they're not with Giovanni!" Soren shouted Rocko stopped freezing in his tracks looking very embarrassed,

"We're sorry because of our roles as ghosts we had to act like that." The Composer brothers said together,

"As that kid implied we're the composer brothers of Kakariko village even after death so now we're the ghostly composer brothers!" Soren stated,

They suddenly made a joint pose, "THE GHOSTLY COMPOSER BROTHERS!" they shouted a ghostly light emanating from behind them,

"All the people in this village are to serve the royal family of Hyrule." Rocko said,

"You mean like the Shekiah." Chili asked,

"And various workers like the Carpenters." Trip added,

"That's right and we composer brothers also served the Royal family." Soren replied, "For years we studied the hereditary mystic power of the Royal family."

"Serena has powers?!" Ash said surprised,

"Pichu?!" Pichu added,

"right." the brothers replied,

"We never could figure out the power of the Triforce" Rocko explained,

"However we had almost completed our study of controlling time with the tones of Flutes." Soren stated Rocko hit him upside the head and shot him a glare, "I mean we _did_ complete it!"

"We would've been famous if that Vile Giovanni had not tried to steal the results!" Rocko lamented, "We could never let him have the fruits of our research that's why we and our beloved Pokémon gave our lives to protect the secret."

"Why doesn't the Queen know he killed you guys?" Trip asked, "He's there trying to make an alliance with the Kingdom and the Gerudo, as we speak!"

"That fiend is really good at covering his tracks unfortunately." Soren replied,

"That's terrible don't worry I'm gonna stop Giovanni Princess Serena sent me on a quest to defeat him." he suddenly covered his mouth, "Oops."

"HUUUUUHH!?" Chili Trip went in shock,

"Uhh heh he heh." Ash replied rubbing the back of his head, "Tell no one please."

"You do kind of remind me of Princess Serena. Well since you claim, to have a connection, with the Royal Family I'll tell you more of our tale." Rocko replied, "Back in the day people called us great and gifted composers because of the many musical master pieces we wrote and we an excellent Tag Team too but we weren't just composers or trainers there was also our mission to analyze the Royal Family's mysterious power we kept our research extremely secret, until it was completed. Before Giovanni did us in we were each studying a different song Soren was studying a song to summon the Sun and I a song to study the moon."

"Sounds like your research isn't as complete as you just made it out to be." Trip replied crossing his arms,

"Not during our time alive but being a ghost had the perk of allowing us to continue the research although we accidentally scared a few folks here and there…anyway Ash right; if you were really sent by the Princess I'll tell you about the results of research into that. If you truly are connected, to the royal family then show your credentials upon the Triforce mark!" Soren stated pointing to one on the ground by the biggest tombstone

Ash nodded remembering Cynthia's words he got out the Fairy Flute and played Serena's Lullaby suddenly it began to rain lighting surged through the sky then one large bolt of Lightning surged down and struck the tombstone everyone screamed as it sent them flying back the sky cleared Soren and Rocko had disappeared but where the Tombstone was there was a large hole.

"Whoa…." Ash muttered as one by one they climbed down,

"Whoa this is the Royal Family's tomb." Trip stated,

"Vyyyy." Snivy agreed,

"It's kind of creepy." Chili muttered,

"Pansear." He muttered in fear,

_Those who break into the Royal Family's Tomb will be obstructed by Lurkers of the Dark BEWAARREEE." _Said a voice creeping them all out.

"Come on let's find that song." Ash stated as they went down the hall,

"Ash look out Keese!" Hilda rang Ash quickly got out his Slingshot and killed off two Keese which were black Zubat like creatures; with red eyes and no tail.

"Snivy use Leaf storm!" Trip shouted,

"SNIVVY!" he shouted hitting the rest and sending them into the wall,

"Litwick!" Trip shouted,

"And Pansear!"

"Flamethrower!" they shouted together the two Pokémon unleashed their attack killing off the Keese allowing them passage through.

_Shine a light on the undead….._

"Who keeps doing that it's not funny!" Ash shouted,

"Chu Pichu!" Pichu shouted as well, they entered the door there they found some strange oozing green liquid covered most of the floor Ash took out a Deku stick and stuck it in it dissolved instantly Ash dropped it when it came up the stick.

"Let's get out of here!" Ash whined however a hand rose up and grabbed Chili the monster was a rotting Corpse with a Yamask's mask which now suddenly had a Golbat like mouth with a long set of Teeth Ash quickly swiped his sword cutting its head off it's shoulders.

"More are coming we've gotta run!" Trip shouted as they turned however another blocked their path,

"Piii PIIICHUUUUU!" he shouted zapping it allowing the group to escape into the next room, Ash saw a large wall of letters and rushed up to it.

"This poem is dedicated, to the memory of the dearly departed members of the Royal Family. 'T_he rising sun will eventually set a newborn's life will fade from Sun to Moon, moon to sun_."

"Our lives are gonna fade if you don't think of something we've gotta find a way out it's a dead-end!" Trip shouted at him,

"Ash look there's something inscribed here." Hilda stated showing him what looked like carved sheet music.

"The Composer brother's secret song!" Ash cried out getting out his flute and playing the Sun's song as the Redeads came in light suddenly shone and blinded them causing them to freeze.

"Whew….thank you scary voice." Ash replied with a sigh the two Composer brothers suddenly appeared,

"Well done." They said "Restless souls wander where they don't belong bring them calm with the Sun song." And with that they vanished.

"Let's get out of here before that wears off." Chili stated Ash nodded they quickly climbed out however they turned to see a man with a purple robe a shovel and long hair,

"It's the Grave keeper heart pounding Sullivan!" Trip shouted in fear,

"So you like Robbing Graves do ya WELL I SULLIVAN THE HEARTPOUNDING GRAVEKEEPER WILL SHOW YOU BRATS A THING OR TWO!"

"AHHHHH!" the three screamed as they were chased around by Sullivan, before escaping him and making it to the entrance of the Graveyard leading back to the village,

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" he shouted at them they eventually dropped by the front of the town entrance,

"I'm done with scary things for a while." Hilda sighed,

"People are disgusting." Said a voice they turned to see someone with his head in his knees "My own Mother and Father were disgusting you three must be disgusting too…." He stated pulling his head up, to face him revealing a sullen almost dead face.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they screamed once more and banging on the door to get into the restaurant Cilan opened it and was instantly trampled as all hid in various places in the building,

**LOS LOS LOS**

"Okay there's some food in there so you don't collapse in hunger again." Cilan replied handing Ash a bag,

"Thanks." Ash replied tucking it away, "Thanks for everything you guys."

"No problem you'd better hurry to Death Mountain." Cilan replied,

"But why does the Princess want you to go to Death Mountain?" Cress asked,

"I can't really say I shouldn't have even said what I said back in the Graveyard." Ash replied sheepishly.

"Okay that's fine let us know how it goes." Cilan replied,

"Yeah and kick Giovanni's butt!" Chili stated,

"I will!" Ash stated "Right Pichu."

"Pichu!" he stated with a grin.

"If you want to get to the gate take the stairs outside the restaurant then past the lookout tower is another set of stairs the gates on top." Trip told him,

"Thanks!" Ash replied as he ran off following Trip's directions eventually coming to the gate that showed the mountain path behind it,

"Hey the road, is closed see the sign?" the Guard asked, "Oh that's right you're like six seven you can't read ha ha." Ash pouted but wordlessly pulled out the letter and showed it to him, "Well, well, this is indeed Princess Serena's hand writing '_This is Ash he is under my orders to save Hyrule'" _the guard burst into Laughter, "What kind of funny game has our Princess come up with now?!" he stated in a fit of laughter.

"I can read and I showed you the letter can I go!?" Ash asked getting a little irritated.

"Sorry about that and yeah you can go just be careful Mr. Hero BUH HA HA HA HA HA HA SO CUTE!" he stated Ash merely walked forward,

"I'm gonna go now bye." He stated as he past the gate Death Mountain loomed closer than ever before, "Hey Hilda think there's zombies on Death mountain like the Redeads we saw back in the Tomb?"

"If there are, you and Pichu are on your own." Hilda replied simply.

* * *

_**What have we learned kiddies…**_**Don't Grave Rob**_** anyway this now onto Death Mountain that might be two chapters I doubt it will be more anyway**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! **_


	4. Explosions! That is all!

_**I'm excited to be advancing the plot of this chapter the next one will be a filler however I don't really care because I'll also be writing up the finale for Shadow Revolution so that makes me excited,**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

Capitulus Quattuor: Explosions! That is all!

Ash started up the Mountain Trail, he felt the morning sun beat down on his back as he climbed he was suddenly blind-sided by a few Joltik like monsters with one eye and longer legs known as Tektites. Pichu managed to stun them with a thunder shock attack before Ash cut them down with his sword.

"That was close." Ash sighed, as they continued up the mountain, he suddenly noticed once he got high enough that it looked like a large cave was blocked nearby, he went up to get a closer look at it. "Wow I wonder how that got there."

"Rock Slide?" Hilda suggested there was a big sigh they looked around and found nothing the sigh came again however,

"Piiiii chuuu." Pichu muttered looking around Ash suddenly climbed up a nearby rock that moved making him scream and fall he landed with a thud and looked over to see a large brown creature with a tan colored Golem like back looked down on him he had spiky hair and his eyes seemed to be closed.

"AHHH!" Ash screamed, "Don't eat me!" he wailed.

"Easy, little guy I'm not gonna eat you we Goron's only eat the rocks found in Dodongo's Cavern they're the most nutritious and delicious we've become such gourmets about it actually." It replied,

"You mean there?" Hilda asked looking towards the blocked cave, the Goron sighed,

"Yeah, but that seems like a distant memory now." He muttered,

"Excuse me Mr. Goron." Ash asked,

"Call me Brock, that's my name."

"Okay Brock, we were hoping we could talk with your leader or something." Ash replied,

"Big Brother huh, alright I'll take you to Goron City you're actually not too far from it." Brock replied as he led them up the mountain they had to dodge a Goron trying to break into Dodongo's cavern,

"I heard the Goron's have a special crop known as a bomb flower why don't you just use that to bomb open the cave?" Hilda asked,

"We haven't had a good harvest of them and we've also gotten hungry to where it's hard for us to pick it up and some of the Goron's tried to eat them…don't ask." Brock replied as they came to the large door way entering it Ash saw a large tunnel like city with a large trio of ropes moving out to the center of the room.

"Okay Big Brother's room is down below, watch out for rolling Gorons." Brock warned,

"Rolling Gorons?" Ash and Hilda asked,

"Pichu?" Pichu asked,

"We roll around in circles a lot when we're stressed, call it a nervous habit." Brock replied Ash nodded making sure he dodged a few of the rolling Gorons he made his way down below passed a large Goron statue he saw a similar rock to the one he climbed on (Which was Brock.)

"Excuse me." Ash called tapping it the Goron woke up and turned to him,

"Heh oh a little fairy boy what do you want?" he asked,

"We're looking for the Spiritual stone." Ash replied,

"Spiritual stone, do you mean that delicious looking shiny red rock that was once displayed above our city?" he asked making the three look up at the pedestal above them.

"I wondered what that was." Hilda muttered,

"Chu." Pichu agreed,

The Goron sighed, "I was so hungry, so I thought it would be okay just to try one little lick. So I snuck up there it was already gone, I think big brother took it away. He also locked himself in his room with it that day, he said 'I will wait for the Royal family's messenger.'"

"Ash you heard him." Hilda whispered,

"Yeah right!" Ash replied going up to the door and pulling out his fairy flute and playing Serena's lullaby the door opened instantly. Grinning Ash rushed in Pichu and Hilda following.

They saw a large Goron with Spiky hair and a beard wearing a cape and gloves glare down at them, "WHAT?! Who the heck are you?!"

"I, I uh I'm Ash and this is Pichu and Hilda."

"Piii chuuu." Pichu muttered clinging to Ash's shoulder.

"N-n-nice to meet you." Hilda stuttered, they could sense he was very angry.

"Listen here!" the Goron snapped "When I heard the song of the Royal family I was expecting the royal Messenger, but you're just some fairy a kid and a baby mouse! Ancient creatures have infested Dodongo's cavern, our quarry and the place was sealed up tight because of that we've had a poor harvest of our bomb flower crop and there's a rock shortage causing hunger and starvation! Have I Byron the leader of the Gorons, lost so much status to be treated like this by his sworn sister the Queen?!" he roared right in Ash's face making Hilda and Pichu cling to Ash who was sweating beads now,

"Uhhh no?" Ash tried,

"GET OUT OF MY FACE _**I HATE EVERYTHING**_!" Byron screamed.

_**PEWOOOOOOOFFFF! **_A massive explosion sent Ash flying out of the cave right into the city in midair, with Pichu and Hilda stilling holding to him for dear life Brock however who had come down to see how Ash was doing saw what was happening and caught him.

"So how did it go?" Brock asked casually,

"He, go, splody" Ash muttered in a daze.

"You should talk to the Goron, that's on the Pedestal above our city he knows Big Brother Byron's secret." Brock suggested, Ash nodded and began to make his way to the top of the city then saw the ropes he had come across before nervously he began to cross them.

"You're okay just don't look down I'll let you know if you need to move okay?" Hilda replied Ash nodded keeping his eye on her he followed her until he felt solid ground again he sighed poking the Goron who looked a little grumpy,

"Let me guess you're here for that Red stone too bad it's not here." He replied,

"Actually we were wondering if you knew a way to cheer up Byron." Hilda replied,

"He won't talk to us without blowing up…Literally." Ash replied,

"Chu, Pichu." Pichu replied,

"Oh, yeah okay I know his secret he loves, fossils, defense and music especially the music that comes from the cave down there." The Goron replied pointing to it.

"Awesome okay thanks!" Ash replied after crossing again he rushed over to the cave and heard the song and realized he instantly recognized it,

"That's Dawn's song!" Ash exclaimed,

"You've heard it?" Hilda asked,

"Yeah she used to play it for me to cheer me up." Ash replied

"That's awesome it sounds like this could be a way back to Kokiri Forest." Hilda replied "It's blocked off though."

Ash examined one of the large green plants "These are probably the bomb flowers that Brock was talking about."

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked, without a word Ash sped back down sneakily grabbed fire from Byron's chambers and raced away as fast as he could lighting the torches.

"That's nice of him Goron City will be much brighter this way" Brock smiled he then noticed that Ash put out the deku stick checked his surroundings lit it again then proceeded towards the rock blocked hole, "Wait what's he doing?" When Ash entered the hole that's when it dawned on them.

"ASH NOOOOOO!" they screamed but it was too late Ash was already scrambling out of the hole as it blew open,

"Awesome, Hilda, Pikachu let's go!" he shouted racing into the hole them following with a sigh Hilda raced ahead and got right in Ash's face.

"Okay explain the method of your madness!" Hilda shouted at him a bright red,

"You said this was a short cut to the Kokiri forest I just figured if we cleared the way we can get to Dawn then back faster." Ash defended.

Hilda returned to her normal pink, "Oh that makes sense good idea but I just hope we won't get into trouble for blowing a hole in the side of the city walls." She replied.

"I think it will be fine…maybe perhaps…." Ash replied nervously he really didn't think that through however when they made it too the light Ash grinned at the familiar sight of Trees that filled the area.

"Hilda you were right, it is a Short cut!" Ash cheered,

"We'll have to mark the way back," Hilda noted,

"Pichu." He replied showing them off his Iron tail,

"On the ground not the log tunnels they're magic so the mark won't stay." Ash replied,

"Hey Over here!" called a familiar voice,

"It's Westwood five!" Ash stated,

"Yes that's me hoot, hoot." He stated,

"You never answered my question about the Articuno that's supposed to be you." Hilda stated,

Westwood nearly fell out of the tree flailing his wings before regaining composure and clearing his throat, "That's not important what is important is that you know that at the end of this enchanted forest path is the Sacred Forest meadow a special secret place where few have walked."

"I don't think it's much a secret anymore my friend Dawn was always going off in here and she always came back fine I think she knows how to find it." Ash replied,

"You maybe on to something Ash I hear a tune coming from beyond the logs as you told Pichu the tunnels possess a mysterious power many people have gotten lost in these tunnels so be careful." Westwood five warned, "However if you are courageous and diligent you'll get through just fine follow your ears and you'll find the Sacred Meadow Hoo hoot!" he shouted taking off.

Hearing for Dawn's music Ash had Pichu mark what tunnel they were going out of heading left, left straight left again then finally right it took him to what looked like a hedge maze but the gate was up.

"Aww that bites how am I supposed to get through?" Ash asked,

"We'll find a way around it let's see if we can climb the wall." Hilda suggested.

"GURAAAAAHHH!" a black shape rushed out at them they all screamed and scattered what was now trying to kill them was a Wolfos a large Zoroark like Monster except it had a Mightyena's face and tail among that large blue mane, "CURRAAJAH!" the Wolfos roared again Ash fell back however he grabbed the sword and raised it high and fast the monster let out a horrible shriek before Ash kicked it off and sent it to its back before it could get up again Ash stabbed it once more killing it he fell to his knees shaken.

"Ash, are you okay?" Hilda asked,

"Pichupi?" Pichu asked,

Ash looked up "Yeah I'm okay…" he muttered Dawn's song filled his ears once again pushing the fear and the sick feeling he felt after out of his mind. "Hey the gate's down!" Ash cheered they entered the maze and followed it along the way Ash had to chase off a trio of Deku Skrubs who he swore were from the Inside of the great Deku Tree sorry his foot he had to swim over a small pit of water before finally coming to a large set of stairs and climbing them however Pichu wouldn't move.

"Pichu what's wrong?" Ash asked,

"CHU PICHU!" he stated shaking his head,

"Ash, remember you're the first Kokiri to befriend a Pokémon." Hilda stated,

"But Dawn's really nice you'll like her." Ash pleaded Pichu however wouldn't move, he sighed giving in "Alright stay here if you want, we'll back so be here, so we can get back to Goron City right away."

"Chu!" Pichu replied with a nod Ash and Hilda continued up the stairs to see a large Temple with a fan like symbol there was Dawn sitting with a newly carved flute.

"Dawn!" Ash called,

"Ash hi!" she called with a slight cheer happy to see him, "I've been waiting for you to come back this is the Sacred Forest Meadow."

"Yeah a Noctowl named Westwood five told me." Ash replied Dawn pouted,

"That Owl needs to keep secrets." She huffed,

_**Elsewhere in Hyrule….**_

"AAACHOOO!" Westwood shouted before quickly summoning all of his pictures, "I'M SO SORRY WESTWOODS FORGIVE MY BIG BEAK!" he shouted going from one to the other, "I'll try harder I'll be DILIGENT!" he stated to the Articuno before realizing what he was doing, "Oh I forgot that was me! Er hem!"

_**Back with Dawn and Ash…**_

"So where have you been?" Dawn asked,

"I've been from the Forest to the Castle and Death Mountain. And I met a Princess, who asked me to help her, save Hyrule, by collecting the Spiritual Stones so we can-OOPS!" he stated covering his mouth Hilda sighed,

"_Where's Pichu and his Thunder shock when you need them?" _

"Uhh, tell no one, please?" Ash muttered sheepishly.

Dawn giggled, "Don't worry your secrets safe with me, here why don't I teach you my song it might come in handy. You'll be able to talk with the spirits of the forest." She replied as he nodded and pulled out his flute.

She played the song a couple of times over once that was done Ash followed then they both began to play nearby Pichu was listening to the song along with a Chikorita, a Treeko, a Bulbasaur and a Snivy who were all enjoying the music, Ash's flute glittered signifying that Ash had learnt the song.

"Thanks Dawn!" Ash told him,

"Don't mention it you've really gotten good, much more skilled than I expected," she replied,

"I wasn't _that_ bad!" Ash whined, but Dawn gave him a look.

"Ash your flute playing was _so_ bad, it knocked out every living creature in a five mile radius _including_ us." Hilda burst out laughing so hard she plopped to the ground laughing Ash growled giving her a look,

"Ha ha I- I'm sorry- I'm done. No more." She swore hovering back up however continued to stifle laughs.

"Hey Ash, don't forget this song promise?" she asked,

"Of Course!" Ash replied as they Pinkie swore,

"If you want to talk, just play the song, we'll be linked telepathically and I'll help you out with this quest however I can." she glanced over to the building "I have a feeling, this place will be very important to both of us someday."

Ash nodded, staring up at the building saying his goodbyes and catching up with Pichu he left however Westwood caught him again, "Hey Ash, did you learn the Flute song from Dawn?" he asked

"Yup!" Ash replied holding up the flute Westwood nodded,

"That song has a mysterious power. Keep your ears open all of you, you just might find more songs like it throughout Hyrule."

"Yeah I know. I found one in Kakariko!" Ash chirped,

Westwood almost fell from the tree squawking he flapped a bunch of times before regaining his composure "You're a smart kid it almost makes my advice redundant aw well I wish you all the best of luck." He stated flying off.

**LOS LOS LOS**

Using Pichu's markers they returned into Goron City they started to see a small Light up ahead thanks to Ash lighting the Torches the city was pretty easy to spot, "So that's why you lit up Goron City pretty smart." Hilda noted,

"Yep I'm a genius!" Ash boasted,

"Well let's not get carried away," Hilda muttered sweat-dropping Ash suddenly almost tripped over something he pulled it off,

"Looks like some kind of shell?" he muttered curiously,

"Hey I know what that is, that's a Clover Fossil this is perfect remember what that Goron said?!"

"Yeah Byron loves music and fossils with these there's no way he can stay grumpy!" Ash cheered as they picked up the pace exiting the tunnel.

"Hey there you are." Brock stated, "You get everything you need?"

"Yup!" Ash replied heading back down to Byron's room he poked his head in the room Byron still looked furious then glared when he saw Ash,

"What part of get out of my face, did you not understand kid?!" he growled,

Ash gulped "Umm before you pummel me into Kokiri jelly, please listen to this song!" Ash replied pulling out the flute and playing Dawn's song, after a few second's Byron broke into a smile as he began to dance around.

"Wow, he's good" Hilda mused as she and Pichu finally felt it was safe to enter the room.

"Pichu." Pichu agreed,

"Oh, Oh-OH!" Byron chanted "COME ON!" grabbing Ash and making him spin around the room with him.

"NOT SAFE, NOT SAFE!" Hilda screamed as she and Pichu abandoned the room,

Byron finally dropped Ash and pounded his chest, "WHAT A HOT BEAT, YAHOOO; I LOVE MUIISSSIC!"

_**PEWWWOOOFFFFF!**_

"And I love, that Song!"

_**PEWWOOFFFF!**_

"This is for you!" Ash muttered holding up the Clover Fossil Byron "oohed" at the Fossil and snatched it inspected it for a bit,

"What a magnificent Clover Fossil and its one I've been searching for a year now, excellent, I LOVE FOSSILS!"

_**PEWWWOOFFF!"**_

An explosion lit behind him once more. Pichu and Hilda reentered the room as Byron calmed down and Ash sat up, "Just like that my depressions gone, I have a new fossil and that song, I love it! It made me want to dance like crazy!" he stated, "I am Byron, the Big Boss of the Gorons!" he stated,

_**PEWWWOOFFF!**_

Another explosion, it merely blew wind through Ash's hair this time, "Was there something you wanted kid?"

"Yeah, can I have the Spiritual Stone of Fire, please?" Ash asked,

Byron crossed his arms, "The Spiritual stone huh? It's also known as the Goron Ruby, it's our race's sacred treasure. If you want it so bad than go destroy the monsters in Dodongo's Cavern and get it open that way everyone will be happy you look like you can handle a challenge am I right?"

"Yeah" Ash replied confidently,

"Alright, so you pull that off and I'll give you anything you want, even the Spiritual Stone!" Byron agreed,

"You got it!" Ash replied,

"But before you go, take this" Byron replied handing him a gold jagged bracelet with a red ruby in the shape of their race's symbol, "It's not in return for anything just take it if you wear this Goron Bracelet even a little kid like you can pick up a Bomb flower!" Byron replied,

"Awesome!" Ash cheered,

**LOS LOS LOS**

"Can I ask exactly how you plan to open that big cave?" Hilda asked as they came out at the City's entrance,

Ash winced at that he hadn't thought that through, "Maybe we could find a levitation song and come back?"

"No! Are you crazy?" Hilda scolded, "Do you know how long, that could take?!"

Ash frowned however he saw something that made him grin, "A Bomb flower!" he cheered looking over the fence the Goron shielding it from the sun was asleep, but somehow managed to shield it from the sun none the less,

"Excellent, its right over Dodongo's Cavern, Ash what do you say, we test out your new Goron Bracelet?" Hilda asked,

"I think that's a great idea!" Ash grinned as he picked up the bomb flower and with careful aim chucked it over the fence within minutes the flower exploded blowing the cave wide open.

"Awesome let's go!" Ash stated racing back down the mountain the Goron who was rolling to break it open got the momentum needed but rushed right into the open cave he came back out confused passing Ash as he entered the cave,

"Uh oh, another wall" Hilda stated, "Whoever sealed this place up went all out."

"I got this!" Ash replied picking up a nearby bomb flower and throwing it into the wall where it exploded.

"CHU PICHU!" Pichu cheered as they entered the first thing they saw was a large Dodongo skull,

**[Dodongo's Cavern]**

"Oh, that's pleasant" Hilda muttered sarcastically. Ash, seeing the lava had switched it out with the Hylian shield then his attention was suddenly drawn to a large Sigilyph like creature that seemed to be attached at the tail to a small column.

"A Beamos" Hilda muttered, "be careful, if they see you they'll fire a laser at you."

"Right" Ash replied thinking on where to go first Ash jumped across the rocks avoiding the Beamos and heading left Pichu hanging on to his shoulder jumped down when he felt it was safe,

Ash saw another bomb flower and bombed a couple of the broken walls (noting the right side had them to.) The left ledge was kind of a dead end, the one on the right side further down through the second door however was his ticket deeper in first off however he had to kill another Beamos with a nearby Bomb Flower,

"This is definitely a weird place," Ash muttered looking around, "Kind of, hot too" he added pulling the collar of his shirt.

"Chuuuuu!" Pichu huffed from Ash's head.

"Trip did warn us, that Death Mountain is an active volcano. We should probably make this quick just to be safe." Hilda replied.

Ash nodded he was about to run in when he crashed into something he got up and shook his head pulling his hat back on his head he saw that he had crashed into a bunch of red Pokémon two of which had fire on them.

"Whoa, look at them!" Ash stated,

"Fire types, Charmander, Tepig and Chimchar!" Hilda stated,

"So the fire on them is okay? And how many Pokémon types are there?" Ash asked,

"Yes and eighteen one of which my personal favorite is Fairy!" she stated with a slight ring everyone stared at her she turned a slight red ringing out some more. "Oh give me a break it was a joke!" she snapped.

"So what are you-" Ash was suddenly cut off but some strange scratching sound coming out of the ground were some strange looking creatures they only had a Charmander's tail body and head but their coloring and the horn on their head were reminiscent of Larvitar they also lacked hands and feet and in spite of that they were moving very quickly.

Ash quickly drew his sword and cut through a couple while Chimchar used Fury swipes on the other Charmander and Tepig used flamethrower on another being babies meant they had no armor and were killed easily they started to flash however then lit up.

"They're gonna blow, LITERALLY!" Hilda screamed

"WAAAHH!" Ash shouted running away with the others as they turned to see a set of explosions hit fortunately nothing happened, "Man that was close. So what are you guys doing in here?"

"I'll talk to them. Fairies can speak with Pokémon." Hilda replied getting down to their level they chattered in their own language before she turned to Ash "Okay they said that they were exploring the cavern they were able to get in through a crevice large enough for a Pokémon their size to fit through but it sealed up somehow."

"And with the main entrance blocked, you three were trapped." Ash stated,

"Pichu." He nodded,

"Char/Chiiim/Tepig." They muttered sadly,

"They're also looking for a Cyndaquil who was with them it got spooked by a large Dodongo and ran off." Hilda replied,

"Okay we'll help you guys find Cyndaquil, we're in here helping people anyway." Ash replied, they cheered and began following the boy deeper into the mine like area killing off another bunch of baby Dodongos and heading towards a barred off door. There was a switch they could use to open it however.

"Okay let's do this together ready?" Ash asked they nodded, "Than PUUSSSSHHHHH!" he groaned as they forced the strange Tauros, Machoke hybrid looking statue onto the switch opening the door.

"Excellent!" Hilda shouted as they climbed up and entered the door, a couple of Keese nearby took notice of their presence before they could react however,

"CHAAARRRRR!" Charmander shouted torching them both and killing them.

"Good work Charmander!" Ash cheered,

"Char!" the lizard Pokémon thanked before they continued down the hallway entering another door,

"QUUIIILLLL!" they suddenly heard Ash rushed forward and saw that a Cyndaquil was being chased around by a couple of Charmeleon like creatures with pants and swords they were also a bit human like too.

"Look out!" Ash shouted getting out his Deku shield jumping across and shielding Cyndaquil from the attack before slashing at him with his sword the monster slashed again but Ash blocked it, the other one came up from behind but Tepig hit it with a flame charge both retreated towards another island Ash jumped after them and managed a couple of Jump attacks on one but it knocked him in the Lava,

"AHHHH, HOT, HOT, HOT!" Ash screamed he managed to climb out "STOP, DROP, ROLL!" he shouted accidently knocking the Lizalfo off it's feet as he put out the fire amazingly he wasn't badly burnt and he still had his Deku shield he also took the time to stab the Lizalfos it tried to retaliate but he dodged it's blow and landed another jump attack killing it.

The Fire types and Pichu were battling the other Lizalfo, who swung it's sword it was suddenly hit with four flamethrowers, before Chimchar used flame wheel knocking it towards Ash who landed a powerful jump attack finishing it.

"Whew that was close you alright Cyndiquil?" Ash asked,

"Cynda!" he happily replied,

"Good no one was hurt even Ash who fell in the lava I don't know how you did it, but you did."

"Yup" Ash replied proud of the lava escape feat although he wouldn't be diving back into it again, they went through a door that was unlocked for defeating the Lizalfos and found themselves in a blue like hallway.

"This is different." Ash muttered,

"Yeah it's not red or brown."

"Pichu." Pichu nodded,

"Char." Chimchar agreed they walked further down they suddenly saw an Adult Dodongo it was a large creature with a Ryhorn's head minus the horn and a Dragonite's tail and body. Unlike the babies it had legs like a also like a Rhyhorn and some of a Ryhorn's armor, it snarled rushing towards them Ash quickly rolled out of the way and slashed it's only weak point the tail however the monster swung it's tail around sending Ash into the rock wall.

"You okay Ash?!" Hilda asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash replied,

"Watch out for the tail and you should be fine!" Hilda stated,

"Okay!" Ash replied as he charged again this time performing a jump attack on it then jumping back when it swung he repeated this until it died the explosion was much larger,

"Why do these things blow up when I kill them it's not fair!" Ash whined,

"Char, charmander, char, char, char." Charmander explained,

"Charmander says that it's a defense mechanism it's so enemies don't go killing more of their kind, many foes are usually caught off guard by the explosion and an adult's is powerful enough to kill." Hilda explained.

"Tep, Tepig, tep, tep, tep Tepig, oink!" Tepig added,

"Tepig added that, they're very combustible inside they have chemicals that will explode the body usually regulates the chemicals so they don't mix when the Dodongo dies however it makes the two mix."

"Chimchar, chim, chim char!" Chimchar stated,

"Chimchar stated that the stomach of a Dodongo is very sensitive to the chemicals but they mix a tiny bit in breath out to make a flamethrower of their own it's lining protects it from damage. However of something goes wrong it could die from the explosion because of the stomach rupturing."

Ash blinked, "Okay, I think I got, but just in case…tell me the whole thing again, I wasn't listening." They all face faulted,

"ASH!" Hilda snapped,

"CHU PICHU!" Pichu shouted in anger.

"It was too confusing so I stopped listening!" Ash whined in defense,

"I'll break it down for you then, usually the Dodongo's usually won't let a couple of gases in their stomach mix but they will if they're about to die and blow themselves up to protect their friends they will also allow the two to mix if they want to breath fire too their stomach doesn't get hurt because of a special layer…how was that?"

"Got it perfectly!" Ash stated,

"Good then let's keep moving." Hilda replied as they continued onwards having to kill the remaining Adult Dodongos,

"The door still didn't open." Ash muttered,

"Pichu!" Pichu called pointing out a torch,

"Hey I've got it!" Ash stated pulling out a deku stick "think one of you could light this for me?"

"Chim!" Chimchar replied, "Chim CHAR!" he shouted unleashing a small fire that hooked itself to Ash's Deku stick he quickly lit the torches and the group continued through the door they suddenly saw a large stair case with bomb flowers lining all the way around it.

"I wonder if you could set those all off at once…" Hilda mused,

"Hmm hey Hilda if a bomb exploded with a bunch of other bombs what would happen?" Ash asked,

"They'd all explode figuring that much out isn't the problem, we need another bomb flower." Hilda replied,

"I'm sure there's one here-There!" Ash stated picking it up and placing it in the blank space they backed away and hid as it exploded it was then followed by several more large explosions that caused the whole stair case to drop down a level.

"Wow…" Ash muttered,

"Never underestimate the power of blowing stuff up." Hilda added,

"Chu Pichu!" Pichu confirmed with a firm nod. Ash and the Pokemon climbed up the stairs while Hilda flew up waiting for them a little bit ahead, they made it to the ramp and went up it Ash had to snipe some Keese with his Sling shot before they could continue on.

Ash picked up a rock and sniffed it, "it doesn't look that tasty." He muttered,

"Well to you it isn't but to a Goron it is." Hilda replied, as they came to a room with white colored versions of the Keese in fire.

"Fire Keese!" Hilda shouted, Ash quickly got out his Sling shot and felled them when they tried to dive bomb them he sighed in relief he suddenly saw the four Fire Pokémon trying to push an Armos statue over a switch,

"Here let me help you rrrrnnnggggg!" he stated as they pushed the statue onto the switch.

"Goron Braclets rule!" Ash stated they all cheered in agreement. Ash winced when he saw blade traps, moving back and forth,

"Keep to the wall and peak out when things are coming I'll ring when one is coming your way." Hilda stated,

"Okay." Ash replied it took a little time but they made it through they all slumped down in relief when they did so they headed towards a large stone door using yet another Bomb flower, they bombed it open.

"Okay let's go!" Hilda stated as they climbed through the door in the next room was a switch that required Ash to get out his Slingshot and hit an eye switch nearby, with the Fire trap that hindered his path gone for the moment they quickly crossed.

Several more Baby Dodongos appeared and the group had to take them out. They went through a second door that shut behind them Ash gasped when another pair of Lizalfos attacked they had had to scatter Ash got out his Deku shield and blocked an attack from one before countering with a jump attack allowing Charmander to hit him with a Scratch attack.

"PIIII CHUUUUUU!" Pichu shouted zapping the other one before it was hit in the gut by Tepig's Flame charge,

"CYNDA QUUIILL!" came a flame thrower attack from Cyndaquil when the Lizalfo Ash was fighting had landed a combo on him Ash groaned and got up rushing forward while it was stunned and hit him with a powerful jump attack then getting revenge for the combo by hitting it with one of his own he managed to kill it just as the other one came.

"CHIIIMMM CHAARR!" a flame wheel to the back caused it to fall down Ash landed a couple of jump attacks on him and that was the end of that.

"Whew…." Ash sighed.

"Those Lizalfos seemed to be guarding the way its like someone put them in here." Hilda noted.

Ash nodded, "Yeah….Serena said that Giovanni would go after the other stones he would totally make it so that the Gorons couldn't get anything in here." He stated as they went through the newly locked door Ash used his Sling shot to shoot an eye switch but panicked when only one fire trap was defeated.

"Now what do I do?!"

"Ash, over here," Hilda called Ash turned and saw the other eye switch, he hit it and the group quickly crossed as the first Fire trap returned.

"Very clever" Ash muttered, as they went through the next door he was back in a room he was previously in earlier only this time he was in the area he couldn't reach he quickly made his way over to the chest opening it and pulling it out,

"_I got the thing!" _Ash sang holding up what looked like a sack he opened it, "Whoa bombs awesome!"

"Looks like the sack, is made from a Dodongo's stomach. That should make carrying them around easy." Hilda stated,

"Hey I just thought of something, how'd the bombs and their sack get in here?" Ash stated,

"Well from the stand point of a Fictional story they were placed there for the Protagonist to find." Hilda replied,

"Yeah okay, but this is real life how does it work then?" Ash asked

Hilda mused for a minute, "Let's not think about that too hard." Going through the next door the group found themselves above the skull.

"Talk about going around in a circle." Ash muttered,

"Chuuu," Pichu muttered looking around,

"Hey look at this!" Hilda stated going over to a small rock the group gathered behind her as she read, "_Giant dead Dodongo, when it see's red a new door will open._"

"What does that mean?" Ash asked they saw a bridge with two holes.

"Let's get a closer look." She noted when they got to the bridge they all held their noses in disgust.

"Uggg it's Methane gas….which is flammable, Ash I know what to do!" Hilda declared.

"I don't think Charmander and his friends want to breathe right now, besides it's to far down." Ash replied,

"I know that, drop a bomb and each eye and we're in!" Hilda replied,

"I gotcha!" Ash replied as he pulled out a bomb and let it drop in one eye which lit up brightly. He quickly made his way over to the other eye and dropped the second bomb allowing him access using a ledge. Tepig found to climb down the group made it back to the central platform after using a Bomb flower to kill the Beamos which had somehow come back, they then entered the skull.

"Hmm I thought we'd be seeing the boss by now." Ash muttered he opened a small chest containing a bomb refill and saw a block he would have to push. He also heard a couple of Fire Keese coming after him, but Pichu quickly took them out with Iron tail opening the door after crossing a room full of blocks and more Fire Keese the group made it to the other side and pushed the block into the hold opening the final door.

"Now what?" Ash asked,

"Chu pi!" Pichu stated showing him the floor was cracked, Ash bombed it and it made a hole.

"Okay here we go! Ah!" Ash jumped into the whole.

"Chu!"

"Chim!"

"Char!"

"Quil!"

"PIG!" Hilda flew down after them Ash suddenly felt a wave of heat wash over him sighing he suddenly felt the ground shake he turned and saw a large monster with a Ryhdon's head and body with a non-drill like horn Metagross legs and Groudon feet.

**{Infernal Dinosaur King Dodongo}**

The Monster suddenly curled up and rolled towards them with a small screamed the group dodged it went into the wall and hit turning around and breathing fire before rolling again.

"How are we supposed to beat that?!" Ash stated,

"Hey remember what we said about the Dodongos' stomach?" Hilda asked,

"Little bit why?" Ash replied,

"I bet if we through a bomb in that big maw of his he'll get a nasty case of indigestion if you catch my drift." Hilda replied.

"Okay I got ya!" Ash stated as the King Dodongo circled back around pulling out a bomb Ash waited till the monster opened his mouth when Ash saw it open he quickly threw in the bomb and the monster swallowed in in surprised there was a loud boom smoke came from it's mouth as it slumped down stunned,

Ash and Pichu quickly got in there and started hacking away with the Kokiri Blade and Iron Tail the monster suddenly roared scaring them away, it began its powerful rolling attack a little faster this time Ash had to keep an eye on it.

"Ash here it comes!" Hilda called Ash nodded pulled out a bomb and turned around he didn't have time to light it however,

"Charmander, char!" Charmander called to him. Ash nodded and threw the bomb Charmander lit it up with his flamethrower and the King Dodongo swallowed it exploding inside the monster fell once more Ash rushed forward and landed another combo and a few Jump attacks while the fire types and Pichu attacked with Physical moves the monster got back up now mad it tried to crushed them fortunately they dodged.

The monster came up from behind them Ash quickly threw a bomb and Tepig did the same thing for him this time the monster fell after another round of blows it roared knocking them back Ash was right in his way of rolling the boy screamed and rolled up tight fortunately and miraculously the Hylian shield managed to protect him,

"Whew that was close." He sighed the monster glared from behind him Ash suddenly saw the looks of horror on his friends faces, "Oh right the bomb." He replied calmly, before screaming frantically trying to get one out but stumbled. Hilda Pichu and the fire types screamed at him to hurry or just run however Ash pulled out a bomb and threw it then ducked hoping for the best fortunately as it would turn out Dodongo lit the bomb causing his stomach to explode quickly. Getting back up Ash hacked away and landed a powerful jumped attack finishing the monster off.

"GURRAAAAHHHGGG!" King Dodongo screamed before rolling away helplessly into the lava where it was instantly burnt to death,

Ash sighed then saw the light, "Let's, get out of here!" he stated as they all ran into the light which carried them out to the entrance of the cave.

"Ahh so much better, nice and cool out here." Ash stated,

"Pichu!" Pichu agreed,

"LOOOOOKKKKK OUUUUTTT BEEEELOOOWWWWWW!" yelled a voice, the thing that dropped caused Ash to fly a good four feet in the air before he fell down and turned to see a big Goron grinning.

"It's me Byron, well done!" he stated picking up the boy and hugging him with a big Goron Hug, "I LOVE YA KID!" he stated Ash let out a choked sound before his head lopped over Hilda and the Pokémon screamed in horror as Ash was dropped Byron hadn't realized what happened,

"Thanks to you, we can now eat the delicious rocks from Dodongo's cavern until out Stomachs burst and get more bomb flowers that'll beef up our crop! What a wild adventure, it will make a great story!" he stated with an explosion as Hilda zipping around like a maniac before managing to clear her head long enough to think to revive Ash with her magic in the back ground all the while Pichu and the other Pokémon were crying their eyes out they stopped when Ash sat up.

"I feel funny." Ash muttered feeling sore.

"Yeah that would be because I revived you, Byron accidentally killed you with a bear hug." Hilda hissed keeping her voice low.

"WHAT!?" Ash screamed,

"That's what I said!" Byron stated, since he had kept talking while Ash recovered, "I can't believe the Dodongo's suddenly appeared in such great numbers, and the big rock blocking the cavern no doubt it was the work of that evil Gerudo Giovanni. According to Brock he was seen casting a spell, on the cave shortly after was when the trouble started."

"Did he ask you for your Spiritual stone?" Ash asked,

"Yeah, more like demanded it." Byron replied, "Give me the Spiritual Stone, and only then I will open the cave for you and kill the Dodongo's within. You on the other hand Ash risked your life to save us!" he stated patting Ash on the head unfortunately it was once again too strong for Ash and the poor boy was floored.

"Thanks…" Ash muttered getting up,

"Hey I've got, it how's about you and I become Sworn brothers!" Byron stated,

"Do I have to wear a costume and give a speech?" Ash asked,

"Nah there's not even a ceremony, just take this as a token of our friendship!" Byron stated holding his hands up a red light flashed over them and down came the Spiritual Stone of Fire looking like a fire orb, but with a dark ruby like appearance the gold framing around it was somewhat heart shaped with a spike sticking out slightly on each side. It then landed neatly in Ash's hands.

_Ash received the Goron Ruby; this is the Spiritual Stone of Fire. He is also now Byron's sworn brother which means lots of love and explosions hooraay anyway Ash now has two Spiritual Stones only one more to find_

"Brother you'll keep brushing up on your skills won't you?" Byron asked,

"Yeah you bet!" Ash replied,

"Chu Pichu!" Pichu added,

"Excellent you should go see the Great Fairy that lives on top of Death Mountain, she knows a secret sword technique that sure to power you up!" Byron stated, "But before you go HEY LET'S SEE OFF OUR NEW BROTHER!"

Two more rocks came down one of them Brock the other the Goron from just outside Byron's room,

"Ash you were fantastic!" Brock cheered as the guard came towards him.

"How about a big Goron hug Brother?" Ash blanched memories of Byron's hug came back Ash screamed. Running towards the trail however three more Gorons came down knocking him off his feet the Pokémon caught up to him as he quickly scrambled up and rushed up the path Pichu and the fire starters trying to keep up.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long guys But I've been a little bit excited about my new Deviantart account NexusPieXIII I only have to do the BBF chapter and I know you guys have been looking forward to the Shadow Revolution Finale so I'll try to be faster and yeah that scene was my explanation of why Link ran from a Goron hug also I got the thing shout out to Chuggaconroy!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! **_


	5. Filler with a Side of Ranch

_**Okay like I said in the first chapter this one will be a filler of sorts not to say Ash won't get some important stuff done**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

Capitulus Qunitis: Filler with a Side of Ranch

"As you can see your Majesty there are many benefits to the Alliance I am offering." Giovanni told Queen Grace while Serena and Fennekin watched from behind a nearby door,

"I understand what you're saying Giovanni but I have to think about my People as well and forgive me for being so frank but Gerudo's do not have the best reputation, this could cause an uproar me and the people of Hyrule will need proof that this will benefit all people." Grace replied,

Serena sighed sucking in a breath, "Ash, please, hurry…"

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash had collapsed on the trail exhausted by the time he caught his breath it was around Night time. "I don't wanna a hug." He muttered before realizing nothing was behind him except Hilda, Pichu and the Fire types who had collapsed as well,

"Well we'd better keep going." Hilda stated looking up at the nearby flag we're almost there." She stated Ash had to bomb a trio of rocks that would have kept him from progressing before eventually they saw a scorched path.

"Guys look the summit is just ahead!" Ash stated however the ground shook, "EARTHQUAAAAKE AAA WAHHHH AAAHH!"

"NO, THE MOUNTAIN'S ERUPTING!" Hilda shrieked,

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Ash stated quickly getting into a ball the Hylian shield facing up Hilda and the Pokémon crowded around under it watching as the fiery rocks bounced off the shield, eventually it stopped they sighed in relief another boom made them scream and got back under the shield this continued till the sun rose.

Ash was tired and worn "I hate Volcanoes"

"I hate Volcanoes more." Hilda grouched, they rushed up as fast as they could to a ladder like Cliffside Ash had to shoot down a couple of Skullwalltulas then get to a Ledge before he could get the third he then climbed the mountain and rolled on his back panting,

"I climbed a mountain….Yeah I rock." Ash muttered softly shutting his eyes.

"You've done well to come all the way up here Ash Hoot!" Said a familiar voice Ash jerked up as the Pokemon made it to the summit to see Westwood Five, "It is said that the clouds around this Peak reflect the condition of Death Mountain when they look normal it is at peace."

"And yet molten rocks rained on us _all night_." Hilda grumbled as the fire starters glared at the clouds.

"Hey Westwood five no offence but a kid named Trip told us that already." Ash replied,

"Chu." Pichu nodded,

"Oh well…er hem sorry about that. Anyway the Great Fairy lives on this mountain top she will grant you a new skill she is the leader of the Fairies you know." Westwood suddenly saw the slightly bored look on Ash's face, "You knew that already too, didn't you?"

"Well everything, except the part about her being the leader of the Fairies but Hilda could've told me that." Ash replied

"I was actually about too when we bumped into you again." Hilda added,

"WAAHHHHHH!" Westwood screamed summoning the pictures of his relatives going to each of them toad bowing, "FORGIVE ME WESTWOODS I HAD HORRIBLE INFORMATION PLEASE DON'T CURSE ME I BEESEECH YOU! Oh I forgot that was me…erh hem."

"Well I can tell you this much, The Great Fairy insists that those who visit her find their own way but you're a smart lad a good look at your surroundings and I'm sure you'll figure it out and find her also the Volcanic Crater is too hot for you and Pichu you wouldn't find her there anyway once you're done I'll give you a ride down to Kakariko Village.

"Great thanks!" Ash replied as he looked around and spotted a cracked wall quickly placing a bomb he jumped back as it exploded and went in the newly opened doorway. "WHOAAAAA"

"Piiiichuuuuuu."

"Chaarrr/Pigggg/Quuilll." the interior was a beautiful blue color with a sparkling waterfall like wall,

"It's so pretty; helloooooo!" Ash called but nothing,

"Ash, look down there." Hilda stated pointing out a Triforce insignia to him on the floor, Ash played Serena's lullaby and suddenly coming out was a tall maiden with pink salmon hair tied in hair loops with ivy tied out through it. She wore a pale pearl pink sleeveless formfitting dress with large sparkling wings she wore a Tiara with a blue fire opal in the middle,

"Welcome Ash I am the Great Fairy of Power, I am going to grant you a secret sword technique." She replied,

"Awesome I can't wait!" Ash stated,

"Chuu pichu!" Pichu agreed,

"Thank you, receive it now!" she replied raising her hands a small golden light circled around Ash he suddenly felt strange but the feeling faded and he saw the image of him gathering energy then spinning killing several foes then suddenly heard the words _Spin attack_ in his mind on his other wrist was a bracelet with a glowing green crystal marked in a way like a meter.

"When you charge power for a Spin attack magic power will be consumed." The Fairy told him.

"So I can use magic now AWESOME!" Ash cheered starry-eyed.

"Yes the bracelet I gave you is your magic meter keep a close eye on it if you run out you won't be able to use the Spin attack at full power or at any power at all however you can spin around quickly for a small quick slash." The Fairy replied,

"Okay I'll remember." Ash replied, "Oh how'd you know my name?"

"We Great Fairies can see into the future if only for a little bit at a time. Hey Ash you're a Messenger of the Royal Family aren't you?" the Great Fairy asked,

"Yup!" Ash said proudly, puffing his chest out.

"You should visit my friends across the land; they'll surely grant you other powers head to the path leading to Hyrule castle at a dead end in the road you'll find one of them there. When battle has made you weary come back to see, me." She replied disappearing into the Fountain once more.

Ash grinned at his companions and they left the Fountain, "Well, Ash it looks like you've grown a bit from the Great Fairy's power but you still don't look like the Hero who will save Hyrule." Westwood stated,

"What?!" Ash whined,

"Baby steps, Ash, baby steps." Hilda assured him Ash pouted and looked away, "Hey do you think you could get us close to Hyrule Castle instead?" Hilda asked,

"Best I could go for is Lon, Lon Ranch but it's really close to Hyrule Castle so hang on!" Westwood stated Ash nodded and grabbed his talons he waved to the Fire types as Westwood flew down the mountain over the rolling Goron (Who had no idea that the cave problem had been dealt with for some reason) Kakariko village and then Ash found himself in Lon, Lon Ranch.

"Westwood looks tired," Ash muttered,

"Hmm maybe it would've been better just to go to Kakariko village." Hilda mused, Ash had only begun to climb down when the roof caved in with a yelp he fell on a blue haired fellow.

"Ash!" Hilda shouted as she and Pichu rushed in after him, Ash groaned sitting up,

"James you said you fixed that roof!" he heard a lady snap,

"If da boss hears about dis…wait is that a problem?" said another voice,

"No most likely not he's a lazy bump on a log still better fix it or the rain will wreck the place." Said the female voice Ash turned to see a girl with long magenta hair and a talking Meowth on two legs.

"Who are you three!?" Ash exclaimed the three took a pose,

"Prepare for trouble!" said the girl,

"Make it double!" Said the guy,

"To protect the world from devastation" Said the girl,

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" said the guy,

"To announce the evils of truth and love!" said the girl,

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said the boy,

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie proclaimed,

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James shouted,

"Meowth that's right!"

"_**HOLD IT!" **_I shouted freezing the scene and throwing them down a script they read it and realized the mistake they made,

"Oops."

"_**I can reset the scene to when Ash asks the question but that's it you can say your motto but keep it in theme remember you three have the role of Ingo the disgruntled Farm hand!" **_

"What Ingo not da witches?" Meowth asked,

"What you don't think we're good enough for those parts?!" Jessie spat,

"_**No you'd do fine it's just that I have two other characters lined up for those parts and it's a case of not wanting to do what someone else has done." **_

"Sounds reasonable okay reset the scene." James replied, instantly time reversed around them then it stopped,

"Who are you three?!"

"Ha Farmwork prepare for trouble." Jessie stated,

"Since one part is shared by three make it triple!" James added

"Too gather milk and eggs at a break neck pace." Jessie

"To make our quota remember it's not a race." James stated.

"Jessie"

"James!"

"Team Rocket the Farm Hands working hard at the speed of light!" they stated together,

"Meowth that's right!"

"_**Sorry guys, that was just as painful for me, this whole messed up lines part kind of just came to me." **_

Team Rocket waved it off, as Ash stared up at them, "Ohhkay." He muttered,

"I take it your farm hands here?" Hilda asked,

"Yes and we're much better than the owner of this place." Jessie scoffed, "All he does is sleep while we do all the work!"

"Yeah!" James agreed, "If we ran this place it would be awesome and we'd be filthy stinking rich!" James stated,

"Just imagine it." Meowth said dreamily as they all went off to La La Land.

"Ash let's just go." Hilda replied Ash nodded and they left getting outside Ash heard snoring through an open door he entered the room and found Victor snoozing, among several Torchics a few Cuccoos were in here as well.

"Hey Victor!" Ash called,

"Hermmmah I'mma up!" Victor stated before seeing Ash, "Oh you're the forest boy from the other day."

"Hiya Victor." Ash replied, "Did Anabel give you a good talking too?"

"Yes….it took me a while but I finally got back on her good side here." Victor replied "Hey why don't we play a game these three Torchics sitting on me are special if you can find them in all these birds I'll give you something great."

"Alright" Ash replied confidently

"Alright you've got thirty seconds keep your eye on them and no help from Pichu." Victor stated,

"Chuuu." He pouted,

"Ready go!" he stated Ash kept his eyes glued and rushed after the nearest one and grabbed it the Torchic rushed to Victor as Ash dashed after the other one,

"Get back here no stay with Cuccoo!" Ash complained as the Torchic rushed away into it's own kind he managed to grab it the last one was lazy enough to just sit where it sat it let out a yawn as Ash grabbed it when he did he got a face full of ember, "Erhhug!" he coughed,

"Torchic don't burn the visitors!" Victor scolded Torchic lowered it's head "Anyway well done you've got the makings of the world's greatest Cowboy."

"Wow world's greatest Cowboy…" Ash stated dreamily imagining crowds roaring his name, "here take this you earned it after all Torchic hunting is thirsty work." Victor stated handing him three bottles of Moo Moo Milk.

"Wow thanks!" Ash replied as he, Hilda and Pichu guzzled down the bottle instantly becoming starry eyed.

Victor told them where they could meet Anabel she was outside with the Rapidashs and Ponytas Ash saw the collection of horse Pokémon walking around drinking or playing even battling at their leisure Ash saw Anabel singing to a Ponyta with a light blue mane Ash smiled and ran over to her,

"Anabel hey!" Ash shouted as he Pichu and Hilda rushed over,

"Oh Ash hello!" she called, "I heard you found my father how did you like the castle did you see the Princess?"

"The Castle was nice and yeah I met Princess Serena she has a Fenniken." Ash replied,

Anabel giggled, "My dad came home in a hurry after you found him, oh let me introduce you my friend she's this little baby Ponyta her names Epona she's a shiny Pokémon."

"Shiny?" Ash asked,

"That means they're a different color." Hilda explained,

"Isn't she cute?" Anabel asked,

"With that blue fire and pair big eyes she is." Hilda replied as Ash inch forward to pet her,

"Nice…Ponyta-" SEeerrrrrrrgg the mane on Epona flared up, "WAHHHHHHHH!" Ash ran over and dunked his hand in the trough a couple of regular Ponyta were drinking out of they shot him a dirty glare,

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Hilda warned.

"Chu Pichu!" Pichu shouted pointing over far off at the edge of the area was Epona,

"Wow she's fast." Ash muttered,

"Oh my it seems like Epona's afraid of you, Ponyta and Rapidash have been known to burn people they don't trust when they try to ride or touch them it's only for defense though."

"_Now she tells me." _Ash thought.

"Maybe if we sing the song my mother composed she'll warm up to you." Anabel suggested, "She seems to like it when I sing it."

"I can't really sing but how about I play this flute instead is that alright?" Ash asked,

"Sure." Anabel replied as she sang Ash played the song along with her when he finished Epona nuzzled him he turned with a slight laugh he petted her,

"It's not hot!" he stated as Epona nuzzled him more,

"Wow she really seems to like you now!" Anabel stated,

"Yeah I know." Ash replied with a smile "Anyway thanks for letting us meet Epona but we need to get going."

"Alright but be sure to visit us I'm sure Epona will want to see her new friend again." Anabel replied,

"You've got it!" Ash replied,

"Chuu Pichu!" Pichu waved from his shoulder.

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash headed out he rushed towards the castle when he made it to Castle Town he heard someone call him. "Ash Over here!" Clemont called,

"Hey Clemont are you guys open for business?" Ash asked,

"Todays the grand opening but it's a little slow right now if you'd like you can play a couple rounds." Clemont replied,

"Yeah we've got time don't we?" Ash asked,

"Sure a couple rounds wouldn't hurt we're close to where we were going anyway." Hilda agreed, Ash entered the Bombchu bowling alley he saw that a small Dedenne had made it's home with them,

"It's for my sister when she gets older." Clemont explained Ash paid Myer the rupees he needed to play once he knew that he had to aim for the holes he got to work the first one was easy enough however he had trouble with the second one nervous he only had nine tries left, eight fortunately with seven left he got the second,

"Waah!" he yelped seeing a Blaziken sitting back there with the Cucoo and Blade trap that were already obstructing his path, "Okay I can do this." he breathed aiming unfortunately he didn't tug the tail enough the next couple of times Blaziken destroyed with blaze kick however this time he managed to sink it and win.

"YEAAAAHH I Did it!"

"Way to go Ash!" Hilda stated,

"Chu, Pichu!" Pichu cheered,

"Amazing," Myer stated "here Ash you're prize is a bigger bomb bag." He replied handing Ash the prize,

"Hey you should take some of our bombchus along they might help you on your journey." Clemont added.

"Awesome thanks you guys!" Ash stated as he took the bag and the Bombchus tucking them both away he waved as he left, "And that just leaves the deadend by the castle."

"Chu!" Pichu agreed, Ash headed back down the main road towards the castle this time he went towards a fork he had seen earlier placing a bomb that exploded quickly a small hole was revealed.

"I wonder why it was blocked off to begin with?" Ash muttered,

"Great Fairies will do this it's so only the worthy will find them." Hilda explained as they crawled through the fountain in here was a little different it was a pinkish green with flecks of yellow and the fountain itself was shaped differently.

"Alright here we go." Ash replied getting out his flute and playing Serena's Lullaby another Great Fairy came out it looked almost exactly as the last one except the fire opal in her tiara was a green, purple mix and her dress was a maroon color.

"Hey did we see you back up at Death Mountain?" Ash asked,

"Oh you mean my senpai!" she replied showing them a magic air picture of all the Great Fairies, "Alright Ash I will give you a special power, please take it!" she replied a light shone above Ash's head it lowered into his bracelet and there was now a glowing red orb on it.

"Whoaaa." Ash muttered,

"The power I have granted you is the ability to use a Pokemon attack known as Fire pledge you can use it not only to attack but to burn things, when battle has made you weary come back to see me!" she replied disappearing.

"Whoa I can't wait to try this out!" Ash stated staring at the orb in his new bracelet.

"Good, and it looks like we only have five more Great Fairies to find." Hilda replied,

"But they all look alike." Ash muttered,

"It's better not to question it." Hilda replied as they exited the hole "Hey I wonder if Dawn would know anything about the third Spiritual stone?"

"We could go back and ask her." Ash replied,

"Or we could wait till we're alone and then use her song it lets us talk to her telepathically remember?" Hilda asked,

"Oh right!" Ash replied with a slight blush once they were out in Hyrule field by the river Ash played Dawn's song,

"Alright I'll patch you through." Hilda replied glowing a weird color.

"_Ash is that you?" _Dawn asked,

"Hey Dawn!" Ash replied, "We're looking for the third Spiritual Stone any ideas?"

"_Let me think…hmmmm Great Oak once told me that the Zora's are allies of the Royal family they might have it. Ash be careful."_

Ash grinned "no need to worry!" he stated as Hilda snapped out of her trance.

"So Zora's domain huh, I know how to get there, that river we're by we just have to follow it all the way up to the entrance." Hilda replied,

"Awesome! Now let's go find that last Spiritual Stone stop Giovanni and save the Kingdom!" Ash stated,

"Shhhhhh!" Hilda chastised "Not so loud we have to keep that a secret and you've already blown bits and pieces!"

"Not this time." Ash replied "It's just you me and Pichu here!"

"Squirtle!"

"Oshawott!"

"Froakie."

Ash turned to see three water types watching him curiously from the water, "DARN IT!"

* * *

_**Well we're now on our way to Zora's Domain my apologies to anyone thinking that Jessie and James would be in the roles of Kotume and Koume A.k.A Twinrova but no I've got something I believe to be better in mind**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	6. Well, EXCUSE ME Princess!

_**Alright the Next Spiritual Stone quest I was thinking I could split this into two chapters but that's not possible if I could've the title for this chapter would've been just around the River Bend as a Shout to….What movie guess no serious guess and tell me in a review!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

Capitulus Quinque: Well EXCUSE ME Princess!

Ash sighed, with his three new companions, he turned to the cave and headed towards it and entering. It wasn't very dark he quickly found his way out to a large River and a new area that extended back.

"Wow, I didn't know this was here." Ash stated,

"Piichuuu!" Pichu added in awe,

"You learn something new every day." Hilda agreed,

"Osha!" Oshawott happily agreed.

"Hoo, hoo, looks like, you've gotten Bigger and stronger already Ash!" Westwood V replied,

"But, you just saw us…" Hilda replied Ash however puffed out his chest.

"Why not, though? I am a hero after all we grow every day."

"Yes…" Hilda deadpanned, "In body and spirit not ego and head."

Westwood chuckled, "Just ahead of this river, lies Zora's Domain. The Zora's, serve Hyrule's royal family by protecting this water source. But their door will not open to anyone except those who have some connection to the Royal family."

"Good to know, thanks!" Ash stated.

"No problem, good luck!" Westwood stated as he flew off feeling redeemed, Ash grinned and set his eyes on the rocks ahead.

"Uh oh." He stated before taking out a bomb and placing it in front of them and backing away just as it exploded allowing him to continue on. However he suddenly saw something floating in the water.

"A Totodile?" Hilda asked as Ash pulled it out of the water.

"He looks kind of sick…" Ash muttered worriedly,

"Try giving him a little of your Moomoo Milk." Hilda suggested Ash nodded and pulled it out giving him a little, the Water Type's eyes snapped open he jumped up and started to jump a cute little dance.

"Awesome!" Ash cheered, "But what happened to Totodile?" Ash asked,

"To, To,To, Dile!" he stated to Hilda,

"He says he lost a battle and he floated down stream, that's all nothing serious." Hilda replied.

"Toto!" Totodile replied,

"You wanna come along with us Totodile?" Ash asked, he nodded with a bark.

The group ran into a Bean Merchant who sold Ash some beans he planted them into a nearby batch of soil it sprouted quickly. He headed up the trail a bit further jumping over some small gaps before Ash came across a set of logs.

"Hey Ash, some Politoad are watching you in the water…" Hilda stated,

"Yeah….Do you know why?" Ash asked,

"Nope sorry, try playing them the flute, though, see what happens. I've heard Politoad love music." Hilda replied,

Ash nodded and got set up, once he pulled out the Flute on a certain spot on the log a bunch of Politoad popped out clapping. He played Epona's song they jumped for joy in response one of them grew bigger and threw him a purple rupee, "Awesome!" he stated

"Alright that's out of the way let's keep moving we've gotta get the last thing we need." Hilda replied as they continued up the path the water types were a bit curious about why was this tiny human making his way to Zora's Domain and why was he so quiet about it Froakie Squirtle and Oshawott knew it had to do with the Zora's treasure at least…

"There it is!" Ash declared, as they made it to a Waterfall, "okay now to find that Triforce place and- excellent!" he stated strolling out to the mark in the ground, playing Serena's Lullaby. instantly the Waterfall parted he made the jump the others following as they made it inside.

"Whooaaaaa." The group muttered,

"Wooottt."

"Squirrtle.."

"Froaaak…"

"Toto…"

"It's really pretty in here." Hilda noted,

"Nice and cool too." Ash added,

"Pichu!" Pichu stated pointing to the water. Coming out of it was a person like creature with gills and fish features he looked out at Ash,

"A human?" the Zora asked, "We're the Zora's a Proud Aquatic people."

"I'm Ash and I'm here…" he looked at Hilda,

"Go ahead."

"I'm on a mission for Princess Serena." Ash finished,

"So you say, that you have some connection with Hyrule's royal Family well what do you want from us?" the Zora asked,

"I just wanted to talk to your leader about borrowing something…" Ash replied a little nervously fiddling,

"Well he's not in the best mood to talk right now, a bunch of us are looking for the Princess. King Wake is completely depressed although he might perk up if you find her." The Zora replied Ash nodded and swam over to a ladder pulling himself up as Oshawott and Squirtle dove in for a swim.

"Find the Princess huh? That could be tricky." Hilda hummed.

"I know, where, do we start?" Ash replied he then saw what looked like a building under the water.

"Wow amazing, the water is so clean that you can see for miles under it." Hilda whistled,

"Hey Hilda, if something floated all the way down the river, where would it go?" Ash asked.

"Lake Zelda, it's a large lake east of the castle." Hilda replied,

"You want to go to Lake Zelda?" a Passing Zora asked,

"Yup" Ash replied,

"Well you might want to talk to Christopher he's giving away a silver scale as a prize for winning his High Diving game." The Zora told him "Then you can go through that small door it's a short cut to the lake."

"Awesome thanks Mr.!" Ash stated rushing off, then coming back,

"Which way is it?" Ash asked,

"Head to the King's chamber, then go left." The Zora replied,

"Thank you!" Ash replied running off again with Froakie, Totodile, Pichu and Hilda following.

He climbed up to where the King was sitting, he was wearing a big blue cape with yellow boots and blue and black wrestler pants with black spots on them with a mask around his fins he sighed, "Oh Princess Daisy where are you…" he sighed.

Passing him they came to a cave where a Zora named Christopher wearing glasses and a fishermen's cap waited. "Welcome would you like to play the high diving game, test your skills for only twenty Rupees if you win I'll give you something really good, the Silver Scale!"

"You've got it!" Ash replied giving him the twenty rupees, in response Christopher tossed five blue rupees over the cliff.

"Get all the Rupees I threw down there before I blow the whistle you have about half a minute once you hit the water." Christopher instructed,

"Ash, are you sure you can do this?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, I used to dive into the lake we used to swim and fish, back in Korkiri forest all the time!" Ash replied as he took a running start and jumped. Oshawott and Squirtle watched him hit the water he instantly he grabbed a Rupee and rose up before diving down grabbing two more. Before coming up for air he quickly angled himself to grab the last two on the next dive and grabbed them all just as the whistle sounded,

"Excellent come on up and get your prize!" Christopher called.

"Okay!" Ash called climbing out a few Zora's applauded his performance he took a bow, "Thank you, thank you!" he stated as he climbed back up and making it back to Christopher who handed him the Silver scale.

"Thanks a lot!" Ash stated, as this time he and Pichu, along with the water starters jumped off the cliff much to his initial shock,

"That kid's got guts." Christopher whistled. Ash and the others dove down into hole nearby Ash felt like he could hold his breath much better and swim faster with it's power, he eventually found himself blinded by sunlight he swallowed some water and choked rising quickly he broke the surface.

"Waaahh" he stated but saw the lake, "Hey check this out Hilda!"

"Chuuuu!" Pichu added,

"I'll look later, I'm soaked." Hilda muttered Ash climbed out of the water and placed her on a nice warm rock in the sun to dry, "I think next time, I'll ride back in one of your bottles." Hilda noted,

"Okay." Ash replied, "So, this is Lake Zelda huh."

"Yeah," Hilda replied as they noticed Oshawott seemed to be entranced by the water,

"Hey Oshawott what's up?" Ash asked,

"Wott, Oshawott!" Oshawott stated Ash saw a bottle nearby he jumped in and came back up with it,

"Ash, what you find?" Hilda asked buzzing her wings to see if they were fit to fly,

"It's a letter." Ash replied he pulled the cork and opened it, Hilda at this point was buzzing around him as he read the letter,

"_LIKE_ _HELP ME! I'm totally waiting for who's like reading this letter inside Nero's belly so hurry! P.S Like, don't tell Daddy!" _

"She used like a lot." Ash noted,

"_Sounds like she's got the Valley girl accent going" _Hilda thought as she put herself inside one of Ash's Empty bottles for the trip back. Once they returned to Zora's domain Hilda once out opted to tell King Wake what had happened.

He climbed up to the throne room, where he saw a sign saying to climb to the too pedestal to hear Wake's royal proclamations. "Excuse me your Highness?"

"What is it? Listen, this had better be earth shattering important, because if it's not I have something very important to act upon."

"Well, we found this in Lake Zelda!" Ash replied holding out the letter,

"Oh this is indeed my dear Daisy's hand writing let's see….WHAT?! She's inside Lord Nero's belly!? That's not possible; our Guardian Lord Nero would never eat Princess Daisy."

"What if, something had happened, that may have caused a change in his behavior?" Hilda asked,

Wake mused, "Now that you mention it, ever since that stranger Giovanni came here, Lord Nero has been a little green under the gills."

"The evidence is clear of course! You lot must find Princess Daisy and rescue her!" Wake declared, Ash nodded but his eyes caught sight of something in some kind of Language, "You can pass through here, to the Altar of Lord Nero. I'll keep this letter, you keep the bottle I've placed a fish inside you'll need it for Lord Nero's attention."

"Okay thanks!" Hilda replied as Ash caught the bottle and stared at the ground,

"Hey Hilda, what's this say?" Ash replied pointing at the ground,

The Fairy looked down to see the symbols, "Hmm let's see it's in ancient Zoraian…._Splash zone_?"

_**SPLOOOOOOOOOSSSHHH **_King Wake jumped down and caused a massive wave to hit them.

"MY WINGS!" Hilda screamed. Once again, being unable to fly, Hilda had to ride on Pichu's head. Ash; followed the path until he came to the Zora Fountain.

"Okay I need to dry before we do anything else." Hilda sighed,

"No problem." Ash replied,

"Hey why don't you head to that bank over there?" Hilda suddenly said,

"Why?" Ash asked,

"Chu?" Pichu added,

"There's another, Great Fairy Fountain over there." Hilda replied, "I don't know all their locations, but I do know where the one in Zora's fountain is. I should be dry by the time you get back."

"Okay, see ya." Ash replied as he Pichu and the water types swam across the lake near a couple of bombable rocks and one that looked more sturdy placing a bomb he hid, "Hope this works."

_**KAABOOOOOOM! **_To Ash's surprise the wall was actually what was bombable, "All Right, let's go in!" Ash stated as they rushed in, "It kind of looks the same as the last one." He muttered as he stood on the Triforce symbol and played Serena's Lullaby.

Instantly another Great Fairy appeared, she looked like the others except she had a Green and lime green fire opal her dress was also an Emerald green.

"Welcome Ash, I will grant you a power!" the Great Fairy said, "receive it, now!" Ash instantly felt something new like a wind was blowing through his hair. On his magic bracelet, a green light appeared it whipped like a harsh wind where as his power Fire Pledge sat there like a candle light.

"Whoa what is it?" Ash asked,

"That is Teleport. You can use it only in dungeons. Once you've made a warp point you can go back to it okay?"

"Sound's useful." Ash nodded,

"When battle as made you weary, come back to see me." The Great Fairy told him as she disappeared, Ash grinning went back out to Hilda was who was waiting for them at the other bank.

"So, how did it go?" She asked Ash silently showed her the bracelet.

"Nice!"

"We can make a warp point in case we get into trouble." Ash replied,

"That'll come in handy; now let's find this Nero." Hilda replied,

"Squirtle." He replied pointing over to a large blue and yellow body, with large light blue lips and fins, wearing a large crown adored with Sapphires diamonds and pearls. He also had large yellow whiskers.

"MOTHER OF FAIRIES, THAT'S THE LARGEST WISHCASH I'VE EVER SEEN!" Hilda screeched.

"You mean they're not naturally this big?" Ash asked,

"No." Hilda deadpanned regaining composure, "Well, looks like its feeding time." she muttered nervously.

Ash pulled out the bottle with the fish and dumped it in front of the gigantic behemoth of a Wishcash. "CAAAAAAASSHHHH!" he stated opening his mouth, Ash and co suddenly felt a large suction pull them in.

"CHUUUUUUU!"

"WOOOOOTTTTTT!"

"TOTO!"

"SQUIIRRRTLLLEEEEEEE!"

"Pichu, Squirtle, Totodile, Oshawott!" Ash screamed as Froakie and Hilda clung to him for dear life but that was in vain because the suction was finally powerful enough to suck Ash in as well taking them with him.

"HEEEEEYYY, CUTTT IT OUUUUUTTT!" Ash shouted as he was pulled in and with a large snap the jaws clamped shut.

**LOS LOS LOS**

**[Inside Nero's belly]**

Ash groaned but sat up around him where Hilda and the Pokemon, "Are you guys okay?" Ash asked,

"We're fine; we were worried about you actually." Hilda replied the Pokémon nodded letting out a couple grunts in their own language.

"I can't believe, he swallowed us." Ash grumbled,

"Pi, pipichu." Pichu added,

"Well, we knew the Princess was in here so…this was kind of the only way we're going to rescue her…" Hilda replied. "Hey Ash, that Teleport spell you've got. You should make a warp point here so we can use it, when we find her. The less time in here, the better, if you know, what I mean."

"Yeah I don't wanna get digested." Ash replied as he cast Teleport which left a green light sitting on the tongue,

"I was thinking about ending up number two…but." Hilda muttered as she flew after Ash, who ventured, down the mouth where a bunch of bubbles floated around he quickly popped them with his sword and continued on only to find a dead end.

"Hey, Ash, look up there!" Hilda stated buzzing towards a strange like switch Ash took out his Slingshot and shot it making the webbing on the door disappear.

"Whoa…."he muttered looking around at the squishy pink walls, he was suddenly attack by a couple of Tenticool Chinchou fused looking monsters that tried to zap him however Froakie suddenly used his frubbles to get them stuck allowing Squirtle to hit them with Rapid spin and Oshawott Razor shell.

"Good work you guys, thanks!" Ash stated they nodded letting out a cry of response, the next room they entered was full of strange looking holes,

"Wow, those can't be healthy when King Wake said Nero was sick he wasn't kidding." Hilda muttered in awe.

"PICHU!" Pichu shouted from above Ash's head Ash and Hilda turned to see standing there was a small Zora about Ash's age with a few fins on her head going backwards to look like short hair she had kind of a dressed appearance with fins sticking up on her chest and jutting past her shoulders.

"Like who are you?!" she snapped, "I'm Daisy, Princess of the Zoras!"

"I'm Ash, I'm here to rescue you!" he responded,

"The King sent us to find you; we'll have you out of here in a jiffy!" Hilda added,

"What, my father asked you to come here?!" Daisy asked,

"Yeah," the two replied,

"Like, no way, I totally never asked anyone to do such a thing!" Daisy rebutted,

"But, you sent a letter out in a bottle!" Ash argued,

"Letter, what, letter, I have no idea what you're like talking about!" Daisy stated,

"Don't give us that, your _own father_ said it was in _**your**_ handwriting!" Hilda barked glowing red.

"He's worried about you!" Ash added,

"Chu, Pichu!" Pichu added,

"Like, I don't care!" Daisy stated stamping a foot "And I totally can't go home right now anyway. So you all like get out of here understand!?" she snapped walking with her nose in the air, however not looking where she was going she fell down a nearby hole, "OOOOOOHH NNOOOOOOOO!" she shrieked,

"Karma is truly a beautiful thing." Hilda sighed Ash however had his eyes glued to where Daisy fell, seeing this she sighed, "We're gonna have to do, the right thing here aren't we?"

Ash nodded "Yeah, Princess Serena needs us to go get those stones if we don't…."

_Giovanni took the Kokiri Emerald and the Goron Ruby and incinerated the three of them on the spot, laughing as he stepped in their ashes._

_Next the scene, the Queen and several of her soldiers came into a beautifully adorned hallway and gasped in horror._

"_The Triforce has been stolen!" cried the Queen, "OH WHY, WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN TO SERENA, WHY!?" _

"_THE KINGDOM IS LOST!" yelled one of the soldiers. The next scene showed a map of Hyrule several screams were heard as the entire map exploded in several places before imploding all together._

"Ash, I don't think…HEY!" she shouted because, Ash had already jumped down the hole Pichu, Froakie, Squirtle and Totodile following. Oshawott hesitated he turned deciding not to only to find a Bari staring at him with a yelp he fell down the hole on top of Pichu.

"Chuuu." He muttered dazed.

"Princess Daisy!" Ash shouted as he found her dusting herself off,

"Like, are you really still, hanging around here?" Daisy Sniped, "I told you all to, like go away!"

"But-"Ash muttered,

"Like, no but's, I'm totally fine I've been going into Nero since I was little, but Lord Nero is strange today there are electrified Jelly fish and strange holes around on top of that my precious stone was like- that's totally none of your business!" Daisy snapped, "Go home get it?!"

"Sorry, I'm not going anywhere until I get you out of here so you might as well just tell me what we're looking for." Ash replied stubbornly

Daisy puffed out one of her cheeks, "You're like, that worried about me huh?"

"Yeah," Ash replied, "I mean you could get digested or-"

"NO!" Daisy snapped, "DO NOT LIKE, FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" she screamed "Just for that and because you're not going to leave me alone, I'm giving the _honor_ of Carrying me!" she declared sitting down.

Ash fell over in sheer disbelief "HOW THE HECK, IS THAT AN HONOR!" he shouted jumping up and down as Pichu, Hilda and Oshawott screamed out protests of their own leaving the other three to stare in disbelief.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Daisy asked,

Ash sighed "yes." He muttered grudgingly, as he picked her up "Little brat." He muttered,

"What was that?" Daisy asked in a venomously sweet voice,

"Nothing, you're highness." Ash replied quickly as they began their trek through the belly of the beast.

"Good, like because I'm totally not leaving till I find what I'm looking for. You'd better believe me." Daisy replied,

Ash looked around for a way out he turned to see a door way going into it he had to rely on Pichu to pop the bubbles that were bouncing around,

"Are those bubbles, strange happenings in here too?" Ash asked,

"Nah, they're like normal but when Nero is sick there's a lot more of them!" Daisy replied,

"You're father mentioned that a Gerudo came here and ever since, Lord Nero hadn't been well." Hilda noted,

"I like knew it, I told Daddy he was a bad egg I could feel it in my gut!" She stated, "But he was all like, don't judge people by appearances Sweetie, even if they do have a death glare that could make Arceus whimper like an injured pup."

"Well, you're not the first. Princess Serena has a really bad feeling about him too." Ash replied, as they came to a room with a Ledge,

Hilda buzzed around "Okay I've got an idea, Ash you're going to have to throw you up to that ledge-"

"Hey that wasn't like part of the plan!" Daisy argued,

Hilda let out a small irritated buzz "I wasn't finished. Once he presses that switch, the water might rise and get him up to your level is that alright with you? I hope so otherwise we're not going further even if we wanted to."

"Alright, fine but like gently!" Daisy replied,

"Got it" Ash replied as he tossed her upwards, she landed with a slight bump on the ledge. Then he pressed the button the water rose quickly and Ash and the Pokémon swam over to it.

"Grah!" Ash grunted as he pulled himself up, just as the water lowered, he picked up Daisy again, but not before hitting a switch that allowed him to continue,

"Uh oh!" Ash shouted as a Octirelly like Monsters, with hard Kabuto Helmets; An Octarok. It started to attack them panicking, Ash dropped Daisy and put up his shield. "Pichu quick, use thunder Shock!"

"PIIIIII CHUUUU!" he shouted hitting the monster hard, however because of how wet the area was everyone else was shocked as well.

"YEAAAAAHHAHAAA!" Ash and Daisy went as the other Pokémon, screamed in their language.

"PiiiIIIIIChhhUUUUU StttOOOOOpppp!" Hilda shouted Pichu instantly cut the attack looked dazed but gasped in horror when he saw everyone twitching with static electricity sparking off them, "For future reference…water conducts electricity."

"I'll remem…ber….uuhh" Ash muttered. As they recovered, a platform came down. Jumping on, the group was lifted back to a room that, Ash had passed through before, meeting Daisy. He then found himself back in the room where they met and making sure not to step on a hole he made it across.

Going through Ash suddenly saw a passageway that had strange looking Centipede like things with Golbat mouths and Barbaroach bodies known as Tail Parasians,

"LIKE, THOSE AREN'T NORMAL!" Daisy shouted jumping off, "Get rid of them!"

"I'm on it!" Ash replied pulling out his sword for the first time since the bubbles. He hit them a few times before they started to come out of the ground their bodies flashing,

"Ash the tails, aim for them quick!" Hilda shouted,

"RAAAH!" Ash shouted slashing through them, with a Jump attack, killing them instantly he then remembered he had to pick up Daisy, and sighed,

Ash went through the right door. He noticed the switch was white, but continued to step on it, as he did it went down! "Awesome!" he shouted rushing through but the door sealed itself off.

"OSHAAAA!" Oshawott shouted, pointing at a bunch of Red mutilated Mantine creatures that were smaller called Stingers.

"NOT AWESOME!" Ash yelped as he dodged one coming down. He quickly jump attacked it, killing it easy. He had to keep his eyes out for anymore dive attacks. As one dove at Ash from behind Froakie knocked it away with Quick attack then killed it with waterpulse.

"Thanks Froakie,"

"WOTT OSHAAA WOTT!" he shouted slashing through one as Ash stabbed another Squirtle and Totodile hit another dazing it with water gun before finishing it. Once that was done a chest appeared.

Ash put Daisy down and flipped open the lid, "_I got the thing!" _Ash sang holding up a strange curved stick, with a red jewel incrusted in the tip and green stripes for a pattern. "So, what is it?"

"It's a Boomerang, you throw it and it comes back to you, just make sure you're ready to catch it." Hilda replied,

"Okay let's go." Ash replied picking up Daisy and going down the path with the blue switch,

"It, looks like you won't be able to just press this and go. You may need to hold it down with something." Hilda noted,

"But, I don't have anything." Ash replied,

"Yes, you do." Hilda replied in a sing song voice Ash grinned and placed Daisy on the switch and took down the path.

"HEEEEYY!" Daisy shouted, to no avail,

"Be right back." Ash called enjoying his temporary freedom, he entered the room and the group gasped in shock at a large red tentacle that was hanging around sparking electricity.

"That can't be healthy." Ash muttered as he pulled out the Boomerang,

"Hilda, think you can lock on to that thing?" he asked.

"You've got it." Hilda replied as she zipped towards a weak point in the monster Ash threw his Boomerang and it managed to hit the tentacle which writhed in pain,

"Here it comes!" Ash shouted the Boomerang hit him in the face, "OOOWWWW!"

"Pichupi!" Pichu called out,

"I'm okay…" he muttered picking up the Boomerang, and throwing it again hitting the monster Hilda had to dodge being hit as the thing whipped around trying to hit it's attacker however a third hit from the Boomerang and the monster exploded it's pieces falling to the ground.

"Eww." Ash muttered as they turned around to find Daisy standing up with her arms crossed,

"HMPH!" she stated as they continued to the other side of the three paths Hilda noticed something.

"I remember, seeing that red thing around here, but it's gone now." Hilda muttered,

"Let's see what's down here." Ash agreed as they went through the other door,

"EWWW WHAT'S THAT!?" Daisy cried,

"Trouble" Ash replied putting her down and rushing in to threw his Boomerang again this time he was able to catch it better he dodged a blow from the tentacle he threw the Boomerang again hitting it hard making it shriek in pain somewhat. While it was stunned Ash threw the Boomerang again killing it and making it explode.

"Ewww." Ash groaned as he got some on his shirt,

"Better you than me." Daisy muttered as he begrudgingly picked her up.

"We should be able to go down the middle path now." Hilda muttered,

"I hope this one doesn't explode on me." Ash muttered, "I'm surprised though, I thought it would be a lot smellier in here."

Daisy let out a gasp of insult, "How dare you! Like Lord Nero prides himself in a minty fresh breath we bring him the finest mints from across the land to chew on, that's why it's not _smellier _as you put it. So like don't insult him like that!"

"Sorry." Ash muttered, he thought it was an innocent comment. However the middle room as the group predicted, they could now enter the middle path. Ash put Daisy down and glared at the green tentacle which also had a bunch of Bari protecting it.

"Froakie, Squirtle, Oshawott and Totodile I need you guys to handle the Bari, I'll take the Tentacle!" Ash stated the Pokemon replied in their own languages as they charged the Bari hitting them with powerful attacks that quickly took them out as Ash threw the boomerang at the tentacle this time it managed to hit them back,

"PICHU!" Pichu shouted charging in,

"No wait, Pichu!" Hilda shouted blocking him "That thing is pulsing electricity, it might not be affected by your attacks and you'd just end up causing more harm than good."

"Chuuu." Pichu muttered sadly, Ash however threw the Boomerang again hitting it a second time and before it could recover at third killing it this time he dove as green slime exploded.

"This place is squicky." Ash muttered,

"We are inside a fish." Hilda noted "But, we should be able to go down the hole where I saw a Green barrier before."

"What, do you mean?" Ash asked with Daisy, raised over his head,

"We need to head back to where we met the Princess, there I'll show you." Hilda replied following her out Ash and Daisy saw her hover near a new hole that had opened up she flew down it Ash and Co. following.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" the two screamed as they landed,

"That wasn't fun…" Ash muttered,

"Try doing it, a second time." Daisy muttered. Ash remembered she had fallen down one of these holes before and nodded he entered a nearby path it took them to a small room with a spiked platform, and there, shining on the platform, with a spiked golden center, mystic water like gems in each triangle space and around the middle gold triangle, with water stone like sapphires was.

"Is that?!" Ash stated in disbelief.

"THE SPIRITUAL STONE?!" Hilda half screamed.

"Yes that's it, that's like totally what I have been looking for!" Daisy shouted in glee, "Quick Taxi, throw me up there."

"Okay two things, one: I have a name its Ash _not_ Taxi and you _forced_ me to carry you! Second: Would it kill you to say please?"

"Okay fine." Daisy huffed, "Please Ash like quickly throw me up there."

"Thank you." Ash replied tossing her.

She landed on getting up rushed over to the Sapphire picking it up.

_Daisy got the Zora Sapphire….Wait….what?_

"Oh my goodness, I like totally found my Mother's stone!" Daisy stated, "I got like very upset when I dropped it in here."

"How'd it and you for that matter, even get in here?" Ash asked,

"Lord Nero suddenly swallowed me while I was feeding him. I was totally surprised and like, dropped the stone in here."

"AH, HA!" Hilda exclaimed, "You _were_ a Damsel in distress!"

"Like, no I'm not!" Daisy argued, "I told you I've been in here a million times! And anyway I like don't need to be in here anymore, so you can take me home now."

"Yeah, yeah." Ash muttered assuming the position. However the room shook and with a cry Daisy and the stone were sent flying above them, "DAISY!"

"AAAAHHH!" she screamed, "KEEEYAAAHHH YOU'RE LIKE NOT AN OCTIRELLY!"

"That's, not a good sign." Hilda muttered, Ash yelped when something dropped on them it was a large Octarilly with a large Shelder post Slowking like helmet came down it roared and charged at him,

"WAH!" Ash shouted throwing his Boomerang this stunned him however he recovered and turned showing a large white head in his butt that closed up as he ran the other way,

"Guys stay close!" Ash shouted as he prepared another Boomerang attack,

"Try to hit it again, when it spins!" Hilda suggested,

"Okay…" Ash muttered nervously, that was basically meaning he would have to get the timing right. It wouldn't be easy and it wasn't the first two times Ash did this he ended up having the thing faced away from him he either recovered and turned around or came right at him knocking him into the back. However he finally managed to get a few hits on the monster when he got lucky.

"This isn't easy!" Ash whined, as he threw the Boomerang again. He tried to run around towards the monster and hit him in the back he only got a tiny hit on the thing though. Oshawott however flew up with Aqua Jet and landed another hit making him jump into the air in pain.

"Squirtle, Squirtle Squirt!" Squirtle stated to Totodile and Froakie who nodded Totodile zipped passed Ash and Oshawott and motioned to follow. Squirtle seemed to be charging an attack Totodile nipped him to get his attention Froakie was setting up frubbles lots of them.

"What are you guys doing?" Ash asked,

"They're trying to stop that thing in it's tracks!" Hilda stated,

Satisfied with his work Froakie had to dodge the beast who targeted him however Squirtle finished charging his Skull Bash and slammed it into the Frubbles.

"TOTO!" Totodile shouted using bite over and over on the Monster's behind Ash, Pichu and Oshawott attacked it with Spin attacks, Iron Tail and Razor shell respectively killing it.

Ash sighed, "Whew, if it wasn't for your guy's plan that thing would've had us."

"Squirtle!" he stated banging his chest Oshawott copied his actions the group used the platform to rise back up taking them higher to another room they raced down the hallway and taking them to a strange room, one with wriggling platforms,

"Those things are electrified and they're moving, too much. There's no way we're getting over them unless…." Hilda muttered,

"The Boomerang" Ash offered,

"Try it!" she replied Ash did so making one freeze being quick they jumped onto it Ash froze the other and they quickly made it across Oshawott fell they gasped but Froakie grabbed him just in time and pulled him up.

The group was taking to a cliff like area with a ledge across from them. Ash suddenly saw a ledge he looked down, "Ash careful," Hilda warned.

"I think we're above the throat…or wherever the place leads to where we saw Daisy first. If we land on that ledge over there maybe we can finally reach that unreachable door I saw earlier."

"Another path?" Hilda asked, "Why, didn't you say anything?"

Ash shrugged, "It was unreachable."

They stood in a line ready to jump making sure to have some running distance with a scream they rushed it over and jumped the ledge fell landing perfectly right at the unreachable path.

"Pichupi." Pichu stated before making his ears fan out and slicking them back, "Chi chuuu"

"It sound like Daisy was taken by something most likely it's in here." Hilda replied Ash nodded and placing a conveniently place crate to weight down a switch, turned to the door and entered.

The next room had a couple of yellow glass like things and more vine like veins. Killing off a couple of Bari Ash climbed up and saw a large like pane of the glass but behind it was a switch to open the nearby door.

"Okay gotta do this right…." Ash muttered as he tossed the Boomerang and it whizzed around hitting the switch, "YES! Boomerangs are AWESOME!"

"CHU PIPICHU!" he shouted,

"OSHA!" Oshawott agreed as they climbed back down and entered the final door. Ash suddenly saw, Daisy unconscious across the room.

"Princess!" he shouted, however before he could get to her coming down and blocking the path was a large Tumor like Organism with Bari attached to it. The part above the head was a spiky purple like creature with semi-circle shaped eyes and a lopsided smile, on its top was a Binacle like creature however it had three heads and it's claws dug into Nero's flesh it still had the angry pouty eyes but like the Koffing's they were glowing blank white. The Tentacles were Tenticruel like but had Lanturn like orbs at the end.

"That thing is ugly." Hilda and Ash muttered simply the Pokemon nodding silently in response.

**{Bio-electric Anemone: Barinade}**

Barniade wasted no time trying to zap them everyone screamed as they dodged electric attacks left and right Ash managed to just barely dodge one however the water type were zapped,

"Are you guys okay?" Ash asked they struggled to get up however Barinade kept up the assault Ash grabbed them and ran as fast as he could,

"We have to do something!" Ash stated he looked up at where the Binacle heads were Hilda was nowhere to be found probably doding bolts of her own with Pichu, but maybe if he cut it down… "ZAP THIS!" he shouted throwing the Boomerang cutting one Binacle head clean in half, he dodged more attacks then another and finally the final one.

The monster with an unearthly screech fell from where he was infecting Nero and began to move around the room zapping anything that moved as it went.

"Good Idea Ash, but now it's mad." Hilda muttered,

"So what do I do? I can't attack it with those Jellyfish!" Ash stated,

"We just need to wait, for the opportune moment!" Hilda replied, Barinade suddenly let all the Bari free from it's lower body and attached to strings of electricity began to spin them around like a saw, "THERE'S A MOMENT!" She shouted Ash thinking quickly threw the Boomerang it missed,

"AWWW, BOOMERANG!" Ash moaned, however it arced back and hit the main core of Barinade stunning it, "AHHH BOOMERANG!" Ash shouted with glee this freed the Baris causing them to float around helplessly.

"Everyone take out those jellies!" Ash shouted rushing forward and slashing through a couple Oshawott took out one with his Hydro Pump before hitting another with X-Scissor effectively killing it.

"SQUIRRRTLE!" Squirtle shouted hitting several with skull bash he shook off the static effect as he turned on another with Hydro Pump.

"TOT!" Totodile shouted biting one and killing it only to be zapped he spat trying to get the nasty taste out of his mouth he snarled large Aqua claws appeared on his arms and he slashed threw the rest.

"CHU PIIIIII CHUUU!" Pichu shouted slashing threw several with Iron Tail, he grinned the electric side effect had no effect on him Electric types couldn't be paralyzed in fact he absorbed the energy.

"FROAKE!" Froakie shouted using double team to overwhelm several killing them with water pulse.

"HIIIIYAAA!" Ash shouted killing the final one. However Barinade pulled out another wave spinning them around faster rendering Ash's boomerang useless for the time being.

"Run!" Ash shouted as the yellow ring of death came towards them. The group watched carefully as Barinade started to slow down when he did Ash used the Boomerang stunning it again using Rapid Spin, X-Scissor, Water Pulse, Dragon Claw, the Pokemon took out most of them Ash quickly killed the remaining two with his sword.

"Well, so much for the theory that the Jellies gave it electricity." Hilda muttered,

"Eat Boomerang, you Tumor!" Ash shouted throwing it once again stunning it, "HIYAAAA!" he shouted unleashing Spin attack while Oshawott and Pichu hacked away at it with Razor shell and Iron Tail Ash joining them in the slash fest, Froakie was using pound it was suddenly gutted by Squirtle's Skull Bash and Totodile kept using bite it shook them all off zapping them it began to spin around again.

Ash threw the Boomerang stunning it they repeated their past assault and then with a horrific shriek the monster began to bubble up and expand until.

_**KERLOOOOOOOOOSSHHHPLOOOOOO**_

Barinade's guts exploded all over them green and red covered them as their shocked or unimpressed eyes blinked from behind the veil of ooze.

"My wings are wet…._again."_ Hilda huffed,

"I got ya." Ash replied placing her on his head the blue light appeared like a welcome sign Ash canceled Teleport in response and who should be floating in the light waiting for them but Daisy herself.

"Like, you're all late!" Daisy snipped, "That thing knocked me out! You totally need to work on your rescuing skills!"

"There was some distance between us and you!" Ash argued, "You can't blame us for that!"

"Whatever, I was just like, a little lonely anyway." Daisy huffed.

"Aww, you missed us." Hilda cooed with a slight mock regardless the group ran into the light and it teleported them out.

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash suddenly found himself on a large log with Daisy looking at him in a new light right in the face Ash backed up but tripped falling Hilda screamed but Pichu caught her,

"Thanks…" Hilda muttered they watched Ash surface as Daisy dove in after him,

"Like, you looked cool, cooler than I expected, just a little." She stated with a smile.

"Thanks!" Ash replied,

"Well, anyway you, like, saved me, so I guess I'll reward you, what, do you want? I'll totally give you anything, just name it."

"I'd like the Spiritual Stone please." Ash replied,

"You mean the Spiritual Stone or water A.K.A the Zora Sapphire don't you?" Daisy asked, "My mother, gave it to me and told me, I should like, give it to the man who I think it totally worthy! You might call it the Zora engagement ring!"

"GAAHHH!" Hilda stated ringing like crazy but Ash ignored her,

"Sweet, you have a third name for it!" Ash stated, deaf to Hilda's silent please.

"Okay, I'll like totally give you, my prized possession, the Zora Sapphire!" she stated raising her hands, the stone floated down towards Ash as he held out his hands and grabbed it

_Ash received the Zora Sapphire; this is the Spiritual Stone of water, with Hilda now freaking out because Ash not knowing what Daisy meant, got himself engaged to her. Regardless, Ash now has all three Spiritual Stones it's time to return to Princess Serena_

"Like, don't tell Daddy!" Daisy warned.

**LOS LOS LOS**

There was a horrific shriek that pierced it's way through the castle. Serena and Fenniken rushed towards it, only to be stopped by Cynthia. "Princess gather you things." She said simply Serena however started to cry, Cynthia hugged her they couldn't stay however they had to escape, Giovanni had made his move.

Giovanni looked at his blood stained blade with a vicious smirk, "The Queen of Hyrule, sleeps…_**forever**_."

* * *

_**Okay forgot to mention last chapter "**_**I got the thing**_**" is a shout out to Chuggaconroy and his Zelda Let's plays and yeah if that Cliffhanger didn't tell you Stuff just got Real! REAL I SAY! Also you may have noticed by now that my Poll is gone I've decided to go with the Third option that way everyone is happy so sorry about the Poll especially if I ticked any of you off there are more details on my Profile**_

Also Nero was originally supposed to be a random Shiny Wishcash named Jabu Jabu akin the game but I kept thinking about that Wishcash Ya know the one that ate/stole Ash's Hoenn badge case and badges and swallowed a Masterball with no side-effects what-so-ever not even a

Munchlax _**got away with that and said Munchlax swallowed a Pokeball!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	7. The Day it ended, and Began again!

_**So I'll consider this the halfway mark of the story even though it's not the halfway point for chapter count regardless I've been looking forward to writing this!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

Capitulus Septem: **_The Day it ended and began again_**

Ash, walked down the path. Marching towards the castle, singing our favorite theme. No not that one,_ "Dun, Da, da, dun, dada, dun, da, dun, dada, da, dun, dadun, dadun, dadun, dun, dun, dadadadun, dadadadun, dadadadadadun, dadadadun, dadadadadadun."_

Meanwhile, Pichu, was trying to calm a frantic Hilda, "Come on, I'm sure they're not, actually engaged." He told her,

"Uh, yeah, they are!" Hilda stated, "That Zora engagement ring thing, she talked about, it's a real custom! Only the King can give it to you, and have it, not mean that!"

"Well, it's not like Ash knew; besides he's eight." Pichu replied,

"That won't, stop the Zoras! Once an engagement has been decided they'll wait to the age of consent then marry you on the spot! And if it's been decided, that your descendants are going to marry they'll make sure their descendants know!" Hilda squawked,

"We'll sort this out, once we've stopped Giovanni, Daisy may freak out, but she'll get over it." Pichu replied before turning and crashing into a now completely still Ash, "Chu?"

"Ash, why'd you stop?" Hilda asked. The boy merely pointed,

"There's smoke." He said in a flat horrified tone, Hilda gasped letting out an alarmed ring, from the castle smoke was rising hard and fast, it quickly occurred to the young fairy that Castle Town was in flames.

"We need to hurry!" Hilda stated as Dark Clouds billowed in the sky, just as Serena predicted, then came the rain. They raced towards the castle, but the Draw Bridge was up.

"Let me in!" Ash shouted, "Serena sent me, I've gotta get in there so we can stop Giovanni!" he shouted,

"Chu, Pichu!" Pichu shouted on his head, the door opened much to Ash's relief but he saw a sea of orange red and fire, he rushed away as a barrage of people, came rushing out.

"RUUUUNNN!"

"We, have to get away!"

"Giovanni killed, the queen and he's, taken over, Hyrule castle!"

"IT'S COUP DE TAT!"

"Ash!" called Clemont from a nearby cart, holding a crying Bonnie. "Quick, over, here" He shouted. But Ash didn't move. Instead he turned; however saw a Rapidash and a Garchomp rushing out on the former was Cynthia and…

"PRINCESS SERENA!" Ash hollered,

"_Gasp_! Cynthia, stop Rapidash!" Serena cried,

"I cannot!" Cynthia cried as she with a face mask on stared at the road in front of her, many of the Citizens were evacuated to, Kakariko Village mostly, women, elderly, sick, injured and Children. Many fight abled men and Pokémon, stayed behind to give the refugees time. She only hoped her magic would protect the town for as long as they would need.

"ASH, CATCH!" Serena shouted, throwing something into the air, it landed in the moat.

"What was…." Ash muttered.

"PI!" Pichu shouted, hiding under Ash's hat poking his head out. The boy turned to see an enormous Salamence, roared glaring down on him. Standing above it was a man he had seen and heard of many times.

"Ash….it's him." Hilda muttered. The boy nodded.

"Blast! I lost her." Giovanni growled, he suddenly saw the little trio staring up at him in fear, "You, over there! Boy! You, must have seen, a Rapidash and a Garchomp come past, here just now? Which way did they go!? Answer me!"

Ash took a couple of steps back, scared but gathered his courage when he remembered, Great Oak, Serena, Byron, Daisy all the people he had met, "Pichu!" he stated drawing his sword and shield.

"Chu!" Pichu stated, jumping from Ash's hat, to the ground, cheeks crackling with electricity.

Giovanni laughed, "So, you think, you and that puny electric rat; can protect them from me? That's cute. I like your attitude, but at the same time I find it annoying." Giovanni replied holding out his hand charging up a spell then blasting the two with it.

"AAAAAAAHH/PIIIIICHUUU!" they shouted skidding across the ground. Hilda gasped and rushed over to them.

"Ash! Pichu!" she cried.

Ash groaned he suddenly saw something that made his eyes widen with horror, "My Shield!" he shouted, watching the Deku shield burn.

"Pathetic, little fools!" Giovanni sneered, "Do, you not know, who I am? Do, you not realize, who you are dealing with!? I am Giovanni and soon I will rule the world! Go Salamence!" he shouted. The Dragon Pokémon roared and took to the skies.

The rain poured faster, "We lost….We didn't even stand a chance." Ash muttered. "Hilda, what do we do?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied sadly, "Pichu?" she asked the little yellow mouse was over by the moat. "What, are you looking at?"

"Chu!" Pichu replied pointing into the moat, they came over and saw something glimmering down below. Ash quickly dove and pulled it up. It was a beautiful pale metallic green with the white rings around the holes and mouth piece there were thin pin stripes of pink and gold.

"Is that?" Hilda muttered,

"Yeah" Ash replied. "I think this is, the…." He stated as his vision faded. He suddenly saw Serena in a large smoky hall, he didn't recognize.

"_Ash, can you hear me? It's me Serena._"

"Serena!" Ash called.

"_Ash_" She muttered turning to him sadly. "_When you hold this flute, I won't be around anymore. I wanted to wait for you, but I couldn't delay it any longer_."

"I don't blame you." Ash muttered.

"Ash, I don't think she can hear, what you say." Hilda replied.

"Chu" Pichu added. Not taking his eyes off of Serena.

"_At least, I can give you the flute and this Melody."_ She replied she began to play it, it was rhythmic, and seemed older than the land itself almost ageless yet at the same time…. Ash repeated the notes learning the song of time.

"_This song opens, the Door of Time. Play it in front of the Altar in the Temple of Time, you get there by going as if you were headed to Hyrule castle, but then, turn right. You should, see it right away. You three are our only hope! Please, you must protect, the Triforce!" _

Ash blinked awake, and found himself right in front of the town, he turned and rushed into the destroyed town, as the rain had drowned the flames. He made his way towards Hyrule castle. Then as per Serena's instructions turned right, he saw the bodies of Clemont's father, and the older purple haired boy… "Oh no…" Ash muttered eyes watering.

"Chuuu Piiichuu." Pichu whimpered, almost ready to cry

"Ash, we have to keep going. There's nothing we can do for them now." Hilda stated.

Ash wiped his eyes, "Mm hmm." He nodded as he continued on. Towards a large church like building to the gardens had been burnt the ponds drained. Ash rushed forward into the door way.

"It's, the Hallway, from my vision!" Ash declared.

"Then, that must be the Altar, the Princess spoke of." Hilda agreed, flying to the Altar. "There are three hollows (holes) and an inscription here."

"What's it say?" Ash asked,

"It's written in, old Hylian. _Ye, who, owns, three spiritual stones, play the Song of Time_."

"Is that it?" Ash asked.

"That's how the inscription reads. Oddly it says nothing about placing them first." Hilda replied.

"Maybe, we don't have to." Ash replied pulling out the Time Flute and playing, the Song of Time. the stones rose from his pockets and perched themselves into their respective Hollows. They shone brightly as the symbol on the door of Time light up brightly going Red, blue, green to white before bursting apart.

"We did it!" Ash cheered,

"Pichu!" Pichu stated as they rushed towards it,

"Huh? Where's the door way to the Sacred Realm?" Ash asked.

"Remember Ash, it's a Temple so…Hey! Is that? It IS!" Hilda stated rushing towards the only object in the center of the room, "It's that Legendary Blade; The Master Sword!" Hilda stated excitedly ringing as Ash and Pichu came up.

"What's so special about it?" Ash asked looking at the sword that was about as big as him.

"It's also known as the evil banishing blade." Hilda replied that's when they got an idea. "You thinking, what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah!" Ash stated with a slight laugh, "There's no way Giovanni can beat us with this!" Ash stated as he started to pull it out, "Nrrrrggg, it's not. Budging!" he stated Hilda and Pichu tried to help him pull the sword finally came making them fall backwards as a blue light engulfed them.

The only thing Ash could comprehend now was, white smoke and coming towards them, was Giovanni who gave them a vicious slasher smile. "Fu, fu, fu,fu excellent work! Just as I suspected you held the keys to the Door of Time!" Ash tried to move where was that Master Sword? He had to find it, but he couldn't even move his arms. He tried to order Pichu's thunder shock but his voice wouldn't come he wasn't even sure his mouth was moving.

"_Can't let….him….get….through…why…can't…I….move?!" _Ash growled in his continually clouding thoughts.

"You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm. I owe it all to you boy!" Giovanni stated before laughing cruelly and loudly as Ash's world went black.

"_noooo!" _he thought weakly as his eyes slipped shut, sleeping in the fog.

**LOS LOS LOS**

"_**Ash…Wake up!"**_

"_**Ash, the Chosen one, you must Awaken!" **_

"Nrrggg, now? Can I have five more minutes?" Ash groggily asked however he suddenly remembered what he was doing, "The Door!" he shouted sitting up looking around he stood up. "Where are we? Hilda, Pichu?!"

"We're over here!" she replied, "But who's that!" Ash quickly turned to find a man in a brown robe, with a white slightly spiky white hair and an arrow head mustache that was also spiky. He had a hard glare.

"I am Rowan, one of the ancient Sages."

"I'm Ash." He replied in a friendly manner but the glare seemed to get harder and told him to shut up again.

"As, I was, saying..." Rowan replied, "Ages ago we sages, built the Temple of Time, to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm. This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light."

"It looks really cool." Ash replied nodding as he understood. There were colored platforms one of which Rowan was sitting on that surrounded the middle grey one and glowing running water on the pillars and the floor Rowan's glare hardened again, "Sorry, please continue."

"Thank you; please wait until, I am completely finished." Rowan replied, "The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last strong hold against Giovanni's forces."

"Last?" Ash muttered, but yelped and covered his mouth.

"The Master Sword, the Evil destroying sword you pulled out of the Pedestal of Time was the final Key to the Scared Realm."

Ash gasped, "Now I remember! You've gotta stop Giovanni quick, he's gonna get the Triforce!"

Rowan didn't move, "Ash, don't be alarmed. Look at yourself." Ash did so and yelped in surprise his boots and Tunic were bigger, he had white tights and under armor underneath. On his hands were now large brown fingerless gloves. He then saw his face, the zig zags that were on it; were much smaller now his face was a bit more filled too. His eyes were much smaller and tufts of hair now hung over his ears.

"Whoaaa." Ash muttered in sheer surprise.

"Wow look, Ash you're big now! You've grown up. And Pichu evolved into Pikachu!" Hilda stated bouncing around ringing excitedly.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked looking around his feet spotting the pokemon, he was slightly bigger his body had gone from a pale yellow to a bright electric one, his ears mere thinner and more slender with black tips. The circles on his cheeks were now red, instead of Pink. He had brown stripes on his back and there was a jagged bit of brown on his now lightning bolt shaped, tail.

"Pikaaaa chuuuu?" Pikachu looked just as confused as Ash.

"The Master Sword, is a scared blade that evil ones may never touch…only one worthy of the title hero of time, can pull it from the Pedestal of Time."

They nodded, "So what went wrong." Hilda and Ash asked getting a glare making them yelp.

"Ash was too young to be the Hero of Time, Therefore his Spirit was sealed here for Seven years."

"SEVEN YEARS?!" the two screamed.

"Pi Pika?!" Pikachu shouted.

"I understand this comes as quite a shock." Rowan replied.

"Yeah, it does." Ash whined.

"However Ash, now that you're old enough, the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero of Time." Rowan replied. "Well, do you understand your destiny?"

"I think so…but what's happening outside?" Ash replied.

Rowan shook his head, "Though you opened, the Door of Time in the name of Peace, Giovanni, the Gerudo King of thieves, used it to enter this forbidden Scared Realm. He obtained the Triforce in the Temple of Light, and with it's power, became the King of Evil. His evil power radiated from the five temples of Hyrule and in seven short years, turned Hyrule into a world of Monsters. My power now only has little influence even in this Sacred Realm, namely this Chamber of Sages."

Ash blinked for a few seconds….before….

"_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

"WHAT, HAVE I DONE?! I'VE DOOMED US ALL, DOOMED US ALL, DOOMED, US ALL!" Ash screamed running around the Chamber of Sages sometimes rolling. "HOW DID THIS?! WHEN DID THIS?! WHY DID THIS?! AHHHH WAAAHHH AHHH!"

"Ash, Calm down!" Rowan shouted,

"WHAT HAVE I DOOOONNNNE!? I'VE DOOMED US ALLLLLLLLLL" Ash cried pulling down his hat a little.

"This is not, dignified behavior, for the Hero of Time!" Rowan snapped.

"DOOMY, DOOMS OF DOOOOOMM!" Ash screamed, arms flailing.

"Forget it you're never gonna reach him like that." Hilda told Rowan. "Pikachu, better hit him with Thundershock." She commanded.

"Pika!" he nodded, "Piiiikaaaaa Chuuuuuu!" he shouted unleashing a much more powerful bolt of electricity that hit Ash he screamed and yelped when the attack ended he fell over smoking his foot twitching.

"Or Thunderbolt….either or." Hilda muttered,

"Ash, calm down, at once!" Rowan commanded.

"Calm down!?" Ash snapped jumping back up, "I wake up to find, that not only have I been asleep for _seven years_, but during that time Giovanni , took the Triforce used it's power to become even more powerful, which sent Hyrule to pot and everyone I knew or met, is either dead or enslaved somewhere! AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" he half screeched.

"Yes because there is still hope!" Rowan replied. "The power, of the Sages, remains. When the power of all five Sages is awakened, the Sage's seals will contain all the evil power in the void of this realm."

"So it's never seen again right?" Ash asked calming down a little.

Rowan nodded, "I am Rowan one of the Sages, and your power to fight with the Sages, makes you the Hero of time. The Hero of Time chosen by the Master Sword."

"Whoaaa." Ash muttered,

"Pikachu." Pikachu breathed from his shoulder.

"Keep my Spirit with you! Find the other sages and add their might to yours!" Rowan replied holding out his hands.

Coming down, in a blink of light and spinning, was a small emblem. A white rounded triangle with silver lining, three yellow dots at each corner and three long beam shaped horns coming down Ash grabbed it and showed it off between his index finger and thumb.

_Ash got the Light Badge, the time has come for him to awaken as a the Hero of Time as Rowan adds his power to Ash's!_

"_**Find the other Sages….Save Hyrule!"**_

**LOS LOS LOS**

The blue light finally vanished around them the group looked around as the now fifteen year old Ash inspected his surroundings. "We're back in the Temple of Time! But have seven years really passed?"

"I don't know. It also looks like you won't be able to use some of the weapons you found as a kid either." Hilda replied,

"What?!" Ash replied pulling out the Boomerang, it was much smaller now. "Awww. But that just leaves me with Deku Nuts, Bombs and my Sword! What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know, chances are, we'll find more suitable weapons for you in the temples." Hilda replied, "For now, let's get out of here."

The group headed towards the end of the hallway when Pikachu's ears perked, "Pikachu!" he stated pointing Ash instinctively turned and pulled out the sword, standing there was a boy about Ash's age, with Gold colored eyes with black hair just above his chin, wearing a white hat, with a face mask over his nose. It seemed to attach to his neck between a large black collar. He wore a blue armored vest with white pin stripes and a Shekiah symbol on the front. He also wore black pants and white boots.

"Who are you, one of Giovanni's?!" Ash snarled,

"You have no need to fear me, I have been waiting for you, Hero of Time." the boy replied, "When Evil rules an awakening voice, from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, one, in a Deep Forest. One, on a, High Mountain. One under a vast Lake."

"I know, Lake Zelda, Death Mountain and Kokiri forest!" Ash cried out.

The boy nodded, "One within The House of the Dead, and one in a Goddess of Sand. Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the Light of peace to the world. This is the Legend of the Temples, passed down by my people the Shekiah."

"That's right male Shekiah have gold eyes girls have silver, I should've known!" Hilda stated,

"I am Calem, a survivor of the Sheikah."

"I'm Ash, this is Hilda and Pich- sorry Pikachu."

"Pika, pikachu!" he declared.

"As I see you standing there, with Pikachu and that legendary blade, the Master Sword, you really do look like the Hero of Time. If you believe the Legend, you have no choice. You must go look for the five temples and awaken the five sages. One sage is waiting for the Time of Awakening in the forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know." Calem explained, "But because of the Evil power in the Temple she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm."

"So, I know her?" Ash asked,

"She's gotta be, one of the girls from Kokiri village!" Hilda deduced.

"That doesn't narrow it down there were lots of girls in that village." Ash pointed out.

"Yes." Calem replied, "But wasn't there one you were close friends with, one that could always find her way to the Sacred Forest Meadow, or get through the Lost Woods without being turned around?" he hinted.

Ash blinked it came to him but his mind was instantly filled with the image of poor Dawn, trapped in some kind of tree monster's hands with Giovanni smirking over her as his monster continued to crush her. "_No need to worry!" she shrieked her voice betraying her catch phrase._

"THAT'S WHEN I WORRY THE MOST!" Ash yelped hands on his face as he rushed out heading to Kokiri forest, Calem with blinding speed grabbed Ash by his new shirt collar. "Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go! I GOTTA SAVE HER LET ME GO!" Ash shouted flailing around, but it did nothing to move Calem.

"Ash calm, down equipped as you are now, you won't even be able to enter the temple." Calem stated.

"You, all, want me to calm down but I can't…my friends." Ash muttered tears threatening to fall, "I have no idea what happened to them over these past seven years and the only news I've heard is that Dawn…." A piece of paper was put into his line of sight.

"Since you, clearly believe what I am saying, you should head to Kakariko Village. Dig around you should find something to help you, but if you stop at this address, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Calem replied.

Ash looked at the piece of paper. "This is…Calem? Calem!" he called the Sheikah boy had vanished.

"You do believe don't you? You must leave this place quickly! No one idles, in what was once Castle Town for very long and lives." He suddenly saw a female Meowth, sitting there.

"Raaaaoow" she replied walking out, she turned to him and meowed again. Ash nodded and followed the minute he stepped out of the temple gasped in shock. Everything was dead in a deathly orange light. "Rrrroowwww!" the Meowth called leading him to the end of the stairs he followed she sat refusing to go further, but used flash to hit a whole bunch of Redeads who were patrolling the area.

"Let me help you with that!" Ash stated, pulling out the Time Flute, only to get swiped, at by the Meowth who hissed, "What, you do that for? The Sun song would work better than that move!"

"She saying it's not safe to play that here, let's just move quickly." Hilda stated,

"Okay!" Ash replied, running through he quickly moved by the frozen Redeads. Shivering as he went remembering his last encounter with one. The Meowth quickly lead them around through the destroyed gates. "We're almost there!" he stated after the tension flowing through them bubbled up it instantly went away, when they emerged near the entrance of Kakario village which had a glowing gate with a seal on it.

"We made it." Hilda muttered, "Huh? Where'd that Meowth, go."

"Pikachu?" Pikachu muttered titling his head Ash however took out the piece of paper again.

"This is telling us, to go to Cilan's restaurant but why? And how would that pleasantly surprise me?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but we're not getting any answers standing here." Hilda replied zipping up the steps through the gate Ash and Pikachu following the little trio was unaware that they were being watched.

"That Cursed, Shekiah!" Giovanni snarled from his throne Persain noted this and sat letting out a comforting rowl, "Well Persian, now you know why I wanted them all wiped out. But that boy and the Princess's attendant, they're always evading me." He snarled breaking his wine glass in his hand.

"Master?" a girl with Eggplant shaped and colored hair with a couple of braids, Dark skin and brown almost soulless eyes, wearing a black shirt and skirt came forward. Followed by, a Haxorus and a Dragonite. Both shared her soulless gaze. "I'll kill him. I know where he is and where he's going. It'll be easy, seeing how clueless he is right now. Better get it done before he gets his bearings in this time period." The two Pokémon grunted in agreement, bowing just as she did.

"No, this boy is a major threat, I understand that Iris, make no mistake. However, I think, letting him go on this quest, will flush out a certain someone out of hiding. The very same reason we let those fools in the resistance have hope." Giovanni replied petting Persian.

"So, what do we do? We can't just let him, run around without knowing how far he gets!" Iris argued.

"No we can't." Giovanni agreed, "I want you to keep tabs on this boy, don't reveal yourself, keep tabs on him, do not engage him unless I say so. And if you see Cynthia or her meddling protégé kill them!"

"As you, command; Giovanni, Great King of Evil" Iris replied. The evil king sneered in response.

* * *

_**Okay and the Adult Saga beings! I've been waiting a while write Ash's freak out. also I truly believe Ash is at least Fifteen going on Sixteen, (Though there's a video that says mathematically he should be sixteen already.) never believed BW's garbage about Ash being ten again I chalked it up as a translation error then, I learned the BW started out as a reboot, hence the reason Ash was even stated to be ten after fourteen years in the first place.**_


	8. Viva la Resistance!

_**Okay the Adult Saga has begun I think this should be the only filler because the Temples will be done back to back afterward, **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

Capitulus Octiva: _**Viva La Resistance!**_

Ash took a deep breath and climbed the stairs that awaited him. After what seemed like an eternity, he was quite surprised to find that Kakariko; had actually improved over the seven years, at least physically.

"Wow, they finished everything!" Ash declared.

"Yeah, looks like it." Hilda replied, "Well, we're here, but we don't know what we're supposed to do."

"Must, be, a Shiekah thing." Ash shrugged, "Cynthia wasn't exactly, straight forward with us either."

"Yeah but she gave us more to go on, then Calem did. Do you really thing we can trust him?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, I can feel it in my gut." Ash replied. Hilda sighed.

"I'll be sure to quote you, if this turns out to be a trap." Hilda replied simply, "voice and all."

"You can do that?" Ash asked.

"Yup, magic lets us imitate other voices perfectly." Hilda replied somewhat proudly in Ash's voice.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelped in surprise. They arrived in front of the restaurant. Ash knocked.

"Yes. May I help you?" said a familiar boy with green hair.

"CILAN, YOU'RE NOT DEAD, OR ENSLAVED!" Ash stated gripping him in a tight hug.

"Okay, I don't know who you are, but…" Cilan muttered.

"Cilan it's us! Hilda, Ash and Pichu, only, grown a little." She told him.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu stated.

"Oh! Ash it really is you isn't it!?" Cilan stated.

"Yeah!" Ash replied.

"What a surprising sting of flavor! Come in, come in!" he stated letting them in the restaurant.

"Hey Cilan, we were told to come here by a Shekiah named Calem -" Cilan upon the name covered Ash's mouth.

"Calem, sent, you?" he asked.

"Mmm hmm." Ash replied with a nod. Cilan let him go.

"Forgive me, but this isn't the place to talk Giovanni has ears everywhere." Cilan replied. He quickly led him into the back and knocked on a hidden door Ash, swore wasn't there before.

"Password?" said a gruff voice.

"Sea Weavile." Cilan replied, "I have a new recruit!"

"Send him down." The voice replied shutting the small hatch in the door then opening to reveal a familiar purple haired boy, Paul.

"YOU!" he and Ash stated pointing at each other.

"Shhhhh! Not so loud!" Cilan warned. "Just explain everything to him, I have one more meal to give for the Night and I'll be with the rest of you shortly."

"The rest?" Hilda asked.

"Pika…" Pikachu muttered.

"Yeah, yeah send him down." Paul grunted, Ash went down, what he found was a large expansive tunnel system. Paul had a torch. "Follow me, and keep up." He stated.

"Is it me, or did he get ruder over the past seven years?" Ash asked.

"Pika chu." He replied both said this under their breath so Paul didn't hear it wasn't long however before they saw a light a head. Paul promptly dunked the torch.

"Paul, who was it?" said a blonde with glasses coming forward followed by a girl also with blonde hair and a Dedenne on her head.

"CLEMONT!" Ash stated in glee. "And is that Bonnie!"

"Ash!?" Clemont stated, "Hilda, and Pi- sorry Pikachu it is you!"

"Where, have you been!?" Bonnie asked.

"We got trapped in the Sacred Realm for seven years." Ash replied.

"I'm surprised you remember us Bonnie, you were just a baby when we met." Hilda added.

"My big brother, told me all about you. I don't remember you, but I do know you." Bonnie replied.

"That's so nice." Ash stated.

"You can get back to the pleasantries later." Paul stated, as Cilan had joined them. "Listen up, this is a resistance that is dealing with Giovanni."

Clemont nodded, "Seven years ago, the day you disappeared, Giovanni attacked Hyrule castle. He assassinated the queen and took her place on the throne but for some reason he suddenly became much stronger."

"Well, I know how that happened." Ash replied. "Ya see…." He managed spit out everything, how Serena asked him, to get the Spiritual Stones, to claim the Triforce before Giovanni did but instead he was sealed away for a thousand years, and allowed Giovanni to take the Triforce."

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Paul snarled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that would happen! I only took the Master Sword because it's supposed to defeat Evil. I had no idea it would seal me away for seven years. I know this is my fault, okay Paul!"

"He actually had, a guilt and horror induced Doom rant, just before we got here. But we're here now and well fix this!" Hilda added.

Paul growled and looked away. "Whatever, I've got my eye on you!"

"Okay, so where are you going to start with stopping Giovanni?" Trip asked.

"I need something that will get me into the Forest Temple. A friend of mine, a Kokiri girl named Dawn, is in terrible danger and she's one of the sages. I remember the stair way to the Temple entrance was completely broken so I'd have to climb. But the nearby tree is too smooth, so I can't climb it." Ash replied.

Clemont grinned his glasses letting off a light. "And that's my cue! The Future is now thanks to Science!" he pulled out a Bow, like device where it looked like someone fused a musket and a bow together it had a metal bow on top. "Clemontic gear on! Behold! My, Just-pull-the-trigger-no-pressure-no-strain-automatic arrow launcher."

"The Name needs work." Bonnie muttered.

"Nen nay." Dedenne agreed.

"Oh, wonderful some new pathetic invention, you can blow us all up with." Paul growled his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Clemont smirked in response. "Mock me, if you will Paul but this device has a spring mechanism and thus cannot possibly explode."

"Well, replaces Ash's sling shot at least, but how does it help him get into the temple?" Hilda asked.

"Each arrow, as a metal ring on it, Ash ties a rope to it. Then he shoots the tree the arrow digs in and Ash is able to climb the tree and enter the Temple."

"WHOA!" Ash stated. "Science, is so amazing!"

"Here, Ash why don't you give the device, a test, run?" Clemont asked.

"You bet!" Ash replied aiming at a nearby box he pulled the trigger but somehow it bounced back towards him.

"HIT THE DECK!" Paul screamed as they did so the arrow whooshed over their heads and slammed into a box of bombs causing an explosion.

"What I tell you?" Paul asked, upon that the string of the device had snapped clean off.

"OOOOHHHH, WHHHHHHY?!" Clemont moaned.

"Aww, man now how am I gonna get into the Forest Temple?" Ash gripped.

"Hmm well, you could go to the Graveyard." Chili suggested.

"Why, would I do that?" Ash asked.

"Because, he had something that had a hooky thing in it, but he took it down to his grave!" Chili stated.

"Who'd you see Chili?" Hilda asked.

"The Gravekeeper Sullivan, apparently; but he died three years ago." Cress explained.

"He didn't seem that old how'd he die?" Ash asked.

"Broken neck," Paul replied bluntly.

"Yeah, he had a fight with one of Giovanni's monsters and slipped. It was raining that day so…" Cilan added.

"Alright, then I'm off to the Graveyard!" Ash stated.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Just, like that? You're going grave robbing because of some stupid rumor?" Paul asked with an arched eyebrow.

"If there's one this this adventure has taught me it's search everywhere and follow any leads you have!" Ash declared. "Okay, I'm off!" he stated with a fist pump.

"Hold it Ash!" Cilan warned stopping him. "You, have to go out one of the secret entrances." He stated, "It might look, suspicious, if people see you leave from the restaurant after hours."

"Oh right, it would. Sorry." Ash replied. Trip led him to a trap door that took him right by the Graveyard entrance.

"This is as far as I go, but since its night time, so you might find some ghosts here to help you." Trip replied.

"Okay, once we've freed the Forest temple, we'll head back here." Ash replied.

"Be warned the pass word changes every week. So if it takes you that long, you'll be out of luck, until you learn the new one." Trip replied as he shut the door.

"Okay, guys let's get started." Ash replied.

"Right/chu!" the two replied as they headed into the graveyard. As he entered Ash noticed a small hut, which he entered. "You sure we should be barging in here?" Hilda asked.

Ash shrugged, "He can't really complain." He saw a note on the table. "It's a journal, whoever reads this please enter my grave. I'll let you have my stretching, shrinking keepsake. I'm waiting for you Sullivan…Waiting for us?" Ash whimpered as a cold chill ran up their spines.

They turned to see a pair of familiar faces, "GHOSTS!" they shouted gathering in the corner Ash holding out the Master Sword trembling however he suddenly got a better look at the faces. "Soren, Rocko?!"

"Hey Ash, long time no see!" Soren stated.

"Yeah we thought you were dead and crossed over!" Rocko added.

"Well, I wouldn't say dead. But I was out cold, for seven years." Ash joked. "Listen, we need, to find Sullivan's grave, can you show us where it is?"

"Yeah, definitely!" the two replied and flew out the hut. Ash quickly followed to the left of the Graveyard. There was a new tombstone with Sullivan's face on it and a bunch of flowers growing from the ground.

"This is definitely it." Hilda muttered.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu replied.

"Sullivan's under the grave there's actually a catacomb under it, but it should be easy to find the treasure." Rocko stated.

"How come?" Ash asked.

"You'll see! Good luck Ash!" the two stated flying off into the sky.

Ash smiled and moved the tomb stone with a little elbow grease he moved it away. "Alright!" he stated jumping down, Pikachu and Hilda following.

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash looked around, "It's quite bright and nice in here, for being under a graveyard." He muttered.

"Still gives me the creeps." Hilda replied, "Ash over there!"

"Oh! Sullivan!" Ash shouted.

"Pikapipichu!" Pikachu called as they ran up to him he grinned at the sight of them.

"Well, well, you're the kid from the graveyard that night!" Sullivan happily replied.

"Yeah…sorry about that," Ash replied.

"Well, I would kill you but that would cause me to pass on as ghosts have to have grudges to remain on earth." Sullivan replied. Ash and Pikachu froze on the spot. "BUW HA, HA, HA, HA! I'm kidding! The only thing, that can make me pass over; is to find a new owner, for my treasure."

"That wasn't funny." Ash muttered.

"Heh, heh, heh, young man are you fast?" Sullivan asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty fast," Ash replied.

"I may not look it, but I'm pretty confident in my speed. Let's have a race." Sullivan stated.

"Okay, you're on." Ash replied with a competitive glint in his eyes.

"Ha, ha! Follow me if you dare!" Sullivan stated flying off with Ash hot on his trail Sullivan left a trail of ghost fire for Ash and his friends to follow. Ash ran around the fires through a couple of halls he heard the moans of Redeads making him run faster.

"Hurry, Ash, the door!" Hilda shouted.

"I see it!" he shouted rolling through and jumping back up to keep up with the Ghost. "You're not getting out of my sight that easily!" Ash called as he raced through another two doors.

"You're almost there!" Hilda said as Ash ascended some stairs. He got there panting with Sullivan standing over him, wondering if he lost.

"HA, HA, HA, HA!" Sullivan laughed, "You are fast aren't you, young man?"

"Yeah, I told you, I don't know if I won but, I was able to keep up." Ash admitted.

"Well you did well, it was a fine race." Sullivan replied shining a light on a nearby treasure chest. "Take my keep sake the hookshot. It is a spring loaded chain which will pull you to any spot. You simply aim and where the hook is able to embed itself press the button, and the hook shot will do the rest."

"Wow! Thanks Sullivan!" Ash cheered, "Hey, you're glowing!"

"Yes, since I was able to pass on my keepsake I am now able to pass over. The back door is right over, there! Goodbye Ash, Pikachu and Hilda. And don't grave rob anymore!"

"Okay…." They stated, with a sweatdrop as they waved good bye.

Ash turned to the new door and opened it following the stairs until he came to a strange tablet. "This is just like the door to time." Ash muttered.

"Then play the song of Time, that's how we opened the Door of Time." Ash nodded and did so and just like that the door vanished. Heard strange music he opened the door to find himself in a circular room.

"Call me crazy, but I think we're inside the town Windmill." Hilda muttered.

"Huh, we didn't go anywhere near the Windmill last time we were here." Ash noted and jumped down towards a man with a Magikarp in a tank and a grind pipe. He had mousy dark brown hair a few whiskers, a large nose, a white thin head band and white clothes. He had a scowl on his face.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Ash asked.

"You bet there is!" the man snapped, "Seven years ago, some brat and his rodent of a partner, came in here and they played a song on their wretched flute and broke the Windmill."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Oh was it a flute like this?" he asked.

"Yes, it was like that! This was the song he played!" the Magikarp Organ grinding Windmill owner snarled as he played out a few notes. Ash played along as he did a storm came.

"Whoa!" he stated as the Song of storms unleashed it's wrath (Once more apparently) on the poor old Windmill.

"Ash, run out and don't look back okay!" Hilda stated Ash feeling the hate aura behind him nodded and with a scream rushed out. He hunched over when he got outside the restaurant.

"He was gonna kill me wasn't he?" Ash muttered.

"He seemed to remember something after, you played the song yes." Hilda muttered nervously.

"_Snoooorreeee"_

_Twitch "_Pi?" Pikachu's ears flicked up and down a few times before rushing over to the garbage there sleeping by the cans was Victor.

"Victor?! He's alive! But what's he doing here?!" Hilda stated.

"I don't know but what if something bad has happened to, Lon, Lon Ranch?" Ash asked before getting an idea. "Hey Hilda, remember that sound you made? The really loud one on the day we met?"

"Yeah?" Hilda asked.

"Can you make it again? Pikachu you might want to cover your ears." Ash replied as he put his hands over his own Pikachu obeyed Hilda nodded and flew over to Victor and out came the obnoxious ringing sound she had made seven years ago.

"WHAT IN TARNATION!" Victor shouted leaping right to his feet.

"Victor!" Ash stated as he ran up to him.

"Oh Hello, who might you be?" Victor asked. "Wait a minute your that little fairy boy and his Pichu. It's certainly been a while."

"Yeah, it has. How's the ranch doing?" Ash asked.

"Oh." Victor muttered sadly. "It's so strange. I never miss that day even though I do sleep a lot."

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked.

"You see, I lost the ranch because I slept through the visit of an important visitor from King Giovanni. When I woke up, those three workers of mine had the deed and kicked me out, and forced Anabel to be their worker." Victor replied.

"That's horrible!" Ash cried.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Since they've taken over the ranch it's now called Rocket Ranch." Victor told him.

"Then we'll just have to do something about it! Let's go you guys!" Ash stated. Without another word the three ran off and made it to Rocket Ranch. "_Dawn…Everyone, just a little more time okay?" _

"Anyone else feel a dark presence?" Hilda asked as they entered the ranch they were suddenly grabbed and pulled in. coming by was a couple of Giovanni's Soldiers.

"Mmph?" Ash stated with a hand over his mouth, looked up it was indeed Anabel.

"Sorry, but I didn't want you to get caught." Anabel replied releasing Ash, "We haven't had visitors for a while because of those things. They attack visitors and now everyone's too scared to come here."

"It's okay." Ash replied. "Do you know who I am?" he asked standing up and brushing himself off.

"Should I?" Anabel asked, blinking but then she focused. "Yes…it's coming to me now! Ash, and your Pichu! My you've grown!" she stated happily.

"We came to see what we could do for your father, how'd he miss that visitor he implied this was the first time." Hilda stated.

Anabel, glared at the thought. "You should ask the new owners, they blurt it enough." She then saddened, "But no one bats an eye. Ever since Giovanni came, people in castle town have gone. Pokemon are disappearing and won't come out, places have been ruined, and Monsters have been wandering around everywhere. Team Rocket it just using the Ranch to get Giovanni's favor, it feels like everyone's turning evil. Team Rocket kicked my father out of the ranch. I wanted to go with him but they made me their worker and if I disobey them or try to prove my dad was drugged that day, they'll treat the Rapidash very badly."

"That's horrible." Ash whispred in sadness,

"I wish I could play their favorite song for them." Anabel sighed.

"Well, someone's about to bat an eye, whatever that means!" Ash stated as he rushed out.

"Ash! Wait!" Hilda shouted.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted as they gave chase.

"Ash wait, we've gotta act natural if they see us charging them they might think Anabel, told us. While she did we don't want the Rapidash getting hurt." Hilda stated sternly.

"Alright, alright." Ash stated taking a breath. "Just act natural." He stated strolling out towards Team Rocket.

"We did not, put sleep powder in Victor's Moomoo Milk if that's what your implying!" Jessie stated.

"All are horrendous rumors and not true!" James added.

"We got the ranch Fair and Square!" Meowth chided.

"Well, I have a reason to believe they're true." Ash blurted making Hilda and Pikachu sigh.

"Listen twerp, no one especially not someone dressed like a Kokiri has the right to come barging on to property and make obnoxious accusations!" Jessie stated.

"Oh, yeah? How about, a race then? If, I win you have to give me the deed to the ranch!" Ash declared.

"We don't have to accept your challenge, now run along before we run you out!" James shouted.

"Pi?" Pikachu looked over a large lizard like monster was crawling towards them. "PIKAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUU!" he shouted unleashing Thunderbolt zapping it, then knocking it away with a blinding speed attack.

"That was quick attack!" Meowth gaped.

"I've never seen one that powerful!" James muttered blinking.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Be careful!" Hilda added.

"CHUUUUUU!" he shouted hitting the monster hard before landing an iron tail on it's head killing it."

"Whoa! Did you two see that?" Jessie asked.

"That Pikachu is super strong. It'd make, a perfect gift, to go with the Pokémon we plan to give to Lord Giovanni." James added.

"He'd be making us richer dan ever!" Meowth added. They all grinned evilly and turned to Ash.

"So, that, deal, for the deed correct?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah?" Ash asked warily.

"We'll if we win, you'll be giving us your Pikachu and your Fairy." James chirped.

"WHAT?!" Ash, stated in horror, "I would never-"

"Do it Ash." Hilda stated.

"We came here to get the ranch back. If this is what we have to do than lets we believe in you." Hilda stated.

"You two sure?" Ash asked, "What if I don't win?"

"You will." Hilda stated. Then she started talking in Ash's voice. "I can feel it in my gut."

"Hardy har har." Ash muttered with a sweat-drop, but smiled. "You're on Team Rocket!"

They grinned. "Alright go choose a horse, Anabel will teach you how to ride." Jessie stated.

**LOS LOS LOS**

"Okay all you have to do is approach a Rapidash quietly from the side, put your foot into the stand and pull yourself up." Anabel stated.

"Sounds simple enough," Ash replied.

"Also just tap the sides of the horse with your feet to make it go faster, not so hard that it hurts the Rapidash though. But the only problem is I think Team Rocket have you trapped." Anabel stated.

"What, makes you think- OH! Crap, you have to gain a Rapidash's trust to ride it we're doomed!" Hilda moaned in despair.

"No." Ash replied wordlessly taking out the Time flute, "There is….another!" he suddenly played Epona's song and galloping towards them was a tall Rapidash with silver flames for a mane and tail as well as some flames on it's hooves. "Epona!" he stated Epona with a neigh nuzzled him.

"That's right! You befriended her all those years ago!" Anabel cheered as Ash got on.

"I doubt Team Rocket will see this coming!" Ash replied with a huge grin.

Anabel giggled, "They won't at least not until the last minute. They don't know the Rapidash like me and Dad, do."

Ash jumped on and picking up the reins practiced riding Epona, and making her jump over the small gates that were placed for the Rapidash to play with.

"Got the feel kid?" Jessie asked.

"Because we're itching to wipe the floor with you," James added.

"Oh I'm ready." Ash stated, as they turned away on their Rapidash.

"Ash wait, there's a tip I've heard a couple people use stay on the inside of the track and conserve Epona's energy until the last possible second." Anabel stated.

"Gotcha!" Ash stated.

The three stood side to side at the race, Meowth held up an air horn and pressed the button the three took off like bullets Ash kept to the middle keeping with Jessie and James who kept forcing their Rapidash to go faster.

"_They're really wearing them out._" Ash thought he suddenly saw the finish line. "Faster HIYA!" he shouted with a Neigh Epona, rushed forward taking first place.

"YEAH!" Hilda cheered, "He did it!"

"PIKA, PIKA, PIKAAAA!" Pikachu cheered.

"Shoot!" Jessie snarled, "If the boss found out about this….Wait! Kid you and me one on one in the next race same deal only if you win, you keep the Rapidash deal?"

"You got it." Ash replied.

"What about me?!" James whined only for Jessie to grab him. "I need and you and Meowth to keep the twerp from winning so no complaints!"

"I gotcha!" James grinned.

Jessie and Ash were side to side giving each other side glares. As the horn went the two raced down the road this time there was a large rock in Ash's way.

"Ash look out!" Anabel shouted.

"Waaah!" Ash cried however Epona jumped incredibly high in the air and soared over Jessie and the rock.

"Grr, faster Rapidash faster!" she shouted whipping it the Rapidash neighed and rushed after Epona.

"Whoa, that was bounce!" Hilda stated as Anabel sighed in relief.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu jumped in the air cheering them on.

"Oh no!" Meowth stated.

"No problem we'll just put them to sleep." he stated, "Amoongus we're going to need your sleep powder!"

"Moooooooonnn!" it shouted as Ash and Epona suddenly felt sleepy he saw James and Meowth grinning at him, he growled.

"Eponnaa, wake us…up….somehow!" he forced out falling asleep Epona however fought long enough to flare up. "WAAAAAAH! THAT'LL DO IT!"

"Flare Blitz she's a power house isn't she?" Hilda stated as the now fireball heroes rushed after Jessie.

"Strongest, on the ranch" Anabel replied proudly. "I love that about her, her spirit. No matter what happened over the seven years it never broke."

"Come on you useless Pokémon faster!" Jessie shouted at the exhausted Rapidash who was spooked bucking Jessie off into a nearby cart of manure as Epona covered in flames surged by Ash kept to the inside charring the fences as his steed went.

"I hope you have fence insurance." Hilda sweatdropped, and James and Meowth frantically threw everything they could but she just bounced over everything she then suddenly stopped and unleashed a powerful flamethrower that burnt James, Meowth and Amoongus she then neighed triumphantly and crossed the finish line. Ash got off her without a word.

"Ash, you did it!" Anabel cheered, as she hugged the charred boy who coughed out smoke.

"Have mercy." James stated as he and Meowth were on their knees with a furious Jessie, towering over them. "It was working for a bit."

"A Bit!?" Jessie snarled.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted. "I won now give me the deed!"

"No, no, no!" Jessie snarled. "What is up with that Rapidash!?" she screamed.

"Wait silver mane and tail, moves of Bounce, Flare Blitz and Flamethower!" James stated making Jessie blink.

"Is that!?" Meowth stated.

"EPONA?!" they shouted together.

"NO! How did you tame that Rapidash without us knowing?! SHOOOOOOT! We were gonna present it to Giovanni, once we broke her, but I bet it on the race and GRAAAAAAHHHH!" Jessie yelled throwing her head back in frustration but she suddenly regained composure. "As agreed, Epona is yours and you get the Deed, however." She stated shooting a look to other two who returned her malicious grin.

"You can never leave the ranch!" they stated slamming the doors shut. "MUHA HA HAHA HA HA!" they declared, laughing Maniacally.

"Heh, Epona can clear that gate easily." Ash stated undisposed by Team Rocket's threat.

"She could or she, Pikachu and I could do this…." Hilda replied within minutes the troublesome Trio were blasted with fairy magic a Thunderbolt and a flamethrower sending them flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF!" they wailed as they disappeared into the sky with a ding.

"Here, the Deed is yours, head to Kakariko and tell your father to head home, he'll be at the Kakariko trio's restaurant." Ash told her.

"Thank you Ash, he'll be glad to have the Ranch back." She replied gratefully as she took it from him.

"Epona, let's go." Ash told her as he got back on with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Go where?" Anabel asked.

"A friend of mine needs me, and I've kept her waiting long enough." Ash replied. Epona suddenly let out a small neigh. "What is it Epona?"

"Neeerreeehhhh!" she shouted bouncing clear over the rock walls that surrounded the ranch and skillfully climbed down them to the grassy ground of Hyrule field she stood on her hind legs as Ash held on Pikachu holding on to him Hilda buzzing nearby his head as he faced the Kokiri forest.

* * *

_**Well here goes nothing got this up about five days after the double update we have I hope doesn't give me any problems but we'll see so yeah I was going to just have Epona jump over their heads and leave the Trio in a moaning heap but I decided it would be best to get them out of the ranch and that's the Epona side-quest as well as the Hookshot quest and Song of storms!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	9. Going back to your Roots!

_**Alrighty! Ash's first temple! Who's ready for this?! The Awakening of the Sages begins!**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

Capitulus Novem: _**Going back to your roots!**_

Ash seeing the large forest on the Horizon had Epona rush there, however when he saw the small stone and Tree corridor he stopped her. "Thanks Epona, unfortunately this is as far as I can take you. Fire Types aren't allowed in Kokiri forest."

"Think, you can get back to Lon Lon Ranch okay?" Hilda asked. Epona neighed confidently and rushed off. "She'll be fine. She also said 'use my Song to call if you need me again.'"

"Pikaaa, chuuuu!" Pikachu called.

Ash nodded and turned to the Kokiri forest. "I wonder if everyone's okay. I haven't seen them since I left. Dawn's the only one I talked too since heading out."

"We won't know till we go in there so…" Hilda replied as Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder the boy sucked a breath in and marched. Crossing the bridge he arrived to see the place deserted.

"This isn't right, they should be everywhere." Ash muttered but his thoughts were broken by a Deku Scrubb shooting nuts at him he quickly blocked the nut and knocked it out he turned to see an Octark attack him he quickly blocked the rock and its own ammo killed it.

He ducked into the shop to catch his breath to his surprise Casey and the shop owner were still little kids. "No way…"

"Chuuu." Pikachu replied tensing up and clinging to Ash's shoulder.

"Hey Mister, wanna buy something?" the Shop owner asked.

"Uh yeah, that Deku Shield please." He replied paying the forty rupees he took it and tucked it away. "By the way how long have you kids been here? Living in the village, I mean."

"I think it's been about…fifteen years." Casey replied, "Why?"

Ash looked shocked but regained composure, "No reason." He replied "Thanks for the shield."

"It doesn't make any sense, why have I grown up, when the others haven't?" Ash asked.

"It might have something to do with the fact you've been able to befriend Pokémon. That's not something Kokiri, can normally do." Hilda replied.

"All this time, I thought I was the first. But does that plus the aging mean I'm not a Kokiri? And if so then what or who am I?" Ash muttered looking at the ground.

"Ash, I know you're confused, but we have to keep moving. Dawn needs us." Hilda reminded.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go to the Sacred forest Meadow." Ash replied. As he went out again he snuck and killed monsters on the way as he climbed the hill towards the Lost Woods. Once there he entered he followed the path he memorized. "There's the short cut to the Goron's we're close!" Ash stated.

The next turn he saw none other than….."GARY?!" they shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Who do you think you, are!" Gary suddenly shouted upon seeing them. "That, Kokiri clothing, you're wearing, won't fool me!"

"You don't recognize me?" Ash asked. "But I'm-"

"I don't wanna hear it _Adult! _I promised Dawn, I wouldn't let anyone through here!" Gary stated.

"I need to get through!" Ash snapped, "This is a matter of life or death!"

"No way, I'm keeping my promise to Dawn! No one's getting through here, especially not some adult!" Gary snapped back.

"And what are you gonna do, if I decide to force my way through? Kick me in the shin?" Ash asked. Gary did just that and Ash yelped holding his leg and bounced around. "Ow, Ow, Owowowowwow, THAT HURT WORSE, THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD!" he yelped falling over.

"Ash, play Dawn's song." Hilda told him. "If we give him proof, that we know her, he might let us through."

"I gotcha!" Ash replied as he pulled out the Time Flute and began to play.

"That Melody," Gary gasped. "Dawn plays that song all the time! You, do you know Dawn?"

"Yeah, take a real close look!" Ash replied grinning, and pointing at his face, but hung his head comically when he saw Gary had turned away from him eyes closed with his arms crossed. "Dawn taught that song to only her friends. Ok, I trust you, head on through. I don't know why, but when I see you I remember….him….you kind of look like that kid Ash, maybe you're his long lost relative?" Gary asked. Ash hung his head and just walked through.

"WAAAAAH, How did he not recognize me!?" Ash groaned.

"You're grown up now." Hilda pointed out.

"But, I'm still the same." Ash replied.

"I don't know; you've grown a bit, since leaving the Forest Ash." Hilda replied.

"Chu, Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Ash nodded as he made the remaining turns and came to the Sacred forest Meadow.

Ash heard some loud grunting. "There's something in the maze." He muttered as they continued forward. He pulled out his hook shot coming towards them was a large monster with a Machoke's body and a Granbull's head a. It was holding a spear once it was close enough Ash killed it with his Hook Shot.

"Well that's one, and more to go." Hilda muttered as they continued on. Ash had to be very stealthy as these Moblins, would just charge him till they rammed every bit of life and blood from his body.

"This would be easier if I could climb up the walls. Or had my Sling shot." Ash muttered as he killed another one.

"We're almost there, I can see the stairs we just have to kill one more." Hilda replied Ash nodded and waited for the beast before shooting it with the Hook shot.

"We made it!" Ash cheered as he and Hilda rushed up the stairs only to see a Moblin with a large club laugh at them. "Not fair." Ash stated as he yelped dodging earthquake like spells.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted, "PIKA, PIKA, PIKA, PIKA, PIKA, PIKA CHUPI!" he shouted hitting the monster with an electro ball knocking it back then suddenly a barrage of leaf storms and razor leaves hit the monster and knocked it back. Ash quickly finished it with his sword and turned.

"A Sceptile, a Snivy, a Bayleef, a Bulbasaur and a Torterra?" Ash asked, As the Pokemon came up to them.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted jumping down and running up to him he chaaed as Bulbasuar and Snivy each lent him a vine to shake.

"They're friends of Pikachu's!" Hilda deduced, "Thanks for your help." The Pokémon replied in their languages. The group headed up towards the Forest Temple Ash suddenly saw the stump where Dawn always used to sit, he was half hoping he'd find her there, telling him that everything was under control or that he took way too long to get here and jokingly scold him for it.

"Dawn….." Ash sniffed eyes watering as he hung his head.

"Oh Ash…" Hilda muttered as the grass types watched sadly.

"Pikapi." Pikachu muttered.

"The flow of time is always cruel."

"Calem!" Ash stated seeing the Sheikah boy walk up to them.

"Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it." Calem finished undeterred by Ash's call. "A thing that doesn't change with time, are memories of younger days. In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest and you'll find yourself in a place where those memories dance for you." he replied getting out his harp and playing the tune that reminded Ash a little of Dawn's song. Once he played it a couple of times, Ash repeated it on the Flute learning the tune.

"Ash…I'll see you again." Calem replied.

"Hey, hold on a minute!" Ash stated, but it was too late a flash bomb blinded him and Calem was gone. "Okay hook shot time!" Ash stated as he got it out and used it to get up to the tree that hung over the temple.

Snivy, Bayleef and Bulbasuar pulled themselves up with Vinewhip, while Sceptile jumped up effortlessly.

"Uh oh, Torterra can't come." Ash replied looking down to see the Continent Pokemon staring back at him. "Sorry Torterra. But it would be really great if you can keep any thugs of Giovanni's out, while we're in there."

"Tor!" he nodded with confirmation.

Ash grinned waving before turning and entering.

**[Forest Temple]**

"Hmm it definitely has a theme going." Ash mused looking around the grassy room with trees.

"Bay!" Bayleef shouted he instantly caught sight, of two Wolfos. Ash got out his sword as the Pokemon too battle stances the two, monsters prowled around them Ash quickly landed a hit before jumping back from a swipe.

"SNIIIIVYY!" she shouted unleashing a powerful hidden power attack knocking it back as Sceptile landed a Leaf storm on the Wolfos then sliced through it with Leaf blade leaving a nasty mark allowing Ash to finish it.

Pikachu and Bayleef were dealing with the other Wolfos. Pikachu used quick attack to ram into it allowing Bayleef to grab it with her vines and slam it into the ground a few times before throwing it into the wall. It growled getting up and setting its sights on Ash who merely countered with a spin attack killing it.

With that the door opened however he noticed something shining up in a nearby tree, getting it. "It's a Key!" he stated climbing back down.

"That'll come in handy." Hilda replied as Ash pocketed it. Entering the door Ash found himself in a grand hall of the temple.

"An elevator!" Ash stated, "That's gotta be the way to the boss! Hang on Dawn I'll save you!" Ash shouted loudly. However before he could get there, the Torches suddenly went out causing the elevator to fall, Four Gengars appeared each with one of the flames on their torches they all gave Ash a face before disappearing. "Wait, I need those!" Ash called out.

"Don't bother, trying to reason with them Ash. Those weren't real Gengars those were poes." Hilda replied.

"Well, they just absconded with the Elevator keys!" Ash stated.

"I saw, but how do you know that word?" Hilda asked.

"No time for that! We've gotta dungeon to work through!" Ash stated eyes narrowing in on a Stone of Time. Once he got up to it he played the Song of Time making it disappear. He entered the door.

"Sceptile!" the Grass Dragon yelped rushing forward Ash only had time to scream as a particularly large Carnivine like Deku Baba attacked. Fortunately Sceptile sliced through it with his Leaf Blade killing it.

"Whew, thanks Sceptile." Ash sighed.

"Scept." He replied. Pikachu had zapped a nearby Octorok with his Thunderbolt killing it allowing them to move on. The first place they decided to check was up a set of Vines. Ash was having a hard time killing the last of the three Skullwalltulas.

"Man this would be easier, if I could use my Sling shot!" Ash stated as he tried to kill the last of the Skullwalltulas. Snivy however charged up a Leaf storm and knocked off the vines. "Ha! Thanks Snivy."

"Sny." She replied taking a proud pose.

Once they entered the room, a Skull with large Crobat wings in blue fire known as a Bubble rushed at Ash he put up his shield then knocked it against the monster knocking out its flames it was quickly killed when Pikachu whacked it with Iron tail.

With that out of the way, they entered a door that took them back outside Ash had to Hookshot across and activated a switch which drained the well. "Huh, interesting." Ash muttered.

"Let's see what's down there." Hilda replied as they made their way down.

"I hope there's a bigger sling shot." Ash replied there wasn't at the end of the cave however was another small Key, which Ash also pocketed, for the road ahead.

Unable to go further the group rounded back to the grand hall. "This is gonna be harder than we anticipated." Hilda grumbled as Ash studied the map.

"I could go through this door, but I need a Sling shot or something to hit the switch with, hmm hey this top upper room only needs a key!" Ash replied putting one of the two he had to use. "Nothing in here." He muttered.

However before Bayleef, Snivy and Bulbasuar could enter the door shut blocking them out. "Guys!" Ash shouted before seeing a Stalfos stare him down hungrily. "One of Giovanni's!" he growled having been warned about these monsters from Paul. He put up his Hylian Shield and got out the Master Sword as the two circled each other in a game of wait out.

Ash tried to stab it only for it to laugh and try to jump attack him Ash dodged getting a small slash but he countered with an attack of his own. Panting he turned on the monster and stabbed it fortunately getting it. "_Don't, these, things ever __**Die**_?!" he growled in his thoughts, as he dodged another blow then quickly moving around and stabbing it in the back killing it.

"Ash, are you alright?!" Hilda asked.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted as Ash downed a red potion.

"Bay, Bay!" Bayleef called in concern.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to catch my breath." He replied seeing the silver Key the Stalfos had dropped and pocketing it. Once Ash had recovered, he returned to the great hall and saw a door to the left that required him to unlock it he took out a large Skulltula with his Hookshot and passed it as it burned away they entered a room with several walls and ladders.

"Okay, looks like we can progress a little here." Ash muttered as he suddenly saw a Bubble he attacked it with his shield and Sceptile killed it. allowing the group to continue on. They climbed the ladders and entered one of the halls.

"Hey check it out Ash." Hilda muttered Ash looked down and saw gold triangles in a trail.

"Arrows." He muttered,

"Yeah." She replied, he looked around and saw a large block after a bit of pulling and pushing got it into the hole. Once that was done he climbed up and found himself having to repeat the process which was a little bit more time consuming than the last. Eventually he was able to get the Red block in place and climb up once he climbed a ladder and entered a door he had to unlock. Once he entered, he met with a strange Corridor that was twisted.

"What's with this hallway?" Ash asked as they stood weirdly in it.

"It's probably part of the curse." Hilda suggested. "But at least we can keep going." The group made it into the next room, to see it askew.

"This is weird." Ash muttered he suddenly felt a presence he yelped when he saw a large hand, come down over him he rolled out of the way and there it was a large rotting hand. "AHHHHHHHH, CREEPY DISEMBODIED HAND!"

"It's a Wallmaster! Kill it, before it takes us back to the beginning of the temple while sucking away our life forces!" Hilda yelped.

"The, fiend," Ash stated. He took a slash at the Wallmaster. He kicked it against the wall and stabbed it killing it. "Whew….hey, check out that chest" Ash stated pointing at the gold and jade colored chest. "I can't get to it! It's on the wall. Wait a minute above this hall there was an eye switch, if I was able to shoot it, I'd have that chest! I miss my slingshot!" Ash whined crying waterfall tears.

"We'll find a way." Hilda chastised. "For now, have to make due until….whenever." she sighed as they followed the steps up to the next room. Ash gasped when he saw the painting of a black Gengar with Red eyes.

"One of the poes!" he stated rushing into the painting only for it to warp to one of three, Ash tried to hit it with his Slingshot but the Gengar merely stuck his tongue at him before disappearing into the third painting. Ash snarled in frustration, "I'm not gonna be able to save Dawn, because I can't use my Sling Shot, all because of my stupid aging!"

"Ash, you're frustrated and you're worried about Dawn, we get it but you need to relax! Freaking out is only going to hinder us just as much!" Hilda stated.

Ash took a deep breath and sighed, "You're right. If this temple's like the others, then there should be something in here I can use, right?"

"That's the spirit!" Hilda replied, as they went down the stairs Ash shooting the Gengar a dirty look before entering the next room which locked behind them. It was one with a hole this time Sceptile, Hilda, Pikachu and Bulbasaur managed to stick close to Ash as another Stalfos came down.

"Not again." Ash replied as he got into a battle stance.

"Ash this time I'll lock on!" she stated getting close and activating the spell. Thanks to the Lock on Ash was able to keep his eyes on the Stalfos with a few well timed hits it went down, then came down a platform, with two more Stalfos.

"CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted zapping them while Bulbasuar hit them with a razor leaf attack this allowed Ash to take a slash at one killing it the other one knocked him back into the wall and he got up going into a stalemate with the other one. However as he did this the other one came back to life.

"That's not fair!" Ash snapped.

"They're linked you're going to have to take them out at the same time, or kill the other quickly." Hilda called.

"It's hard to take out one at all!" Ash protested blocking several blows from them.

"SCEPTILE!" he shouted unleashing Leaf Blade hitting them both.

"Whoa if one Leaf Blade did that….I've got an idea Sceptile do that again but wait till I tell you!" Ash called as he used his Deku nuts to stun them he then landed a Spin attack as the Stalfos recovered. "Do it!"

"TILE!" he shouted unleashing a powerful leaf blade and striking them hard killing them both!

"Yeah! Alright!" Ash called.

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu cheered as a Chest appeared.

"Whoa what's in here?" Ash asked opening it up. He grinned. "Hilda, look!" he stated pulling out a bow and quiver complete with arrows.

"The Legendary Fairy Bow!" she rang, "Ash meet your new sling shot!" Ash grinned and instantly loaded an arrow.

"Steady hand and aim, like the Slingshot right?" Ash asked only for it to snap in his hands the arrow went flying bounced up the wall and shot something there was an inhuman scream as something fell in front of them making them blanch.

"A forth Stalfos?!" Hilda stated in shock.

"Really, Temple, Really?" Ash deadpanned. Regardless he turned and went back into the room where the Poe was seeing it sleep soundly with a torch holding a red Flame, Ash got out his bow. "How do you like me now?" he stated letting an arrow hit the painting. He quickly snuck up the Gengar had moved from the second painting however and into the first one, Ash shot that however and trapped the Gengar into the final painting with now where to go he shot it and forced the Gengar out.

"Ha! Come on guys we've got a red flame to get back!" he instantly cornered the poe who snarled and began to spin around turning intangible Ash quickly put up his shield and blocked the attack once the Gengar turned back to normal he quickly swiped at it with his sword.

"Here it comes again!" Ash called as the Gengar spun around Bayleef dodged.

"Bayleef use Razor Leaf!" Ash shouted.

"BAAAAY EEF!" she shouted unleashing the leaves that whacked Gengar back and knocked it into the wall.

"GAARAR!" the Poe shouted spinning around once more intangible this time however when it removed it's cloak Pikachu zapped it with a Thunder bolt allowing Ash to stab it. With the Poe dead the flame instantly returned to it's torch and Ash also found another small key.

"Alright! One down three to go! We're making Progress now!" Ash stated. Ash entered the next room and grinned wildly at his luck. "Shhh he told his companions who nodded." He quietly got out his Fairy Bow and shot the picture of the blue eyed black Gengar.

"Ge heh heh heh!" it laughed strangely enough with it's portrait being burned. Ash snuck up the stairs and shot it again he then turned and shot the Gengar out of his only hiding place once that was done he began the fight with it.

"GAAARR!" it shouted spinning around and around as Ash pulled up his shield and blocked the attack until the Gengar stopped moving and revealed itself.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"CHUUUUUU!" he shouted hitting the Gengar hard then taking a few hits with his sword but the Gengar quickly moved out of his reach.

He got out his bow and aimed as the Gengar spun around, "Be careful!" he warned everyone. Sceptile sensed it reappearing behind it him and whacked it with Dragon tail sending it into a nearby wall.

"Ash hurry!" Hilda shouted the boy wasted no time shooting the thing with an arrow. Instantly the poe was killed and the Blue flame lit the torch.

"Whew!" Ash replied looking at the map. He marked the way back.

"Ash, where are you going?!" Hilda asked.

"To get, the boss key!" Ash replied as back tracked all the way past where the Red Gengar was fought and found himself, back in the twisted hallway. Once he had made it back to the room where the Bubbles were, he instantly took out his bow and shot the eye. Reentering the room he now had access to the gold and jade embroidered chest, he opened it and pulled it out

"_He, got the key!" _Hilda sang getting a look. "What, he's not the only one that gets to do it."

"Check out this Key…it's not like the others." Ash muttered.

"Bet, you that all the boss rooms in the temples need this better hold on to it." Hilda replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Snivy." She added.

"Right." Ash replied pocketing it and looked around. "Haven't been down there yet." Everyone felt a presence….a Wall Master.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" everyone including Sceptile screamed and jumped down the hole making the hand bang itself on the floor. Ash quickly disposed of two Bubbles and that opened the nearby door. When they went through the group found themselves on the ledge.

"I know this room!" Ash stated. He looked around the wall to see another Giant Deku Baba. "What have these things been eating!?" he stated taking out an Arrow and getting close enough to activate it. Pikachu finished it with an Electro Ball burning it away.

Ash went into the room off to the side and screamed. "CREEEPY DISEMBODIED HAND!"

"FLOOR MASTER!" Hilda shrieked as the thing came towards them Ash yelped flying away and threw a bunch of bombs at it. The hand took a lot of damage before getting stabbed by Ash.

"I don't like disembodied hands." Ash muttered. However the hand split into three and charged at him and grabbed him. "WAAAAAAHHH, GET EM OFF, GET EM OFF! PIKACHU, THUNDERBOLT!"

"CHUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted hitting all three of them Ash fell twitching while the hands wittled away to nothing.

Ash picked up the key and pocketed it, he walked out as if it never happened the group followed him out and Ash continued through another door straight nearby.

"He's definitely walking out with his head held high." Hilda noted.

"Sni, vy." Snivy agreed.

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash found himself circling around to the twisted hallway there was still the door that had to be entered and that required Ash to retwist it. Once he had gotten into the blue Gengar's hallway he entered the locked door.

"You should've used Teleport that would've saved us a lot of time." Hilda noted Ash groaned.

"Why didn't I?!" he grumbled.

He quickly found himself in another twisted room unaware that Scepitle had been grabbed, they quickly made their way towards the twisted hallway that went with it beating down the Green Bubbles they entered another locked door. Inside was a small pond of lava with large platforms. They were spinning in the middle was a torch. Ash stared for a minute than grinned.

"I totally got this!" Ash stated as he pulled out his bow and Arrow and aimed carefully. Once the ice and fire were aligned he shot the arrow and melted the switch causing it to close, Ash quickly raced down the hall to find the local Wallmaster get bashed into the wall.

"Sceptile?!" Ash stated seeing the Grass type stare murderously at the thing.

"Oh no, you got grabbed didn't you!" Hilda stated.

"We're sorry!" Ash called, Sceptile merely waved them off and looked around the now straightened room.

"Tile!" he stated pointing a hole in the floor.

"Alright let's go!" Ash stated as he Snivy and Bayleef jumped down. Sceptile and Pikachu following.

"Sni, Snivy!" she stated pointing up.

"Whoa good eye, Ash watch out for the ceiling it's falling down." Hilda stated Ash nodded and watched as a chunk of the Ceiling that matched the checkered floor came down. Making note of the safe spots the group rushed towards a switch that unlocked the door then a nearby chest which had a bundle of arrows Ash quickly made it to the door.

In the next room the green Gengar sat in the picture Ash looked up. "I wonder what's up there." Making sure he wasn't under any shadows Ash shot the painting which made the Gengar disappear and the blocks fall from the ceiling a ghost timer appeared above the painting.

"Come on guys one minute help me get these blocks together!" Ash stated as he pushed on Snivy and Pikachu pushed away a block that wasn't part of the picture Bayleef and Sceptile quickly pushed two together while Ash attached his block to theirs then it was a matter of pushing in the final block and the puzzle was complete.

"GEN!" the Green one stated as he appeared. He begun to spin and same strategy as the others they waited for him to reappear.

"SNI VY VYV YV!" she shouted hitting a leaf storm on Gengar knocking it towards Sceptile who slashed it with Leafblade.

"CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu zapped it but it dodged Ash glared watching the torch which stayed visible as soon as the Gengar appeared Ash used a jump attack killing it lighting up the third torch.

"_Hang on Dawn. We're almost there_." Ash thought, as he entered the hallway and killed the Skulltula within.

Passing through, Ash found himself, back in the grand hall, he suddenly heard an eerie sound. "Is that crying?" Hilda asked with a slight shiver.

Ash looked down over the Balcony. "It's the last Gengar the one with purple eyes!" he shouted he and the others jumped down the Gengar let out a scream and split into four.

Ash watched carefully but got confused. "Which is the real one?!"

"TILE!" another Dragon Tail sent the purple Gengar clear across the room. But he disappeared before hitting anything.

"Sceptile said look for the one that spins one extra time." Hilda called.

"Got it!" Ash replied pulling out his bow and loading it. "Everyone keep your eyes out, here they come again!"

The group watched Bayleef struck one that had spun in front of her knocking it back.

During the same process Pikachu and Ash struck it with an Iron Tail, Spin attack combo. Snivy hit the next time then finally Sceptile and with a shriek the Gengar disappeared.

"That's the last one!" Ash whooped as the Elevator reappeared. "Let's go!" he stated as they all got on. The Elevator lowered taking them to a strange room. "There's the boss room but there's like three different barred doors in front of it!"

"Looks like we have one more puzzle to solve," Hilda noted. "Ash, check this out." She called hovering around the floor Ash knelt down and felt the strange marks.

"The floor's been scuffed." He muttered.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called pointing to a large stone protrusion Ash nodded and pushed it making the room spin counter clock wise once that happened he found a switch and hit it. he repeated this about two or three more times getting the other two switches then returning the room the way he found it.

He rushed down the hallway filled with strange paintings unlocked the door and busted it open. "DAAWWWN!" he called but no answer he climbed up the stairs and found a carpet with the Triforce on it. "Dawn, where are you, I'm here Dawn!"

"_Ash…" _called a voice Ash turned to a painting behind him Dawn was inside it.

"DAWWWN!" he shouted rushing towards it but three more bars appeared as did a force field. Just as the Grass types got to the stair effectively cutting them off from Ash, Pikachu and Hilda.

Ash heard a familiar roar he turned to see Giovanni on his Salamence. "Ash it's Giovanni!"

"Where's Dawn?! What have you done with her?!" Ash snarled pulling out the Master sword but Giovanni smirked.

"_You'll never see her again! and by the way I'M NOT GIOVANNI!" _he stated pulling off his face and revealing a large dragon like skull underneath the Salamence turned a sickly green with rotting flesh revealed bones, hellish ghost eyes and tattered wings.

**{Evil Spirit from beyond: Phantom Gio}**

The Dragon rushed into the painting Ash quickly pulled out his bow and arrow and looked around spinning he saw two Phantoms coming at him he saw that one was a slightly lighter color and focusing on that that one began to come out. He quickly shot it.

"Good work Ash, we just gotta keep it up!" Hilda stated.

"I need more eyes, Pikachu, Hilda let me know when ones about to come out of the painting." Ash replied.

"Got it/Chu!" they replied getting close to Ash's head.

"On your left!" Hilda shouted Ash spun around and shot the monster with an arrow it faltered and returned into the painting.

"_Ha ha, let's see you deal with this!_" Phantom Gio shouted filling all the pictures with copies Ash wasn't able to get the real one in time and thus they were hit by the electricity Ash fell hitting the ground static electricity sparking off him. The Phantom laughed as he charged over Ash's head again Ash quickly rushed away and managed to get to the very side where the electricity didn't get him.

"Here he comes!" Hilda stated.

"There's three this time we can keep our eyes on him." Ash added.

"Pika!" Pikachu added as they watched the Dragon come out Ash was in front of the real one and he shot it.

"You got him!" Hilda stated as the Phantom abandoned his steed to float above the group.

"_Take this!"_ he shouted throwing a bolt of lightning Ash sent it back. The creature did so, this repeated until the creature slipped and was zapped Ash and Pikachu wasted no time rushing up to him and attacking him over and over until he blasted them back rising up again.

He threw another bolt ball Ash reflected it back went curved but Pikachu bounced it back with Iron tail knocking him off his feet he was covered in static electricity Ash quickly hit him with a couple of Jump attacks while Pikachu used quick attack over and over.

"_ENOUGH!" _Phantom Gio snarled unleashing a blast of electricity that sent Ash into the wall his sword being knocked away from him. Ash was instantly trapped by blue fire he rummaged through his pockets hoping that somehow he still had his Kokiri Sword however the blast was right on him he swung his hand which had something in it but he didn't know what. "_NOOOOOOOO!" _

"Ash you beat him!" Hilda stated, Ash grabbed the Master Sword.

"Not yet!" he shouted stabbing the Phantom in the head and killing it he flew up in a burst of blue fire and electricity and hung over the center of the room Dawn had disappeared from her picture as well.

"_**Well, well, boy you did quite well. You're certainly a lucky kid, but you also seem to be gaining some slight skill."**_

"Giovanni!" Ash called.

"_**However, you've only defeated my Phantom. When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy**_. _**What a worthless creation that Ghost turned out to be I hereby banish it to the gap between dimensions!**_" Giovanni called the monster shrieked in fear and pain as it was swallowed by a black hole in the ground.

"How cruel." Hilda muttered coldly as they felt the presence leave the temple. Suddenly a familiar blue light appeared in the center of the room the Grass types rushed up to him and stood beside him they all entered the light.

**LOS LOS LOS **

"We're back in the Chamber of Sages." Ash muttered Pikachu and Hilda beside him. From the green platform a figure, rose up from the light and revealed a familiar blue haired girl. "DAWN!" he stated happily.

"Thank you, because of you, I could awaken as a sage. I am Dawn; the Sage of the Forest temple."

"_It's just like with the others, they didn't recognize me….not like this." _Ash hung his head shutting his eyes.

"Ash…."

"_Gasp!"_

"I always believed you would come….because I know you."

"Dawn….listen…I" Ash began.

"You don't have to explain it to me." Dawn replied. "Because it's Destiny that you and I can't live in the same world." She replied. "I will stay as the Forest Sage and help you now. Please take this Badge!"

She raised her hands and falling from the sky was a green windmill colored badge with a darker green diamond in the middle of four leaves it spun towards Ash who caught it between his thumb and forefinger.

_Ash got the Forest badge! These two best friends combine powers as Dawn awakens as a sage and adds her power to Ash's!_

"_**No need to worry….we'll always be friends!" **_

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash and his group of Pokemon landed in front what remained of Great Oak his body had gone hard and rotted over the years. "I know where we are!" Ash declared they all turned to see the old tree as Torterra joined them. "Great Oak…."

"Pika." Pikachu muttered sadly.

"Mrrfhugh!"

"Huh?" Ash asked looking around. "Hello!"

"Mmmphrrrhg urrgh uvvv…" _**BAM**_! Ash was sent flying from his spot!

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the boy screamed! He turned to see a brand new Deku Sprout with a pair of glasses tiny branches and a few baby leaves.

"Hello! I'm Elm the Deku Tree Sprout, because you and Dawn broke the curse on the Forest Temple I can grow and flourish! Thank you so much!" he stated.

"That's amazing! The Forest will be much safer now!" Ash cheered.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu cried in joy.

"Hey have you seen your old friends?" Elm asked.

"A few why?" Ash asked.

"None of them recognized you with your grown up body, did they?" Elm asked.

"No." Ash muttered dejected.

"That's because Kokiri never grow up even after seven years, they're still kids!" Elm replied.

"So, how come, only I have grown up?!" Ash asked.

"Well, you've also noticed that you're the only one in your village able to befriend Pokémon, right?" Elm asked.

"Yeah." Ash replied.

"Well that's because it's impossible for Kokiri to befriend Pokémon. From that you can guess you're not a Kokiri, you're a human being! I am finally happy to reveal this secret to you!" Elm stated.

Ash stared blinking he flinched like he had been shot in the head smoke came out of his ears as he fell to his knees.

"Ash!" Hilda stated.

"I think my head's gonna explode…" Ash muttered.

"Pikapi." Pikachu sighed with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry, this must be shocking huh?" Elm asked.

"A little, but how did I get here, are my parents out there somewhere?" Ash asked.

"Well, I don't know about your father…but as for your mother…." Elm replied solemnly.

Ash was suddenly met with the images of fire burning everything _"Some time ago before the Queen of Hyrule, unified this country, there was a fierce war, in our world."_

Ash then saw the image of a women with reddish brown hair, with his brown eyes on a Rapidash that had been shot several times before collapsing outside the Kokiri forest the woman landed on her back to ensure the safety of her precious cargo. Ash gasped when he heard crying from the bundle. She got up and entered the forest Ash stared when he saw the woman had been shot with a few arrows as well.

"_One day to escape the fires of the war, a Human Mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest!" _

The lady let out a gasp and fell by Great Oak who merely watched from the distance a few Kokiri's none whom he recognized though he thought he saw Barry among them, with their fairies stare in awe at the strange woman. She tried to comfort the crying baby as best she could in her weakened state only to give a pleading look to the great Deku Tree.

"_The Mother was gravely injured…her only choice was to entrust, the child to the Great Deku Tree. The Gaurdian Spirit of the Forest, she gave Oak her name Delia as well as the name of her son Ash….The Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of Destiny whose fate would affect the entire world. So he took him into the forest, after the mother was passed away, the child was raised as a Kokiri. And now finally the day of Destiny has come!" _

Ash stared tears falling from his face, he wiped them away.

"You are Human Ash and were always bound to leave the forest." Elm told him. The boy smiled and nodded.

"And now that you've learnt your destiny you know what you must do."

"Save the land of Hyrule!" Ash replied.

"And we'll be there to help!" Hilda added.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu stated jumping on his shoulder

"Awesome! Now go Ash, break the curses on all the other Temples! Restore peace to Hyrule!" Elm cheered. Ash gave a thumbs up he said goodbye to the Pokemon and asked them to keep an eye on things here for a while.

He looked around his old house and smiled. "Man what a day huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, turns out you're human who knew?" Hilda replied.

"You did, didn't you?" Ash asked.

"Chu, Pikapika!" Pikachu added, the fairy feeling nervous under their half-lidded gaze.

"I, I figured you'd find out when the time came. Don't get mad at me!" Hilda snapped.

"We won't!" Ash and Pikachu grinned, Hilda sighed.

"It was sure a surprise, to learn Dawn was one of the Sages, I wonder how Calem knew?" Hilda asked as they walked down the path watching the Kokiri play and Dance.

"He's a Sheikah, they have Sheikah ways." Ash joked, "All joking aside, that is a good question. There's a lot we don't know about him…."

"Hey Mister thanks for saving our village!" Barry stated.

"You're welcome!" Ash replied.

"If you see a kid looks like a mini version of you, Tell him I'm gonna fine him for being away so long! See ya!" Barry stated running off.

"You're not going to tell them?" Hilda asked.

"Nah, I think it's for the best. They don't know how good they've got it and things are back to normal here..." Ash stated looking around at his child hood home. "Besides." He stated as he crossed the bridge. "Barry not knowing means I keep more rupees." He joked.

"That's awful!" Hilda jokingly scolded, as Ash laughed.

* * *

_**And That's the forest Temple Special thanks to Awesomefaceprod's Let's play of Ocarina of Time 3D for helping me when my notes couldn't anyway Delia and Elm make a cameo! And I put some of my own frustrations doing this temple over about not having the bow into this as well as the Stalfos!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	10. Keys, Keys everywhere!

_**So Next up is a return of a Gym Leader who is the well Awesome (Explosion happens behind KHL!)**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

Capitulus Decem:_** Keys, Keys everywhere!**_

Ash rode Epona back towards Kakariko, the Rapidash said goodbye and ran back to Lon, Lon Ranch. "Hmm." Hilda hummed looking around Ash. "You should probably restock."

Ash looked at his bombs and Arrows they were pretty low. "Good idea." Ash entered the town and Cilan pointed him towards where the Shop had been reset up since the destruction of Castle Town. There he bought up some bombs and Arrows. Once he left Hilda let out an alarmed ring.

"Ash, the cloud around Death Mountain, it looks strange!" Hilda called.

"Pika, Pikapi! Chupika!" Pikachu chattered alarmed. Ash looked up, he gasped. Around the summit of Death mountain was a large ring of fire or at least that's how the cloud looked. Instinctively he rushed up to Goron City.

"Remember what, Trip said the clouds are how you tell the Mountain's condition! If there's a ring of Fire around that thing it's gonna blow!" Ash stated.

"AHCK! We do _**not**_, want that!" Hilda yelped as she and Pikachu followed. They quickly found that the mountain trail had large rocks covering it large rocks were being rolled down the mountain some even into Dodongo's cavern Ash managed to dodge them all and return to Goron city.

"Heeey! Brock, Byron! Anyone!?" Ash called. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"PIKAAAAAA!" Pikachu called.

"Helllooo anyone there!?" Hilda asked they sighed when there was no answer however the sound of a familiar rolling sound caught their ears. "You hear that?" Hilda asked they rushed down and just in time saw a Goron roll away from them.

"What's with him?" Ash asked.

"Remember what, Brock said, Goron's roll around like that when their stressed!" Hilda replied, "If he's doing that and the town's deserted then something's up."

"Yeah!" Ash replied trying to stop the Goron only to be squashed. "Uuuuuhhhhg."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried.

"Ash, you alright?" Hilda called.

"I'm good…." Ash muttered getting up. "Alright then." he replied turning to a bomb flower nearby "We'll just have to stop him in his tracks. This won't hurt him right?" Ash asked.

"He'll be fine." Hilda replied.

"Alright then ha!" Ash stated throwing bomb flowers all missing due to the Goron, "This isn't working!" Ash growled.

"Hey Ash, see that alcove over there? Try using one of your bombs there he, can't dodge in that small space." Hilda stated.

"Alright," Ash replied firmly and rushed forward throwing a bomb at the Goron in the small space as Hilda said he couldn't dodge and Ash stopped him cold.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU, YOU'RE GIOVANNI'S SERVANT, HEAR MY NAME AND TREMBLE! ROARK A NAME REVEERED AND FEARED IN THE GORON LANAGUAGE! I AM ASH HERO OF THE GORONS!"

"No you're not!" Ash stated storming up to the Goron not noticing his smaller size, "_**My**_ name is Ash!"

"What, your name is also Ash?" the Goron asked looking up at him making Ash back down a bit, he looked a little like a small kid. He had a pair of glasses some spiky hair and a hard hat and a cape. He smiled. "Then you must be the Legendary Dodongo buster."

"That's right." Ash chirped proudly.

"My Dad is Byron do you remember him?" Roark asked.

Ash felt a sharp pain in his back as he remembered the bear hug of doom bestowed upon him years ago he could've sworn he felt a gust of wind and heard a boom somewhere too. "Definitely," he replied.

"Dad named me Roark which in the Goron language means Ash, so in a way he named me after you both are really cool names and I like them."

"I have to admit that is a clever way to name someone." Hilda mused.

"Pikachu." Pikachu agreed arms crossed and nodding.

Roark grabbed Ash's hands and shook them hard making the boy vibrate even as a little kid he had such strength. "Ash, you're a hero to the Goron's I'm so glad to meet you!" he stated then pulled out a rock slate and chisel "Please give me your autograph sign it to my friend Roark hero of the Gorons! Oh… I guess it's not a good time to ask you that….Please save everyone!"

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"My Dad Byron went to the Fire Temple, a Dragon is inside." Roark stated,

"_Dragon, Could it be…."_ Hilda thought.

"If we don't hurry up, even my Dad will be eaten Booo hooo waaaaaaaahhh!" Roark cried.

"Hey, it's okay!" Ash comforted, "Can, you tell me what you know?"

"_Sniff…._A long time ago, there was an Evil Dragon named Volgavia, living in the mountain. This Dragon was so scary it ate Gorons! Using a huge hammer the Hero of the Gorons BOOOOOOM! Bashed it on the head and destroyed it! It's a Legend from, long ago but it's true I know because my dad is a descendant of the hero."

"That's really cool!" Ash chuckled.

"What happened to the other Goron's you obviously have been rolling around out of stress. How come they didn't get you as well though?" Hilda asked.

"They didn't get me because I was rolling around but after that I wouldn't stop, while dad was out Ganondorf's followers came and took them all away. All of them will be eaten by Volgavia! Dad went to the Fire Temple all by himself to save everyone!" Roark cried.

"Of course the Gorons are our friends, there's no way we wouldn't!" Ash declared.

"Right/Chu!" Pikachu and Hilda agreed,

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Roark said hugging him Ash yelled in pain falling over as Roark went off to get something. "I'll be right back!"

"Ouuuuccchhhh." Ash coughed by the time Roark returned Ash had recovered in his arms, were a red hat and tunic.

"Here this is a special heat and fire resistant tunic complete with hat, Dad made it for you but he made it too big." Roark replied.

"It'll fit me now." Ash replied looking it over.

"That's what, Dad said too," Roark replied before turning to Pikachu. "Here Pikachu, I've got some heat resistant stuff for you too." He replied placing the items on Pikachu who squeaked in curiosity.

He was now wearing a black helmet with a ruby encrusted in the middle it was edged in crimson around the ears and between the eyes it also had a couple of crimson line patterns around the ruby. He also had a red scarf with a black buckle tying it together and a pair of black manacles with red stones lining around.

"Whoa looking good Pikachu!" Ash cheered as he placed the hat on his head.

"Chu, Pika!" Pikachu chirped rubbing the back of his head. Ash looked kind of the same except a pallet swap of a pure red.

"Hero of Time Red Version," Hilda joked. "So how do we get to the Fire Temple?" Hilda asked.

"Move the statue in Dad's room." Roark replied. "It'll take you directly to it."

"Thanks Roark, if any of those goons come back roll around but this time run into them!" Ash stated.

"You got it!" Roark replied, as Ash rushed down towards Byron's room.

"I'm conflicted, you told a kid to attack people but in a way you taught him to defend himself." Hilda replied.

"Don't worry about it." Ash replied pulling the statue and grinning. "Bingo! Come on we've gotta race to save!" the group found themselves in a large volcanic crater.

"Is this, what was through the hole by the Fairy Fountain?" Ash asked in awe.

"I guess so." Hilda replied.

"Hey, Hilda are you gonna be okay here?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me I don't have to worry about the temperature thanks to magic." Hilda replied.

"Okay, good. We're ready let's, get going!" Ash stated using the Hook shot to cross over a broken bridge while on another one Calem jumped down.

"Calem!" Ash called.

"Where does he come from all the time?" Hilda asked.

"Chu?" Pikachu added.

"Trade secret," Calem replied. "It is something that grows over time."

"What grows over time?" Ash asked.

"A True friendship, a feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time; you came to save the Gorons because they're your friends correct?" Calem asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"The passion of Friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power! And through it you will know which way to go. This song is dedicated to the power of the Heart, listen to the Bolero of Fire." Calem replied getting out his harp, and playing a march, sounding tune that had a firm resolve to it.

Ash played along after hearing the first set of notes they then played together making the song even stronger with their combined might and soul! And with that Ash learned the Bolero of Fire.

"Ash, I'll see you again." Calem replied backing away.

"Hey Calem hold on a minute, I have a question. You wouldn't happen to know-" a surge of fire burst up blocking Ash from him Calem used this opportunity to use a flash bomb to escape.

"How, does he do that?!" Ash stated, "And how, does he know when to do it?"

"Trade secret." Calem's voice called, making Ash pout.

"Well no point on dwelling on it there's the Temple entrance!" Hilda stated Ash nodded running in grabbing the ladder and sliding down.

**[Fire Temple]**

Upon entering he saw that the only door he could enter was off to the left killing a couple of Fire Keese with his arrows he rushed in and found across the room was Byron.

"HEY BRYON!" Ash shouted.

"PIKAAAACHUUUU!" Pikachu added.

"Huh, who's there?!" Byron called back turning to see them. "Ash, oh it really is Ash, you've grown so big since I last saw you and you're with an evolved Pichu BUW HA HA HA!"

"Byron it's good to see you!" Ash called.

"Same, I want to have a man, to man talk with you but now's not the time!" Byron declared. "Giovanni is causing trouble on Death Mountain again; he has revived the evil ancient Dragon Volgavia!"

"We know your son Roark told us!" Hilda called.

"Good, he's safe that's a relief!" Byron sighed. "Anyway, that scumbag is going to feed my people to that evil Dragon as a warning to other races that might resist him. If that Dragon escapes the mountain, Hyrule will become a burning waste land!"

"That's what the clouds were warning us about!" Ash stated.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried.

"I'll go on ahead and try seal up the Dragon; I'm a little concerned though because I don't have my Ancestor's Megaton Hammer." Byron growled clenching a fist. "But I have no choice, SO BRING IT ON DEMON LIZARD!"_** KAABOOOOOOOOMM**_ a large explosion went off behind him.

"Same old Bryon," Ash sighed as he felt the wind come towards him.

"Ash, I'm asking you as my sworn brother! While I try to deal with the Dragon, save my people, the prisoner's cells are in the opposite direction, I'm counting on you!" Byron stated as he entered the boss room.

"Hey, how'd, he get in there without the Boss Key," Ash asked surprised.

"Trade Secret!" Byron shouted, an explosion following. The three sighed with a sweat-drop.

"Let's not question the logic of our fellow Hylian's anymore shall we?" Hilda muttered.

"Agreed," Ash replied.

"NOOOOO, I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE EATEN BY A DEMON DRAGON! I HAVEN'T EVEN DATED ANY PRETTY GORON GIRLS YET."

"That was Brock!" Ash stated.

"Over there!" Hilda stated as they rushed toward the left of the room all curled up and shivering was Brock.

"Hang on I'll get you out!" Ash stated stepping on the switch Brock instantly uncurled at the sound of the door opening horrified until he saw the Red clad teen.

"Ash is that you!?" Brock stated.

"Long time no see." Ash replied.

"Pikapikachu!" Pikachu added jumping on his shoulder.

"Wow it has been a long time!" Brock stated. "I'm free to go right?"

"Definitely, you should get back to the City." Hilda replied.

"Good thing you shouted Brock, we almost walked right past you." Ash replied.

"I'll look back on that and laugh later; right now I'm too stressed and scared to think that was even remotely funny." Brock replied. "Listen you need get to the room where Byron went, there's a pillar stuck in the ceiling find a way to bash it down and you'll be able to cross. So you've gotta get to a room above the ceiling right away."

"Thanks." Ash replied.

"No thank you!" Brock replied rushing out of the cell and getting out of the temple.

"Huh? There's a key in here." Ash muttered picking it up.

"Better hang on to it," Hilda replied.

"Got it," Ash replied. When he turned he suddenly saw a Charizard, an Infernape, an Emboar and a Quilava wandering into the temple. "Are they….HEY DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" he called to them the four evolved fire starters turned and grinned waving cheering in their own languages getting to Ash.

"So you guys evolved too, Charizard, Emboar, Quilava and Infenape!" Ash cheered. "It's nice to know you guys have been doing okay after all these years!"

The Pokemon grinned at this. Ash smiled but remembered something "You, want to help right?"

The Pokémon replied with a nod. "Listen, I'd like that, but you'd actually be helping me out more by making sure that the Goron's get back to Goron City safe and that Giovanni's goons don't recapture or kill them." The Pokemon nodded in understanding and raced out after Brock, as Ash, crossed the room. Once more, seeing that the door across from the one had been locked previously; Opening it he gaped at the room. "Lake of Lava, where should we go from here?"

"Survey says….right!" Hilda stated Ash nodded and jumped across towards where a Time block was. He played the Song of Time and removed it climbing up he entered the room.

"Ahh man there's- WAAAAH!" Ash instantly ducked behind his shield.

"Tiles!" Hilda yelped as she and Pikachu got behind Ash they eventually all shattered against the Hylian shield. "That was close, AAAAH!"

"What that thing?" Ash stated.

"Don't go near it! It's a Like, Like they eat anything they can grab! If it eats you it'll digest you completely!" Hilda stated.

"AHHHHH!" Ash stated instantly getting out his bow and shooting at it fortunately killing it.

"Why is its name Like, Like if it's that evil and Gluttonous?" Ash asked.

"I have no idea they've been known to steal items from you and eat them while spitting the rest of you out for sick kicks and giggles, it's universally believed whoever named it had the same twisted sense of humor." Hilda sighed.

"Anyway there's nothing in here, I do however think I saw another door, let's go move the Time Block back." Ash replied. as they exited and did so entering this room. "In this one was another Goron who had been curled up into a ball trembling in fear he instantly hit the switch alerting the Goron.

"Are you releasing me, Am I free to go?" the Goron asked.

"Yeah, make sure you get out safe!" Ash replied.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll give you a tip for rescuing me, a wall you can blow up but doesn't look too damaged will sound different from a regular wall you can hit with your sword." The Goron replied.

"We'll keep that in mind thanks!" Hilda replied as the Goron ran out. Ash, doubled back to the Room he was in before he looked around when he started to hear something weird.

"_Akju yuki to compatio ooh Obescro, liste omni plea oh faith et respondei our callra! Savui all scui horros, packa all romfs He Diablo" _

"What is that chanting?" Ash asked.

"It's ancient Goron. Grant us Courage and Mercy, oh please hear our call of faith and answer our prayers. Spare, us from this torment deliver us from he of Hell." Hilda translated. "Gorons, are usually a very peaceful and friendly tribe to do this to them as an example no less….It's horrible!" she muttered sadly.

Ash stared out into space his heart going out to the Goron's "Well, he won't get away with it!"

**LOS LOS LOS **

Iris was watching from above, she suddenly saw two brown shapes from below make their way out of the temple and roll forward over the gap she made by breaking the bridge quickly. "They're getting away! I've gotta- GAH!" Iris was suddenly kicked in the gut she looked up gasping for breath to see her attacker….a certain Sheikah boy.

"YOU!" she snarled pulling out her swords and rushing forward with a large dagger, Calem managed block the swords.

"You're not taking them back!" Calem snarled landing a punch on Iris.

"Dragonite! Haxorus!" Iris called the two Pokémon roared and charged towards the Gorons however, A Charizard and Infernape suddenly appeared using Steel Wing and Mach Punch on Dragonite and Haxorous respectively.

Calem nodded as he fought of a now angrier Iris. "_Good thinking Ash."_

**LOS LOS LOS **

Ash had finally made his way across the room. It was there he heard more chanting close by. "Where is it!" he growled eyes shifting around.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu stated pointing to a wall that sounded loudest, Ash nodded and tapped it with his sword. He tested the rest of the wall a few times before nodding and getting a bomb out once it exploded a door was revealed.

"Clever, very clever." Hilda mused as they rushed in finding another Goron trapped. Ash quickly freed him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! There are special switches in this temple you need to strike to activate. But, a bomb or arrow can also do the job!" he stated leaving Ash grabbed the key and headed back out.

Returning to the large cave like room Ash decided to enter the next locked down having at least two small keys. He yelped losing his footing, for a second before sliding down a nearby plank. "Looks like this is the only way up." He muttered climbing a chain wall he heard a blast of air behind him.

"_That thing is blasting up air. I wonder…"_ he thought to himself looking at the large block above him.

"Pipika!" Pikachu shouted pointing at some large Slugma like creatures. "What are those?"

"Fire Slugs be careful when you get over there!" Hilda explained.

"I got ya!" Ash replied as he continued to climb and jumped down. Once he was on the ledge and took out the Fire Slugs he quickly pushed the large block onto the geyser.

"Alright now let's JUUUUUMMP!" he stated taking a leap of faith.

"ASH?!" Hilda shouted zipping down after him.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted following suit he landed on block which shot up thanks to the Geyser.

"Good idea, but warn us next time you do that!" Hilda snapped.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Sorry…." Ash replied rubbing the back of his head as they got off the block.

The next room contained a Goron but there was no switch around he was blubbering out the chant curled up into a ball. "Don't worry I'll get you out." Ash whispered as he climbed up and took out two more fire slugs.

"Ash, up here!" Hilda called flying above towards a Crystal switch.

"That must the switch the Goron was talking about!" Ash stated he jumped across and remembering the block he saw on the way up and pushed it into place. He then climbed up the wall and saw a large pillar of fire that roared over where they needed to go.

"Heat proof tunic or not you'll be cooked alive!" Hilda stated.

"Yup." Ash replied gaping at the fire a little. "That must be what that switch is for." He replied getting out his arrow and shooting however he wasn't fast enough to get back to the wall in time and he was caught in the cross fire.

"WAAAAAH!" he cried feeling a slight burn.

"It looks fine, but you can thank the Goron Tunic for that." Hilda muttered looking over the injury.

"Right?" Ash sighed.

**LOS LOS LOS **

"Absol use Razor Wind on Dragonite!" Calem called.

"SOOOL!" he shouted unleashing a powerful attack that hit Dragonite just as he was about to sneak up on Charizard from behind and land a thunder punch. The Fire Dragon was currently busy fighting off a couple of stalfos forcing Emboar and Quilava to deal with Haxorus on their own.

"INNNFEERRRN!" he roared slamming into Dragonite.

"Umbreon use Psychic to fix the GUUUH!" Calem shouted having been scratched by Iris's swords.

"Umbreeeeeon!" he shouted causing Iris to fall back with a shadow ball she jumped in front of her trainer growling.

Iris glared back whistling however, once she finished something rushed up to her. "What the-" KAAAABOOOOM! "WAAAAHHH!" she screamed having been blown up.

"YES!" Clemont cheered.

"Way to go! Chandelure go after Haxorus!" Trip shouted.

"CHANNN!" the Ghost fire type rushed towards the large Dragon type unleashing it's nightshade on it.

Calem shook his head out of cobwebs just in time to see Paul land a kick on Iris. "Your timing could not be better." Calem stated simply.

**LOS LOS LOS **

Ash had his arms crossed in deep thought, "How do I get up there, wait! DUHH! The Goron said bombs too!" wordlessly he dropped one by the switch and once the mechanism was triggered he climbed up as fast as he could and entered the next room. "I feel a little silly."

"Don't worry, it's not like we were there for long, and just so you know I can sense large boulders around here so be careful." Hilda replied.

"Thanks, Pikachu I think you'll be safer holding on to me."

"Pika!" Pikachu replied hopping onto his shoulder. Ash made his way through the temple traversing towards the bottom right. Once he found a large acolyte that was tiled as opposed to the rest of the floor he entered.

"Ash another Goron!" Hilda stated.

"Right!" Ash replied stepping on the switch.

The Goron uncurled himself to the sound of the barred door opening. He looked up to see that Ash had freed him. "Oh thank you! Hey you're that Ash kid aren't you?"

"Yeah that's me." Ash replied. "You're free to go so get back to the city quick as possible!"

"Let me tell you a secret, in this temple there are doors that aren't really but will move if you try to touch them." The Goron replied.

"Good to know, we'll have to keep our eyes open." Hilda replied.

"Yeah," Ash added.

"Okay well, anyway Ash, thank you again!" he stated rushing out.

"Watch out for bolders!" Ash warned he heard something smash and some rolling, "Never mind." He picked up the Key and headed back into the maze. Ash saw a locked door. And entered it he groaned when he saw that he would need another key and turned right back around.

"I think we need to have a more than one Key rule here. Giovanni clearly locked this place up tight." Hilda stated.

"Chu." Pikachu agreed flatly. Ash nodded retracing his steps to the tiled area he then went up to the top center of the maze, Freeing yet another Goron.

"Oh yay! Thank you so much for saving me!" the Goron cried gratefully going to hug Ash.

"NO!" Ash yelped, "I mean no time for hugs you need to get out of here as fast as you can!"

"Okay but let me just tell you something, they say that even though Volgavia's head is in armor it's actually the monster's weak point." He replied. "Legend has it the Goron Hero used his weapon to smash its brains in!" he stated rushing out and rolling crushing more bolders.

"Smash it's brains in, kind of sounds like a Hammer…" Hilda noted.

"Do you think we'll find it in the temple?" Ash asked. "That Hammer could be anywhere!"

"Well we'll have to wait and see won't we." Hilda replied as Pikachu pulled out the small key from the chest.

Returning to the first door he found Ash, saw that there was another door in the room and shot the eye switch with his arrow. He entered it and found a dead end, however he could see another room through the bars. "That's where we need to go."

"It looks like we can get to it by going through the locked door." Hilda noted and doing just that they did.

Ash jumped when he suddenly heard something woosh up behind him. "FIIIREEEEE!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" the three screamed as they rushed to the other side of the room. Jumping like crazy Ash with Pikachu in his arms rushed into the door. He sighed.

"Hey check it out we're above the maze!" Ash stated.

"Yup and half the Boulders are gone." Hilda noted seeing the rocky carnage that littered the area "Some of the walls have been smashed into, man Gorons are powerful."

"You also said they were peaceful." Ash rebutted.

"Yes, that doesn't mean they won't fight if cornered, I'm thinking they were ambushed." Hilda replied.

"Speaking of Gorons there's one in a cage over there!" Ash stated jumping from platform to platform to hit the switch that freed the Goron.

"Hey you okay?!" Ash called as he leapt over there.

"Yeah thank you Ash! Man it's been ages you've grown quite a bit." The Goron replied.

"Yeah, I have." Ash replied with a slight blush.

The Goron nodded with a grin "There's something you should know at Lake Zelda there's a Scare crow who wants to hear a song by a musician I bet if you play for him you'll get something nice." And with that the Goron rolled knocking down several more walls of the Maze.

Ash picked up the key and pocketed it. heading back out, Pikachu on the other hand stopped something catching his eye as Ash was about to jump off. "Pika!"

"Huh, what is it…Hey!" Ash replied. "You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Bombs away/Chu Pikachu!" his two companions replied.

Grinning Ash dropped a bomb, blowing up the hole. Ash climbed down the grate and ran over he grinned when he realized his was back at the cage with the Goron he couldn't free right away. "Hey!" Ash shouted freeing him.

"AAAAHHH YOU WON'T MAKE ME DRAGON CHOW!" the Goron replied unleashing a powerful punch that Ash had to dodge a couple of times.

"EASY, its me that kid Ash, I came to rescue you!" Ash stated flinching and holding out the Hylian shield in front of him.

"Ash, Oh it is you!" The Goron stated. "Thank you so much I'm out of here but I heard a couple of Giovanni's goons talking, somewhere in this temple you're sure to run into some enemies that dance, arrows won't hurt them unless you can find a way to knock their heads off literally. I know a little bit disturbing." And with that the Goron took off.

"A little?" Hilda asked incrediously.

Ash climbed back out and looked over his map. "According to this there was a door way back in that fire wall room. Well we should be okay coming back from the other side, right?"

Hilda sighed. "You never know with these things."

"Chu pika chuuu.(**I'm staying on your shoulder.)" **Pikachu promptly decided not leaving his perch. With a big sigh the trio entered the room Ash jumped onto the thing and ran as soon as he heard the fire he leapt and pulled himself up Hilda already being there having flown ahead watched as the fire moved forward.

"That's never fun." Ash sighed as he unlocked the door. He entered the next room to find it full of a bunch of pillars. "This is weird…." He muttered.

"Pika…" Pikachu agreed. They yelped when a pair of the pillars made fire making them jump back.

"Ash, Pikachu over here!" Hilda called the two ran over to see her hovering over a mesh of chain over a hole in the floor. "There do you see, that's the room we saw Bryon in!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Ash replied looking up at the pillar. "We need a way to get this pillar to go down like brock said. But last time we were able to make a big explosion with a bunch of bombs. The ones we have go off automatically so we can't set it up like that!"

Hilda hummed in agreement. "Let's just focus on freeing the rest of the Gorons for now. We're bound to come across something."

"Yeah." Ash agreed as he found that the pillars were actually part of an invisible fire maze he managed to find his way by the wall and reached for a door. "WAAAH!" he screamed when it landed on him. growling he quickly smirked evilly as he pulled out a bomb and jumped away. With nothing behind it he made his way back through finding a locked door and entering it.

"Ash another Goron!" Hilda stated.

"I think this might be the last one too!" Ash agreed realizing he couldn't free the Goron yet, he was forced to continue and going through the fire maze found a switch. He heard a small woosh.

"Ash over there, The Fire's dying down!" Hilda stated.

"Oh! Let's move!" Ash stated as the three moved through the fire walls avoiding them and managing to get past.

"Whew…." Ash sighed.

"Yeah…" Hilda replied landing on Pikachu's head as the little mouse sighed.

Ash made his way forward, this time he noticed something odd about the door; it looked like it was on the wall, _not _in it! "Not this time!" Ash stated throwing a bomb at it and blowing up to reveal a stone door which he entered.

The next room he saw a ring of Fire but no switch however coming out was a Gallade like creature with an evil face it spun around leaving fire everywhere. "Find, away to knock off it's head…" Ash growled racking his brain. "Ooh the Hookshot!" he stated taking it out and aiming as the monster came towards him the body went out leaving only a rock that looked like a Geodue behind he suddenly sprouted little legs and ran. "You're not getting away!" Ash stated pulling out his bow and shooting it a few times.

"CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu managed to zap it the little monster retreated back into it's home where it came out blue Ash repeated the process, this time however he threw a bomb while Pikachu had it cornered with a bomb and managed to blow it up causing it to run again Ash shot it with a few more arrows.

"It's back in the fire!" Hilda called the two waited in waiting as the monster appeared again Ash wasn't able to get it's head off right away this time as the green fire made it fast. "You're gonna have to change your timing."

"Yeah…but…" he replied trying to eye the monster as he dodged it's blows "Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted zapping it as Ash hit it with the hookshot and landed a powerful jump attack with his sword killing it. he flashed jumping away as it exploded.

"The fire's gone!" Hilda stated.

Ash looked around tapping the walls, "So where do we go from here there aren't any other doors or weak walls."

"Let's try where the Flare Dancer was." Hilda suggested Ash nodded and climbed up letting out a sound of slight surprise the platform rose into the next room where just like before he had to climb up set a bomb down and climb quickly before the fire returns.

Entering the only door for his path Ash found himself in a strange yet regal room. "What is this, a tomb?"

"I think so there's ancient Goronese all over the place." Hilda replied.

Ash noticed a switch and stepped on it and just as he expected the fire ring that was sitting on top of a thin stair case disappeared. "Guys we gotta book it!" Ash stated running up the thin stairway they did their best to stay on the straight line and eventually, Ash got there just before the time ran out. He flipped open the lid and grinned. "I truly am the Hero of the Gorons." He said quietly confusing his two partners.

"Huh?" Hilda asked.

"Chu?" Pikachu muttered blinking.

"As of now, I have this, The Megaton Hammer!" Ash grinned holding it for them to see.

"Awesome Ash, you got it!" Hilda cried in joy ringing.

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu cheered. Ash grinned packing away he killed the nearby Fire Keese and found something strange on the floor.

"Let's test this baby out uuuu HAAAA!" Ash roared slamming the Megaton hammer on the switch which made the platform drop.

"There's our way out!" Ash replied heading down into the next room. He see off in the corner was a statue. He grinned and smashed the statue away allowing him to go into the next room. In here Ash had to kill all the Keese before he could proceed he smashed a nearby pillar from above causing it to transform the acolyte in the floor into a large stair case.

Ash followed it down, seeing that there was a blue switch he grabbed a nearby crate and used it to hold the switch down. With it secure he entered the next room finding another platform to bash down.

"WHACK!" Ash shouted as he slammed the Hammer on the platform knocking it down. "That was fun!" he giggled.

"Try not to have too much fun, we don't want you to do anything you'll regret." Hilda replied.

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu agreed.

Ash jumped down he screamed flapping his arms as he fell landing on the platform falling to knees. "Ow…"

"Ash, are you alright?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah…don't worry." Ash replied drinking some of the Red Potion Trip had given him for the journey. "Hey I know where we are!" Ash replied climbing up and jumping across he then smashed the pillar with a rumble it fell. "And that takes care of our way to the boss room!" he grinned.

"Don't forget we need the Boss key." Hilda chided.

"Oh yeah," Ash sighed. "There's still that one Goron we haven't freed yet, too." He suddenly saw Red switch that was grainy and dusty he jumped over to it and felt it with his fingers seeing the dust on his hand "Weird…"

"It's rusted. Standing on it's not gonna help." Hilda muttered.

"We don't have to stand on it!" Ash stated taking out his Goron Hammer and smashing the switch opening the door he went through it and saw a Time block he quickly played the Song of Time and made it appear below. "Come on let's go!" Ash called to them happily as he made his way towards the Rusted switch that had now appeared. "And BAM, BAM!" Ash shouted using his hammer to break it down.

Ash with a large grin jumped down, and saw the Goron uncurl himself as Ash walked up to him. "You'd better get out of he-EEERE! UUUGGG HUGGING TO TIGHT….OXY…GEN!" Ash cried tears forming in his eyes.

"PIKA, PIKACHU PIKA, PIKA,PIKA!" Pikachu ranted as Hilda flew around ringing.

"Uh Mr. He's turning blue and that's not good!" Hilda cried.

"Oh! Sorry!" the Goron replied he let go of Ash who sucked in a lot of air sounding like a balloon losing it as he did.

"Uuuuhhh….Don't mention it." Ash muttered.

"Sorry about that. Here let me make it up to you with this juicy secret. There's a door hidden at the entrance of this temple." The Goron replied leaving the temple.

**LOS LOS LOS **

"Electivre use Hammer arm!" Paul shouted.

"ELLEEC!" he shouted slamming a powerful attack down on Haxorus and slamming it into the wall.

"Oh no!" Iris shouted as Dragonite got In front of his fallen comrade. She growled. "Dragonite, it's over." She hissed glaring daggers at Paul's party as she jumped on Dragonite's back and flew off with Haxorus.

"Good…the rest is up to Ash…." Calem replied panting.

"We gotta get you back, Calem." Clemont replied helping him up. There was a tremor that shook the area.

"And out of here apparently." Paul muttered. "Let's move if Ash can't do this and this Volcano blow's will be done for. We should help with the rest of the evacuation."

The group murmured agreement as they rushed back into Goron City.

**LOS LOS LOS **

After picking up what he hoped was the final small key, Ash made a U-turn back into the room where he dropped the pillar. He dropped down and made his way to the entrance there he saw a statue like the one he had bashed before. "Bye, bye!" Ash stated as he smashed away at the statue and with that the final small key was used.

He entered a room that required him to kill off all the enemies before being allowed to proceed

Ash yelped when Tiles came up from the floor he quickly put up his shield. He jumped away when a Like, like came right at him. "Aaaw How fast are these things?!"

"Pi PIKA!" the Like Like swallowed Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu and Hilda shouted.

"Piiiikaaachuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu screamed zapping it from the inside and killing it he sat there separated from his fire armor covered in juice looking less than impressed.

"Pikachu, I'm really sorry!" Ash replied helping him get it back on. "Are you okay?" Ash replied feeling very guilty.

"Chu." Pikachu replied with a smile jumping onto his shoulder. Ash entered the next room and it shut behind them a familiar cackle hit the air.

"Another Flare Dancer?" Hilda stated in surprise.

"Well, the one mini-boss per dungeon rule just flew out the window." Ash muttered as he got out his hookshot and snatched the monster from it's body then shot it with a few arrows before it made it's way back into fire. He repeated the process and landed a Spin attack on the monsters head.

"CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted hitting him with Thunderbolt. He made it to his green form going fast Pikachu managed to distract him with Quick attack and Ash got his head off his shoulders killing him instantly.

Then upon entering the door, Ash found the final Goron he smashed down the rusted switch and the Goron responded to the door's opening. "Oh are you here to rescue me?"

"Yup, you'd better get out of here before Volgavia shows up." Ash replied. "Byron had us free everyone while he held him off."

"Oh I see. Big Brother Bryon asked you to help us, we owe you big time!" the Goron replied. "Please help him!"

"Count on it!" Ash replied as the Goron left. He went through the next door and rushed back to the room where the boss lock was and entered it. He gasped in horror. "BYRON!" he shouted rushing over to the knocked out Goron leader covered in bruises and burns. Ash managed to pour the a couple of red potions down his throat. "You've gotta wake up!"

"GYIIIRRAAAAHHAAAH!" Ash looked up as a large Tremor shook the area. There was a roar and Charizard Infernape and Emboar appeared.

"Guys!" Ash cheered as the tremor shook harder the platform that let them get onto where Byron was sunk beneath the lava.

"GYIIIRRAAAAHHAAAH!" coming out of the center hole was a large Rayquaza like creature with a flaming mane and a Charizard's head horn and wings with a grey chest and head armor with a Rayquaza's horns and a flaming Tail was the Demon Dragon himself.

**{Subterranean Lava Dragon: Volgavia}**

Ash and the group watched as the monster flew above them and dove down into one of the holes Ash got out the Megaton hammer as they waited for the monster to rear it's ugly head.

Ash heard the shriek as it erupted by the hole on his left he quickly got out the Megaton Hammer and slammed it's head with it. With Volgavia stunned Ash quickly attacked it with his sword while Pikachu and Charizard who were by him at the time landed Iron Tails and Dragon Claws.

The Monster let out a horrid shriek as it recovered and blasted them with it's green fire breath.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ash groaned, than gasped. "Wait a minute….It hurt!" he stated in fear the Goron armor they were given wasn't enough to protect them from Volgavia's fire blast.

Charizard roared and rammed into Volgavia who snarled and whacked him away with his tail it then rammed against the ceiling making rocks fall immediately.

"Look out!" Hilda cried as the group dodged rocks, Ash managed to jump away when he saw Volgavia roar at him.

"WAAAAAH AHA!" Ash screamed as the Dragon began to give chase Ash ran as fast as he could turning everywhere he could to avoid the fire running in a circle the Pokémon who were screaming at them watched as Volgavia contorted it's body into a tight spiral to get a hit on Ash but it wouldn't give up. "WAAAAHHH!" Ash yelped as he rolled away from the Dragon who at this point flew up before charging back down.

"Here it comes again get ready!" Ash called as they waited once seeing a hole erupt they waited until Volgavia poked it's head and then Ash struck with the Megaton Hammer. After a flurry of combos the Dragon whipped it's mane around and knocked them back taking to the air quickly and ramming against the ceiling even harder.

"Here come more rocks!" Ash cried. "If this keeps up it's gonna crush us!"

"You need to find a way to keep it from using that strategy!" Hilda called.

"Charizard next time he does that you've gotta try and stop him!" Ash stated Charizard nodded.

"GYIIIRRAAAAHHAAAH!" the monster flew back into one of the hole this time however it managed to confuse the group by making multiple holes bubble like he was coming out of all of them he smirked when he had a clear shot and blasted them. Everyone screamed in pain as they fell the monster joyfully headed for the ceiling.

"Charizard quick!" Ash called.

"RAAAAAUU!" Charizard shoted rushing forward and landing a Dragon claw on it's eyes making it roar in pain. It dove back down into the holes.

"Okay this time we're going to watch a hole and if Volgavia comes out where one of us is attack with the strongest attack you have!" Ash called.

The Pokemon called in their languages as the bubbling increased. Emboar saw Volgavia pop out of a hole on it's left and he instantly responded with a powerful hammer arm.

The monster shrieked alerting Ash who rushed over and slammed it with the Megaton hammer.

"CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted zapping it in the crack that was now forming on it's helmet as Ash stabbed it there he then hit it several times with the sword before the three were knocked back. It rose for it's powerful cave in attack

"INFERRRN!" Infernape shouted landing a flame wheel on the monster slowing it down long enough for Charizard to hit it with Steel Wing.

"Way to go!" Ash called.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed as the process with the holes repeated this time Infernape got the honor of slamming it with Mach punch it roared as Ash landed the hit with his Megaton hammer once it was stunned everyone blasted the crack with Mach Punch, Dragon Claw, Iron Tail, Hammer Arm and the master sword.

"GIGIIGIIIIHHAAYAYAYAYYAYA!" the monster roared contorting as it tried to fly its body was having seizures as it contorted and twisted in the air it eventually couldn't take the intensity of its own fire anymore and got incinerated from inside out, only the head remained as it fell at Ash's feet then burnt away to nothing.

Ash sighed falling to his knees. "That was tough." He saw suddenly welcomed by a familiar blue light he entered it the Pokémon trailing behind.

**LOS LOS LOS **

Bonnie and Cilan from the watch tower waited for the return of her brother as well as the bubbling that had started on the mountain top. "Cilan I'm worried."

"Don't worry Bonnie, I'm certain they're fine and when they return we can all have delicious celebratory feast!" Cilan assured.

"Pansage!"

_**KAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

"SAASAAAAHHE!" Pansage screamed.

"Nay, nay, ney!" Dedenne yelped running around like crazy as Bonnie yelped instinctively Cilan grabbed her and held her close while keeping on hand on the rail he looked over to see what was happening.

"The Mountain!" he shouted as a massive pillar of Fire erupted from the volcanic crater surging into the air. On Death Mountain trail Paul and his party also watched as the sky turned a bright red but it seemed to be shooting some invisible force out of it, and as quickly as it began the eruption slowly but surely ceased the clouds around the top of Death Mountain returned to normal.

**LOS LOS LOS **

Ash found himself in the chamber of sages and facing the red platform and coming out of it completely healed was Byron. "Thank you Brother, I really appreciate what you did. On behalf of the Goron Race, thank you! You turned out to be a real man just like I thought!" he stated an explosion taking place behind him.

"Thanks Byron." Ash replied happily.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu chirped from his shoulder.

"By the way, I Byron turned out to the be great Sage of Fire! Isn't that funny brother?" Byron asked.

Ash felt a little bit of a choke. "That's great but what about the other Goron's and Roark!?"

"I'm leaving the Gorons of Death Mountain to Roark." Byron replied simply with a big grin on his face.

"You're springing that on a seven year old?!" Hilda asked incredulously.

Byron's smirked disappeared. "I have faith in my son. He's young but he's like his old Pop tough as nails! He'll have the Elder's help as well, listen give him this message from me. This is something that must be done for the sake of not all Goron's but Hyrule as well and if things go well, I'll see him soon."

Ash nodded. "I'll tell him."

Byron mused for a minute. "This must be what they call destiny! Nothing made me happier than helping you, seal the evil here. Hey Ash, take this badge it contains the power of Fire Spirits and my Friendship!" and with that Byron rose his hands up.

Coming down towards Ash was a fireball shaped badge red with an orange colored Goron symbol in the middle, he held it in the usual pose.

_Ash got the Fire Badge! The power of a fiery spirit surges through Ash like an explosion as Byron awakens as a Sage adds his power to Ash's!_

"_**Don't forget! Now you and I are True Brothers!" **_

Ash heard Byron's words along with one last explosion before the scene faded to white.

**LOS LOS LOS**

"I see…" Roark replied.

"Yeah, but he promised he'll be back as soon as he can if he can." Ash replied.

Roark smiled. "Yeah, I'll wait for him and in the meantime the Elders and I will take care of things here."

Ash nodded. "Good luck."

"Chu Pika!" Pikachu added Ash was suddenly grabbed by one of the Goron's next thing he knew they were cheering his name tossing him up in the air he enjoyed it knowing the Goron's were safe for now with Charizard, Emboar, Quilava and Infernape watching over them and that he was one step closer to saving Hyrule.

* * *

_**Well that wraps up the fire Temple I'm thinking the Water Temple Arc might be a two parter with the Ice cave and all but we'll have to see also YX: Destructive Wings is out now so if you've read Shadow Revolution and haven't checked it out already please do so! **_

_**Also I found that you can hurt the Flare Dancer heads with Arrows once their off with the Hook Shot method and this works to defeat them easier but the Goron said the Arrows weren't supposed to work so hopefully he was referring to when it was attached to it's body and not all the time and I hope I haven't activated a glitch ^^;**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	11. Caution! Icy Dungeon Conditions!

**I'm back my peeps! I've decided that since The Ice Cavern is its own dungeon it gets its own chapter hopefully it won't be too short!**

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

Capitulus Unidecim: **Caution! Icy Dungeon conditions!**

Ash entered the Great Fairy fountain after using the Megaton Hammer to bash his way in this Fairy had a lava like Dress it looked like the others, her wings still sparkled like the others, "Welcome Ash, I am the Great Fairy of power, I will grant you a gift receive it now…." She stated raising her hands Ash could see the aura around him however he noticed his bracelet glowing.

The emeralds had doubled and now encompassed his whole wrist with the exception of where Din's Fire and Farore's wind were. "I have doubled your magic power. Now you'll be able to cast spells more often."

"Awesome!" Ash cheered.

"Chupika!" Pikachu added.

The Great Fairy nodded "When battle has made you weary come back, to see me." She replied disappearing into her fountain.

Once that was done Ash returned to Kakariko village he had heard of a Fairy fountain in the Volcanic Crater. "I Thought Westwood V said we wouldn't find the Great Fairy there."

"Well technically that wasn't the volcanic crater it was inside the Volcano." Hilda pointed out.

"True….." Ash muttered deciding not to press on it longer. He and Pikachu changed out of their Goron attire and went down to the Restaurant and used the password to get in sitting down.

"Ash you're back!" Clemont stated coming over sporting a couple bandages and charred clothes.

"Were, you guys, in the volcano too?" Ash asked.

"Yes, we saw Calem rush out towards the mountain, when we followed him we saw his Pokemon battling with two Dragon Types belonging to one of Giovanni's goons." Clemont replied.

"Is Calem part of the resistance too?" Hilda asked.

"Well, yes and no he's come here to rest sometimes once he was here for a few weeks getting patched up." Clemont replied.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Ash asked with the tilt of the head.

"No, one does." Clemont replied catching the attention of three resistance members all of whom had seen Calem off and on. One with black spiky hair and eyes wearing a large collared shirt with rope belts and a sword, the other was a girl with bubble gum hair and a head band wearing a red sleeveless shirt and skirt. The third was a teenage boy with an air of mischief to him blond spiky hair blue eyes a headband of his own mostly in orange and black with whisker like birth marks on his cheeks.

"He does a really good job of hiding his face doesn't he?" Hilda asked.

"Even in bed." Clemont replied.

"What does he look like?" the three ease-droppers asked.

"_Buck teeth?" _The dark haired one thought.

"_Big Lips?" _the bubblegum one asked in her thoughts.

"_Kissy face?" _the blonde asked imagining Calem with such a face before maniacally running his hands through his hair. "GAAAAHHH NOW I REALLY GOTTA KNOW!"

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash made his way towards the river deciding he should talk to the Zora's see if they knew anything about a temple. "Calem said there was one under a lake. That could mean Lake Zelda." Ash replied.

"So why are we headed for Zora's Domain?" Hilda asked.

"Because I think it's a good idea to stop there first, we got something really important we needed for the Fire Temple in Goron City after all." Ash replied.

"Ahh yes, the Goron tunic." Hilda replied.

"Yup, if the temple is under a Lake we're gonna need something to breathe under water. I figure the Zora's will have something like that." Ash replied.

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu agreed nodding.

"Good thinking!" Hilda replied as she zipped a head stopping a little turning blue.

"Hilda what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Pika?"

"There's an Artic Wind coming from Zora's domain!" she stated Ash went silent before rushing towards it. he suddenly saw a large plant.

"Is that the plant I planted seven years ago?" Ash asked. Stepping on it he looked down and saw Totodile and Oshawott checking out the plant as well it suddenly leapt up and started to fly with them screaming on it.

"Ash!" Hilda shouted.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted rushing after them as the plant flew through the area Ash noticed however he was close to the Zora's domain and grabbing Totodile and Oshawott jumped off.

"PIIIKAAAAPIIII!" Pikachu shouted rushing up to him panting. Ash smiled and picked him up. "Sorry, buddy how about you ride on my shoulder till you catch your breath?"

"Chu." Pikachu gratefully replied.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle called beside him was a large blue Frog like Pokémon with its tongue wrapped around itself like a scarf.

"Whoa, Froakie you've evolved all the way into Greninja!" Hilda stated.

"Gren." He replied simply.

"It's good to see you guys!" Ash replied.

"Tottotototototototototto!" Totodile cheered dancing Oshawott mimicking the dance making Ash laugh he suddenly looked up to see snow falling towards him. "Hilda isn't it summer right now?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, although this might explain why you haven't been carried off by Zoras yet." Hilda replied muttering the last part in a lower tone but Ash still heard it.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"Chu, Pikapi!" Pikachu chirped at them before curling his ears into a fin shape and folding his tail to look like a fin as well and taking on a girly pose. "CHU CHU PI!" he stated snottily.

"Oh yeah, Princess Daisy, I wonder what she's been up to. Come on the Zora Domain is just ahead!" Ash stated rushing forward.

Leaping up the branches and stepping in the Triforce Sigil he took out his Time Flute and played Serena's lullaby. "So far so, good." He muttered as they leapt inside the door way.

What Ash found shocked him the area had been completely frozen over. "Hellooooo!" he called, nothing. He jumped down to the ice. "We need to hurry!" he stated rushing up the path way to find a strange site.

"It's King Wake….Mid…splash….." indeed the Zora King was in the middle of the water incased in thick red ice there was blue ice indicating disturbed water flowing up around him.

"He makes a good ice sculpture." Hilda mused.

"Come on let's see if they went to the fountain." Ash replied climbing past the throne and going out he shivered at the sight of the area there was water here still. "Nero's gone." He muttered walking up to a burg of Ice that stood like a ramp in Nero's place was a large Ice flow.

He leapt across towards it catching sight of a large Cavern. "I didn't know that was here before!" Ash called.

"Nero blocked a lot of the lake from view but now that he's gone we're able to see it more fully." Hilda chimed out as she trailed behind him.

He eventually made it towards the large cave feeling the cold surge at them he shivered and walked inside.

**[Ice Cavern]**

Ash headed down the cave path having to cut the Stalagmites in his path. He heard some kind of shaking Greninja like lighting used his tongue to pull Ash away he yelped then gasped as the Icicles hanging above him had crashed into the ground. "Whoaa that was close! Thanks Greninja."

Greninja nodded as they continued down the path the first room had a couple of Blade traps and a large Charizard like Ice Sculpture. "Ash, watch out! Those are Freezards!"

Ash dodged the blue mist that almost froze him in place, "_**Fire Pledge!" **_Ash shouted the attack killing them instantly once he did that the door opened. "How does that work?" he asked he headed through another tunnel cutting through the stalagmites.

"Now I know why Steel Types are strong to Ice types, heh heh!" Ash replied distracting himself from the cold, "Pikachu you doing okay buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded he was cold but not too cold at least not yet.

"Osssshhaaaaaaaa! WA CHOO!" Oshawott sneezed.

"Don't worry there can't be much cave left….I don't, think…." Hilda tried to assure. Ash gulped when he saw the next room had a massive blade trap that sat in the room just swinging it's sides of doom around, Ash had to quickly gather them from by the trap before getting two lingering ones behind Ice and above the cliff before being allowed to proceed.

After clearing the next path of Stalagmites Stalactites and Freezards Ash found himself in a room with blade traps and a few Freezards but there were also some Ice Keese aiming carefully Ash shot them down while Greninja and Oshawott used Cut and Razor shell to kill the two freezards in the room.

Once it was clear Ash ventured further inside he saw something that made him grin "Guys over here!" he got close to a large blue roaring flame and felt it's heat. "Mmmm, so much better!"

Hilda inspected the flames. "Hey Ash, this Fire feels nice but it's not Natural, maybe you can put it to use, maybe to thaw that red ice? It seems weaker than the rest of it"

"Okay." Ash replied filling up his empty bottles with some of the fire feeling very toasty thus Oshawott would not leave his shoulder for _anything_.

Since this path was a dead end Ash back tracked to a path he had seen with Red ice, blocking the way. "So, what? Do I just dump out the fire?" Ash asked. There was silence. "Hmm dumping fire from a jar, haven't done that before." Ash muttered to himself as he pulled the cork and let the fire spill out, it immediately the fire ate away at the ice and it was gone. "Awesome!"

"Let's hurry!" Hilda stated as they bashed through Stalagmites and dodged Stalactites. The next room was full of Silver Rupees. "Haven't we seen this before?"

"Probably, but at least there's some variety I have to push this block around if I want some of them." Ash noted. Shooting down some Ice Keese, once that was done, he began pushing the ice block around he noticed that there was more blue fire and made a mental note to refill the jar he had emptied.

"Ash over here!" Hilda called.

"Okay!" Ash replied pushing it in one direction.

"Good now push it to the left!" Hilda called.

"Got it!" Ash replied giving it a good shove. He collected one from a small Stalagmite, under Red Ice, on another Stalagmite and that opened the door.

"And that's the end of that." Ash stated with a grin.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

"Okay, push it there!" Hilda called as Ash and Greninja pushed hard shoving it towards the wall. Ash collected more fire and then pushed it towards their new path.

Ash entered the next tunnel he used Fire Pledge to dispose of the Freezard and stalagmites that were in the tunnel.

"Squirt…" Squirtle stated seeing the red ice. Ash dumped the contents of one of the bottles, which revealed a strange looking but beautiful door made of Ice.

"That's odd, let's go in." Ash muttered as his little group entered the room. "It's beautiful in here…" he muttered. He looked down to see a face of horror looking back at him, he screamed leaping back.

"A, A ZORA?!" he screamed.

"GRAAAUUUUUUUUU!" Screamed a voice a large white Wolfos with roared at him lunging Ash quickly pulled out his Sword and thrust it forward the monster caught itself on it as it screamed in Agony Ash got up and landed a kick in it's gut knocking it off the blade he then finished the monster with a spin attack.

"The Zora's they're under the ice!" Ash panted.

"There are Water Pokemon under there too."

Ash jumped to his feet and turned. "Calem!"

"We meet again." the Sheikah boy replied. "If you came here to meet the Zora's then you've wasted your time, as you've seen, they're now under this thick sheet of ice, with one Exception."

"One Exception?" Ash asked.

"I managed to rescue the Zora Princess from under the Ice but, she left to head for the Water Temple." Calem replied. "You'll need something that will allow you to walk under water, here." He tossed Ash a blur of brown and silver Ash managed to catch it but fell.

"WAH!" Ash yelped hitting the ground he slowly got back up holding a pair of strange boots.

"Those are the Iron Boots with them your feet will become so heavy you'll sink you can't run and jump in them though." Calem explained.

"Yeah, then I drown." Ash muttered. "That's one of the reasons I came here hoping for a way to breathe under the water. I think I might be able to thaw out King Wake though."

Calem nodded. "You should try the ice he's encased in isn't as thick as the rest of the ice that plagues this place. It was created by an evil curse the Monster at the Water Temple is the source of this curse."

"Giovanni," Ash growled.

"Unless you shut off the source this ice will never melt." Calem replied. "If you have courage enough to confront the danger and rescue the Zora's then I will teach you the Melody that leads to the temple. Time passes people move. Like a river's flow it never ends, a childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will turn to deep affection; the clear water's surface reflects growth. Now listen to the Serenade of Water and reflect upon yourself." Calem replied pulling out his harp and playing the rhythmic melancholy but hopeful tune.

Ash played back the tune for him learning it the Time Flute sparkled indicating he learned it.

"Ash, I'll see you again." Calem replied taking out a smoke bomb and using it blinding everyone Oshawott looked around confused he then noticed something.

"Wott Osha!" he jumped into a small opening.

"That must be where Calem freed Daisy." Ash stated.

"Yeah, don't known if I'm looking forward to seeing her again." Hilda replied, remembering what a brat she was.

"Well if it's any consolation there's still time between that and now." Ash replied putting on the Iron Boots and walking through the water he suddenly found himself clutching all of his bottles of fire.

"Brrrr….remind me to never do that again!" he moaned as Greninja carried him out of the cave.

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash eventually made his way back to the throne room in Zora's Domain, he took out a bottle of fire and poured it on the splasing king who somehow managed to finish his big splash incasing Ash in Red Ice.

"Eeellllllppp." He muttered.

"ACK Ash!" Hilda called.

"Pikapi!"

"Squirtle!" he replied pulling out a bottle of blue fire and dumping it on Ash.

"Ahh that felt good." Ash muttered with a dreamy smile.

"Oooh! I've come back to life!" said Wake who had gotten back up to his throne. "Was it you who saved me?"

"Yeah, your majesty!" Ash replied bowing. "You may not recognize me but I'm Ash, the fairy boy."

"Hmm, yes….Now I see!" Wake stated. "Good to see you though I wish, it weren't under such Icy conditions."

"Same here, I can stop this but I have to get to the water Temple." Ash replied.

Wake nodded. "My dear Daisy went there as well, but a human like you would have a hard time breathing under water and Pikachu isn't a water type like them."

"I know." Ash replied, "I was hoping you could help us with that."

"I can actually hold on!" Wake replied darting off into a room nearby after some time he returned with a couple of things. "Ash for you the Zora Tunic, with this you'll be able to breathe underwater."

"Awesome thanks King Wake! I knew I could count on you!" Ash stated with glee.

"And for Pikachu." He replied placing a small blue scarf a couple of silver wrist bands with Sapphires a pair of goggles on top. "Water gear this will allow the little one to breathe under water as well."

"And I'm going in a bottle, we're set." Hilda replied somewhat cheekily.

"Your majesty, see you later! You guys get close." Ash stated to the water types who gathered near him. then, he played the Serenade of Water and with that teleported to the water temple.

* * *

_**Yeah much shorter chapter but it's eight pages so…any way I decided that I should split the Ice Cavern and Water Temple because it would amount to a Dungeon and a Half I'm thinking the Gerudo Fortress might get this treatment too but I have an idea to make it a little longer! **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	12. One does not simply progress

_**So here is the Temple that everybody hates! But honestly if you know where to go it's not that bad but I have heard that you permanently get stuck if you use the wrong Key somewhere hooray for guides! **_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

Capitulus duodecim: **One does not simply...progress through the Water Temple**

When the colors stopped whizzing around him he saw that it was raining but the rain didn't seem to be doing anything plants were still dying and water type Pokémon who lay in the lake bed look depressed and dreadful. Ash looked around. "What happened to Lake, Zelda?" he asked looking down into the only bit of water that seemed to be in the area. "Now, it's more like Zelda's puddle."

"The Curse must be messing with the lake too, let's go in." Hilda noted.

"Um Hilda, the entrance is under water." Ash pointed out.

"Do you have an empty bottle on you?" Hilda asked.

"Yup," Ash replied opening it and letting her go inside before corking it. He put on his Iron Boots and walking slowly he headed towards the door, "Man when Calem said you couldn't run in these things he wasn't kidding, I can barely move!" he suddenly slipped and fell in the water. "WAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted jumping down the water types following Ash belly flopped in the water the boots then suddenly moved under him turning him right side up thus, causing Ash to sink down with his feet on the ground. Pikachu dove in and found thanks to his new water gear was breathing. "Pikapi!"

"Uuuuuuunnnhhhg remind me never to do that again." Ash sighed as the water types joined him he looked over to see a strange Hook shot hook. "What's with the rainbow ring." He muttered taking out his Hook shot and shooting at it and pulling it out. Instantly the door opened! "We're in!" Ash shouted finding he could move better with the boots in the water and once again questioning the logic of his Homeland.

**[Water Temple]**

Ash came to a place where he had to rise up. With difficulty he took off the boots and pocketed them allowing, himself to float up he came into the main chamber of the room. "More water?" Hilda asked.

"More water." Ash replied.

"Joy." She muttered sarcastically. Ash stared at the place for a minute.

"There's a big tower in the middle and water lots of it, Hmmmm." Ash mused.

"So you have an idea?" Hilda asked.

"No." Ash replied, "But we'll figure it out for now, let's get to the bottom of this." Ash replied slipping on the iron boots, and walking towards the water and letting himself sink to the bottom.

The Water types dove in after him. "Ash," Hilda muttered from the bottle when Ash landed, he held it to his face. "You should know that on that day seven years ago…"

"You mean the day Giovanni took over Hyrule…something that's entirely my fault?" Ash replied becoming depressed.

"No, not that one; the one where you got the Zora Sapphire," Hilda replied.

"What about it?" Ash asked.

"You got yourself engaged to Daisy, as in betrothed." Hilda replied.

"Define betrothed." Ash said simply.

"It means set to be married years before your able too as far as Daisy's concerned your next in line to inherit the Zora throne as her groom." Hilda stated.

"WAAAAAHHH?!" Ash flipped images of a wedding zipping around his mind, "I NEVER AGREEED TO THAT!"

"That's not what Daisy thinks, we were supposed to set things straight, but then we got sealed and Giovanni took over Hyrule." Hilda replied.

"Oh boy…" Ash muttered fearing his life and future.

"Yeah…" Hilda replied. "Anyway we're here now so let's break the curse on this temple and find Daisy."

"Yup…" Ash replied walking forward, on the ground Greninja zipped around the area.

"Gren!" he stated leading Ash towards a door that was lined, in a bright, green light. A water pattern a small wavy line continued down the corridor it had.

"Toto!" Totodile stated pointing out a figure at the end of the hall there having aged seven years with a long pair of fins for hair a water flower in them with fins around her body like a form fitting dress was Daisy.

"Oh, you, like Ash, am I right?" Daisy asked.

"Yup…..hi…" Ash replied nervously.

"HA! You totally are Ash!" Daisy stated, "You know who I am right? Like your fiancé Daisy from like way back! I totally never forgot the vows we made all those years ago!"

Ash hissed in guilt. "Uh yeah, about that-"

Daisy suddenly glared. "You're like the worst! Making a lady like me wait all these years! I waited for you do you hear me?! _**Waited and counted down the days**_! Like getting Cold feet then dropping off the face of the planet for so long is like totally the sign of terrible man! You're lucky I'm a forgiving person!"

Ash blinked, he merely raised a finger up, "Uhhhhhhhhhh, I can explain….."

"Good." Daisy huffed. "But we like don't have time to talk about our relationship problems right now, I'm sure you've seen it. Zora's domain is totally frozen over! A guy named Calem got me out of the ice, but Daddy and the other Zora's are still…"

"Actually I thawed your father out." Ash replied.

"Oh yay! You like got brownie points sweetie!" Daisy cheered, clapping. "Anyway, you can make more by helping me save the rest of them. Please Ashy as a wedding present for your wife to be!?" Daisy asked giving him puppy eyes and making him very comfortable.

"You didn't have to ask ya, know that's what I came here to do…" Ash replied.

Daisy fist pumped. "Thanks we need to totally work together to like, destroy the icky monster in here! We'll be a total battle couple! Inside the temple there are three places where you can raise and lower the water level."

"Sounds like you know a lot about this place." Hilda replied from her bottle upon Oshawott's head.

"Like totally, I don't know how but it's like I know this place like the back of my hand…call it woman's intuition and the parts of my life that were wasted learning about this place, anyway follow me! I know where the switch is." Daisy replied swimming up.

"Wait I need to take off the iron boots!" Ash called he groaned trying to lift his leg to pull off the boots. "This is gonna take some creative thinking." Ash finally got them off with help from Greninja and Squirtle he noticed a broken wall and made note of it for later eventually he found Daisy waiting for him.

"All you have to do is play a special song to get this to work, I've tried Serenade of Water, but…I guess that's not it." Daisy sighed crossing her arms.

"Well, experience has taught me, that Triforce symbols mean Serean's song." Ash replied taking it out and playing Serena's lullaby and with that the water drained away instantly.

"Can I come out I wanna stretch my wings." Hilda complained. Oshawott complied letting her out she floated above the two teen's heads for a second. "This Temple is not gonna be fun." She muttered.

"Tell me about it sister, we're gonna have to keep coming back here and the two other water switches while we get through here."

"Seriously?!" Ash asked bug-eyed.

"Sorry sweetie." Daisy replied.

"If I get my own Temple for Saving Hyrule it's gonna consist solely of a room and a Hallway, and couple of statues in my honor." Ash replied musing, his anger melting away at the slight rise in his ego.

"If I had a temple in my honor I'd keep the water mechanism it's like kind of cool, but it'd be totally simplified also, the walls they need to be a certain color, should I like go with a Cerulean or Azure blue?….Mmm they're both so pretty." Daisy sighed.

"FOCUS!" Hilda shouted snapping the two back to reality, they noticed a door nearby and walked into it.

"Maybe this way?" Ash asked as they suddenly heard clattering it was a bunch of Spike's Ash quickly blocked them with his shield while they were back to being weak rocks Pikachu dispatched them with iron Tail, "nope." Ash sighed as they left the room.

"Let's head back down." Daisy stated as she jumped the others following. Oshawott nervous kind of slipped however.

"WOTTTTTT! OSHA, OSHA!" he shouted only to be caught by Ash. "Oshaaaa." He muttered.

"Ash look now that the waters gone the torch is lit." Daisy said.

"Okay I know what to do!" Ash stated taking out his bow and aiming quickly and carefully he shot them through the fire igniting them and lighting the other torches allowing them go through the door. A couple of Cloyster like monsters with blade like spikes sat there.

Daisy immediately grabbed Ash's arm. "SHELL BLADES!" she shrieked.

"Ash, get close but not to close and take them out the flesh in their shell is the weak point!" Hilda stated.

"Got it!" Ash replied rushing up and with his hook shot took the three out. Inside the shell of one was a small key which he pocketed.

"Okay now that we've got that." Daisy clapped "We need to like go to where a big block is, follow me!" Daisy stated rushing out into main chamber of the temple.

"Did she just declare herself leader?" Hilda asked.

"Better than carrying her around," Ash added.

They followed her to the block and Ash pushed it until it fell into place they then saw the water that awaited them Hilda sighed getting back into the bottle as Ash, Pikachu, Daisy and the water types jumped in a quick switch of the iron boots, and Ash was able to follow it into the next room.

Once he floated up after having to fight the iron boots off for the third time, he floated to the top. "Good thing the Zora tunic lets me breath under water…" Ash sighed.

"Pikaaa." Pikachu agreed, as they rose a Tektite saw them and hopped towards them they all yelped only for the Tektite to realize what it had done while over the bottomless pit.

"KIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-" it screamed falling to it's death.

"Ummmm well….uuhhh oh look Crystal switch!" Ash stated hitting it and they all jumped across and all of them could've sworn that they heard the Tektite still screaming as it fell to it's eternal doom.

Inside the next room, there was a pool with a Gyarados statue inside. "I know this room! I think there's a Crystal switch like on the statue somewhere but you can only like get it from the tail." Daisy pointed.

"Okay!" Ash stated jumping in and letting the current carry him he quickly put on his armored boots but missed the mark after a few more attempts which had him screaming in frustration to cool off he finally made it on the tail. "FINALLY!" he screamed from under water as the water types and Daisy joined him.

Ash shot the switch then seeing a Hookshot thing shot it everyone held on to him as they zipped into the Corridor and ran past a few Shell blades while the group made it through the door shut behind them trapping the shellblades outside.

"NAH NAH NAH NAH!" Daisy and Ash jeered sticking their tongues out while Squirtle and Oshawott jeered in their own languages.

Floating up they found a small Key in a chest then after having to fight the Shell Blades (as when the door was opened they rushed in much to the group's regret.) they made their way back to the main chamber Ash having to use the Hookshot to get back out.

"Okay so where to next Daisy?" Hilda asked.

"We need to go through the door that raises the water to level two it's like inside the tower." Daisy replied pointing to the Orange colored lit up room.

"Come on!" Ash stated unlocking and entering the room, "We'll have to use the Hook shot again, ya know we've been able to get around the temple easier this time annoying as it is it's kind of like we already have the Dungeon item or something…you don't suppose there's no dungeon item this time do you?"

"Who knows," Hilda replied as they climbed up. With the hook shot where Ash rose the water with the Time Flute.

"Okay, like there's a hidden room under where that platform was sitting." Daisy replied, pointing to the now floating platform, "Ashy you'll need to float down with your Iron Boots, but like make sure you don't hit the spikes."

"Yeah, no pressure," Ash replied flatly, as he slipped then on and walked into the water with a bit of wriggling in the water he managed to make it down the hole. Pikachu sat tightly on his shoulder as he floated down the swimmers effortlessly joining him as he walked into the next room.

"There's nothing in here it's just an empty room!" Hilda stated from Oshawott's head in the bottle.

"Wott Osha." He sighed.

There was suddenly a crunching sound that seemed to irritate Totodile, he growled and swam up to what was revealed to be a barred door with several Shell Blades.

Ash glared he took out his bow. "Pikachu Totodile be ready.

"Chu/TO!" they stated Oshawott chirped and joined them.

"Greninja hit the switch." Ash called.

"Ja!" he replied using Water Shuriken to switch activating it as they came down everyone got ready Ash dodged a charge from one and shot it with an Arrow causing it to stagger it was then taken out by the Master Sword.

Oshawott cut right through the Shell blade he was fighting he tapped his chest proud of himself as the thing died.

"TOT DIIIIILLEEE!" a powerful snap and the Shellblade was killed by Totodile who danced at his success.

"Look out a couple of spikes!" Daisy called jumping away from one and using the water to block it when they became vunerable, Pikachu destroyed them with Iron tail.

"Look guys the other door opened!" Ash called floating up towards their new path following it the rest of the group went to the gate only for Ash to sink back down. "Man you even have to back track just to go forward." He groaned. "But I got another small key so Daisy, where do we go next?"

"We need to like, back track and head through a door in the tower where the red platform was."

"AWWWWWWW!" Ash Hilda and the Pokemon groaned.

Daisy pouted. "Like don't get mad at me I didn't design this place, and I totally hate the back tracking just as much as the rest of you."

As Daisy had said the group, had to return all the way up to where the platform was they climbed up and out of the tower. Daisy then led them to a ledge with some jars on it. Following her, they made their way down the corridor to see a bunch of spikes.

"Time to put the Ol' Hookshot to work," Ash replied getting it out and aiming.

"This will like make a really good story for the Children." Daisy suddenly said, catching Ash off guard.

"WHAT!?" Ash screamed pressing the button causing the hook shot to shoot (While being aimed higher than needed,) bounce off the wall and somehow stick into the next ledge Ash screamed as he was taken with the chain smacking into the wall the chain now returning harmlessly to it's starting point. "Uhhhhggggguuuhh" Ash groaned as he shook the cobwebs out he glared at Daisy. "IT'S WAY TO EARLY TO BE THINKING ABOUT THAT!" he roared and paying no mind to the others hook shot his way up into the next room.

"Sorry." Daisy muttered feeling a little guilty she definitely came on strong and crossed the line with that and Ash being sling shot into the wall certainly didn't help either.

He saw a chest that had been stuck in a small geyser using his bow to hit the Crystal he used his bow to shoot the switch and quickly opened a chest to reveal a compass. When he came down most of his anger towards Daisy was gone. "What's this thing?"

"It's a special compass that my ancestor like, hid in here. It tells you where to find things." Daisy replied.

"Awesome! That'll go great with the map thanks!" Ash cheerfully replied as they back tracked towards central chamber.

"Ash, why are you headed back towards the green room?" Hilda asked.

"There was a breakable wall I wanna see what's behind it." Ash replied. when he was able to he floated towards the ledge with the water being not to low or high he was able to reach it placing a bomb down.

"Fire in the hole!" Ash shouted jumping in the water as it exploded once that was done he inspected the secret room. He found a small key. "Very clever," Hilda muttered from the jar hanging on his belt.

"Another key, let's go." Ash grinned as he jumped down. Floating down, "That's three."

"Good we'll need them all to like get through this place." Daisy replied. "Alright next place we need to go is the place that's covered in like blue light."

"Sounds good, I take it that's level number three?" Ash asked.

"Yup!" Daisy replied as they swam back on the tower and up to the ledge circling around to the door. They had to hook shot across before Ash could open the door, once inside and killing the Tektite within. They found another geyser which Ash, prepared to shoot with his Arrow however Hilda rang.

"You should conserve your arrows use the Hook shot instead." Hilda called.

"Oh right." Ash replied as he used the Hookshot. "Elevator going up!" he stated as the little group rose, up towards the next room taking the door outside they found the third blue colored Triforce symbol and jar marking.

"_Whoooo, doooo, dooooo, whoooo, dooo, doooo, whooo, do, dooo, do, doooo." _Ash played on his flute and with that the water returned to its original level.

"Okay, like, now we need to go through another locked door follow me!" Daisy said diving in Ash and the others followed the locked door they went through, took them into the next room.

"Okay this is kind of cool." Ash muttered as they stared at the hook shot water fall. "Although what's with the temple designers and puzzles?" he asked.

"Who knows," Hilda and Daisy sighed.

"Squirtle!" he called pointing to the door above the fall.

Hilda ringed, "I think I've figured it out we need your hook shot to shoot up the-"

"HEY!" Daisy snapped, "I was gonna like tell him that!"

"What are you freaking out about?" Hilda snapped.

"You're like, totally trying to move in on my time to shine!" Daisy snapped.

"Listen you! I've been helping Ash from the beginning!" Hilda snapped, "Unlike you who turned him into a human taxi when we first met!"

"Guys…" Ash called.

"How Dare you! I'm like Princess of the Zora's I didn't have to guide you through here ya know!" Daisy snapped.

"You didn't have to be a brat seven years ago but you did it anyway!" Hilda barked. The two girls continued to bicker, Ash trying to stop them until…

"STOOOOOPPP FIGHHHTING BOTH OF YOU," Ash screamed, head towards the ceiling arms on his head. This ended up, catching their attention. "It doesn't matter who guides me through the temple, what matters is the temple gets cleared we need to thaw out the Zora's and save Hyrule! Our home our friends and family are all in trouble, we can't stand here bickering as three among those who live in this land it's up to us to protect it." Ash declared as Oshawott was suddenly attacked by the Keese that were Idly handing on the wall before he screamed as he was chased around by them. "Giovanni has invaded and conqured our homeland and it's my mission to take him out and make up for the horrible tragedy I caused seven years ago!" he finished as Greninja rescued Oshawott.

Both the girls sniffed, "wow Ash that was very inspiring." Hilda whimpered happily.

"YOU'LL MAKE THE BEST HUSBAND HEH, HEH, HEH!" Daisy wailed waterfall tears coming from her eyes.

"OSHHAAAAAA!"

"GREN!"

"Huh?" they all asked and suddenly saw that Oshawott and Greninja had already crossed they yelped and followed suit as Ash used his Hookshot to shoot up step by step quickly.

"Whew…" Ash sighed. slumping down. "You guys move quick."

"OSha!" he cheered Greninja scoffed Oshawott sat on his head it was he who did the work thanks to his scarf like tongue.

Ash unlocked the third of the locked doors Daisy implied needed to be undone in order to progress. They entered the room finding more Gyarados heads and a red crystal switch in the room.

"Hmm, Daisy do you know what that does?" Ash asked.

"I think it raises and lowers the water and the statues in here, but I can't like remember for sure." Daisy replied.

"Okay." Ash replied as shot it with the hook shot "let's see." Instantly the statues began to raise as did the water.

"It worked!" Hilda called.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Ash had to aim for a Hook shot target on the wall then while standing on the statue shoot the crystal with an arrow his Hook shot was not long enough, and raise the water again, they did this a couple more times until they made it up to the door out of the room.

"A couple of Tektites!" Ash stated he backed away and charged up a spin attack taking them out he then saw the enemy that was waiting for them. "WAAAAHHH LIKE LIKE!" he shouted jumping back a little almost falling off the edge. "Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"PIKAAAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUU!" he shouted zapping the Like, like, and killing it.

"Okay!" Ash stated as they made their way to the next door he looked at the compass. "There's something behind there, look." He replied showing the compass needle was pointing towards it.

"Then like there's our temple item let's go in!" Daisy cheered rushing pass him he followed the Pokemon on his tail with Hilda.

Ash entered the room and found it completely empty, "Guys, GUYS!" he called no answer. He searched the entire room seeing the locked door. "Hilda Pikachu!" he called again. "Where could they all have gone?"

He suddenly felt a presence behind him he took out the sword and held it to block trying to cut him down was a version of himself with dirty white hair red glowing eyes and black clothing. "WHAT THE HECK!?" Ash screamed as he was knocked down the doppelgänger Dark Ash tried to stab him but Ash rolled out of the way managed to get a hit on the monster then stabbed it.

Dark Ash countered with a kick to the head as well as a spin attack knocking Ash back he growled. "You can't beat me that easily!" Ash growled jumping up dodging several blows and landing a few of his own however most of the time, the two swords clashed.

"GRAAAAH!" Ash roared stabbing Dark Ash once this time much harder however the fake managed to land a good blow on Ash's arm he shrieked in pain and pulled back but the monster was almost done Ash dodged one more attack and used a spin attack to finish it off.

Ash downed a Red potion and sighed just as the room around him changed. "Ash come on!" Hilda called.

"Where the heck were all of you!?" Ash spat. "I had to fight a dark version of myself and none of you were there!"

"Ash we thought you were right behind us Honey." Daisy argued.

"Sorry, I kind of feel like I crushed a part of myself but I can't know for sure if that's what it was…." He sighed hanging his head.

"Ash…" Hilda and Daisy muttered.

"Pikapi." Pikachu added quietly.

"I'm fine let's find that temple item!" he stated rushing through the door. Inside was a room with a Time block and a Chest opening it his hook shot lit up it suddenly came undone as a longer set of chains connected to it when it was done a Red and black Long shot came down into his hands.

"So I get an upgrade to an item…." He sighed. "I hope this doesn't become a thing…" he muttered.

"Me too otherwise we may end up in a lot of trouble." Hilda agreed. "Anyway let's move that big block."

"Right," Ash replied playing the song of time, it quickly disappeared, allowing them access to the next room which was a long river.

"Guys be careful!" Hilda stated zipping up and down the river. "There's a few whirlpools in here so don't get swallowed.

Totodile however jumped in and unleashed his own Whirlpools quickly making them disperse.

"Awesome way to go Totodile!" Ash stated.

"Yeah you totally rock!" Daisy cheered.

"Tottototototodile!" he danced as they made their way down the river Totodile disposed of the other Whirlpools with his own Ash shot a nearby Eye switch and they made it towards a small chest that held a small key.

"I think that might be like the last key but that's if you totally don't count the boss Key." Daisy replied.

"Excellent we're almost done….man so much back tracking." Ash sighed.

"PIkaaaa." Pikachu sighed.

With the way behind them blocked, they made their way down the tunnel which led towards the Dragon room as Daisy fondly called it. "Ya know technically Gyarados isn't a Dragon type." Hilda noted.

"Know-it-all!" Daisy snipped.

"Girls…" Ash warned. "Remember my speech." That shut them up.

"Pikaaaaaaaaa." Pikachu sighed. "Looks like the currents back." He said to Squirtle.

Squirtle shrugged, "Well the effects don't last forever."

"Hey it worked at least didn't it with the curse I wasn't sure if I was gonna pull it off but I did, I did, I did!" he cheered jumping up and down.

"Nowhere to go but forward," Hilda sighed.

"I have an idea to save us some time, Daisy any chance you know where the boss room is?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." She replied leading them to a tall ledge where another Gyarados statue towered. "Sweetie we like don't have the boss key."

"I know, he replied hook shoting across he tried to cast Teleport but the warp point went right to beginning. "Oops." He replied deactivating it. "Hmm maybe if I…." he entered the door where was a small light and he came back out. "Got it! once we have the boss key we can warp back here!"

"Ash you're a Genius!" Hilda stated.

"I hope our kids like inherit your brains!" Daisy called Ash yelped and fell into the water. He surfaced.

"WAY TO EARLY TO EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!" he screamed.

The group continued on Daisy told them they had to return to the room they found her in once they did that they lowered the water level, then she told them they'd have to raise it to it's second level.

"Raise the water, lower the water, go left into room go back, turn around go back into a hall now that the water levels changed….GRAAAAHHH I _**HATE**_ THIS TEMPLE!" Ash screamed maniacally running his hands through his hair.

"It could be worse Ash we had a guide at the very least, imagine if we didn't have Daisy." Hilda replied.

"Yeah, we'd be lost _and _annoyed." Ash stated. "Daisy thanks."

"You're welcome." The Zora princess replied feeling appreciated. "Now we need to like get out of here and head to one hall we haven't seen yet."

"Okay." Ash replied as he followed her towards, a tunnel that was blocked off and had an eye switch underneath Ash shot it quickly and then the door opened revealing a hookshot target. "Grab on!" he shouted everyone did so as he shot it and zipped them in just as the door shut. "Whew."

Ash saw another block which he pulled as far as they could to their displeasure they had to circle around back to the switch door and go back through the same way Ash had to push the block forward this time however he was able to get what was truly the final small key.

"Like, my bad." Daisy sighed with a sweatdrop. "Okay there's one area we haven't explored yet that's where we need to go and it's on the bottom floor."

"Alright, lead the way!" Ash stated as they made their way to the first floor's northern corridor Ash had to long shot past some spikes, and in the next room with a bunch of water four whirlpools and Tektites. Ash jumped in.

"Ash wait!" Hilda called as Ash tried to climb out narrowly avoiding them with his iron boots they all knocked him under the water.

A Dark aura suddenly overcame Daisy as she stared in horror then hung her head in anger. "YOU DO NOT, LIKE MESS WITH MY _**HUSSSSBAAAAANNNNDDDD**_!" with a horrific shriek she rushed forward unleashing a barrage of cutting water attacks she suddenly trapped them into a whirlpool and then sent them into the wall where they were smashed. "Ash, my love say something!" she stated looking in the water only to find nothing. "NOOOOOOOO! He's Gone, I'll never find another like him WAAAHHHHAAAAA!" Daisy wailed unaware that Ash had actually escaped the whirlpool that almost sucked him to his death. He had just climbed up to the ledge and laid on his back when he saw her crying.

"Daisy, Daisy." Ash replied tapping her on the shoulder.

"Like stop it Ash can't you see I'm mourning your death!" she snapped and looked down sniffling only to realize who she was talking to. "SCHMOOZY POO!" she stated hugging Ash tightly. "Promise me you won't ever scare me like that again!"

"Only if you promise not to call me Schmoozy Poo _ever_ again," Ash replied.

"Deal!" Daisy stated as Hilda Pikachu and the others made it across.

"Please don't do anything else stupid! You should've taken out the tektites first!" Hilda scolded.

"Sorry." Ash replied rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

The next room they entered had a bunch of Stingers which Pikachu took out with his Thunderbolt. Ash tapped a wall and bombed it when he saw there was a block inside he checked the other one it had a clear crack in it. With that one bombed he pushed the block onto a blue switch Daisy pointed out.

"The water's rising." Hilda stated getting high to where they needed to go she rung to show then when they entered the next room Ash actually took out the Tektites lurking within this time when he hit the switch a trio of Geysers appeared once they were crossed they entered the next room.

"WHOA!" they all yelped when a large bolder idly rolled by them.

"That was close better make this quick come on!" Ash stated as they made it to a hidden room under the water yet another hallway that lead them to another locked door.

"We made it!" Hilda stated coming out of her bottle and flying around. "I've had to switch between being in and out of the bottle as much as you've had to switch between the boots."

"Yeah…" Ash replied.

"Don't worry like we're almost finished." Daisy replied as they entered the next room. And there standing like a beacon of relief was the Boss Key Chest.

"YEAAAAAHHHHH!" Ash cheered he ripped open the chest and pulled out the key.

"_Now we are done!" _he sang and with that teleported everyone to the warp point.

This room had a bunch of sliding blades with a bit of timing and forcing their way up the slight slope they made it up to the Boss Door. They entered. Ash looked around. "There's nothing here, just this pool." He griped.

Daisy however got a chill, "Ashy, look out! That's like totally not normal water over there!" he said as the boy had hopped across he looked down it had turned a sickly green the boy sensed something behind and turned with a yelp inside was a demonic looking Solosis that was somehow controlling the water.

**{Giant Aquatic Amoeba: Morpha}**

Ash dodged a blow and rolled away from a Tentacle he saw the thing whip towards Daisy who screamed dodging it as well. "EWWW! Like what do we do about that thing!?"

"I just know that in every temple I've been too so far the boss was weak against the temple item." Ash replied.

"I bet you the core is the weak spot to, it's literally just a ball." Hilda added.

Upon hearing this Ash grinned and aimed his long shot at Morpha and shot it he just missed the creature and got grabbed by a Tentacle. "AAH WAAH, WAAHH, WAAAAAHHH!" the monster threw Ash into the wall and he almost fell on the spikes that covered them. He shivered at the sight.

He tried to aim the hook shot again this time he got it, "Take this RAAAAH!" with a powerful jump attack sending it back. "Daisy!"

"I see the icky thing!" she stated landing a swimming combo on it that knocked it back into the water. Greninja tried throwing a few Water Shurikens but missed.

"CHUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted zapping the water zapping the Monster. It then lunged at Pikachu and picked him up.

"PIKACHU!" Ash and Hilda cried however Daisy Squirtle used rapid spin freeing Pikachu who was caught by Daisy the tentacle barring the orb of evil slinked closer to them however Ash quickly pulled it out with his Hook shot and landed a jump attack on it.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash shouted.

"CHUUUUUUUU PIKA!" he shouted whacking Morpha hard into a spike it tried desperately to get back to the water only for Totodile to bite down on it hard it got away and continued it's way back but suffered from Greninja's cut.

"Way to go you guys!" Ash called.

"Ashy, it's coming back!" Daisy shouted.

"Okay once I get it out we'll all attack it at once! And keep it away from the water." Ash called. They let out a sound of agreement.

"It's spitting out more tentacles!" Hilda shouted.

"Look out!" Ash shouted as the group was forced to disperse they ran away dodging the various tentacles Ash managed to grab it with his Hookshot again and pull it out. When Ash stabbed it, Morpha got stuck on his sword somehow. Waving the master sword around Morpha with a squeal was sent into the wall across from him. "YEAH SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" Ash shouted comparing it to when Morpha flew him around earlier however the vengeful Amoeba, quickly sent out a Tentacle to trap Ash then tie him up then turn him upside down and shake him sometimes making him hit the pavement.

"Ahh, ow, eeech, PIKACHU, Thunder- Bolt!" he shouted.

"PIKKAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUU!" he shouted zapping Morpha and getting Ash free who quickly retaliated by shooting his Hookshot.

"EVERYONE ATTACK TOGETHER!"

Squirtle hit him with Rapid Spin, Daisy unleashed her whirlpool combo Oshawott used Razor Shell, Greninja cut, Totodile bit down hard on the creature throwing it to Pikachu slammed it down with his iron tail.

"RAAAAAHHH!" Ash finished it off with jump attack the monster shrieked disappearing the water drained out of the pool before a drop fell back down creating the portal everyone jumped down and rushed inside it Daisy however stopped a feeling of revelation came over her but she too entered the portal.

Ash looked around the Chamber of Sages, "Where'd Daisy go?" he asked. The blue platform suddenly shone and coming up was Daisy.

"Great job Ashy, I would've like expected no less from the guy who I'm gonna marry! Zora's domain and it's people will eventually return to their original state, as a reward I grant you my eternal love."

"Uh!?" Ash choked his eyes bulging but saw Daisy sighed.

"Which is what I would've said if I like didn't have to be totally stuck here, _sigh _I have Sage and guard duty before anything else bummer but it can't be helped. Anyway Ash, you're looking for Princess Serena am I right."

"Uhhhh" Ash looked around his eyes shifty not wanting to anger Daisy. "No…." he lied. Pikachu and Hilda sighed.

"HA! You totally are!" Daisy teased, "You totally can't hide anything from me! She's alive so like don't give up! I can tell you totally can't be stopped from succeeding in your quest, so here have the badge you'll need it, remember to like thank me!" she finished holding up her hands as

A blue badge with six rain drops almost making a snowflake with a silver rim around the blue center came down and landed between Ash's for finger and thumb he then showed it off.

_Ash got the Water badge, Daisy like totally awakens as a Sage and adds her power to Ash's on top of that the Wedding is off….for now at least_

"_**If you see Calem like give him my thanks, kay?"**_

**LOS LOS LOS**

At Lake Zelda the water rose very quickly the water Pokemon recovered and rejoiced as Ash and his own Team of water types along with Hilda and Pikachu arrived outside the temple by the lake. "As the water rises the evil is vanishing from the lake Ash you did it!" Calem said. Appearing out of nowhere.

"Calem! Listen Daisy wanted me to thank you for rescuing her, since she couldn't do it herself." Ash told him.

"I see." Calem replied. "We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake too don't we?"

"Will the sages ever come back?" Ash asked.

"That is not for me to say." Calem replied as Oshawott dove into the newly healed lake. "Look at that Ash, together you, and Princess Daisy destroyed that monster, once again the lake is filled with pure water." He said as Oshawott jumped in and out of the water with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Well, we did have help." Ash replied giving a smile to Greninja, Squirtle and Totodile.

Calem nodded. "Thanks to your efforts all is as it was here."

"Hey Calem I do have a few questions for you" Ash turned back around to see that he was gone and Calem from the tree dove into the lake when Ash went to see him he was gone. "Huh….man he's fast."

"Pikaaaa." Pikachu muttered.

"Hey Ash look at this it says, '_When water fills the lake shoot for the morning light.'" _Hilda read.

Ash stared at the two small posts across from them. "It's morning now." He replied shooting an arrow something weird happened after that it stopped in the sunlight and floated down becoming a set of arrows Ash swam over and looked them over they were a dark red the tips lit up like the lava in Death mountain they had a rainbow wing for the feathers.

"Whoa those are fire Arrows Ash, now you won't need a torch for your arrows good find!" Hilda ringed.

"Yeah," Ash grinned. "Before we go I wanna check a couple of places out." Ash searched up the shores of the lake finding no, scare crow however he did find a fishing arena that instantly reopened when the lake water returned and the owner begged Ash to his customer going so far as to reveal the first prize win a gold scale.

"You're really fishing when the world is in danger." Hilda griped.

"I just need to catch a ten pound fish besides that Gold scale might come in han- WHOA!" he shouted pulling as hard as he could even with the help of the Pokemon with him he growled trying to reel it in. "Man this thing is fighting! Rrrrhhhhggggg!" he was unaware that his hand lit up showing a triangle with only one side lit up brightly and with that he pulled backwards out came a gold magikarp that blocked out the sun.

"Oh…..my…." Said the owner eyes the size of a wailord as the fish fell onto the shore. "YOU WIN!" he stated stuffing the scale into Ash's hands. "You win! That thing is as big as Nero!"

Ash stared at the large Magikarp. "I think it **_dwarfs_** Nero actually."

* * *

_**So Ash gets Fire Arrows Water Medallion and the Gold scale, but no scarecrow song yet, you'll see what I mean I have plans for the Gold scale later. Also the teleportation idea provided by Awesomefaceprod! once again!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	13. This does not bode WELL!

_**So there's a part I thought up for this chapter that I found Hilarious! I hope you find it Hilarious too! ^^**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**Capitulus Tredecim:** This does not bode WELL!

Ash made it to the stair way taking him back to Kakariko Village, he thanked Epona for taking him here and turned towards the temple. "I gotta say blue's more your color than green. That blue tunic really suited you."

"Ya think so should I just keep wearing it then?" Ash asked but suddenly smelt something. "Hey is somebody havin' a barbeque?" they rushed up towards the town to their absolute horror it was in flames Paul and the others were desperately trying to put out the fire while having the citizens evacuate.

"Gastrodon, Hydro Pump!" Paul called.

"Jellicent, use Surf!" Trip called the two Pokémon were fighting vicious flames that were attacking the restaurant. "We've gotta help them." Ash replied playing the Serenade of water instantly Greninja and the other water types showed up.

"How'd you know you could do that?" Hilda asked.

"Lucky guess, Greninja, Oshawott, Totodile, Squirtle help put out the fires," Ash commanded. The Pokémon saluted in their respective cries and rushed off to start putting out the fire Ash suddenly saw a figure by the well. "Calem," Ash called rushing towards him.

"Get back Ash," Calem warned. Suddenly Hilda and Pikachu cowered behind him something rose out of the well with a bang and called forth a storm. It then, grabbed Calem despite his best efforts he was tossed around like a rag doll and thrown about several feet into some nearby crates.

"Calem," Ash called rushing towards him he took out the Master Sword as Pikachu stood beside him they glared as a large Shadow rushed over them Calem held out his hand about to cry a protest but it was too late.

"GAH!"

"CHU!"

"PIKAAA!"

"YERAAAH!"

"CHAAAAA!" Ash instantly flew over to his partner shielding him.

"PIKACHU!"

"_**WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_

Ash blinked he opened his eyes the town had been damaged, but it was still standing around him were the water types, Paul, Trip, Pikachu, Calem and Hilda. "Mommy, fluff my pillow." Ash muttered in a daze.

"You're an Orphan like the rest of us remember?" Paul asked coldly.

Ash sat up and glared at Paul. "I wasn't talking to you! Actually, I don't think I was really talking to anyone."

"Looks like, you're coming around." Calem noted.

"What happened?" Ash replied.

"Something terrible," Calem replied. "The Evil Shadow Spirit has been released."

"That must have been Iris's intention showing up here all that chaos gave it an energy boost." Paul noted.

"So she's the one that set the village on fire?" Ash asked.

"Chu?" Pikachu asked.

"Correct, Cynthia the leader of Kakariko Village had sealed the evil spirit at the bottom of the well. But the force of it got so strong that the seal broke and it escaped into the world." Calem added. "Ash Cynthia is one of the six sages destroy the shadow spirit and save Cynthia!" he stated desperately.

"She's your friend right?" Ash asked sympathetically.

"And Mentor." Calem added.

"Don't worry we'll help her." Hilda replied.

"Thank you, there is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village but there are shadows within that will trick your eyes and confuse your mind you'll need a third eye to shine a light and cut through them."

"I think I have an idea." Trip stated. "Long ago there was a man in this town who had an eye that could see the truth! He had a different way of doing things they say. His house stood where the well is now."

"Well that's something, should we look now?" Hilda asked.

"No the spirit would've most likely caused it to cave in." Calem replied. "But there is another way. Past, present, future the Master Sword is a ship with which you can sale upstream and downstream through time's river. The Port of that ship is the Temple of Time."

"I see, that's pretty cool," Ash noted.

"Ash, Darkness itself is an enigma many times it is associated with evil but that is not always the case Darkness of the Unknown can bring hope and comfort when one is expecting grave news. With the lack of, they hope they will not receive it. It is also this darkness that cloaks us in sleep and rest, with the promise of a new tomorrow. You must quickly find this third eye and return here quickly with melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple. This Melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time and there you must seek the truth!" Calem replied and with that he played a foreboding yet comforting tune.

Ash played it back learning the Nocturne of Shadow Sheik had backed away and threw down a smoke bomb.

"He's gone…._again." _Ash sighed.

"Ash, leave the village to us, we're counting on you." Trip assured Paul merely nodded.

Ash nodded back and headed back towards Castle Town gates as quickly as he could. He stared up at them. "It's been a while since we've been here huh?" he asked.

"Yeah….Ash, be careful." Hilda muttered.

Ash took out the Time Flute. "I will." He marched in once he had gotten to a certain point he played the sun song freezing the Redeads and quickly making his way through towards the Temple of Time he sucked in a few breaths entering. "I have no idea what I'm doing." He muttered as he walked up to the pedestal.

"That's why I came." Calem replied coming from the Shadows. "You've freed three of the temples from the curses plaguing them. To free the final two you'll need to become stronger and to do this you must travel through darkness and time itself; To return to the past you must place the master sword back in the Pedestal of Time." He replied. "Ash there will be a time when you will have to return here quickly Light shines brightest when there is hope and that is what you are for us all play this song and remember that."

Calem played a song that was light and airy but strong after he played it a couple of times Ash repeated it back learning the prelude to light.

"Ash we will meet again, I must do what I can for the village." He replied throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing.

"How does he do that?!" Ash griped.

"I thought we weren't going to question the logic of other people anymore." Hilda told him.

"That wasn't a logic thing it's a Sheikah thing!" Ash countered.

Hilda just shook her head, sort of. And the group continued towards the Pedestal of Time Ash gulped but sucked in his breath and pulled out the Master sword he thrust it back into the Pedestal a blue light engulfed them.

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash slowly opened his eyes he first saw that Pikachu had devolved back into Pichu, Hilda was the same as she always was but he then looked himself over. He was back to being eight years old, he had his new Deku Shield with the Kokiri Sword on his back.

"We're little again!" Ash stated. "Hey, do you think we can change the future make it so that Giovanni doesn't get to power?"

"Hmmm I doubt they'd believe us let's not complicate things more than they are already." Hilda replied.

Ash nodded, "okay." He headed out of the town he looked around, everyone carried on like nothing happened.

"This must be just before Giovanni got to power so our past selves must be on Death Mountain or inside Nero." Hilda noted.

"While we're doing that, we'll go to the well." Ash stated rushing out the little guy eventually made his way to Kakariko village the more humble and incomplete version he quickly made his way towards the well and noticed the sign, "Well of three features, Dark, Narrow and scary, creepy."

"Pichuuuu," Pichu added. Ash climbed up and looked into the well.

"It's full of water and the Zora tunic and iron boots won't fit me now."

"That's not good." Hilda muttered she then looked at the Windmill.

"Hilda what's up?" Ash asked.

"Chu, Pichu?" Pichu asked.

"The Windmill keeper said seven years ago, someone broke the windmill and then Cynthia sealed the Shadow Spirit inside the well that would mean it was already drained, in fact they're adjacent to each other so I'm wondering if…..Ash let's go to the Windmill." Hilda replied.

Ash blinked. "Okay…." He muttered.

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash entered the room he saw the same man from before with his grind organ and several Magikarp playing happily in tanks all around. "_Go around, go around and around and around what fun I am so happy!" _he sang.

"Hi!" Ash chirped.

"Hello little one," The Windmill man replied. "I'm a music man, who loves Magikarp and to go around and around! I'm trying to come up with a musical theme inspired by this windmill going around and around!"

Ash grinned. "I know a song like that!" he replied getting out the Time Flute.

"Uhhh Ash…" Hilda muttered but it was too late Ash started to play the Song of Storms and the windmill man cheered at the sound however there was a clap of thunder and a large gust of wind and rain that started to flood and break the tanks making the Magikarp all spill out and on top of that the Windmill was going extremely fast.

"GAAAAHHHHH!" the Windmill man screamed as every Magikarp poured out of his house and the windmill spun faster and faster with the gust of wind. "YOU CURSED BRAT LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"I'M SORRY!" Ash wailed however the Windmill man was already making a grab for him covered in Hate flames. "WAAAAAHHH DON'T KILL ME!" Ash screamed as he ran.

"YOU MADE ME LOOSE MY MAGIKARP AND I'LL LOOSE THE WINDMILL IN SECONDS COME HERE AND FACE YOUR DOOM!" the Windmill man roared.

"WAAAHHH!" Ash screamed.

"CHUUUUUUU!" Pichu cried with him.

"RUN FOR IT!" Hilda screamed. As they were chased around the windmill the well outside began to drain itself dry but all the citizens of Kakariko watched as screaming and swearing could be heard and Magikarp came flopping out of the windows all of a sudden….

"_**CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_" there was a large crackle of light that filled the Windmill and shone from the Windows Ash screamed as he jumped out of the windmill with Hilda and Pichu following there was an agonized wail inside as the electricity from Pichu's newly learnt thunder bolt attack caused the top of the Windmill to spin even faster and split in two the top of the windmill slowly rose from the bottom and flew off into the distance never to be seen again.

Ash had hid in the brick wall that would be a store someday the Magikarp man had been caught and taken away to be calmed down by a couple of soldiers. Ash, once he felt safe poked his head out and looked up at the destroyed Windmill. "I'M A DESCIPABLE HUMAN BEING!" he wailed before slumping down and crying a little.

"Ash, don't cry it was for the greater good besides, we know it's fixed in the future, so let's find that eye okay?" Hilda comforted.

Ash smiled wiping his eyes. "Okay." He replied, getting up and returning to the well. "The water's gone now."

"There's a ladder you can use to climb down." Hilda told him Ash nodded and began descending down the ladder getting to the bottom.

**[Bottom of the Well]**

He saw a Hole which allowed him to enter into what looked like a Torture chamber.

"You know I'm still trying to figure it out, did I learn the Song of storms first or did, already know it." Ash muttered.

"It's hard to say." Hilda replied as they looked around.

"Okay! I've got it! My Older self-learned the song last because my younger self knew the song- no that's not right it was my younger self but then…how'd my older self-know it?" Ash sighed.

"This is the Bootstrap paradox." Hilda stated as Ash climbed down a ladder.

"Bootstrap Paradox?" Ash asked.

"ChuPi?" Pichu asked.

"It's like this a Wizard uses a spell he learned from his master, to travel back in time and slay a Dragon saving, his master's younger self. He then teaches his master's younger self, this spell. Later on that Wizard's younger-self learns the spell from his master because the master learnt it from his Older-self."

"Chu?" Pichu asked feeling Ash slip from the ladder he quickly grabbed it himself to the ladder as Ash fell the last three feet head smoking.

"I think my head's gonna explode." Ash muttered head smoking with swirls in his eyes.

"Pichupi!" Pichu cooed with a sigh.

"It's a time loop basically, we're never going to figure out the point of origin but we've already stabilized the time stream by using the song of storms does that make sense?" Hilda asked.

"No." Ash replied.

"Never mind then, let's find this eye and get out of here." Hilda replied.

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." Ash replied. Pichu looked at Hilda noticing she was green and chirped a few sounds of concern.

"I'm Pichu just a little grossed out, knowing that this place is um in very close proximity to Kakariko's water supply…"

Ash made a gagging sound. "I think I threw up a little in my mouth…it stinks down here," he whined.

"Right?" Hilda replied.

A Skulltula came down meanicing them. "Ash, remember you can only use the items you used as a kid."

"Okay." Ash replied taking out his Sling shot and striking the Skulltula hitting a couple of times before it fell.

"It feels kind of weird not being able to use the Adult stuff I have. My Adult stuff is cooler." Ash muttered.

"When we were in the Forest Temple you complained about not being able to use that stuff, now you're complaining that you're using them now?" Hilda asked incredulously.

"Sorry." Ash muttered.

"It's okay, you just have to get used to switching between both forms I can understand it is a little of a down grade." Hilda replied as they saw a skeleton. "Loverly. Oh!" she muttered with a slight ring upon 'oh.'

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"I can hear spirits whispering, in this room they're saying 'look for the eye of truth.'" She replied.

"But we already know that, can't the spirits tell us something useful?" Ash asked.

"Not straight forward it would have to be cryptic, due to tradition or some kind of rule. I don't know it's annoying nonetheless." Hilda replied.

Ash stared at the wall he pulled out a bomb and threw it at the wall it went right through and exploded on the other side there was an inhuman scream. Nervously Ash went through the wall to see that the bomb had killed a Bubble.

"Well that was lucky." Hilda replied noting the small shallow moat of water around here, Ash deciding to take the left path saw a strange face.

"Hilda what's, that say?" Ash asked.

"Danger above." She muttered as she finished another Skulltula came down surprising Ash fortunately Pichu quickly fried it with Thunderbolt.

"Nice work Pichu!" Ash stated.

"Chu, Pichu!" he happily replied.

They passed the face and heard water running Ash rushed up to it to see a fountain pouring out water. "That must be where the water is coming from." Ash muttered.

"Chu!" Pichu stated pointing at the ground it was a Triforce symbol. Ash nodded and pulled out the Time Flute, playing Serena's lullaby and draining everything.

"Awesome! I bet that'll help us now let's go!" Ash declared as he ran.

"Ash wait, there was a chest in the pool near where we came in, let's check it out." Hilda told him.

"Okay." Ash replied trying to back track however the ground under him somewhere on his way back wasn't really there. "AAHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed as he and Pichu fell.

"Guys!" Hilda screamed flying down after them finding them alive. "You guys alright, Anything broken?"

"No, but I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." Ash sighed. he looked to see rocks bombing his way out he saw a pool filled with the stuff that was in the Royal Family's tomb complete with a Redead and the hands sticking out of it. "Loverly." He muttered.

"Chu." Pichu replied with a sigh of disgust.

"Ash there are more Redeads down here than just that one, be careful." Hilda replied.

"No problem." Ash replied pulling out the Time Flute and playing the Sun Song, freezing it. He quickly collected the silver rupees on the planks that bridged the death stew as he decided to call it.

"Pleasant name," Hilda told him.

"Where's, the fourth and fifth ones?" Ash asked. Gulping he went down the right path his map showed him that it was a dead end even so he bombed the rocks and had a look no Rupee there but there was a Readead that started to move. "YIPE!" Ash cried playing the Sun Song once more and running as fast as he could the left tunnel had a strange light that Hilda alerted him to.

"Hey Ash play the Sun Song once more." Hilda told him.

"Why?"

"Just a feeling," she told him. Ash did so and instantly felt the dull pain in his backside go away.

"Hey! I feel much better!" Ash cheered.

"Chu, Pichu!" Pichu cheered feeling reenergized. But his hopes quickly diminished when he realized that there was no, Silver rupees. He walked out with a sigh but suddenly saw the fourth one on the top of the ladder.

"I feel stupid." Ash sighed. Playing the Sun Song for the fourth time today and freezing it and climbing the ladder getting the fifth one following the path he found the final Silver Rupee and which lead him out.

He returned to the fountain and found a strange room, with an X made of a couple of wood beams in it. going in a little further he smiled and ran towards one of the jail rooms. "Check out that chest it's huge I think we found the LENNNSEEEEESSSSS!" he screamed falling down. "Ow…." He muttered Ash had fallen back into the bottom of the basement of the Well's bottom. He used the Sun Song…._again…_and climbed out. "Aww man we're lost, how are we gonna get back?"

"Don't you have that Compass that leads you to special items down here?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, wh- I AM HERO OF THE IDIOTS!" Ash screamed face palming. Using the compass Ash found his way back to the beginning of the well.

"Don't feel bad I didn't think of it earlier either." Hilda comforted.

"That does make me feel a little better." Ash sighed. the chest was a hoax just having Bombs inside, there was however a small hole adjacent from them he crawled through and found a chain mesh he could climb up on. He saw a strange looking door entering it he came up on a strange sight.

"What's with those hands?" Ash asked noticing the purple and stick like hands with black claws. He went to get a closer look at one when it suddenly moved and grabbed him.

"ASH!" Hilda screamed as a large Mass came above him it had the head of a Darkrai the jaw of a Golbat with a muk's arms and lower body.

"Mmmmphhh Mmppp!" Ash cried grabbing his sword and stabbing the wrist he managed to roll away just as the mouth came down and snapped missing him Pichu used Iron Tail knocking it back while Ash landed a spin attack on it's face it instantly vanished underground.

"We're gonna have to bait those hands." Ash muttered.

"Not fun." Hilda replied as she flew near one and darted away as one came up.

"Pichu use Thunderbolt!"

"PIIIIIICHUUUUUUUU!" he shouted zapping the monster stunning it as Ash slammed a jump attack on it a couple of times. He saw that Pichu was dizzy from the attack.

"Chu, Pipichu!" he shouted.

"You'll be evolved once we get out of here!" Hilda stated as she and Pichu were grabbed by the hand nearest them.

"Guys!" Ash stated cutting the arm making the monster freeze and howl in pain. Ash launched another jump attack it disappeared but he was stuck by a hand again he couldn't reach his blade but he did manage to pull down and activate Din's fire making the hand let go as the monster shrieked in pain.

"Ash get it while it's stunned!" Hilda cried.

"Right, RAAAAAAH!" Ash shouted landing a powerful slash on the monster's head it tried to go down one last time however Pichu came out of nowhere and landed a powerful hit on the monster's head with Iron tail. The speed with it caused the blow to be deadly the creature fell lying there. With it's death a chest appeared.

Ash opened it. "This is it, THIS IS IT!" he stated showing a magenta colored magnifying glass with pink spikes and a strange glass with a red cat pupil inside it.

"That must be the eye but it's more like a Magnifying glass." Hilda muttered.

"I dub thee, lens of truth!" Ash happily cheered.

"Yup, let's get out of this death trap!" Hilda agreed.

"You got it!" Ash replied playing the Prelude to Light and warping them back to the Temple of Time where he pulled out the Master Sword instantly the light surrounded him when he faded Ash looked himself over. "I'm a teenager again."

"Chaaaa." Pikachu sighed after looking himself over. He decided he preferred his evolved form to the one he had all those years ago, he wasn't sure if he wanted to become a Raichu however probably not.

"That was thirsty work." Ash replied pulling out a Canteen and drinking from it.

"I can't believe everyone in that town is alive in well after seeing what's seeping into their drinking water." Hilda muttered shivering. And that was when Ash remembered that Cilan gave him the Canteen.

"URP SPEW!" he spat out all the water and ran out into, the courtyard where he proceeded to vomit. "Uuuuuhhhgg I'm never eating or drinking anything in Kakariko ever again…"

* * *

_**And next chapter we'll be heading to the Shadow Temple! So I've done math as I said in Best Wishes to Each Future that won't be updated the next round of chapters by the way as it was updated this time and according to it, including this there are only four chapters left of this story so I'll see you next time! also if I've already mentioned in this story that Ash can use his Temple songs to summon his Pokemon friends already please let me know so I can correct it!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	14. Creepy Temple is Creepy!

_**Okay guys I'm back! ^^; Omega Ruby is Awesome hoping I can complete the Pokedex, and get a Shiny Trapinch for a supposed Z anywho**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**Capitulus Quatuordecim: **Creepy Temple is Creepy!

Ash made his way back to Kakariko village he sighed and sat down. "Ash you'll look a little worn, would you like something to eat?" Cilan asked.

"Can't eat, found crypt under well….bad water." Ash muttered cryptically.

"What?" Cilan asked turning towards the Well. "OH! Don't worry Ash it's just for decoration, that's not where Kakariko gets it drinking water from!"

"It's not?" Ash asked.

"No of course not, that well's just for decoration, we still give it water to add effect it's merely a wishing well."

"More like a macabre well." Hilda muttered bluntly. She then heard a snort Ash was ravenously eating away at the food. "You changed your mind fast!" she shrieked.

Once Ash had eaten and restocked he felt a Dark presence over the village. "Something's here watching…" he muttered.

"Pikaaaa" Pikachu agreed.

"The Shadow Spirit I feel its dark presence too." Hilda muttered. "Let's go we don't have much time."

"Right," Ash replied playing Nocturne of Shadow, he found himself high above the Kakariko Grave Yard.

"I wondered where this ledge led too." Ash replied he looked down to see a bunch of Ghosts in a daze the Composer brothers among them watching as though in a daze.

"Don't talk to them or they'll attack you, the spirit must have taken control of them." Hilda muttered.

"Okay, Soren, Rocko just hang on." Ash muttered as he headed down towards the entrance to the Shadow Temple, it had the Sheikah symbol on it, and a bunch of torches, "I'll have to light em up."

"Probably at the same time." Hilda added.

"Hey I know," Ash replied taking a certain pose. "_**Fire Pledge!" **_Ash shouted the fire spun around him before spreading out and lighting all the torches with that done the door opened.

"Let's go." Hilda muttered as they made their way into the Deepest Darkness.

**[Shadow Temple]**

Ash had walked into the Temple he felt a gaze size him up he tried to ignore it when he ran into a pair of sinister eyes, "WAAAAHH!" he cried jumping back the eyes screwed shut with a laugh it was a Haunter a Gengar and a Ghastly.

"Wow it's an entire evolutionary line!" Hilda mused.

"Wait they evolve into each other?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, Ghastly evolves into Haunter and then into Gengar." Hilda replied then looked at the Ghost type trio. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"_The Shadow will yield only to one with Eye of Truth handed down in Kakariko Village." _ They replied with Telepathy then flew through a wall. Ash pulled out the Lens of Truth to see that the wall was actually an illusion.

"Come on!" he told them and followed the path they came out to a row of skulls all around a statue with a large Murkrow on it the three Ghost types flew down. Haunter flew into the statue who's eyes lit up. "_Make my beak face the skull of truth the Alternative is descend to deep darkness." _

"Skull of truth?" Ash asked but they all look the same. He muttered folding his arms.

"Maybe there's only one skull think about it, Skull of truth Lens of Truth, Eye of truth." Hilda told him.

"I get it!" Ash stated pulling out the Lens of truth. "Pikachu hold this over my eye while I push the statue."

"Pika!" Pikachu replied jumping to his head and adjusting himself to where Ash could see out of the lens he pushed making the statue slowly spin until it faced the only skull that didn't disappear under the Lens's gaze. Once he did that a barred door nearby opened.

"Alright!" Ash cheered rushing over without thinking and almost fell down the abyss that waited. He managed to regain his balance he looked over to see there was no way for him to cross even with his Hook Shot. "Now what?" he sighed.

"Pi?! PIKA!" Pikachu shouted as turned around and just barely saw Gengar go into a wall he pulled out the Lens of Truth to see that it was indeed another door way following the Ghost types in there, he went through finding himself in a Dark hall with Skulls he came to one that had a Blue Skull Haunter floated above him.

"_Shadow Temple, here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed, and Hatred." _Haunter told them.

"How do you know that?" Ash asked.

"_All Ghost types know this, don't you know that?" _Haunter asked. "_Well, your Fairy friend would at least." _

"It's true, they like keeping track of these kinds of things." Hilda told the boy.

Ash entered the room finding a Redead which he fought off, after using the Sun Song over and over. Then Pikachu killed off some Keese with thunderbolt but nothing came. Their reward however was following Haunter to a different room with the same decor. The three Ghost types appeared again.

"_What is in Darkness, Tricks, fall of ill-will you can't see the way, forward." _

"That's a little Cryptic." Ash muttered as he exited the room he used the Lens of truth which revealed the now invisible Ghost types.

He followed them down a path to the Left passing when he entered he saw a Familiar set of four white hands with Red claws. "Not agaaaaaiiinnn!" Ash groaned loudly. He sighed. "This is where the Temple item is isn't it?" immediately he begrudgingly walked towards a hand. "Zap it when it comes."

"Don't kill yourself like that!" Hilda snapped ringing. Ash was grabbed by the shoulder as the Death hand came up. Pikachu immediately zapped it with a thunderbolt making it move the hand let go of Ash and he quickly struck with the master sword landing a jump slash the monster lowered itself underground.

Ash growled and looked around he quickly baited a hand and jumped away, using a spin attack on the monster it howled in pain. Ash jumped away and thrust his blade in it. Death Hand screamed as it scurried underground.

Pikachu baited the hand this time smashing it with iron tail. The Death Hand snarled at Pikachu but Ash was quicker sending the blade into its head it let out a whiny snarl before falling flat.

When it disappeared a Chest appeared Ash nervously opened it after checking to make sure it was real. inside was a pair of boots with gold pidgey wings on the heels. "What are these hover boots?"

"Looks like it." Hilda mused. "But at least now we've a way to cross that chasm."

"Then let's go." Ash replied. He made his way back to the main room and put on the hover boots when he walked he slipped around a lot. "There's no traction on these things!" he whined.

"It's the opposite of the iron boots." Hilda replied as Ash slowly got up.

"Right?" the boy replied as he ran as fast as he could to move forward he was now running without knowing it across the chasm Pikachu clinging to his shoulder the hover boots gave out however. "WAAAAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" he yelped flailing and just managing to grab on to the tongue. "That was close he replied pulling himself up and kicking the boots off before collecting to hold on for the next time.

There was a beamos inside that he had to kill with a well-aimed bomb, killing it. The wall in behind it broke down as well revealing a locked door.. Ash entered the room cautiously and checked the lens of Truth seeing two doors.

"Let's try the one on the right first." Ash replied when he entered it he froze seeing two Gibdos mummy like creatures. "Crap." He squeaked.

"Keep calm and charge your spin attack." Hilda muttered.

Ash nodded and did so killing them, "thank you sword of evil's bane!" Ash replied hugging the Master Sword. He took out the compass to check around the lens of truth didn't pick up anything. Strangely enough however the Compass was acting wacky.

"That's odd. There must be something in the temple that is making it go nuts." Ash muttered.

"Doesn't matter those three Ghost types lead us to the hover boots so we'll have to play this the old fashion way." Hilda replied.

"Right," Ash replied as he headed out to check the other room. This room was much bigger it was a five silver rupee puzzle. "What is it with the temple builders and these Rupee Puzzles?"

"Chuuuuu?" Pikachu agreed exasperatedly.

"Uh forget that, there's a spinning duo of gigantic death scythes in the room." Hilda noted.

"Oh that's fun; at this point, brain sucking, zombies, aren't enough security- Huuuh Yea!" Ash stated rolling as he grabbed the two in the middle and grabbed one in the Alcove. "So now they're having over the top death traps do it."

"Technically that is true. You've grown pretty powerful." Hilda noted as Ash grabbed a Rupee on a wood pile via hook shot.

"Yeah," Ash muttered with a grin. As he grabbed the final one was in another alcove. With the five rupee's collected Ash was able to access the small chest inside of it was the small key needed carefully making his way through back to area where the Beamos once was.

With the door unlocked he went down the hall yelping as a Skulltula almost surprised him, Pikachu quickly dispatched it, with Thunderbolt and the group continued on.

Once they dispatched a second then a third Skulltula, he heard a '_shiirrinng_' sound Ash saw something glimmer before dropping down. Then up came, a rusted blood stained guillotine. "Lovely." Ash muttered sarcastically as he carefully climbed down with the ceiling dropping low using the Hover Boots were out.

Before him once he and Pikachu rolled under the blade was not only another Guillotine but a Skulltula as well. "A fourth one, really?!" Ash snapped as he used his hook shot on it.

Ash came to a large spacious room. "Whoa…." Ash muttered. "Just like the others much, much bigger on the inside."

"Pikaaaa." Pikachu agreed. Ash suddenly heard a familiar sound he screamed and dodged the Wall Master and stabbed it till it died.

"I hate these things!" Ash stated. He then turned towards the Guillotines, "We just went from dark and creepy to down-right Macabre."

"Right?" Hilda asked as they carefully made their way through towards the platform Ash ducked a Bubble before making through the last Guillotine then on the platform came down a Stalfos.

"WAAAH!" Ash cried as he blocked the mosnter's attack with his shield. He dodged the attack and landed a stab then threw a kick at it's legs sending it off the ledge. "Whew." Ash sighed. "Well, that's the last we'll see of him. So where do we go from here?" Ash asked.

Hilda flew up a little to get some bearings she looked around, she flew back down. "There's a door to the left."

"Let's try there first." Ash agreed. He pulled out the eye of truth and scanned finding several platforms he quickly crossed them and found himself in another room he stopped hearing something strange. He pulled out the lens of truth and in the middle of the room was a large spinning scythe of death. "Death be in darkness." He muttered in horror.

"Piiiiiiikaaaaaa." Pikachu squeaked in horror as Hilda flashed several times. Ash made his way around the room killing three Keese and a Likelike, but the only two chests he found were an arrow restock and five. Making his way out of the room, grumbling about the rip off chests, he returned to the platform where the Stalfos tried to dive bomb him again.

"No way! I got rid of you!" Ash snarled.

"Look out!" Hilda called Ash managed to duck and blast him with Fire pledge. Pikachu rammed into him with quick attack knocking him over the edge the monster screamed as he fell.

"Good work Pikachu!" Ash cheered.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered doing a V sign.

Ash made his way towards the right he saw a large platform come up slowly before dropping down. Ash managed to hitch a ride on it and cross to the right when it was up thanks to the hover boots. "I don't have traction but these are pretty useful for crossing chasms." Ash noted as he saw yet another Silver Rupee challenge.

"Seriously what's with the Silver rupees." Ash groaned.

"Five bucks says the next temple will have at least one of these." Hilda agreed.

"That's a sucker bet." Ash agreed.

Ash quickly gathered up the four silver rupees scattered around the cliff he had to dodge the laser the beamos was shooting a few times. "Where's that final one?!" Ash groaned he yelped when a laser almost hit him and with a growl pulled out a bomb and threw it killing the Beamos and revealing the final Silver Rupee which Ash collected. With the path before him open he headed down.

He heard a powerful mashing sound he entered the next room and gaped, his mouth almost touching the floor.

"PI!" Pikachu muttered staring wide-eyed at the mashers that mercilessly smashed down on their only path Hilda turned white and fainted.

The three Ghost types appeared again. "_Only one with the eye of truth will find the stone umbrella that protects against the rain of blades."_

"Stone umbrella, huh…" Ash muttered he pulled out the lens of truth and saw a large stone block. "Awesome!" he stated pulling it out. "Pikachu, Hilda stay close to me!"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied picking up the fairy and staying very close to Ash as he pushed the block through the blades once it was in a good position where it blocked both mashers he quickly ran through.

"Ghassss." Ghastly called showing him a switch when Ash pressed it a chest appeared and inside was another small key. The Ghost Pokémon led him back towards the large room with the Guillotines.

Ash looked around from a different path he could see a locked door off in the distance near a stray Guillotine, he made his way over dodging the deadly blood-stained blade and passing over platforms uncovered by the lens of truth and crossed with the hover boots.

Since Pikachu still had the lens of truth over his eye Ash could see that the room was filled with Spikes he wouldn't have seen other wise and a couple of Redeads.

"Redeads….why did it have to be Redeads!" Ash groaned.

"I don't know but just be careful of the spikes and get rid of those things." Hilda told him.

"Will do." Ash replied as he played the Sun song freezing then and making sure his first blow was the deadliest to the two monsters.

He then noticed once again there was another Silver Rupee puzzle. Collecting those with the help of his Hook shot and hover boots the barred door that was to the side of them opened when he entered it they screamed with a large skull looking back at them when they saw it wasn't moving they relaxed.

"Piiiikaaaa CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted killing the two Keese that were in the room, Ash then explored the room a bit more climbing up the wall behind the skull and seeing something strange. "What are Bomb Flowers doing here?" Ash muttered.

The Ghost Pokémon appeared before him again grinning. "_Only a powerful plant can free the prisoner's from their guard and take his keys." _

Ash blinked looking at the bomb flowers. "Hey Ash the top of the Skull is hollow." Ash grinned at this and immediately chucked one of the bomb flowers into the skull blowing it up flying from it into Ash's hand was another small key.

"Awesome! Now we can get through that door in the other room!" he grinned escaping the room and entering the locked door. Ash heard a powerful wind when he rounded the corner of the hall he saw blade traps a few skulls and bones as well as a large fan. Ash grinned and put on his iron boots.

"Sorry guys we won't be joining you." Ash replied as he walked through the wind holding onto Pikachu and Hilda. He made his way towards a large hallway with fans and with the boots made his way towards the door at the end somehow managing to dodge the firey blast of a fake eye switch. "Well that was a surprise." He sighed as he got into the door.

"Piiiikaaa." Pikachu sighed.

"Who knew such a nice homey village had such a nasty set of places it's even got ghosts no offence to Rocko and Soren." Ash muttered. Once he had killed the Gibdos in the room.

The chest he found had nothing in it however he saw the Ghost Pokemon hover near a strange mound in the corner tapping it with the Master Sword Ash noticed it made the same sound as false wall he placed a bomb down and it exploded. "Hmmm, maybe if I…." using the lens of truth Ash found a chest with a small key.

"YES!" Ash replied walking out the fans were off so he took this time to walk and look around with the lens of truth.

"See anything?" Hilda asked.

"Hmmmm, oh there's a door over there!" Ash replied as he put on his hover boots it was then the Fan kicked up and blew them all over there. "WAAAAAHHHHHH"

"YEEEAAAAA/PIIIIIIKKAAAAAAAA!" they screamed as they hit the door the key managed to stick into the lock.

"Owwwww." They all grumbled." Ash got up and turned the lock he shot the Ghost types a glare as he passed with Hilda and Pikachu the three instantly fell to the ground laughing.

Ash sighed as he entered the room. "That wasn't fun." He muttered as he opened the door looking at a strange dock with what looked like a ship with a large skull wearing a red robe over it's head and holding a bell on the front.

"Looks like we'll need that to move ahead," Hilda muttered.

"Right," Ash replied as he pulled the nearby block towards the boat the Ghost Pokemon flew down the river while Ash jumped onto the boat. He saw the Triforce Sigil and played Serena's Lullaby. The Ship suddenly lurched and the bell rung as the boat started down the river of death.

"Wait don't we need the boss key to get to the boss?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but this definitely feels like the final stretch." Hilda noted.

Pikachu turned around and yelped as a couple of Stalfos fell down Ash yelped as he dodged their attacks defending as they swiped and slashed at him. "I….Hate" he blocked an attack. "Stalfos!" Ash cried.

"Ash this way there's a strip of land!" Hilda cried Ash nodded.

"Let's go Pikachu!" Ash stated.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried jumping onto his shoulder Ash threw on the hover boots leapt and just managed to land on the strip before their power waned. For some reason the Stalfos were now panicking and running around in circles.

"Huh, I was sure that they would follow us." Ash noted suddenly the boat crashed into the wall and fell down never to be seen again the last trace of the Stalfos were ghostly wails that sounded like girlish screams. "I guess Stalfos can't jump, that's some break." Ash replied looking around noting a statue that was surrounded by flower bombs. "Hmm well, being a dark dank dungeon of despair this is the perfect place for them to grow but….still not sure how they got there."

"I bet if you use your new fire arrows you can blast that thing and it'll fall and make a bridge." Hilda replied.

"Yeah…but I don't wanna do that just yet." Ash replied. "We still need the boss key I want to look over there first." Ash replied pointing to a door adjacent from them.

"Alright, but don't get mad if that turns out to be the boss door room." Hilda told him as Ash entered. Ash saw a few Floor Masters. One saw him turned a sickly green and charged at him Ash quickly got out his Sword however it instantly crashed into something.

"That was weird." Ash replied pulling out the lens of truth and seeing what caused the crash. "Oh look there's an invisible wall there."

"Uh Ash…." Hilda muttered. Ash looked over to see that the floor Master had turned into three little floor masters and made their way around the wall.

"AAAAAH!" Ash cried as he started hacking away at them and killing them. "Okay note to self, floor masters are worse than their ceiling clinging cousins."

Ash used the lens to make his way around then after defeating another Floor Master he entered a door. "Nothing's in here." He was suddenly grabbed and started squirming muffled screams getting through he was now mentally cursing himself for not using the lens.

"Pika Pi! PIIIIKAAAACHHUUUU!" the thunderbolt hit revealing a Floor Master. It turned into three that Pikachu quickly dealt with the other three.

"UUuhhuhuhh thanks….Pikachu…..goood….thunder…bolt." Ash groaned twitching and glowing. After downing a red potion and getting the small key in the room Ash made his way out and this time keeping the Lens of truth in hand and drinking a green potion to restore his magic Ash made his way into another room. There he saw wooden spikes making his way towards him.

"OH CRAP!" Ash quickly cast Fire Pledge and destroyed them. "Not fun, this temple maybe easier than the Water Temple but I hate the Shadow Temple more!"

"Agreed I've had enough of death traps to last three different time lines," Hilda grumbled.

They heard a familiar moaning. "I think we're still in one." Ash muttered. From outside the door there was screaming and crying and many thunder bolts Ash came out holding the boss Key. "Did they have to wrap around me?!" he whined. Trying to block the redead method of sucking brains out of his head he made his way back to where they escaped the boat.

"Alright," Ash replied pulling a fire arrow and taking aim at the bomb flowers. "And Shoot!" Ash hissed as the arrow struck the bombs the statue flew up right over their heads they watched as it fell into the abyss.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Ash and Hilda screamed in frustration. However Pikachu alerted them to something strange. A bunch of Drifblim appeared making a bridge over towards the door. "Ash grinned." And began to cross.

"_We ghost types swore help and protect the temple the spirits are calling for it's purification go Hero of Time restore the temple's true purpose." _

The next area through the final locked door which required Ash to use his Lens of Truth and hover boots he quickly made his way over towards the Boss Door. Ash used the Boss Key and entered inside was a pit. "Guys you ready?"

"Yeah/Chu!" the two stated they walked forward and jumped into the hole.

"Whhhooaaaaaa!" they shouted landing up and down a little on what was large drum. Surrounding it was a blue gunk Ash had seen one other time filled with bones and corpses.

Across from them chained to the wall having her life force sucked into the grim liquid was Cynthia.

"Hang on!" Ash called but something started to drum the drum! "Wah, ah haaahaha!" Ash yelped as something banged on it a large monster that seemed similar to a Mr. Mime but had no head in it's place was something similar to a Dusclops head. The hands were cut off as well the body of the creature was old rotting and mangled, "the Shadow Spirit!"

**{Phantom Shadow Beast: Bongo Bongo}**

Ash quickly took out a scarf and tied the lens of truth to his head as he was suddenly joined by the three Pokemon that had been guiding him through the temple. Gengar pulled the knot making it tight. "Thanks!" Ash told him taking out his bow and arrow.

While Bongo Bongo was banging on the drum with one hand Ash trying to aim he managed to shoot one hand however the other grabbed him he screamed but stabbed it with his sword stunning it that being done the drum wasn't being used allowing Ash to aim an arrow into Bongo Bongo's eye, stunning him.

"Let him have it!" Ash called.

"CHU!" Pikachu stated as he Ash and the Ghost types charged landing various attacks on them the monster it screamed knocking them back before repeating it's attack style.

"Looks like this thing is very rhythmic no problem makes my job easier WHOA sort of-" Ash stated throwing a fire arrow into a hand making it shriek in pain Pikachu rushed forward and landed an iron tail in the other hand. As it was coming towards them all the Ghosts used Night Shade on it once it was down Haunter rushed in and used Shadow Claw on it.

"RAAAAHHH!" Ash cried as he used a fully charged spin attack Pikachu used Thunder Bolt managing to fell it a second time enough to let Ash get a few more hits in. the monster backed up and repeated it's rhythmic method moving it's hands around.

Ash was able to stab a hand that almost grabbed him then shot the other with an arrow. "Ha! You need to play a new song WAHHHAAAA!" the hand recovered more quickly and slapped Ash almost off the drum. "That's works!" he managed to get up and roll under the hand shooting with an arrow as he went by then shooting the other.

"Here it comes hit it hard! We need to stun it longer!" Hilda called.

"Okay!" Ash replied he used a fire arrow into it's eye the monster fell stunned Ash and the others rushed in hacking and slashing away with the eye, "Pikachu Quick attack!" Ash called.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted he was suddenly covered with a lot of electricity. "Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika, Pika PIIIIKAAAA!" he shouted ramming into Bongo Bongo doing major damage. "PIKA PI!" Pikachu shouted as he flew back Haunter caught him while Ghastly and Gengar freed Cynthia Ash roared charging with the Master sword glowing slightly and ramming the sword deep into the eye of Bongo Bongo.

The monster screamed banging frantically on the drum before stopping it dissolved into a darkness that swallowed them however a light shone through.

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash looked around in front of him Cynthia rose up Garchomp behind her. "Cynthia! You okay?"

"Yes thanks to you." She replied. with a smile. "Boy with the noble Serena's flute you have come. I am Cynthia one of the Sheikah and Princess's Serena's care taker but you already knew that. You must also know by now that I am one of the Seven Sages to be precise the Sage that guards the Shadow Temple."

"Yup," Ash replied a feeling some bitter sweetness he knew what this meant.

"We Shiekah have served the Royal family of Hyrule for Generations. However on that day Seven Years ago Giovanni killed the queen of Hyrule and attacked the castle. It surrendered shortly after." Cynthia explained.

"He wanted Time Flute." Ash muttered.

"Yes, one of the four keys to the Sacred Realm that was his true goal but his target in the attack was the Time flute the hidden treasure of the Royal family." Cynthia replied. "My duty bound me to take Princess Serena away out of Giovanni's reach. Last I saw you, you were just a boy. Now I see you've become a fine hero."

"Yeah, a Hero who can't the princess he's supposed to be helping." Ash muttered.

"Pikaa." Pikachu agreed.

Cynthia giggled. "There's nothing to worry about, the Princess is safe now. There is only one more temple to free. Then soon you will meet Princess Serena face to face and she will explain everything. That is when we the six Sages will seal up the Evil King and return peace to Hyrule. I have to remain here, Ash please go to Princess Serena's side on my behalf."

"I Promise." Ash replied seriously.

Cynthia nodded gratefully. "Now I put my power which should be helpful to you in this badge." She held up her hands and coming down towards Ash was a small black triangle with a slightly smaller purple upside down one surrounded at it's sides with three purple dots it seemed to contrast the Light badge Ash gripped it in his fingers and held it up.

_Ash got the Shadow Badge and he's finally out of the Creepy beyond all reason Shadow Temple his hard work and perseverance really pays off this time now that Cynthia has added her power to his!_

"_**Please look out for the Princess Ash!" **_

**LOS LOS LOS**

Giovanni growled slamming the table he could sense a fifth loss in power and Kakariko still stood he calmed himself. "He's growing stronger in sets of adrenaline he is activating his hidden power. No matter I only need patience reclaiming the temples will be mere child's play soon enough." He then smirked at Persian who hid under the table Giovanni raised his hand there was a shrill rowl and a flash of light.

* * *

_**Uh oh what did Giovanni do to his Persian!? Anyway listen up guys I'm very busy this week with but bare with me alright? I will get those chapters out as soon as I can procrastination or not yeah apologizing for that ^^;**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	15. Amazons in the Desert!

_**So the Spirit Temple arc begins! I've been looking forward to this this chapter might be long Sorry :/ anyway we're getting close to the end aren't we!**_

* * *

_**So confession time! Tobias had originally appeared as a slacking Soldier in chapter 2 I changed that because of the running man why? Because I thought who better to represent Zelda's most broken character then the Pokemon anime's most broken Character! :P make of that what you will!**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**Capitulus Quindinci: **Amazons in the Desert!

Ash woke up smelling in the fresh Plateau air, he got up got dressed and walked outside to see Chili let out a yell he looked up at a man in a track suit with long blue hair a tuft of it covering his left eye. "You did well a second earlier and you would have beaten me," The man Tobias said.

"Thank you." Chili muttered his eyes were shaded he wordlessly entered the restaurant Ash bowed to the man and followed him inside for breakfast. It was a bit later he noticed Chili wolfing down every sweet bun including the one Ash had made a grab at. He watched sadly as the bun disappeared.

"Chili if you eat them like that there won't be any left for us or the customers for that matter." Ash pointed out.

"I CAN MAKE MORE!" Chili screeched in his face making the Hero of Time jump back a few feet.

"Okay…" Ash muttered.

"Chuuuu," Pikachu added in fear.

"There you are." Paul's voice came.

"You need something Paul?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I own a Blacksmith shop in the village." Paul replied.

"And that has to do with me how?" Ash asked.

"I had special ordered a Biggoron Sword for a Customer it's due today but apparently thanks to the Mess at Goron City with the Eruption the Fire Temple's purification caused he's out of commission with bad eyes." Paul replied. "On top of that he doesn't have a piece he needs."

"That's not my fault." Ash pouted.

"I didn't say it was," Paul replied calmly, "I am saying I need your help however I think I know a way to get him the eye drops and part he needs. But you'll have to play the trading game as they say."

"Awww, I need to be saving Hyrule I don't have time for that!" Ash whined but saw the glare. "_Sigh _Where do I start?"

_**Cuccoo Farm….**_

"Think you can make this little guy very happy, he loves waking up lazy people." Lila told him.

"No problem I know just the guy." Ash replied. He found where Victor was delivering eggs and Milk to the Restaurant as he guessed Victor had fallen asleep on Crow and Victor was off running with his cart. Ash couldn't help but chuckle. He eventually found Lila who smiled. "Wow he must have woken up a really lazy guy."

"Victor." Ash replied simply.

"Oh, The Lon, Lon, Ranch owner that explains it!" she laughed, handing him a blue Cucco known as Cojiro. "Isn't he cute? That blue body is charming. But ever since my brother AJ left he's stopped crowing last I saw he was headed in the direction of the Kokiri forest. I hope he didn't get lost." Lila sighed.

Ash then made his way back towards the Kokiri forest. "Hey Barry, have you seen a guy come through here."

"Yeah, he didn't seem very friendly why?" Barry asked.

"We're looking for him we have a Cuccoo that belongs to him." Hilda replied.

"Yeah, I'll take you to him." Barry replied leading him into a forest with a bright burst of Sunlight. Ash remembered it as the place he played Dawn's Fairy Flute to a Skull Kid who loved music. It was the first time he played it without incapacitating anyone.

"CUUUUCCOOORROOOOOOO!" Cojiro suddenly screamed flying towards the man.

"Cojiro?" the man asked desperately leaning his hand out towards the blue bird as it flew into his arms. Ash now got a good look at him thinning spiky dark green almost black hair with only pants and a bag to his name."Only a nice guy like me can tame, you…you…you must be a nice guy! Mr. Nice guy please take this mushroom to the old lady who runs the potion shop in Kakariko village! It'll rot if you don't get it there quickly!"

Next thing Ash knew he had called Epona and was having her rush to Kakariko Village he quickly rushed back to the Village. He rushed as fast as he could. "You're running out of time one minute!" Hilda rang.

"I know I know!" Ash called he saw the Potion shop Clemont told him of two the one that had moved from Castle town and the One that had apparently been here since…well before Kakariko village. "Crap! There's a fence in the way, hey I know!" Ash stated pulling out his long shot and aiming for the roof zipping over. "_Spider-Ash, Spider-Ash awesome with his long hook shot." _He sang jumping down from the roof.

He quickly entered the store. "Miss I have a mushroom! Someone asked me to deliver it to you!" Ash stated running towards her.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu cried as Ash handed it to her, the women Hagatha, who had a red hair band short reddish brown hair a pink robe and face whiskers and a large purple beaded necklace.

"I see…that fool he had to go into the forest." She continued to grumble to herself and she mixed the mushroom with several other ingredients. "If you see that fool give this to him it's the strongest medicine I've made but it won't work on a monster."

"Right," Ash replied.

It was back to Kokiri forest; that was when Ash saw something strange. In AJ's place was a Kokiri he didn't recognize her though her hair was long black and scraggily with a dark green dress her fairy was black with tattered wings. Ash felt a chill go up his spine. "Hello little girl have you seen a scraggily guy around here?" he asked nervously.

"That guy isn't here anymore." The Girl replied. "Except for the Kokiri, people who come into the forest end up lost they all become Stalfos, that's why he's gone."

"WHAT?! But I got here as fast as I could." Ash whined. "This was for him and everything." Ash replied holding out the medicine. The girl gave him a death glare that would've stunned Giovanni. "Don't hurt me!" Ash muttered cowering.

"That medicine is made of forest Mushrooms give it back!" she snapped.

"Heeelll-" the fairy squeaked but she gave him a glare.

"Take it ma'am." Ash replied quickly stuffing it in her hands.

"Here this is for you." she muttered creepily handing him a carpenter's saw.

"Uhhh why do you have this?" Ash asked. The girl giggled.

"I don't think you want to know." She replied in sing-song,

Ash smiled backing away real slowly once he was through the log and outside the forest he then started screaming and running away. "RUN LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!" Hilda screamed, as the three raced through the Kokiri Village screaming in fear of their lives.

**LOS LOS LOS**

"That girl had more evil in her then Giovanni….and he's the freaking King of Evil!" Ash whined.

"I know…that poor fairy who knows what torture he has to endure every day!" Hilda cried.

"Chuuuuuu," Pikachu sighed however he suddenly saw a Gliscor that dropped something in Ash's lap as he sat on Epona.

"It's from Paul: You should have found a Carpenter Saw by now head to Gerudo Valley to get there go to Lake Zelda but don't go to the lake once you get to the gate. Keep heading right until you find red colored rocks." Ash muttered, "Sounds easy enough."

Ash did just that eventually he came upon a red pathway surrounded by matching rocks he saw on the other side a tent but the bridge was broken. "Epona go HIYAAAAAA!" he shouted with a powerful neigh Epona rushed over and cleared the bridge with a majestic jump. "Way to go Epona." Ash cheered giving her a pat she neighed proudly.

"You know you could've just hook shot across." Hilda pointed out.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Hey I know you!" called a voice, Ash turned to see a familiar face, it was Mr. Foreman.

"Hey long time no see!" Ash called.

"Pika!" Pikachu called.

"How are you?" Hilda asked.

"Well not doing so good my workers all quit on me they said its no fun being a Carpenter, so they went to join the Gerudo thieves." Mr. Foreman said.

"Gerudo thieves?" Ash asked. "Oh! Like Giovanni they live somewhere around here?"

"Yes, down that path." Mr. Foreman replied pointing across from their position "is the Gerudo Fortress."

"That's good to know, by the way is this yours?" Ash asked.

"Oh yes! My Carpenters Saw now I can fix the bridge it'll take a while longer but…anyway here Take my Goron tool I was going to go to Goron City to get it fixed but now that I have this back I won't need too." Mr. Foreman replied. And with that Ash took it back to Paul who told him to take it up to the top of Death Mountain.

"Okay we're here so where's the shop and why isn't it with the rest of Goron City?" Ash asked not getting it.

"Uhhh Aaaasshhh." Hilda muttered when a Shadow was cast over them.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelped looking at what the fairy was looking at.

"Hmm?" Ash asked turning around.

"WHOA!" Ash stated. "YOU ARE HUGE!"

"That's why my name is Bigooorrrrooon Chuuuck!" he called. "My Brroootheerr opened a new Storreee, MediGoron Otoshhhiii's Blade store however I'm betteerr at making blades, Hylian Carrrpennnters are always prraaasing my work."

Ash wordlessly showed him the Sword Hilt. "Ohh Yeeesss that is my worrrk, I'm surreee Puaaaall must have told you, my eyes are irrrraataated." Bigoron Chuck replied.

"What can we do he's kind of roped me into helping him get this blade for a Customer." Ash called.

"Theerrre are some Finneee eye drrrooops in Zorrraaa's Domaaain yo willll finnnd them if you go see King Waaakkee." Biggoron Chuck replied handing Ash a piece of paper.

"What's this Ash asked?"

"It's a prescription I'll explain what it is and how it works on the way." Hilda told him as they hiked down the mountain eventually getting to Zora's Domain which had almost completely thawed out thus all the Zora's were freed but it still kind of cold.

"Hey King Zora, can I have some eye drops." Ash asked waving the Perscription Wake recognized it instantly.

"Ahh yes, you might say we have them you might say we don't. We have the ingredients if you take them to the Doctor who lives at Lake Zelda he can make the eye drops for you but you'll have to deliver them fresh." Wake told him.

"Okay!" Ash replied rushing down the river as fast as he could then hopped back on Epona and have her rushed towards Lake Zelda, he saw a house he had passed a couple of times when he was here before this time he had Epona stop in front of it.

Jumping down Ash quickly entered the room it was very sterile which Ash didn't expect for a lake side house or even a normal one he man with a shiny Shuckle and a Bellsprout by him on the counter. He was wearing a purple shirt and vest with a lab coat, and a straw hat with black pants and white hair with a thin fish mustache. "Excuse me? Do you make special eye drops here? I brought this stuff and this frog." Ash replied holding up the eye ball frog.

"Hmm?" The man asked spying the Frog, "Oh wow I haven't seen an eyeball Frog like this since Zora's domain froze over two weeks ago!"

"Well, it's finally thawing out." Ash replied.

"Oh yes!Swoofy, Shuckle look an eyeball frog! We're gonna have fried eyeballs tonight!" he cheered.

"Bellsprout!" Bellsprout cheered.

"Shuckle!" Shuckle called.

"That's great but do you think you can make the special eye drops first please?" Ash asked.

"That's why we brought it here." Hilda added.

"Ohh." The man replied deflating.

"Yeah, Biggoron Chuck's eyes hurt so he needs the eye drops to get back to his work." Ash replied.

"Pikachu," Pikachu added.

"Alright let's see what Old Man Shuckle can do." he replied in about fifteen minutes the man came out with a sapphire looking liquid in a small glass bottle. "Well here it is, it's purely natural thus has no preservatives so you'll have to hurry and get this too him."

"Okay." Ash replied taking the drops and walking out the door looking up in the distance was Death Mountain very far away…he sighed. Epona rushed across the field in a burst of fire that miraculously wasn't burning everything around it. "Faster Epona we don't have much time!" Ash called.

He rushed through the village as fast as he could. "Note to self- talk to Clemont about inventing boots that make you dash, really, really, really fast!" he stated as he headed up the mountain hacking away with the Master sword in one hand and Spider-Ashing with his Long shot in the other until finally he made it to the top exhausted gasping for breath and twitching he fell over with the last of his strength he held up the eye drops.

"Hereeee…. …..drooopsss." he muttered as soon as Biggoron took the drops his arm flopped down onto the ground as Paul came up.

"Pathetic." He muttered under his breath Pikachu shot him a glare cheeks sparking while Hilda turned a bright red however there was a loud pair of drops that echoed across the land catching the attention of Giovanni who was brooding and plotting in the highest room of his tower Clemont who was deep underground and working on an invention and Old man Shuckle debating on whether or not he should make the trip to Zora's domain.

"WOOOWWWWWWW!" he roared the wind blowing Paul's hair slightly as Ash got up having recovered. "This is Stiiiimulating it really wooorrrkss! Now I can get back to my Blaaaadee busssinesss. Paaauull I'll get to your order right awaaaaay, comeee back in threeee daaayss."

"No deal, I was expecting that sword today as is the customer." Paul replied. "On top of that my Lackey here needs to get back to saving the world."

"LACKEY!?" Ash shrieked.

"OOhhh deeearr my worrrk is not consistent I'm sooo sorry if you had a faaairrryy flaaame I could make it right in two hourrrss." Biggoron Chuck replied.

"Do you know where we can get some?" Ash asked Hilda.

"Yes, but we have to go back to Kakariko village." Hilda replied.

"Awww I just climbed up here." Ash whined eventually he made the trip down and back again to the very first fairy fountain they ever found. "Hilda what am I doing with a dozen Cinnabons here?"

"It'll all be clear once you play Serena's lullaby." Hilda replied simply.

Ash gave her a look but complied. Out came the Great Fairy who smiled when she saw the box. "Oh! I simply adore the Kakariko Triplet's cinnamon buns!" she stated.

"Can you give us some fairy fire for them? I really hate to ask especially like this but it's an emergency your grace." Hilda replied apologetically.

"Hmm fairy fire does your friend have an empty bottle?" the Great Fairy asked.

"Right here," Ash replied holding it out the fairy took it and in went a pink and blue fire which landed in Ash's hands. "Hey it's not hot." He muttered but at this point the Great Fairy had taken the box. Ash quickly ran out to and gave Biggoron Chuck the Fire within two hours Paul had the Biggoron sword and was currently waiting for his Customer Ash was relaxing outside when he heard the door slam. Ash quickly went inside to see Paul's face had turned a bright red. "What happened?"

"That Ingrate said he didn't like how long the sword was and left without it he didn't even pay!" Paul snarled.

"WHAT?!" Ash half screamed. "If you're upset, think how I feel! I'm the one who had to go all over Hyrule to get the stupid thing put together, in fact here's four hundred rupees I'm taking the sword I'll be reaping what I sow thank you very much!" he stated placing it on his back adjacent to the Master sword and storming out.

Once he had cooled down he headed back towards Gerudo valley opting to hoof it but Epona wouldn't have it she followed him till he caved and let her carry him the rest of the way. "Thanks Epona sorry you had to run around like that." He sighed eventually finding himself having to make the jump again.

Once he was across he told Epona to wait here and headed in. "Hey Ash if you see my Carpenters find out what they're doing over there!"

"Okay!" Ash called as he entered the valley.

**[Gerudo Fortress]**

He quickly plastered himself to the side of the rock when a cold looking girl with desert like clothes and a face mask stared down she didn't see him and shrugged. "This is gonna be tough." He replied pulling out sleep powder tips and placed them on his arrows he shot a couple of Arrows knocking them out Ash quickly rushed into an open door that was at the far end of the Fortress.

Once inside he pulled open the map. "Okay I think the areas highlighted in yellow are where we need to go and we're in one right now!" Ash stated.

Then he heard a voice. "Hey you young man over here!" he saw a man with short brown hair and a broad jaw looking very happy. "I have no idea where you come from but you must have a lot of guts to make it past all the guards."

"You could call it luck or you could call it sleep powder." Hilda noted before Ash could speak he shot her a look.

"All of my fellow Carpenters are imprisoned somewhere in here if can get us out we'll repay the favor somehow." He replied.

"Okay I came to see what I could find out about Giovanni and a Desert but I'll help you guys!" Ash declared.

"Oh thank you but be careful there's sure to be Gerudo- WATCH OUT!" the man roared Ash dodged the blow of a lady in a red with a face mask. He jumped back and glared.

"Prepare yourself my Hero of Time two sword style!" Ash called pulling out both the master sword and Biggoron Sword however the hand holding it fell into the ground. "Uh oh…" he muttered.

"Heh stupid kid." The girl sneered going for a kill however Ash using the stuck sword flipped up and kicked her in the face knocking her back.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Piiiikaaaaaa CHUUUUUUUU!" he shouted zapping her and knocking her back a few feet. Ash quickly put the Master Sword away and gripped the Biggoron Sword with two hands and held it up he rushed the two clashed her rolled out of the way of a kick and a swipe he knocked her off her feet when she got up he head butted her hard knocking her out he took the key rubbing his head.

"Okay Biggoron sword is a two handed Sword I will know for next time." Ash sighed as he unlocked the cell.

"Thank you! My name is Antony the Carpenter." He said shaking Ash's hand. "We were interested in joining their all-female group but they locked us in here because we're men!"

"They don't like men very much do they?" Ash mused.

"Peli, Peliper!" Antony's Pokémon agreed.

"We're not interested in the Gerudo anymore, they're so rude!" Antony stated. "Three of my fellow carpenters have been captured please help them escape too." Antony said as he and his Pelipper rushed to freedom.

Ash made his way back outside then through another nearby door and through a hallway knocking out some guards along the way. It had taken him to the upper level he also found that a few bird Pokémon were patrolling the air Pikachu quickly zapped one down knocking it but it let out a shriek prompting a Gerudo guard to investigate Ash quickly shot her with a sleep powder arrow and rushed past her hiding in a nearby crate. Once things had died down Ash slipped out and made his way further down the hall knocking out a couple more guards and their Espeon.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu stated pointing to a cell with a man with an Agrron and a Blastoise a strange symbol was carved on the back of the wall.

"An Anti-Magic Symbol," Hilda hissed backing away from it.

"And it affects Pokémon too!" the man said as Ash got to the door, "You're a fine kid to come to our rescue!" the man cried as did his Pokémon. "I'm Jonny the Carpenter these woman, are ape-crap insane and scary to boot! AAHH BEHIND YOU!" he screamed Ash quickly put up his shield as a Gerudo guard came down with her two sabers Ash quickly blocked with his shield opting for his two tried and true weapons he fought off blocking the attacks with his shield.

"Go Ash!" Hilda called.

"CHU!" Pikachu called, this time the guard had brought a Flareon as a back-up he unleashed flame thrower but Pikachu jumped away. "CHUUUUUUUU PIKA!" he shouted slamming Flareon with an Iron Tail and knocking her back.

Ash landed a kick on his opponent he jumped away up to a crate to avoid a swing from her, he flipped over her and kicked her into the crate making it break as she got up Flareon was suddenly knocked into her, knocking her out. "That's Key number two!" Ash declared picking it off of her and unlocking Jonny's cell."

"Thank you, thank you I can't wait to say goodbye to this place!" he stated rushing out with his Aggron and Blastoise."

"Okay two down two to go we're halfway done, but I haven't found anything that could be of use to us, and I don't think we can stay here very long." Ash sighed.

"Your right after that whole Murkrow debacle we're already pushing it." Hilda agreed. "We'll just have to free the Carpenters for now."

"Okay" Ash replied. Heading back out Ash this time headed for a door that was across from some vines he had passed below inside was another cell. There was another guy with a Sandslash.

"Slash!" he called.

"Oh hey kid over here!" he called. Ash rushed over however jumping down in front of him was a Medicham and her Gerudo partner Ash had to duck out of the way of an ice punch and attacked the Gerudo while Pikachu slammed an electro ball into Medicham while Ash slashed with the Biggoron Sword the Gerudo dodged but saw blood fly from a shallow cut on her arm.

"You rat!" she snarled swinging her blades madly Ash blocked with the Gerudo Sword as best as he could.

"WAAHHA!" Ash yelped as he fell over he was stuck having to roll back and forth as each blade came down to slice him into two.

"ASH!" Hilda yelled flying into the Gerudo's face to distract her only to get swat away hard.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ash yelled landing a kick in his foes guy slamming her into Medicham who had come to a stalemate with Pikachu.

"Alright let's end this. _**Fire Pledge!" **_he shouted while Pikachu charged up Thunderbolt the two attacks hit them hard they hit the ground smelling like a barbeque twitching a little and groaning.

"Oh wow kid you are fantastic my names Koji I'm going back to being a Carpenter forget this place I'm getting back to the boss before I get it!" and with that Koji and his Sandslash ran off.

"Okay, one more." Ash replied, heading out.

"Luckily we have the map and compass huh?" Hilda asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah it's made finding all the Cells quick and easy!" Ash replied.

He headed back out and climbed the vines heading left. He had to quickly take out a couple of Houndoom and their guards before hook shooting across the room. Following the path and knocking out yet another guard and Ash found the final Cell.

Shiro and his Hitmonlee sat in the cage as the guard paced however Ash took the inicitive and decided to knock her out. "Final an easy one." He replied letting the arrow shoot however the guard caught it inches from her head and turned glaring Ash piercing eyes, "or not."

"Chu!" Pikachu squeaked.

Shiro the boy with aqua hair watched as Ash and Pikachu began to fight her she had a Glaceon that snarled latching onto Pikachu's tail and sending him into the wall Pikachu quickly recovered he ran back and landed an iron tail on the Glaceon.

"RAAAH!" Ash cried as he swung his sword knocking her back she lunged but he dodged however another attack landed a cut on him he growled and blocked the weapon as it came down.

Ash pushed back and landed a kick flipping up as he went to clock the girl in the jaw with his foot. He swiped at her with the sword he was unaware as he fought a Hydregion above them it growled.

"Relax Hydregion." The girl muttered as the Dual Type relaxed.

"RAAAH!" Ash shouted landing a powerful blow and knocking her into the wall. Ash grabbed the key and unlocked the door.

"Oh thank you! I'm name is Shiro thank you for rescuing me I know something that might be of use to you, I overheard a couple of Gerudo talking about how in order to cross the Haunted Wastelands you need something that will see the truth the Desert Colossus is on the far side of the Wasteland!"

"Thank you that is helpful!" Ash replied. "Get out of here before you're caught again!"

"Right Hitmonlee let's go!" he called.

"Hitmonlee!" the Pokemon stated as it ran out.

As Ash turned he suddenly saw a girl on a Hydregion she got off and stared Ash right in the eye. "You don't have to worry, I've seen your work to get past the Guards here you must have good thieving skills. I used to think that all men except for the Great Giovanni were useless."

Ash deflated a little as did Pikachu. "But now that I've seen you I don't think so anymore." She replied happily.

"_Is that supposed to insult you or compliment you?" _Hilda asked in her thoughts.

"My name is Shannon the Exalted Iris our leader put me in charge of this fortress she is second in command to the great Giovanni and follows his orders without question. Giovanni is the King of the Gerudo thieves her headquarters are in the Spirit Temple which is at the end of the desert."

"Wow that's good to know." Ash replied feeling a little guilty he would have to defeat Giovanni and Iris to save the world.

"You must want to become one of us right?" she asked.

"Sure." Ash replied without thinking.

"Here!" she replied handing him a Gerudo token. "This shows your one of us!"

"Okay." Ash replied, however she quickly yanked it away."

"But there's something else, before you can officially have it. Call it an initiation." Shannon replied.

"Uh oh." Ash muttered nervously. It was a little later Pikachu and Hilda were waiting outside of a part of the Fortress that was called the Gerudo training grounds Ash came out at last. Hilda and Pikachu looked up at him he grinned. "Looks like I keep the Token!" he stated holding up a Biggest Quiver and strange pale silver arrows with Articuno feathers on the butt and Crystal blue see through tips. "These are Ice Arrows they well…shoot ice."

"Ash that's great. Now we just have to go to the Haunted Wastelands." Hilda stated.

"I asked about that, the gate ways over there." Ash replied pointing.

"Over there huh, looks like we went right past it." Hilda mused.

"Chu." Pikachu nodded.

"Just think beyond that desert is the final Temple we break the curse on it and find the Sage of Spirit, I'll be able to fight Giovanni and Hyrule will be free." Ash muttered staring down the Gate.

* * *

_**Feels like a weird unfulfilling ending your thoughts? Feeling a little hollow today T_T Originally I was going to show Ash's trek through the Gerudo Traning grounds and Montage it a little but I cut it for the sake of Pacing he was also supposed to get the biggest Quiver via the archery challenge Ala the game and so he would've have to complete two tests instead of one. Also I cheated yes shame on me the fairy flame is not in the game and was something I made up so Ash wouldn't have to wait three days ala game anyway…..**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	16. What a little Kid!

_**So I've decided the end of the Story won't mean that I'll be able to go to doing the rotation for To Each Future and Lost Legacy There's another story I want to get out but I won't commit as heavily because I don't see it being more than four chapters maybe three**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**Capitulus Sedecim: **What a littleKid!

"Hey Rookie, are you going into the desert?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, it's really important I get to the Desert Colossus." Ash replied firmly.

"Pikachu!" he agreed with Vigor.

Shannon thought it over a few seconds before taking a breath, "I'll open this gate for you, but be warned you can't cross the desert till you have passed two trials."

"Which are," Ash replied used to these terms by now.

"The first Trial is the River of Sand. You can't walk across this river. After you've crossed it, follow the flags we've placed there." Shannon explained.

"Got it," Ash replied.

"The Second trail is the Phantom guide, it is said that those without, eyes that can see the truth will only find themselves returning here." Shannon warned.

"Understood," Ash stated.

Shannon sighed, "Well if you're going anyway I won't stop you, go ahead."

"Thanks Shannon." Hilda replied as the Gate rose quickly. Once Ash could get through he charged through it was a little while before he saw something strange in the sand almost like it had a current.

"The River of Sand." He muttered as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. He grinned. "This I'll be easy." He replied shooting at a crate with his Long shot and zipping straight across.

"Pikaaaaa." Pikachu screamed as he was suddenly carried away by the sand.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted quickly grabbing him he yelped as he almost fell into the River of Sand but a tackle from Hilda knocked him back.

"You should stay with Ash until we get out of this sand storm." Hilda sighed.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu replied as he held tightly to Ash's shoulder.

"There's the first flag come on!" Ash stated then thought of something. "Hey is it cause magic that you're not getting blown away by the wind?"

"I'm not sure myself, and I thought we weren't going to question the logic of Hyrule anymore." Hilda replied.

"Right," Ash replied as he followed the flags having to inch around to see where they are he knew one step would cost him he knew this by being sent back to the start and having to cross the sand river again much to his frustration. Ash took a few deep breaths. "Ohhkaaay just breathe no distractions no nothing!" he stated following the flags he passed a sign that mentioned a Carpet shop where the merchant sat on a carpet but Ash paid no mind like all the others.

"Open a shop here they said you'll get lots of customers they said." The Merchant grudgingly grumbled as he sat there going unnoticed.

Eventually the trio found an alcove in the ruins. "Whew….I've got sand in my wings." Hilda sighed.

"I've got sand in where I've got sand….That makes no sense but it's true." Ash sighed.

"Piirrrriippp," Pikachu stated shaking the sand out of his fur.

"Where do we go from here?" Ash asked.

"There was a staircase by the door; this Phantom guide might be waiting us on top of the structure." Hilda suggested.

"Great." Ash replied standing up and letting Pikachu get on top of his shoulder. He climbed the stairs and found nothing. "He's not here." He sighed.

"Ash look at this." Hilda replied showing him a text.

"Hmm let's see, One with the eye of truth shall be guided to the Spirit Temple by an inviting Ghost." Ash muttered.

"Haauunnntterrrrr." Something muttered Ash saw nothing but pulled out his Eye of Truth seeing a strangely colored Haunter with a hat holding a lantern he motioned for Ash to come and the boy quickly followed as he ran he was suddenly attacked by Gulpin like creatures with fangs.

"ACK, Get away!" Ash yelped as he swung his sword trying to keep an eye on the Silver Haunter that flew through the desert making him go in circles, left, right, up, down, start, select, B, A eventually Ash made it he beat the desert and surpassed the trials to his destination.

**[Desert Colossus]**

"WAAAAARRGG, was, it really necessary to lead us all over the freaking desert?!" Ash half screamed.

"I hate Ghosts….At least Ghost type Pokémon know when to stop!" Hilda cried.

Ash made his way down the calm Oasis, "It's nice here." He grinned as he saw a pool and gratefully drank from it. Taking a content breath he suddenly saw two Palm Trees side by side almost like a gate and a large crack. Wordlessly he rushed up placed a bomb and backed away while it exploded revealing a cave.

"Nice work Ash, you found a fairy fountain!" Hilda stated. Ash grinning at his success nodded and walked in.

As soon as he got to the front of the fountain, he took out the time flute and played Serena's lullaby and instantly a Great Fairy with a long yellow dress and a gold leaf crown appeared. "Welcome Ash I am the great Fairy of Magic I will give you a magic spell, please take it." she replied holding up her arms Ash saw a blue light surround him it faded and became a small blue light on his bracelet.

"Whoaaa what's this one?" Ash asked.

"Protect it will keep you from taking any damage, it is only in effect for a short amount of time and takes a lot of magic so use it wisely." The Great Fairy replied.

"Got it," Ash nodded.

"When battle has made you weary come back to see me!" she called disappearing back into the fountain. With that done Ash continued towards the Colossus he made note of the teleport plate as he swiped his sword at the stupid desert creatures.

"GUH!" he growled as he got away to the steps of the Colossus climbing inside.

**[Spirit Temple]**

Ash yelped as he put up his shield and held against flying pots. "Even Jars are trying to kill, me." He muttered flatly.

Ash climbed up to see a couple of Armos statues that came to life when Pikachu's tail accidently batted against them with a roar they chased the two down Ash was able to use the Biggoron sword to fell them then rolled quickly away when they exploded.

Ash then looked around. "That hole is way too small, I'd have to go back to the past to fit through there." Ash muttered.

"There's something in the other Direction." Hilda stated as Ash turned.

"I'll have to push." Ash stated stretching his arms before thrusting them against the block. "EERRRRRGGGGG. Nothing." He kept pushing.

_**Five minutes later…..**_

"RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed banging the block with the Megaton Hammer. To no avail, he sat there thinking of what to do.

"Now what do we do?" Ash asked.

"Ash over here," Hilda called. Ash rushed over to the Arbok like statues that sat on each side of the stairs.

"What's it say it's not in normal Hyilan." Ash told her.

"Hmm, if you want to proceed in the past you must return here with the Heart of a Child." Hilda read. She flew over to the other one. "This one reads, if you want to travel in the future you should return here with the power of Silver from the past."

"They sound like instructions." Ash muttered.

Hilda let out a ring. "That's it! Ash these statues are instructions, on how to precede, through the temple! It's like with the Shadow Temple there was absolutely no way to get through it without the Eye of Truth which we obtained in the past! Okay maybe we could've gotten through it but not without suffering a horrible and bloody nightmarish death."

"So I have to go back in the past to get the Dungeon Item then come back, and finish the temple in the present or is it the future…it technically is….Yeah, let's just concentrate on getting here from the past….since basically have to walk all the way back here."

Hilda and Pikachu sighed. "Yeah that's not gonna be fun and I doubt an eight year old can prove his worth to a race of Amazon minded Warrior women."

"Piiiikaaaaa." Pikachu sighed.

"Come on we've faced worse obstacles remember the water Temple?" Ash asked optimistically.

"You're right we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Hilda replied as they left on his way out Ash was suddenly met with Calem jumping down.

"Calem!" Ash stated.

"Past, Present and Future; the spirit makes it's way through time, tempered or ultimately broken, that depends it's strength. But much like the wind chips away at rock creating grains of sand, much if not all purity and innocence is weathered away with time. But there are those who retain that purity despite the harsh wind. " Calem stated looking right in Ash's soul.

"Whooa that's kind of sad." Ash muttered.

"It is." Calem replied. "Ash you'll recall that the Master Sword and the Temple of Time allow you to travel up and down Time's river. To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the temple you must travel back through time's flow."

"I know we figured that much out on our own, no offense. Getting back to the Colossus is the hard part though." Ash replied crossing his arms.

"It's impossible to come back here on foot in the past but listen to this the Requiem of Spirit will lead a child back to the desert." Calem replied taking out his Harp and playing the Requiem of Spirit it had a long but solemn tune that fit much music of the desert but stood out on it's own much like a person's spirit eventually Ash played it back to him and he saw the Time Flute sparkle. Ash looked up for the first time into Calem's eyes a flash of something familiar surged through him.

"Calem…" Ash stated but the other boy backed away a veil of Sand getting between them allowing him to disappear. "_Man how does he do that?" _

Ash used the Prelude to Light, to get back to the Temple of Time he then walked up to the Pedestal taking a breath and making sure Pikachu and Hilda were close by he, thrust the Master Sword into the Pedestal and instantly the blue light engulfed them and Ash found himself back in the past.

He pulled out the flute again after stepping away from the sword. After Playing Requiem of Spirit Ash found himself back at the Desert Colossus, "we're here." Ash muttered as they took their first steps.

"Pipi!" Pichu suddenly shouted point at a bunch of the monsters gathered around something Ash quickly pulled his sword out and spirited away their pray to the steps.

"Oh no! it's a Goomy they can't survive out here!" Hilda cried in alarm.

"What do we do?!" Ash asked. "It won't take the Red potion!"

"The watering hole where you got a drink we have to get him to the water!" Hilda replied Ash nodded and rushed the Pokemon towards it.

"The Oasis is Empty!" Ash cried.

"That can't be you drink from it seven years from now!" Hilda cried.

"Wait the Bootstrap Method!" Ash stated quickly pulling out the Time Flute and playing the song of storms which filled the Oasis and called forth Several fairies one of which healed Goomy's injuries.

Ash took Goomy into the water placing it down before taking his hat and dumping water on it Pichu helping with an Empty bottle Ash had on him.

"Goomy hang in there!" Ash cried.

"Pichu!" Pichu cried.

"Goooooommmmeeeii." He muttered looking up and smiling jumping onto Ash's shoulder and sucking his ear as the boy laughed.

"You're welcome, you're welcome!" he stated pulling Goomy off. "He's kind of Slimy."

"Goomy need moister, how'd you get all the way out here?" Hilda asked.

Goomy started chirping and bubbling off some stuff. "He says he was carried here by a bird Pokemon." Hilda explained. "Ash we should stock up on some water and keep Goomy with us once we get through the Spirit Temple we can drop him off at Lake Zelda.

"Sounds good," Ash replied.

The group continued back to the Colossus Ash quickly blocked the pots as Goomy yelped clamping to his face. "Mmmmphhh rrhhgg…" Ash muttered pulling Goomy from his face. "Guuhah so slimy!"

Hilda chuckled but suddenly rung slightly. "Ash we're not alone in here."

"Uh oh!" Ash stated as he ran up towards the hole finding a girl with large Eggplant like and colored hair wearing a cream colored outfit white tights and a pink skirt with blue and purple patterns. The Girl instantly turned to them with a glare in her almond colored eyes. She was wearing a teal colored gem in a head chain.

"I haven't seen you around kid what do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uhh-" Ash muttered.

"Remember she's with Giovanni so lie." Hilda hissed in his ear low enough that only Ash could hear.

"Uhh Nothing really, just to see what was here."

"Chu, Pichu!" Pichu nodded quickly.

"You have nothing to do huh?" the girl a couple years older than Ash asked. "Perfect timing! Can you do me a favor kid- Oh! I almost forgot to ask you wouldn't happen to be one of Giovanni's followers would you?"

"I hate Giovanni." Ash blurted he blinked for a second, he realized that was true he hated Giovanni for killing Great Oak for everything he did the fact he might not see Dawn, Cynthia, Byron, Daisy again.

Iris nodded at this despite the surprise. "Uh huh, you've got guts for a little kid I think I'm starting to like you."

"_Still don't know if that's supposed to insult or compliment you." _Hilda thought.

"First of all let me introduce myself, I'm Iris of the Gerudo, a lone Wolf thief who specializes in Dragon types."

"So like Giovanni then?" Ash asked a little apprehensively.

"Hey don't get me wrong." Iris defended. "Though we're both thieves I'm completing different from Giovanni. With his followers he stole from women, children and even killed people!"

"I get it, you only steal from men and you never kill right?" Hilda asked.

"Exactly," Iris replied. "A kid like you may not know this but, the Gerudo race consists of only women, only one man is born every hundred years, leaving a whole lot of questions that don't need to be answered." She explained hinting that they shouldn't pry any further. "Our laws state that that lone male must be King of the Gerudo but I'll never bow to such an evil man." She proclaimed. "By the way what's your name?"

"I'm Ash."

"Ash?! That's a weird name," Iris replied. Ash slumped down in response.

"I like it." he pouted.

"Well…anyway, I need you to go through this tiny hole and get the treasure inside." Iris replied pointing to it. "Beyond this side of the Dungeon on the outside of the Colossus is the Silver Gauntlets. With them you can push and pull heavy things."

Ash lit up, he had found his silver power. "Awesome!"

"Hey, earth too Ash." she stated waving his hand in front of him. "Forget using the Gauntlets yourself, I want you to be good and give them to me they won't even fit a little kid like you anyway."

"Giovanni and his minions are using the Temple as a hideout. Something else that riles me, I'm all for making any available and well hidden place a hideout but Temples should be off that list making them a hideout just desecrates them! The Spirit Temple will be cursed at this rate." Iris added.

Ash and Hilda stared at the coincidence. "Funny you should assume that…" Hilda muttered.

"Anyway once I have the Gauntlets I'll be able to sneak deeper into the temple once there I'm going to steal all the treasure inside and mess up their plans so will you help me?" Iris asked.

"Sure." Ash replied. "I wanted to check it out anyway."

"Good." Iris replied. "Let's give Giovanni and his followers a big surprise shall we? If you can get me the Silver Gauntlets I'll give you a cut of the Treasure and a Pokémon of your choice."

"Awesome!" Ash stated, "Come on Goomy, Pichu let's go!" he stated the two Pokémon cheered, and followed him inside."

"Yup I'll let him pick from something with a little more bulk then Goomy and Pichu, that way he'll be a bit balanced out." Iris mused.

The first room was full of Keese which Ash shot down after getting past the first blade trap and ascending the stairs. He was sure he heard another blade trap, but there was suddenly a screeching noise that caught Ash's full attention he quickly blinded the Beamos as he came to see that the blade trap was eaten by a Gible!

"Gib, Giberm Gib…Gib." he stated before jumping on the Armos and eating that Ash could've sword he heard a scream as the monster was eaten and with that the barred door opened.

"Gible," He stated looking up at them.

"Way to go Gible." Ash stated.

"Are you sure those aren't gonna make you sick?" Hilda asked.

"UUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPP!" he shouted the noise being heard outside the Colossus. "Gible!" he stated happily.

Hilda sighed. "That's a no shall we continue then?"

"Yeah Gible can come with us!" Ash stated.

"Huh?!" Hilda stated, but didn't question it further, when Ash entered the door that hadn't been barred.

When he entered he saw a barred fence and spotted some torches. "_**Fire Pledge!" **_And with that they were lit dropping a chest. "We can't get across." Ash sighed.

"Let's try the other door." Hilda suggested. Ash nodded and headed back through the left door.

When he entered he was suddenly almost squished by a couple of Stalfos. He yelped dodging the attack the two roared swinging their swords Ash quickly dodged the monster was stunned by Pichu's thunderbolt.

"Ash better put that new spell to use." Hilda stated.

"Right," Ash replied. "_**Protect!" **_he shouted instantly Ash was covered in a crystal shaped green veil try as it might the Stalfos couldn't hit him but he could hit back Ash quickly dispatched them just before the spell ran out. "That was close." Ash replied looking at his magic ring he sighed seeing he had wasted so much energy he quickly downed a green potion.

"Good thing Paul likes to keep you stocked." Hilda noted.

"Yeah, right protect takes up so much." Ash agreed. "Hey Goomy you okay?"

"Gooooom." He sighed in relief from Ash's head.

Pichu yelped when he saw a Bubble he quickly took it out with Thunder bolt. Once that was done Ash saw a Crystal switch with the bridge he needed up. "Just like back in the water temple!" Ash grinned quickly throwing the boomerang and hitting it the bridge came down.

Two haunted pots rushed forward but Gible broke them with Dragon Pulse, it was there he saw a Spirit Tomb like creature with Coffirigus like features and a Lucario torso and head Ash noticed it mirrored his movements. "That thing is following me but in the opposite direction."

"That's an Anubis they confuse prey by mirroring their movements don't get to close or they'll hex you." Hilda warned. The creature moved around while shooting fire at them Ash tried to dart for the door but not only was it barred the Anubis blocked it trying to hex him.

"WAAAH!" Ash yelped jumping away he managed to get back to the entrance of the Room quickly dodging the next batch of fire Ash managed to get it into the other side of the room with him facing it at the opposite end.

"Chuuu Pichupi!" Pichu stated pointing at a Crystal switch Ash shot it thinking it would open the door with a time instead a ring of fire appeared and the Anibus was instantly killed. "Didn't see that coming they use fire but that's their greatest weakness."

"Kind of like a Dragon Type." Hilda noted; "they're essentially weak against their own type kind of odd."

"Goom!" Goomy stated not liking that comment and used Rain Dance on her.

"ACCCK NO STOP I CAN'T FLY WHEN I'M WET!" Hilda cried leading to Pichu once again carrying around on his head. "That was not necessary!" she whined.

"Guess you don't insult the Dragons around Goomy." Ash noted.

"Goom!" he confirmed.

"Gible!" he stated pointing at the door causing it to open once Ash was inside Hilda turned blue and twitched in place.

"Wall master senses tingling!" Hilda stated.

"The chest!" Ash stated keeping his eyes to the ceiling as he pulled out the small key.

The Wall master surged at him Ash merely gasped before Gible jumped forward and bit down crashing it into the wall, it tried to take a bite only to spit it out in sheer disgust and charge up an attack.

"GIIIIIIBBBBB." He growled as an orange ball welled up in his mouth.

"That's Draco Meteor!" Hilda called. "The Most Powerful Dragon attack of all!"

"BLE!" he shouted the ball launching upward then sloppily falling down. and heading towards Pichu.

"CHUUUUUU!" he screamed as did Hilda the little mouse took off running everywhere.

"No, No getaway, getaway!" Hilda cried as Pichu ran everywhere Ash watching in shock Pichu climbed on the barred walls somehow grabbing all the Silver Rupees but couldn't get away from the attack.

"CHUUUUPIIIICHUUUUU!" he cried being cornered by it with Ash and the Wall master that just woke up the attack rushed at them.

"WAAAAHHH/CHUUUUU!" they screamed Hilda opened her eyes to see she was flying on top of that she was unharmed the Wall Master gone and Pichu and Ash in a heap below her Goomy was off in a corner.

"Didn't see that coming," Hilda muttered discovering her immunity to Dragon type moves.

"Uuunnggggg," Ash moaned.

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash circled around finding a small hole which he and the others crawled through. Beyond it was a locked door, which he entered. Inside was a climbable wall he had to purge of Skullwaltulas first. Once that was done with Gible and Pichu on his back Ash climbed. Goomy just slid up the wall. "Wow you're so sticky you can walk anywhere cool!" Ash stated.

"Gooom!" he happily replied.

Once he got up into the next room he suddenly saw a strange looking sun on the floor. "What this thing it's kind of creepy and its eyes are closed." Ash muttered looking at it.

"Might be some kind of switch." Hilda muttered. Gible looked up at the wall. Saw some sunlight shining through and let out a Dragon Pulse which blasted another hole through the wall.

"We need to make the hole bigger." Ash stated pulling out a Bombchu.

"The distance between you and the Bombchu should be about five seconds." Hilda told him.

"Five seconds, five clicks got it!" Ash replied tugging on the Bombchu's tail it took off like a rocket hitting the large blockage of rocks and blowing them apart allowing them to pass however several Dinolfos appeared.

"Uh oh," Ash yelped taking out his Kokiri sword while Pichu and Gible glared in battle stances.

Ash dodged a blow from one of the Dinolfos slashing at it and making it bleed. The other came up from behind him kicking him down however Gible jumped up on it and bit its head.

The monster screeched allowing Ash to stab it in the back it roared in pain as Pichu hit it with a Thunder shock Gible blasted it with Dragon Pulse knocking it back into the wall dead.

The last one roared angry for it's fallen partner it landed a powerful blow on Ash and Pichu. Goomy watched in horror as Ash and Pichu fought against it.

The two were knocked back again Goomy gathering his courage rushed in front of them being mercilessly hacked and attacked by the Dinolfos.

"Goomy!" Ash cried.

"Piiiichuuu!" Pichu called.

"Goooooooo MMMMYYYYYYY!" he shouted unleashing a powerful burst of white light that send the Dinolfos out the temple to it's death.

"That was, bide!" Hilda stated.

"Bide?" Ash asked.

"It's an attack that lets you take damage but you take the force of the attacks double it and blast it back at the attacker." She replied.

"Pi,pichu!" Pichu called. worriedly pointing at Goomy.

"Gible!" Gible cried trying to make Goomy stand.

"AH! Goomy!" Ash stated making it drink a red potion and pouring water on it. "Are you okay?"

"Gooooomm my." He replied looking up at Ash good as new.

"Thanks for the help Goomy, that was really brave." Ash replied.

"GOM!" he stated leaping up at Ash and nibbling at his ear Ash laughed.

"Come on we need to keep going." Ash told it as it got onto his head. In the next room Ash saw a large Stair case in front of him.

"Whoa, hey check that out." Ash stated pointing at a large statue in the middle.

"That must be the Colossus that's worshiped here." Hilda noted.

"Hmmm." Ash muttered in thought he suddenly saw a false Armos statue and pushed it off, unlocking the door above him he quickly ascended the stairs and entered the next room which was a small one with a series of puzzles, filled with Blade Traps and Beamos.

"Uh oh," Ash stated.

"We need to be careful we need to strike them fast with a bomb it'll be tough since there are more of them." Hilda told him.

"Maybe we can use the Bombchus!" he stated quickly taking a few out and aiming them at the Beamos one by one the Beamos were destroyed.

"Nice work Ash!" Hilda stated.

"Chu Pichu!" he stated. Then they heard the screech. Already Gible was devouring Blade traps he then glinted up at the Silver Rupees.

"No Gible we need those!" Ash stated as he raced around collecting them just as Gible tried to jump at them this lit up the gold torch which Ash was able to use with a Deku stick to quickly light the three torches in the room this got him a small key.

All that was left was the blocks. He had noticed another sun switch on one of them and quickly got to work rearranging them so he could get the switch into the sun. "RRRRRR RNNNNGG Yes!" Ash cheered when he got it into the sun.

"Come on guys we're almost there I know it!" Ash stated as he rushed through the door, heading into the hallway ascending the stairs. "Oh yeah last leg you guys Goomy you feeling okay?"

"Goom!" he stated happily from Ash's head.

"Don't worry once we help Iris we'll take you to lake Zelda." Ash replied.

"Hold on Ash we still have the large block to shove out of the way." Hilda noted.

"I know but, Iris wants the Gauntlets to sneak deeper into the temple chances are she'll move it for us, and then we go forward in time and come back and simply progress through the temple." Ash replied.

"Whoa you're right! Way to think through on that." Hilda stated as they found themselves in a pillared hallway sitting in a throne with an Axe was a large armor.

"Is that our mid-boss?" Hilda asked.

Goomy who had jumped off Ash's head started to tremble a puddle forming under him, "That's a yes." Ash muttered. "Gible take care of Goomy. I'm gonna activate Protect and poke it with my sword see what happens."

"Famous last words," Hilda deadpanned.

As soon as Ash poked it the Iron Knuckle roared swinging it's axe at Ash who was sent into the wall he shook his head realized what happened and screamed when it went to drop it's Axe on him. "If it wasn't for protect; I'd be dead now!" he cried.

"Well what do you expect when you do stupid things like that thank heavens you thought to use Protect!" Hilda chastised as they dodged the powerful blows that got the Axe stuck in the ground. Ash quickly landed a few jump attacks on it.

"PIIIIIICHUUUUUUU!" he shouted unleashing thunderbolt while zapping himself he managed to land some damage and allowed Ash to get off a Spin attack.

"CHER, CHER!" the monster roared as the swung his axe taking out more pillars and getting his axe stuck again. Ash swung another spin attack and the monster was suddenly distracted by Rain dance allowing Gible to rush in with dig and bite this knocked away some of its armor.

"I think we're almost there!" Ash stated as Protect wore off, "uh oh!" Ash yelped.

"CHEEEEERRAA!" it shouted Ash dodged out of the way he yelped trying to get in close he didn't have enough magic to cast Protect again and there was no time for a Green potion.

"Ash, just be patient we have to play defensively here wait till he gets his axe stuck." Hilda called.

"Okay." Ash replied as he dodged another blow, "Pichu thunderbolt!"

"PIIIIIICHUUUUUUU!" he shouted zapping it as Ash got off another Spin attack the monster roared and tried to chop him in half but Ash dodged and the Axe was stuck Ash launched several jump attacks.

"PICHU!" he shouted rushing forward Pichu was suddenly cloaked in electricity and slammed into the back of the Iron knuckle knocking it to it's knees it let out a groan of pain before disappearing.

"We did it!" Ash cheered as did the Pokémon Goomy landing safely on top of his head.

"Guys look the door." Hilda stated Ash grinned following his way out he found himself outside.

"Hey Ash what's up?"

"Westwood V!" Ash called.

"Chu Pichu!" Pichu greeted.

"Hello there my friends, surprised to see me?"

"Yeah we never saw you again after Zora's domain." Hilda noted. "I still don't know why your portrait is an Articuno!"

"HOOO!" he stated flapping flailing in the air until he regained his balance. "Well, Ash a long time in this world has done nothing to you how mysterious."

"I wouldn't say that." Ash replied remembering that he did Age if Westwood was implying he didn't.

"Even so, I must say, I too once thought the tales of a boy and his partner Pokemon traveling through time were merely legends."

"Whoa there were legends about us already! But we didn't do anything until back then." Ash replied. "It's literally felt like ages. _But it's really only been seven years half of which I missed." _

"I understand your surprise but the fact is your coming was and has always been prophesied or maybe it happened in a different way." The Noctowl replied.

"I don't get it." Ash muttered.

"Don't worry about it my boy. I can see you've fully matured into a strong young man, from now on the future of all people rests on your shoulders maybe it's not my time anymore." He sighed.

"We do appreciate your help Westwood." Ash replied.

"Well I do have one last piece of advice for you, two witches inhabit this temple turn their own magical elements against them just think of type advantages and opposing elements and you'll figure that out easy." Westwood V stated.

"Thank you hey could you do us a favor and get this little guy to lake Zelda?" Ash asked.

"Of course this is no place for a Pokemon like Goomy." He replied kneeling down Ash placed Goomy on him.

"Goo," Goomy muttered sadly eyes watering

"Well meet again you'll see." Ash replied.

"Pichu!" Pichu agreed.

"Me!" Goomy agreed calling to them as West Wood took off. Ash smiled, buthen noticed that they were another Dragon short.

"Hey where'd Gible go?" Ash asked.

"Probably to eat more blade traps." Hilda suggested.

Ash turned and saw a chest inside glimmering in the desert sun were the very things they were looking for, "alright the Silver Gauntlets!"

"CHU PICHU," Pichu cheered.

"I wanna use them but, I need to give them to Iris." Ash muttered to himself.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AXEEEEEWWWW!"

"What was that?!" Ash and Hilda stated they quickly looked over towards the voice. Iris was trapped in a black colored whirlpool of quicksand with an Axew beside her. The two witches had bright orange hair with different colored beads from each other holding it out like straight out pig tails they wore long black and white cloaks with patterns and rode on broom sticks.

"You fiends, Giovanni's stooges," Iris cried out. "Let me go this instant! Where are you taking us!?"

"Yew, Yew, Yew Axew!" cried an Axew who from what they saw had clearly tried to defend Iris.

Iris saw the boy looking down on them horror filled in his eyes. "IRIS!"

"Ash, get out of here now! These witches are using their Dark magic on me! Save yourselves!" Iris frantically called, as she disappeared.

The two looked up silently. Ash backed away they rushed at him without thinking Ash grabbed Pichu and played Prelude to light just as the attacks hit. He hit the floor of the temple eyes watering. "I left Iris!"

"Ash there's nothing we can do for her here we need to try to save her in the future." Hilda stated.

"But why not here?" Ash asked.

"If we're killed here all the good we did in the future will be undone and we don't want that!" Hilda stated.

Ash nodded and got up. "Iris I'll help you someday." He stated walking straight up towards the sword with Pichu still on his shoulder and Hilda hovering close he pulled out the Master Sword in the blue light Ash swung it placing it in its sheath. "_Iris I'll find a way to save you if not, you can be sure I'll avenge you!"_

* * *

_**And we'll stop here I was gonna do this as one complete chapter and did the notes for the whole thing but then I saw how many pages I have yeah fifteen pages in this chapter so…yeah at least I can skip a step next time**_

_** Special thanks to AwesomefaceProd's Let's play of legend of Zelda Ocarina of time for helping me when my notes couldn't even though I've learned to make better notes **_

_**I also want to thank it in case I didn't in the last chapter for giving me the idea to have Ash sneak into the Gerudo fortress he was originally supposed to be captured I feel like I broke the trend with this story but you can prove me wrong**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	17. Fire and Ice

_**Looking forward to a certain part in this chapter! The Final part of the Spirit Temple Arc begins!**_

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up!_

* * *

**Capititulus Septendecim: **Fire and Ice

Quickly playing the Requiem of Spirit Ash found himself back at the desert collossus, he looked around blinking. "Not much has changed in seven years except ya know the water."

"Let's hurry and find a way to help Iris." Hilda replied looking towards the large temple.

"Right," Ash replied as he headed forward entering the Temple.

When he entered he suddenly saw a large Goodra and a Gabite looking over they grinned. Ash blinked at them a little perplexed. "Who- wait, are you the Goomy and Gible I met seven years ago?" Ash asked.

"Goood/Gab!" they replied greeting him.

"Good to see ya, think you can help us out we want to find Iris and free her along with this Temple." Ash stated clenching his fists.

The two nodded, Ash nodded back he then headed up the stairs towards the large silver block he equipped the Silver Gauntlets. "Looks like I'll get to use these after all." Ash muttered to himself as he tightened the last strap. He placed his hands on the block and started pushing he heard a familiar rough sliding noise. "HA! guys its moving!" Ash shouted in glee.

Hilda rang in excitement. "Way to go Ash, keep it up!"

"PIKA PIKA PIKACHU," Pikachu shouted jumping up and down happily. Ash grinned once the block had fallen into the pit for it he found himself in a room similar to the one he was in seven years ago filled with Blade traps and a Beamos.

Ash used one of his arrows to stun the beamos while he blasted it with a bomb as for the blade traps well….

"Gab, Gab, Gab." He muttered chewing on them. "Biiiitteeee." He sighed contently before…"URRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!" the burp was so loud it alerted Paul who not only was all the way back in Kakario but rushed out to see what caused it but couldn't find the cause.

"Man…you almost caved in the temple I can't save it if you wreck it." Ash sighed taking his hands away from his ears.

"Ash up there!" Hilda stated alerting him to the ceiling Ash instantly used his long shot to shoot it. Once that was done the door on the left was unbarred and he headed through it.

When Ash got through he was suddenly attack by a Wolfos that lunged at him Ash managed to roll away and strike it with his Biggoron sword and send it into the wall it snarled as it got up and lunged again Ash quickly dodged and landed a jump attack he jumped back just as Pikachu thunder bolted the creature and Gabite and Goodra hit it with a double dragon pulse killing it.

"Thanks you guys." Ash told them as they smiled and replied with their respective language.

"Hey a Triforce symbol," Ash muttered, taking out the Time Flute and playing Serena's lullaby which made a chest appear when Ash hook shot over and opened the chest he found that his compass had become more powerful.

With this room being a dead end Ash turned around and exited it. "That was kind of waste." He grumbled.

"Not really the Compass is pointing in that direction through the other door." Hilda told him he looked at it was glowing silver it's needle pointing to the right.

"I hope that means a small key they're silver, let's go!" Ash stated pointing their way forward as they rushed through the door on the right.

This room was interesting the sound assaulted Ash's ears unnerving him and the others a bit as they stared at the boulders rolling back and forth in the room. "This is weird, looks like I just have to cross." He then saw a familiar object. "And collect more silver rupees while I'm at it." he huffed.

"Seriously," Hilda harped. "They're really getting old."

Ash also saw the time blocks that were in different areas of the room as well, once he obtained three two in Alcoves with rocks that barely missed him and one in the air, with the hover boots (He had tried it about twice with a long jump and was almost squashed before using them though,) Ash proceeded to get the remaining rupees by using the Song of Time to remove the time block which had a silver rupee behind it. The final Rupee was in an alcove adjacent to the one he got the fourth in.

The next room Ash had found a small key however something dropped beside him.

"ASH LOOK OUT!" Hilda screamed ringing spastically while Gabite, Goodra and Pikachu cried out.

"Huh?" Ash asked turning to see the Like Like stretching up. "HOLLY CRAP!" he shouted mindlessly aiming for his bow a random arrow and shooting it the Like Like froze instantly.

"Hey check out what the Ice arrows did." Ash grinned. "That's pretty cool, no pun intended." He shattered the Like Like with the Master Sword and headed back towards the first room he was in. "Now that we have this it's time to enter door number two!" Ash stated feeling confident.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

Back in the first room Ash and co. managed to duck by the Beamos and unlock the door. Inside was another hallway, as Ash walked through another Like, Like dropped down. "WAAAAAHHH!" Ash in the same fashion as before froze it with an Ice arrow before slashing away with Biggoron's sword shattering it.

Finding a ladder like wall which he and the others had to climb or in the case of Goodra, borrow the hookshot and use a target that Ash placed they found themselves in a room with strong sunlight pouring into it and hitting mirror. "Pika!" Pikachu suddenly yelped when it was hit by nothing.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried rushing over suddenly being grabbed he stabbed it with his sword and was dropped quickly getting out the eyes of truth Ash saw it was a Floor Master. "Gabite use Draco Meteor!"

"GAAAABBBBBBBB IIITE!" he shouted unleashing the attack.

"CHAAAAA!" Pikachu spastically screamed as Hilda turned white.

"Oh, Crap, oh crap!" she cried as they braced themselves but nothing happened instead there was a shriek and they found that only the monster had been killed.

"Pikachu you okay?" Ash asked handing him a red potion to drink which Pikachu greatfully took Hilda who was turning a little red got right in his face.

"And what would've happened if he hadn't mastered that in the seven years that had passed?" she hissed getting right to his eyes.

"Uhhh sorry," Ash muttered rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

Hilda sighed. "Anyway, looks like you can move that mirror around."

"There are four switches though what do we do try each one till we get it?" Ash asked.

"That's a little time consuming; maybe your lens of truth, see if it can fish out the real one." Hilda suggested.

"Good idea." Ash replied doing so he found that the third one remained under the lens. "Okay I know which, one to hit!" he stated, pushing it quickly to the correct switch that opened the door.

"Hey I know this room." Ash stated looking around they were indeed back in the room with the Colossus statue. Ash dropped down and lit the torches which seemed to do nothing other than light up the room he headed back up towards the stairs then up them "Ash down here!" Hilda called showing him a Triforce symbol Ash jumped down onto the hand landing perfectly on his feet before getting out the time flute and played Serena's lullaby getting the chest to appear Ash tried to shoot his hook shot at the chest but it fell a few inches short.

"Aww man I'll have to get around." Ash muttered jumping down using the rolling technique to avoid getting hurt as the Deku scrub from seven years ago told him. He went around to the other side climbed up and from there he was able to get the small key within the chest.

"Goood!" Goodra shouted pointing at a barred door. Gabite walked up to it and proceeded to use Dragon Pulse on it the attack rushed forward however it was instantly absorbed by a magical force on the door then spat back out at them.

"WAAAH!" Ash and the other cried as they ran in different directions the attack blasting the wall causing a large impact.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Hilda flatly said her wings buzzing in irritation.

"Gab." Gabite muttered hanging his head.

"Don't worry Gabite we know you were just trying to help." Ash replied giving his head a rub. "Let's take another look around. After some searching Ash eventually found red rusty switch which he had to use the hover boots to get to, "HIYUA!" Ash roared bashing in the switch down which caused the door Goodra showed to unlock.

"Alright let's go!" Ash stated rushing through the group soon found themselves in a hall with a bunch of large blocks similar to the ones at the start of the adult half of the temple. Ash got to work with help from Goodra and Gabite pushing the blocks till they fell into place however it was found to be a dead end. "Aww nuts," Ash groaned as they had to turn around finally they found a locked door at the top of the left stair case. "Okay this time for sure!" Ash stated as they entered the room.

The room they entered was a bit of a stair case with a Beamos that Goodra instantly dispatched with his Dragon Pulse. Once at the top of the stairs they entered the next room which had two Anubis and a beamos. "I know what to do about those!" Ash stated taking out his fire arrows and instantly sniping them and killing them instantly.

"GABBBBIITE!" he shouted hitting a nearby Beamos with his Dragon Pulse.

"Well that cleared the room good work you two." Hilda congratulated.

"And it opened the door." Ash stated as they entered they saw a blue switch that needed constant weight and four Armos which came alive when he got close but backed off when he went in and out again. "That's just cruel!" he groaned realizing he had to trick one into standing on the switch to do this he had the others wait by the door and use himself as bait to lure one on after several tries they manged to duck through the door. "Like I said that was just cruel."

"It could be worse they could've used Redeads." Hilda noted optimistically.

Hearing this Ash paused for a moment thinking this over before nodding, "very true."

They finally made it to the door and entered. "Uh oh…" Ash muttered looking around pillars just like the last one. "This looks eerily familiar."

"Right?" Hilda stated. "Be on your guard."

"Chu," Pikachu added as they made their way down the hall. At the end was an Iron Knuck Ash lightly touched it with the Big Goron sword and it sprung to life.

"WHOA!" Ash stated jumping back as it slammed down it's axe down on the ground. Ash managed to slash it with the Biggoron sword.

"PIKKAAAAAA CHUUUUUU!" he shouted zapping the monster it was suddenly slammed into by Gabite covered in a yellow aura.

"That was Façade!" Hilda cried she suddenly gasped as Goodra was being slashed at however it seemed to be bracing itself.

"DRAAAAAAAA!" she shouted unleashing a powerful bide that slammed the Iron Knuckle into the wall.

"RAAAAH!" Ash shouted landing a spin attack it lunge at him a little bit faster with some of it's armor gone.

"Gabite use Dig!" Ash called.

"GAB!" he shouted diving underground and striking the armor which managed to land on its feet.

"TAKE THIS RAAH!" Ash shouted slamming the Biggoron sword on it causing it to fall to its knees and burn away. Once it was gone Ash grinned and in a triumphant pose placed the Biggoron sword back into its sheath while Pikachu and the others cheered. "Thank you guys!" he said to them giving Pikachu a pat and grateful glance to the two Dragons. The group headed out of the door finding, themselves outside.

"Another large chest," Hilda muttered puzzled.

"But I've already got the dungeon item, well might as well have a look." Ash muttered opening it.

"Careful it could be a trap." Hilda called.

"I know." Ash replied top torso deep inside he came back out holding a blue pentagon shaped shield with a brightly polished surface with the symbol of the Gerudo's on it. "Whoa cool looking shield."

"That's a mirror shield; it can reflect light and energy and remember what Westwood five said?" Hilda asked ringing excitedly.

"Yeah, we have to use the witches' magic against them!" Ash stated equipping it. "Let's go break through the rest of the temple!" he stated.

**LOS LOS LOS **

The group had no other choice but to back track to the Armos switch room there they discovered another mechanism and a door they hadn't noticed on the way. Ash got to work using his mirror shield to open the door. Inside was another small key which Ash was able to use to open lock door he had seen, in the room where he had dispatched three Anibus.

Hilda was staring at the wall a bit looking at who had to get up there she was soon joined by the Dragon types, Ash and Pikachu. "Ash you should go first and cast Farore's wind you can use it to teleport Goodra and Gabite up there."

"Alright," Ash replied glacing back to the wall.

"Okay you'll have to be very patient doing this but just climb as each section lines up-" BAM! Ash had launched his hook shot at the top of the moving wall and whipped up towards the top. "Or you could just cheat and do that!" she snapped.

Ash grinned at her before casting Farore's wind coming back down and warping them all to the top of the wall. Gabite ate the blade trap while Ash and Goodra disposed of the Beamos clearing the way inside was a locked door right in front of them. "And that's my musical cue." Ash stated seeing the Triforce symbol on the floor and playing Serena's lullaby.

That opened the door instantly inside was a room of fire slugs that Ash had tried to dispose of merely with Ice arrows only to find it only cooled them. "Alright then Pikachu use Thunder bolt!"

"PIIIIIKKAAAA CHUUUUUUUU!" he shouted zapping them and killing most if which. Goodra quickly dispatched the last of them using Aqua tail.

"This is weird what's with all the doors?" Ash asked. Looking at the map he quickly saw that there was no way out but going back in this room. "They're, fake! But there's gotta be a switch in here somewhere the Boss key is in that chest over there but we need to figure out how to put out the fire." Ash stated.

Pikachu sniffed the ground he inched to close to a door on the left which seemed to twitch at his presence. "Pikachu," Pikachu called getting away from it before pointing at it. Ash looked through it with his lens of truth and found that there was a switch behind it.

"Alright," Ash replied pulling out a bomb and throwing it at the door blowing it up revealing an eye switch once that was shot Ash was able to hook shot to a new block that appeared and jump over pressing the switch when he landed. Once he had the boss key the group headed up the stairs. "I've got the boss Key we should be getting close to the boss room." He said as they climbed the stairs finding himself in a strange room.

"Check out that mirror it's huge!" Hilda stated buzzing over to it.

"And look what we have over there." Ash stated as he shot a crystal switch below him with an arrow opening the door straight ahead of them. Inside the next room was a Lizalfos that roared at them and tried to swipe at them with it's dagger Ash merely rolled his eyes and pulled out the Biggoron sword as well as the Master Sword though his stance was tilted and askew the fact he had two bigger swords and two Dragon types behind him on top of that was enough to make the Lizalfos go very pale.

"EEEEEYEYYEYEEEEEEEE!" it shrieked running away as fast as it could.

"That was a girly scream." Ash stated as he placed the swords back in their sheaths.

As he entered the next room a bunch of Bubbles attacked them what was strange is that these didn't have flames. "They're white Bubbles we just deal with them like we do the others." Hilda replied.

"Right," Ash replied slicing through them and killing them instantly. He moved the mirror into place but it was blocked testing the wall finding it thin and fake Ash was able to bomb it allowing the light to stream through and hit another mirror.

Ash had to take out another Lizalfos this one more brave then is previous co-soldier as he didn't flinch under the Biggoron sword or Gabite and Goodra's presence. Ash moved the mirror and returned to the room with the large mirror having nowhere else to go forward.

"Whoa bright light," Hilda yelped as they had to cover their eyes seeing the light reflect off the mirror Ash hopped down he suddenly heard some whirring.

"WAAH!" he yelped batting away at the flying pots with the Master sword once that was done he shined a light on the sun switch once everyone else was on it and it lowered down to the front of the Colossus. "That must be the way to the boss room." Ash muttered.

"Brrr." Hilda shivered letting out a faint frightful ring. "The Desert Colossus face sure looks evil." She whimpered.

"Yup we're right the right track if you're getting vibes of evil." Ash told her.

"I know but this is different we're dealing with Witches who serve Giovanni, they're sentient the monsters we've fought in the past yes were evil as well but were mindless soldiers." Hilda argued.

"Don't worry we can't lose!" Ash stated. "But what do I do?" Ash asked he looked up at the light he was bathed in and used the mirror shield almost as if burned by it the face of the statue burned away revealing the boss room. Ash cast Farore's wind then hookshot across before finishing the spell to get Gabite and Goodra over.

They entered the room which was Dark but not completely Ash could see a few feet in front of him, and he also saw the witches dressed in Gerudo robes with bright orange hair in thick pig tails they were almost identical save for the one on the left having a blue gem incrusted Tiara and beads in her hair. "Ho Ho ho, looks like someone's hear Nastina!"

"Eh ha ha! Looks like it Brutella," Nastina chirped wickedly she had red gems and beads but wore and identical outfit.

Ash glared and pulled out his sword as Pikachu glared sparking electricity the Dragon types snarled as the two floated on their brooms. "What an outrageous brat and his pack of filthy vermin they're so bold to intrude into our temple Oh ho ho." Brutella snorted.

Nastina smirked wickedly. "Prehaps we should teach them a lesson eh, ha, ha!" the two suddenly turned to the throne in the room which seemed to become more bright, it contained an Iron Knuckle with more draconian armor with a Dragonite and a Haxorus with blank stares glaring out in front of them.

"Oh loyal minions destroy these intruders on our behalf!" the two witches jeered warping away.

The Iron Knuckle stood up getting into a fighting stance but suddenly saw its empty hands, it blanched and started to act sheepish while the two Dragon types sweat-dropped.

"You have to get your axe don't you?" Ash asked.

"Uh huh." The Iron Knuckle nodded sheepishly.

"Go get it I'll wait." Ash replied stretching. The Iron Knuckle gave him a thumbs up rushed into the other room and came back out with the Axe roaring and rushing forward Ash jumped away casting Protect on himself and charging with the Biggoron sword.

Meanwhile Gabite unleashed a Draco meteor on Haxorus and Dragonite managing to force the latter to the ground. Dragonite rushed at Goodra, with thunder punch Goodra was hit directly but she managed to tank the hit and blast Dragonite with Dragon Pulse. Ash and the Iron Knuckle fought as the four Dragons did.

"Pikachu iron tail!" Ash called.

"CHUUUUUU PIKA!" he shouted slamming into the armor causing it to fall off the two gasped something seemed to cause the two Dragons to suddenly yelped in pain and collapsed.

"Iris!" Ash called.

"Chupika!" Pikachu called.

Iris groaned shaking the cobwebs out of her head and looked up. "Huh? Ash Pikachu, where am I?!" she asked. "The last thing I remember is telling you two to-"

Suddenly Brutella appeared to the left of her scaring Iris. "Well, well, looks like she's back to normal Nastina." Brutella scoffed.

"She's just a little girl but she commands much respect, among the Gerudo and Dragon types as well Brutella." Nastina jeered.

"Maybe we should have her work for the great Giovanni a little longer ho, ho, ho!" Brutella sneered.

Nastina smiled wickedly on Iris who's eyes widened with fear. "Then we should brainwash her again! EH HA HA!"

"Leave her alone!" Ash snarled.

"Iris, run for it!" Hilda cried.

"Pika!" Pikachu called. Iris didn't waste any time but she had barely gotten off the ground before she was hit with a burst of spells with a scream she was warped away and the witches with a cruel laugh disappeared as well.

Ash was about to head out when he saw Iris Haxorus and Dragonite out cold. "Goodra, Gabite, take care of them alright?" Ash asked.

"Good/Gab!" they stated as Ash and Pikachu nodded the three rushed into the room Ash climbed up to a series of Platforms that stood a good ten feet tall in a dark room the center pillar he was on had some kind of magic ring on it.

"Alright you two show yourselves and fight!" Ash called.

"We know you're here you won't get away with what you've done to Iris!" Hilda called ringing loudly.

"PIKA!" Pikachu added getting into his fighting stance.

"Look at that stupid kid, fairy and their scrawny rat! They came to offer themselves up as sacrifices to the great Giovanni!" said the two.

Suddenly on each side of the room on a pillar where two magic circles with an insignia inside them for fire and ice the two emerged Nastina's pigtails became pillars of fire her beads and jewel glowing brightly. "With my fire I'll burn them to the bone!" Nastina snarled vigorously as she rode her broom. "EH HA HA HA!"

Brutella's beads and jewel glew a vicious bright blue her pigtails turned to frosty sparkling ice with fog wafting from them. "With my frost I'll freeze them to their souls!" she got on her broom as well floating. "OH HO HO HO!"

**{Sorceress Sisters: Twinrova}**

Ash got out his mirror shield read to deflect the attacks. "Ash, keep your eyes on them." Hilda called hovering by his head.

"Okay." Ash nodded in a hiss watching the two like a hawk. Trying his hardest to make sure he didn't miss a spell.

"Take this you brat!" Brutella shouted unleashing an ice beam like attack, Ash quickly turned and blocked it with the mirror shield deflecting it back at Nastina who yelped in pain when it hit her. She snarled and lunged at Ash who back-flipped away.

"She's coming back!" Hilda cried as the Fire type witch U turned on him blasting him with fire.

"WAHHA!" Ash yelped managing to block the fire attack akin to a flamethrower he redirected it but it missed Brutella.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted jumping up. "CHUUUUUUUU!" he shouted unleashing thunderbolt however the two witches took control of it and directed it back at Ash who screamed as he was electrocuted.

"See how you like it!" Nastina sneered.

"Looks like your electric attacks can't help us here." Ash muttered as Pikachu hung his head in apology. "But maybe iron tail can!" he stated getting an idea.

"BURN YOU TWITS!" Nastina screamed unleashing her attack.

"Pikachu iron Tail!" Ash called.

"CHU!" he shouted blocking the attack with difficulty he threw it at Brutella who screamed in pain. The icy witch retaliated by blasting them with an ice attack however Ash redirected that at Nastina who glared at her sister.

"Oops." She muttered. Nastina then glared back at Ash an unleashed another spell Ash was able to block it and sent it back at Brutella who returned the favor towards Nastina.

"Get the brat!" they shouted unleashing their attacks at the same time Ash deflected Nastina's while Pikachu got Brutella's and both attacks were struck back at them.

They began to blast the area forcing Ash to take cover on a further pillar till they calmed down after that they both struck with their ice beam and flamethrower-esque spells Pikachu and Ash were able to hit their respective target with them.

The two sisters flew above them spinning like they did at the start of the fight. "Okay let's get serious now Brutella!"

"Oh okay Nastina!" Brutella called.

"Nastina and Brutella's double dynamite attack!" they called spinning faster and faster until they melded revealing a much younger woman with a more risqué outfit large detached sleeves holding two broom wands glowing the same way as her pig tails. The beads were patterned red and blue while the gem had now fused into two halves making one.

"They fused!" Ash cried. The combined lady winked at him making him back away, "eeelllrrrhg,"he squicked.

The witch moved and launched a fire ball like spell that Ash quickly collected he jumped and dodged a few more spells collecting a couple more fire spells and landing the attack on her. With a cry twinrova hit the ground.

"Pikachu us thunderbolt," Ash shouted as he rushed her.

"CHUUUUUUUU!" he shouted zapping her as soon as he was done Ash was practically landing the master sword right on her in a jump attack she batted him away as she got back up and rushed passed him launching several Ice spells Ash managed to catch them and blast them back.

"Think Pikachu can deflect them back?" Ash asked.

"With them in that state probably not," Hilda replied as Ash collected a fire spell.

Ash collected another fire spell however suddenly it was blasted with an ice one negating the fire he had built up. "OH NO!" he cried as he was hit with an ice spell freezing him he broke out and fell shivering.

"Had enough?" the Witch asked.

"No way!" Ash called as he readied the Mirror shield.

Another set of fire blasts entered the shield Ash after a while had two fire spells he had to be careful of the barrage of Ice spells that were surging at him, however a fire spell came and Ash grabbed it. "Got it!" he stated shooting it back at Twinrova who screamed falling down stunned.

"PIKA! PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA CHUU!" Pikachu shouted launching with the same electric attack as the Shadow temple and slamming into her sending her towards Ash as he used a Spin attack with the Biggoron sword knocking her back.

Twinrova growled flying above them launching a barrage of spells Ash with a bit of acrobatics managed to get three Ice spells when she finally calmed down he was able to shoot it off.

Pikachu landed several iron tails once he was done that, he backed off allowing Ash to strike with a Jump attack with the Biggoron sword then a combo from the master sword was in a heap of fire was sent sprawling back.

"Stop, drop, roll," Ash cried as he managed to put out the fire on him he was a little singed and burnt but he could see that Twinrova was faltering.

"Ash incoming," Hilda yelled ringing Ash suddenly saw a large amount of Fire spells coming at him he dodged them all and gathered up a bunch of ice ones Pikachu had managed to get to his side.

"We're gonna charge them at the same time you with that attack me with the Biggoron sword kay buddy?" Ash asked in a low voice.

"Pika," Pikachu, whispered nodding.

"Take this!" Ash called blasting her with the ice spells he collected stunning her he quickly rushed with Pikachu and the two attacks clashed at the same time Hilda winced as a bright light hit the room. "YEEEAARRRH!" Ash called as he hit the center pillar.

"Chuuuu!" Pikachu muttered dazed but watched with the others as Twinrova split apart.

"Shoot what imps this time we'll get serious right Brutella?" Nastina asked glaring at Ash and Pikachu. Unbeknownst to her she was becoming pale and see-through, as was her sister and the two were floating.

"Hey Nastina what's that floating over your head?" Brutella asked noticing a ring above her sister's head.

Nastina looked up at it then at her sister. "I don't know but you've got one to Brutella."

"Uhhh those are halos." Hilda deadpanned.

"Halos?" the two asked looking up into the light than at each other. A pregnant silence filled the room before.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_

"But I'm only four hundred years old!" Nastina cried waterfall tears streaming down her face.

"And I'm only three-hundred and eighty!" Brutella cried with the same expression and was promptly hit by her sister.

"We're twins don't and try and lie about your age!" Nastina snarled. "You must have gone Senile!"

Brutella gasped. "Se…SENILE!? Is that how you treat your older sister?!"

A tic mark appeared on Nastina's head with that rebut. "WE'RE TWINS HOW CAN YOU BE OLDER?!" she roared. "How can you be so ungrateful!"

"You're heartless!" Brutella snapped hitting Nastina.

"You're ungrateful!" Nastina snapped hitting her back.

"This is weird." Ash muttered watching them.

"What the fact they're arguing and concentrating more on that than the blaring fact they're about to die?" Hilda deadpanned annoyed and confused by the whole argument going on in front of them.

"Well, yeah but don't you usually associate halos and light with heaven?" Ash asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hilda replied.

"Well, these two just tried to kill us, cursed the temple and brainwashed Iris and her Pokémon. On top of that they serve Giovanni. That alone is all the bad stuff they've done we know about." Ash told her listing the mentioned things on his fingers. "I'd bet every last rupee I have on the fact they've done more wicked stuff."

"You're right…." Hilda muttered listening to him intently before turning a bright red and swiftly facing the two witches. "You two should be going to hell!"

The sisters thought about this for a few seconds before Balanching. "KIIIYAAA you're right!" they stated together. In the ground two holes opened up once with ice the other with fire Nastina and Brutella upside down above their two opposing elements were unceremoniously dumped by the light into the holes. "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they cried falling but not before popping out to leer at Ash. "WE'LL COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU!" they snapped quickly disappearing back into the holes as everything went dark.

"We're gonna need therapy for that one." Hilda huffed.

Ash sighed slumping down, "please tell me that makes six." He saw the light and entered it floating in the crystal like portal that took him to the chamber of sages.

Rising from the platform for spirit came Iris with Haxorus and Dragonite beside her. "Let me thank you." she said gratefully before chuckling. "A little kid has become quite the trainer and swordsman in seven years."

"Thanks." Ash happily replied before noticing her head fall.

"By the way…I really messed up…." Iris sighed. "I was brainwashed by those old witches and used by Giovanni to do his evil will. I've done so many horrible wicked things. But isn't if funny?" she said brightening up. "That someone like me would turn out to be the sage of spirit?"

Ash nodded in agreement. "Destiny is weird like that I never expected to be the Hero of Time."

"Well, now I'm going to fight them." Iris fist pumped. "As one of the six sages, I'll make them all pay for what they did to me!" she calmed down and smiled. "Kid…no Ash the Hero of Time I can't keep the promise I made back then, but I can give you this badge it looks like you need that more than what I offered take it!" she stated holding out her hands upward.

Falling from above Ash was an orange pointed egg shaped badge with two light orange swirls circling each other with a s shaped line of darker orange in the middle. Ash grabbed it and held it up between his forefinger and thumb.

_Ash got the spirit badge Iris awakens as the final sage and adds her power to Ash's the time for the final battle is upon us!_

"_**You're certainly not a little kid anymore! I feel bad I didn't keep the promise I made back then…"**_

**LOS LOS LOS **

Ash found himself floating when he suddenly came face to face with Rowan. "Ash the hero..finally all of us six sages have been awakened, the Time for the final show down with the King of Evil. Before that though once you are ready you should go meet the one who is waiting for you….the one who is waiting for you at the temple of time…" he said disappearing as the light surrounding faded.

"_Does he mean…Serena?"_

* * *

_**I've been waiting a whole year to write the argument Brutella and Nastina had so only two more chapters or even one to go and this story will be over! It always kind of puzzled me that Kotake and Koume went to heaven when they were bad guys but….that's just me…**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	18. There's a Seventh Sage!

_**Okay here we go the final arc of the Legend of Serena Flute of time I also fixed an error the last chapter had ^^; wrong number**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

**Capulitus Decementocto: **There's a Seventh Sage?!

Using the Nocturne of Shadow Ash returned to Kakariko where he used all of his money to buy supplies. "This is big one I've gotta be ready." Ash stated as he came into the restaurant sat down and scarfed his food and drink and headed out. "Thanks you guys!" he called as he raced out.

"Where's Ash going?" Bonnie asked.

"Get ready," Paul suddenly said. "We're moving out."

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"But the restaurant," Cilan protested.

"CLOSE IT!" Paul barked.

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash raced down the path into the castle with his feet carrying them as much as they could, when he took a breath on the platform with both a Triforce and the seal of light on it he suddenly heard something jump down behind him. "I've been waiting for you Ash."

"Calem!" Ash said turning to the Sheikah boy.

"Ash the Hero of Time, you have overcome many hardships, and awakened the six sages, and now you have one final challenge; A Showdown with Giovanni the King of Evil."

"Don't I know it," Ash sighed.

"Before that…" Calem started.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

"I have things I want to tell you and only you…but there are others here so…." Calem replied looking around. One by one Paul, Clemont, Bonnie, Trip and the Triplets came out of their hiding places some a little sheepish.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked.

"You really think we'd have passed up the chance to fight that tyrant?" Paul asked in a tone that suggested Ash should feel stupid for asking.

"We're not the resistance for nothing!" Chili cheerfully chirped.

"Anyway…" Calem sighed. "There is an unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the Shadow folk the Sheikah."

Instantly they saw a familiar scene to Ash pillars of light, blue, green and red with rain of light and the Triforce. Everyone oooed and awed, "_If you would seek the golden triangle listen well, the resting place of the Triforce, the sacred realm is a mirror that reflects what's in the heart. The Heart of the one who enters it, if an evil heart, the realm will become full of evil; if pure the realm will become a paradise." _

"Whoa…" Ash muttered as hands raced for the Triangle "Uh oh!"

"_The Triforce the sacred triangle weighs three forces: Power Wisdom and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds it is in balance, that one will gain the true force to govern over all. But…if that one's heart is not in balance." _Ash watched as a hand gripped the triangle and it suddenly broke apart. "_The Triforce will separate into three parts, Power, Wisdom and Courage." _The two remaining pieces flew off into the sky sparkling out of site one stayed with the hand. "_Only one piece will remain the piece representing the force that person most believes in. If that person seeks the true force that one must acquire the lost parts. Those parts will be held in others chosen by destiny, who bare, the Triforce mark on the back of their hands." _

The Room returned to normal. "So he doesn't have the whole Triforce?" Ash sighed in relief. "That's a load off my mind."

"Even so this means Giovanni will be after the other two pieces he may have them already." Clemont noted worriedly.

"Very true," Ash gulped.

"Seven years ago, Giovanni the King of thieves used the door Ash opened to enter the Sacred Realm but when he laid his hands on the Triforce the Legend came true." Calem replied. "Only the Triforce of power, remained and enabled him to become a mighty evil King…but…his Dark Ambitions were not satisfied. To gain complete mastery of the world he started looking for those chosen by Destiny, to hold the other two Triforce pieces."

"Do you know where they are?" Ash asked. "Cause you make it sound like he still only has the Triforce of power."

"Yes," Calem replied. "The one who holds the Triforce of Courage…is you Ash!"

"HUH?!" Ash asked quickly ripping off his glove to see there in its glory was the mark of the Triforce. "Ya know." He muttered putting it back on. "There were times, that, I felt like I was drawing power from somewhere but I didn't know where."

"Yes without knowing you've been tapping into it's power and it has aided you on your journey." Calem stated.

"What about the Triforce of Wisdom?" Cress asked, immediately everyone turned to Clemont.

"I don't have it!" he yelped showing off his hands back and front. "See!?"

"It's not Clemont," Calem stated. "Wisdom isn't necessarily the same as intelligence good guess though. The Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom….is the Seventh sage destined to be the leader of them all."

"SEVEN!?" Hilda and Ash yelped as Pikachu gasped.

"I thought there were only six!" Ash stated.

Calem said nothing but instead showed off the back of his own hand and coming from it was the Triforce mark one part of it glowing brighter than the rest the left side to be exact. Instantly the group was blinded by a bright light when it faded they saw the last thing they ever expected.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAATTTT?!" everyone screamed.

Standing there was a familiar maiden with a red dress with the Triforce and Hyrule insignia on an apron on the front she also wore a red Tiara incrusted with a pink jewel her hair was also much shorter than it was back when Ash first met her she also had a Braxien at her side. "It is I Serena Princess of Hyrule."

"IT…was you all….along!?" Ash gaped. "I was worried about you!" he snapped.

"I apologize for meeting you in disguise it was necessary to hide from the King of evil please forgive me." Serena replied apologetically.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you for that." Ash sighed softening letting his anger drain out.

"On that day seven years ago Giovanni attacked Hyrule castle." Serena muttered going into the memory. "I saw you as I was escaping the castle with my attendant Cynthia." She replied remembering the day.

"_Cynthia stop Rapidash!" _

"_I cannot!" Cynthia called._

"_ASH CATCH!" she shouted throwing the Flute._

"I thought I should entrust the Time Flute to you, I thought that were our best chance." Serena replied.

Ash sunk a little, "yeah….Me too."

"I thought that as long as you had the time flute in your possession Giovanni would never reach the Sacred Realm but something I could never expect happened! After you opened the Door of Time, the Master sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm. And the Triforce fell into Giovanni's hands….he went on to invade the Sacred Realm." Serena sighed.

"Braai." Braixen sighed comforting her.

"Why though why did it seal Ash away?" Cilan asked.

"For no other reason….than because I was only eight at the time and not old enough to be the Hero of Time…..yeah….ticks me off too," Ash muttered.

"Giovanni became an Evil King," Serena explained. "And the Sacred Realm became a world of evil…." Serena stated the group listened unaware that outside Dark black clouds were gathering. "All of this is an unfortunate coincidence. I passed myself off as a Sheikah boy and awaited your return for seven years."

"Serena, I'm sorry." Ash muttered.

"It doesn't matter now." Serena smiled. "You're back! The Dark ruled by Giovanni can finally come to an end."

"Braixen!" she added.

"So what's the plan?" Ash asked eagerly.

"The Six sages will open the sealed door and lure Giovanni into the Sacred Realm. Then I will seal the door to the Sacred Realm from this world thus he will disappear from Hyrule!" Serena stated firmly. "Ash in order to do this, I need your courage again…please protect me while I do my part."

"You can count on me your highness!" Ash stated.

"PIka!" Pikachu added.

"Me too!" Hilda stated.

"And you've got our help!" Cilan added everyone nodding in agreement.

"Basically," Trip added.

"Thank you, all of you." Serena said quietly touched. "Ash here is a weapon that can penetrate the Evil King's defenses it's a power given to chosen ones…the Sacred light arrow." She replied holding out her hands instantly a bright light appeared and made its way towards Ash he was now holding beautiful gold colored arrows with Crystal tips and Silver wings on the tips.

"Awesome." Ash muttered.

"And beautiful," Hilda rang excitedly.

The temple started to shake. "What was that?!" Trip cried.

"It….can't be!" Serena cried she screamed as she was suddenly trapped in a crystal.

"Braix!" Braxien shouted lunging at it and hitting it with Hidden power only to be shot back with it's own attack.

"Braixen!" Serena cried from within as she hit the floor.

Giovanni's laugh echoed through the halls. "_Serena you foolish girl, I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But you let your guard down I know you would eventually appear if I let these rats wander about, my only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this boy."_

"Serena, Serena, Serena!" Ash shouted pounding on the crystal but it didn't break Serena screamed as some magic knocked her unconscious. "SERENA!" he screamed as the Crystal rose.

"_No, it wasn't the boy I underestimated….it was the Triforce of Courage! If you want to save Serena come to my castle!" _And with that the Crystal disappeared.

"Why would he tell me that?" Ash muttered confused.

"Don't you get it it's a trap!" Paul stated.

"He wants your Triforce of courage and he using Serena to bait us and now that you're all here he's hoping he can get two birds with one stone." Hilda stated.

"Guys…it might be best if you turn back." Ash warned.

"No, it's Hilda said he knows who we are leaving now won't change that." Trip argued.

"That being said we should go for broke, we wanna help you!" Clemont added.

Ash stared at them for a minute and nodded. "Alright let's go." After playing a few songs he summoned his Pokémon allies and they were off.

**LOS LOS LOS**

"I think Hyrule castle is the one place I haven't been to yet in the future." Ash noted. "How is iiiiiitt WAAAAHHHH!" he yelped at the sight he saw.

"Yeah it ain't pretty." Paul deadpanned behind him.

"Ain't pretty an Understatement!" Hilda shrieked. The old castle had been leveled bits and pieces of it along with the bones of soldiers littered the area a large stone block covered the way into the Fairy fountain. In place of the castle was a tall spiky dark goth evil looking tower.

**{Gio's Castle}**

Ash made his way over to some stairs. "There's no bridge how do we get there."

"_Ash can you hear me? It's Rowan the sage!" _

"Rowan can you help us?!" Ash called.

"_We six will gather our power, to create a bridge to the castle, where Giovanni dwells the Castle's keep which is known as Gio's tower is protected by six evil barriers bring them down and save Princess Serena!" _

"You've got it!" Ash called.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu added firmly. They suddenly watched as colored lights surrounded them moving around in a fluid but strange manner eventually they combined to form a beautiful bridge.

"Whooaaaa." Ash muttered in awe.

"Amazing." Clemont muttered.

"Pretty." Bonnie stated.

"Wait, Bonnie you can't come!" Clemont stated alarmed.

"But…I wanna help." Bonnie stated.

"No way it's too dangerous!" Clemont argued.

"Actually she's probably safer with us, from what Giovanni said it's implied that he knows where your base is, so she goes back…" Hilda muttered trailing off.

"Oh alright but stay close." Clemont whimpered.

"Don't worry, Clemont I'll handle the dangerous stuff now let's go!" Ash stated as he raced in the others trailing behind him.

**LOS LOS LOS**

**{Inside Gio's Castle}**

Ash made his way down the stairs the other's following the group suddenly saw two beamos. Clemont adjusted his glasses and a glare flashed across them "This looks like a job for my Bombchus." He stated simply. He got a couple out and after correctly guessing the distance and blowing them up the group entered.

As Ash entered he took in the sights dark and gloomy only the wall torches and lights from the barriers illuminated the room. "Six rooms six barriers." Ash stated looking around seeing the one closest too him. "Let's start with the Spirit barrier." He muttered opening the door the others followed.

In this room they had to blow up beamos once more Ash used a regular bomb this time as it had its back turned. He then got his barrings. "What is it with everyone and Silver Rupees!?" Ash groaned.

"What do you mean?" Clemont asked as Ash hook shot up to one above this head. "Every Temple we've been too has had a silver rupee puzzle."

"I see." Clemont replied.

Ash jumped back seeing an Armos statue right where he needed to go he pulled an Armos statue allowing the Blade trap to move he then quickly grabbed the rupee. He then realized that the main blade trap going the fastest was gone as were the others.

"Uhhh where'd oh…" Ash stated seeing Gabite eat the lot. "Never mind." He then proceeded to gather the rest of the rupees opening the door.

The next room had then barred in. "Now what?" Paul asked with a click of his tongue.

"We need another bombchu." Ash replied noticing the hole in the top. Once he worked out the timing he let the bomb loose and it hit his target opening the door. "What I tell you, just stick with me I've done this a bunch of times."

"I swear you get a swelled head and I'll hit you." Paul warned.

"No need to threat." Ash muttered deflated. "Looks like we need a light switch." He said when he saw the next room using a fire arrow he burned away the Spider web and allowed light in. "Okay which one." Ash muttered he did enie, meenie, miney, moe in his head and shone a light on the one on the left a buzz was heard and the group freaked when a Wallmaster came down.

"AAHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as Ash quickly dodged it being the one it was after and began to stab it till it stopped moving he suddenly felt the mirror shield pulled from his back.

"Give me that!" Paul snarled and immediately shone the light on the middle Sun Switch which also made a small buzz. "No one speak." He growled deadpanned as Ash screamed dodging the wall master and killing this one as well.

Ash tore the item from Paul's arm's "My shield!" he snapped shining the light on the only remaining sun switch opening the door. The group entered and saw a strange orange looking ball with the spirit symbol colored energy swirling around it.

"This must it, but I wonder what we're supposed to do." Clemont muttered as they stared at it.

"Hmmmm" Ash thought taking out his sword he slashed at it only to be zapped and thrown back with a scream.

"Ash!" Hilda called.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called worriedly for Ash getting to his side.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." Cress told him.

"I thought since the Master Sword is the sword of evil's bane it would get rid of the barrier." Ash muttered standing up.

"Good approach but obviously not correct." Clemont muttered thinking.

"Hey what about the Light arrows," Bonnie asked. "The Princess said they'd dispel Giovanni's defenses."

"Hey yeah," Ash replied pulling one with his boy out and aiming it at the orange orb and letting it go instantly the orb vanished and the energy dispersed.

"It worked!" Cilan cheered.

Immediately Iris's image appeared where the orb once was. "_The Spirit barrier has been dispelled now hurry and get the rest!" _in a flash of light the group was teleported outside where they witnessed the spirit energy fade along with the light from the door.

"Looks like that did it." Ash stated staring at the spike that once channeled it, "okay Forest barrier next!"

"Pika!" Pikachu stated as he followed Ash towards the door that was on the opposite side of the Spirit barrier.

Upon entering this room and killing a Wolfos, Ash immediately saw what he had to do, "_**Fire pledge!" **_he shouted lighting up all the torches in a circle he suddenly saw one above the door. "Darn." Ash replied pulling out his fire arrows.

"Hey hold on conserve your magic!" Paul said.

"He's right Ash just shoot a normal arrow through fire." Hilda stated.

Ash nodded and after finding a perfect spot shot and lit the other torch opening the door. When they entered the room they were greeted with yet another silver rupee puzzle in a room full of fans. "Weird I don't remember this part being in the forest temple." Ash muttered quizzically.

"Yeah, in fact we didn't see fans till the spirit temples, what's up?" Hilda asked.

"There is a legend that the original sages were conflicted with two elements for two of the temples. The legend states that originally the forest temple was supposed to be the wind temple and the water temple was supposed to be an ice temple." Clemont told them.

"Really?!" everyone even Paul asked in shock.

_**In the chamber of sages….**_

"Is that true?!" Dawn and Daisy asked but Rowan merely stood there sipping his tea.

_**Back with our heroes…**_

"Regardless if we want that door to open Ash has to get those Rupees." Chili noted.

"Yup," Ash replied. Using the hover boots Ash managed to get one behind a beamos then he had to get to a switch that activated a hook shot tower which he used to get the rupee up there. He hook shot over to the door got the silver rupees near that one then stared at the fan getting an idea and gulping. "Please let Hyrule's law of physics say I'm too valuable to die." He stated standing right in front of the fan where the last silver rupee was and got blown over Hilda and Pikachu screaming with him.

"I got ya!" Cilan shouted grabbing Ash and pulling him to safety.

"Whew thanks Cilan!" Ash muttered. They crossed the room with the help of Ash's hook shot and Charizard, they entered the next room. "Okay this is more like it." Ash muttered as he saw a large forest like room with a locked door and a bunch of eye switches.

"Which one's the real one?" Trip asked.

Ash pulled out the lens of truth and saw the eye switch was high above them. "There!" he stated hook shooting up the trees. "_Spider-Ash, Spider-Ash"_

Paul's eye twitched as they listen to Ash sing. "Tell me he's seriously not singing."

Everyone sweat dropped but the door opened and Ash appeared in front of them. "I got a warp point once I hit the switch."

"Good thing too if you were stupid enough to jump you'd go splat." Paul sadistically retorted.

Ash pouted as they entered the room. "Here it is!" Hilda stated as Ash instantly shot the barrier with a Light arrow making Dawn appear.

"_The Forest barrier has been dispelled hurry up Ash!" _she said warping them all back out where the power of the forest barrier diminished.

Right beside the forest barrier was the door for the water barrier Ash entered the room and the first thing he saw was a large pool of water.

"Looks like a dead end." he pouted.

"The door's up there!" Bonnie stated pointing to an alcove that Charizard was only able to get too.

"Now what?" Clemont asked.

Ash looked down and saw a door under the water. "I know!" using the golden scale and his Zora tunic and Pikachu's zora armor and a bottle for Hilda, Ash dove down and entered a room where he had to raise the water level he then returned to the first room where the water was now high enough to get to the door.

"Looks like everyone crossed without us." Hilda noted from the bottle.

"Seems like it." Ash muttered as he climbed up as well. The next room made, Ash instantly regret being wet. It was an ice room with a large blue fire in the middle that dried him off as he got some he melted the Red ice and that allowed the group to enter the next room.

"What's with this room?" Paul asked.

"It's an ice block puzzle." Ash stated and suddenly saw a timer over his head. "huh?"

"With a death timer Ash get moving!" Hilda muttered as he screamed and immediately looked around the room using one block (As the other one no matter what he did fell into the hole) to get to the rusted switch to open the door then rush in when they saw just solving the puzzle didn't dispel the barrier.

"Hurry!" Ash called as everyone ran into the room instantly the death timer was gone.

"That was close." Cilan panted as Clemont fell beside him exhausted.

Ash saw the water barrier and instantly shot it with a light arrow making Daisy appear.

"_The water barrier has been dispelled now hurry Sweetums!" _Daisy stated.

"Sweetums?" everyone asked.

"It's a long story." Ash sighed.

"_Man to think I could've been an Ice sage, I wonder how pretty the ice-"_

"Daisy you need to warp us out of here!" Ash called.

"_Oh right sorry!" _She called sending Ash and co back to the main room where the power of the water barrier instantly faded.

"Okay if I'm right we've removed the barriers of Spirit, Forest and Water that leaves Shadow, Light and Fire." Ash told them.

"The Shadow barrier's over there." Paul pointed Ash gulped as they walked towards it.

"_I hope the shadow barrier isn't as morbid and creepy as it's temple counterpart." _He thought.

* * *

_**And there you have it I was thinking I'd have to split this into two because the beginning part of the final dungeon where Sheik reveals him/herself to be Zelda is very exposition heavy so here you go the final part should be soon!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	19. Battle of Destiny!

_**Drum roll please! The final chapter of Legend of Serena Flute of time! After this the update cycle goes back to normal after this Lost Legacy and BWtEF see equal progress and finally a surprise…**_

* * *

_I own nothing except the stuff I made up_

* * *

Capitulus undeviginti: **Battle of Destiny!**

The Room of the Shadow Barrier wasn't as nearly creepy as Ash feared it to be. In fact it was a large purple room, with bubbles which annoyed Paul to the point he swung large axes nine times their size effectively scaring the others including the Hero of Time and killing them. "Uhhh I'll just go solve the puzzle." Ash muttered tip-toing away from Paul.

"Wait for us!" Hilda yelped.

"Chu!" Pikachu added quickly getting to Ash's shoulder; all of them avoided eye contact with Paul. Using a fire arrow Ash shot a nearby torch that made the paths appear as he edged closer hearing the timer tick quickly above him he rushed.

"Like, Like!" Hilda rang.

"WAAAHHH!" Ash shouted shooting with an Ice arrow quickly.

"CHUUUUUUU PIKA!" Pikachu shouted slamming an iron tail into it.

"Thanks Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Pika!" Pikachu assured.

Ash saw a switch nearby using the arrows once again to activate the switches he got to the path and with massive precision and luck made it back to the platform where a temple item apparently awaited him; "A temple item in the final temple?" Ash asked.

"That's weird what could it possibly be?" Hilda asked as Ash opened it up.

"Gold Gauntlets," Ash replied. "These probably just lift more than the silver gauntlets but I kind of wish I got these in the Spirit Temple they'd still have gotten me through." He muttered using the eye of truth and finding two hidden paths one he activated the paths for Paul and the others he quickly made his way up the path and unlocked the door using the Megaton hammer.

"Okay now we just have to get to the Shadow barrier." Clemont cheered as did the Pokémon.

They quickly made their way to the door following Ash using the eye of truth. Inside was the Shadow barrier which Ash after dispelling fell panting.

"Ash, are you alright?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah I just feel weird, that's all." Ash replied.

"You've used up a lot of magical energy." Clemont noted.

"And you battled that Wolfos on top of that." Trip added.

"Yeah, I'm fine though." Ash stated standing up.

"_You shouldn't over do it!" _Cynthia said. "_In any case the Shadow Barrier has been dispelled please save Serena!" _And with that she warped them back to the main room where the main room where Ash equipped the Gold Gauntlets.

"I know somewhere I can recharge quickly but we have to back track just outside the castle." Ash told them.

"Whatever helps, I suppose, but we need to hurry." Paul told him.

"Don't worry, fifteen twenty minutes at the most!" Ash assured.

Ash quickly lead, the group back out towards where the fairy fountain was before, however he saw that a massive pillar was in front of the door. "That has Giovanni written all over it. Well time to put these to good use!" Ash stated cracking his knuckles and grabbing the pillar with a few grunts and growls he picked it up and threw it at as far as he could.

"WHOLLY HERA!" everyone screamed.

"Let's go in." Ash replied like it was nothing they nodded and followed. "This feels different from the one that I saw seven years ago…Maybe she traded with someone?"

"I don't know." Hilda muttered, "Considering I was in stasis with you, it's hard to tell. But what you said isn't unheard of though even fairies want a change of scenery once in a while."

Ash played Serena's lullaby on the Triforce symbol coming out was a Fairy this time wearing a beautiful green gown with silver wind patterns and matching Tiara. "Welcome Ash I am the Great Fairy of Courage. I will grant you an enhancement to your defensive power, receive it now!" she called lifting her hands instantly Ash was covered in a blue light, when he came out his tunic had changed, the brim of his hat was as were the bottom of his tunic with a blue torso with green sleeves.

"Whoa awesome!" Ash cheered.

"The fate of the world rests with you young one with battle has made you weary come back to see me!" she called healing Ash and disappearing into the fountain.

**LOS LOS LOS**

"The only barriers we have left are the Light and fire barriers so let's hurry." Hilda said to them as Ash went to a large rock similar to the one that blocked the fairy fountain stood. Ash quickly took it and launched it behind him it turned to dust hitting the barrier.

"We've taken down four of the six barriers and it still rendered the boulder to dust!?" Ash yelped.

"Not comforting." Paul added.

"Let's hurry and get the rest." Chili stated as they entered the light barrier.

Inside this room, there was nothing but chests. "This is odd…." Ash muttered he suddenly felt something bit him. "YOW!" he knocked something away with his sword and quickly pulled out the lens of truth seeing Keese flying around them. Immediately Paul took it from his hands and landed a sword swipe killing them all and merely handing the eye glass back to Ash. "Don't do that!" he snapped.

"How do you have all this stuff?" Chili asked incredulously.

"Black Smith, remember." Paul replied simply.

Thanks to Paul killing the Keese Cress had found a small key which they used to enter the next room. The next room Ash simply had to play Serena's lullaby and the key literally fell in his hands. "Okay…" the next room was a bit more interactive, should that be the right word. Another death timer appeared over their heads. Ash and Trip gathered the Silver rupee's Trip braved the two in Alcove while Ash found the remaining three by a structure in the middle the room, one he had to hook shot too. The Room was surrounded by beautiful stain glass windows but the death timers gave no time for observing neither did the boulders.

"Let's go before we drop dead!" Ash stated as he held all five and unlocked the door they entered finding the right room but nothing…. "This should be it, what's going on!?"

There was suddenly a familiar looming sound Ash looked up to see a Wall Master coming for him. "Not this time!" he shouted pulling out Biggoron's sword and letting the large hand impale itself on its blade. With a good swing it slid off and landed crumpled off to the side and disappeared into fire.

"Try the Eye of truth." Cilan suggested. Ash nodded and pulled it out looking through it. "Hey there's another door here!" he stated everyone followed him through the wall to find the light barrier. Ash used a Light arrow and destroyed it instantly allowing Rowan to appear.

"_The Light barrier has been dispelled hurry!" _he called warping them back where they witnessed the power of the light barrier fade.

"That leaves the fire barrier, let's go!" Ash stated as they headed into the room once they entered Ash immediately felt the heat. "Actually you guys wait outside I'll handle this I have a way to protect myself from the heat you don't." Ash told them.

"Okay good luck." Paul replied as the others went outside. Ash and Pikachu donned their fire armor in Ash's case the blue patterns remained but now the green was red.

"And here we have a silver rupee puzzle….yet again." as he hopped down the floor sank underneath him. "WAAAH!" he shouted jumping to a rupee on a nearby platform then towards a large rock, "with a trap floor!"

"Hey Ash throw that rock towards the Silver rupee over there." Hilda stated. "It's literally floating over lava."

"Okay." Ash replied. "RRUUUUUGGG AAAHHH!" he shouted sending it clear across the room. "Hey a silver Rupee!" he stated picking it up. "That makes two!" Ash stated across from where he was a fire trap with a silver rupee which he managed to grab after running across the floor Ash made it to the other side just in time and grabbed the final rupees.

"How am I gonna get over to the door without burning in the lava?" Ash asked. "Hey the hover boots might help!" he stated going for them but he suddenly heard a roar. "Charizard!" he stated as the fire/flying type appeared. With his help Ash flew towards the door and opened it the four walked inside seeing the fire barrier. Instantly Ash shot it with the light arrow causing it to disappear and Byron to appear.

"_The Fire barrier has been dispelled hurry brother that was the final one. GO KICK GIOVANNI'S BUTT!" _an explosion cued behind him as Ash, Pikachu, Hilda and Charizard were warped out of the room.

The group watched the fire barrier disappear as Ash appeared beside him. With the final barrier gone the shield fell Ash walked forward, keeping his eyes peeled for a time barrier, because why not there are seven sages…but there wasn't and Ash was able to enter the tower.

**LOS LOS LOS**

With the sound of an Organ guiding them along, the first thing the group had to do was climb the stairs much to Clemont's discomfort, inside were a few Dinolfos that instantly lunged at the heroes however Ash's Biggoron Sword managed to cut a couple down, "behind you!" Hilda cried.

Paul instantly rolled out of the way and slammed his Axe into the Dinolfo's back and kicked it away. Trip who was using two twin swords sliced one in a couple of excellent target areas killing it instantly.

Cilan was able to kill one with his spear. Chili and Cress managed to kill the ones they were fighting as well. Once they were cleared the door opened. Leading to more stairs sadly they didn't know that by the time Ash and Paul had cleared away the Stalfos in the next room Clemont was behind them.

"Okay this is the final boss Key this will lead us to Giovanni and Serena!" Ash declared pocketing it.

"Then let's go!" Paul stated as they exited the room.

After the next flight of stairs the room they entered had Iron Knuckles. "Oh great," Ash muttered, walking over with the Biggoron sword and lightly tapping them awakening them with grunts they chased after Ash who cast Protect on him and Paul as they raced fighting with the Iron Knuckles thanks to Protect they took no damage but the Iron Knuckles did and fell after some well-timed hits.

"Ash, drink this." Cilan stated handing him a blue potion. "It'll replenish your magic energy."

"Thanks Cilan." Ash replied drinking. With those enemies disposed of the group continued on finding the boss Door.

"Get, ready you guys!" Ash stated opening the door and finding nothing. "That was a, let, down." Ash pouted. "Usually the boss is right behind that door."

"Just keep going." Paul stated doing so the group found another door with more stairs this time with glowing text more stain windows that changed color as they rose and a red carpet. "Giovanni sure knows how to make a guy fell welcome and expected." Bonnie muttered as they climbed the stairs.

"Geeze how tall is this tower?!" Ash groaned as they climbed. Eventually they reached a door.

"The time has come for my destiny…." Ash muttered as he went to touch the door.

"WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!" bellowed a voice they looked around and seeing Clemont wasn't with them.

"CRAP WE LEFT CLEMONT BEHIND!" Paul stated ignoring Cilan and Cress's constant warnings about Bonnie.

Coming up from behind them was Clemont exhausted a worn glare shading his glasses he panted and hyperventilated as he finally caught up with them. "So….much…..running….stairs….e…ter….nal…." he fell to his knees then face first into the ground.

_**Cue the Game over music from Ocarnia of Time….Zreo style, :D :D :D**_

"Here Clemont," Ash muttered. Handing him a red potion "I'm sorry."

"It's okay go fight Giovanni we'll be right behind you!" Clemont stated.

Ash nodded and entered the room with the Pokemon he befriended on his journey and Braixen he found himself in a large room. He saw Giovanni playing the Organ they had heard from below, he gasped when he saw what was above him. It was Serena awake now looking down in fear.

"You shouldn't have come!" Serena cried however a light seemed to his the room.

"Whoa!" Ash muttered staring at his hand. The Triforce symbol with the left bottom Triangle glowing appeared brightly on his hand passing his glove. Serena's appeared the right bottom Triangle glowing the brightest through her glove.

A faint shimmer lit up on Giovanni's hand and he stopped playing, but didn't move. "The Triforce parts are resonating they are becoming one once again." He told them. "The two Triforce parts I could not obtain seven years ago I didn't expect they'd be hidden in you two." He added with slight disdain. "And now finally all the Triforce parts have gathered here together…"

"What's your point?" Ash asked in an uncharacteristically cold tone.

Giovanni with a dramatic wave of his cape turned to Ash. "These toys are too much for you! I command you to return them to me at once!" showing his own Triforce mark with the top triangle lit up brightly Giovanni unleashed a powerful wave of darkness that sent Pikachu and the other Pokémon back.

Hilda could only resist but was being pushed back as well. "Ash I…We…we can't help you because of the waves of Darkness we can't get close…I'm sorry Ash!"

"It's okay Hilda." Ash called drawing his sword. "I can handle this myself!"

"Can you little boy?" Giovanni asked with a sadistic smirk rising up as the room around them changed into an arena. "Can you!?"

**{Great King of Evil: Giovanni}**

The first thing Giovanni did was knock Ash back and punched a hole in the floor with the tiles falling below them Ash managed to find refuge at the edge of the room he stood up. "Is that all you got?!" he growled.

"Oh the little brat wants me to give it my all, very well!" he stated charging up a ball of magic.

"_That's just like with Phantom Gio!" _Ash stated remembering how he used a bottle to get the final blow in.

"RAH!" Giovanni stated.

"HA!" Ash shouted knocking it back with his sword.

"RAH!" Giovanni stated knocking it back and with a grunt Ash knocked it back this continued for a bit until Giovanni was hit with his own spell. Ash charged but couldn't land a hit sadly ran out of time and was thrown over the edge where he managed to hold on tight.

"You're not good at this are you?" Giovanni asked charging up another punch.

"AH!" Ash yelped jumping away the Serena Tennis as Ash dubbed it began again Ash's brain wracked between keeping the timing right and trying to figure out what to do when he hit Giovanni. He thought about the light arrows but sadly he was hit again hitting the wall.

"Heh is that all you've got?" Giovanni asked mocking him.

"I won't give in!" Ash growled getting up. "Not after everything you've done!" he roared getting into a battle stance the Serena tennis recommenced this time Ash hit Giovanni then he quickly pulled out a Light arrow and hit Giovanni.

With a howl of pain the King of Evil fell to the ground Ash immediately jumped over and landed a jump attack on him then kept it up he even managed to get in a Spin attack before having to jump back to the other side of the room as Giovanni snarled shooting up with his magic.

"How's that for not very good at this?" Ash asked with a smirk.

"You little wretch!" Giovanni snarled unleashing a bunch of lightning and chasing Ash around the room with it.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Ash screamed as he had deadly magic blasting behind him he got out his arrow again and launched another light arrow Giovanni screamed ceasing the attack and allowing Ash to land another combo on him this time stabbing him a bit as well.

Giovanni knocked the boy back to the ground he managed to break his fall by using teleport to warp himself back up. Ash sighed in relief but yelped when he saw Giovanni charge up a particularly powerful spell.

"No you don't!" Ash stated shooting yet another Light arrow at him and causing him to hit the ground and take another beating from Ash. Giovanni snarled grabbing Ash by the neck about to crush it when Ash though choking managed to stab Giovanni through the chest it was only to get him to let go but it finished the job.

"Urrrggg…" Giovanni screamed or at least tried too as Ash pulled the sword from Giovanni. Panting Ash fell to his knees seeing that Giovanni was panting as well his cape in tatters. "I…Giovanni….The King of Evil….beaten by this…..child…Ash!" he coughed up a fit of vomit and blood his cape in tatters with a roar he exploded. Ash quickly got as far as he could. The room changed again breaking apart from the energy Giovanni released; they were outside on top of the tower the walls around them having fallen he saw that Paul and the others had shown up during the fight. And then Giovanni the King of evil fell with a thud.

The crystal holding Serena lowered then disappeared with its caster gone the spell could no longer hold up.

"BRAX!" Braixen shouted as she leapt into Serena's arms and hugged her partner.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted leaping into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu!" Ash laughed as the two hugged.

"Braixen I'm glad you're not hurt!" Serena laughed happy to see her again. The Princess looked sadly over at the dead King. "Giovanni, such a pitiable man without a balanced heart and a righteous mind, he could not control the power of the Gods and…"

A violent rumbling erupted from under them. "Now what?!" Paul asked.

"Everyone listen! Giovanni is trying to use the last of his power to crush us in the tower it'll collapse soon!" Serena warned.

"We need to hurry and escape!" Ash cried. "Charizard you take Clemont and Bonnie!"

With a nod Charizard allowed the siblings to get on his back he took off down the trail with the others following close behind Charizard couldn't just fly away from the tower thanks to Giovanni's power.

The first door they went through after it was opened by Serena, took them through what Ash figured out was the room below Giovanni's. They quickly made their way to the next door and ran down through the next room they passed down a narrow path which was on the outside Serena opened the next door just as she did the others.

"I said it before and I'll say it again! How tall is this tower?!" Ash groaned as they entered the next room.

It was here that Serena and the others were trapped in a fire ring and then came the Stalfos. "Crap." Ash groaned.

"Language," Cilan and Cress called.

"You're worried about that now?!" Serena shouted as Ash fought the Stalfos with his Biggoron sword killing them as quickly as they could freeing his friends in the process. "Thank you Ash now let's hurry!"

Serena rushed to the door and opened it and everyone human and Pokémon rushed through. They raced down another path outside of the tower and the next room they could feel the destruction breathing down their necks everyone had to zig zag through the room dodging flaming Bolders.

Goodra and Gabite had to blast several out of Charizard's path. Oshawott held on tight to Torterra as they ran through Serena opening the door.

"This is the first of the stair cases we're gonna make it!" Trip called they made it to the bottom Serena opening the door and Ash found himself in the main hub of the castle across the bridge he saw a Redead.

"Jerk placement Giovanni!" Trip shouted.

"I can freeze it with the Sun Song!" Ash stated reaching for the flute.

"No time!" Paul shouted reaching for one of his axes and throwing it at the Redead hitting it squarely in the middle of its head with a screech the Redead fell over the bridge.

"Your axe!" Cilan called.

"I can make more and I have, MOVE!" Paul shouted. As they reached the barred door Serena working her magic.

"Which makes me wonder how many other poor creatures you've tomahawked into oblivion," Trip muttered as they raced through the entry way Serena opened the door and everyone raced out the castle falling behind them.

Once they were a safe distance they watched as it exploded and broke in places various parts of the castle breaking off and falling into the pit below eventually the central tower of the castle sunk slowly but surely until a gust from the destruction of the castle blew out as the destruction continued the castle eventually collapsed in on itself.

"Ash nine Giovanni zip," Chili cheered.

"YEAH," Ash cheered happily. "We did it!"

"It's over…" Serena muttered in awe "It's finally over."

"Sorry we couldn't help you in the final battle Ash." Hilda stated.

"Chu." Pikachu added with the Pokémon glancing sadly.

"Its fine I won didn't I?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Hilda replied happily.

However a loud sound disturbed the moment a feeling of fear washed over them. "Stay here, I'll be back." Ash stated pulling out the Master Sword and heading towards the rubble Pikachu and Hilda following. Infernape, Goodra, Charizard, Sceptile and Greninja followed as well.

As soon as Ash got close enough a ring of fire appeared then a half dead Giovanni burst from the rubble floating with a look of sheer hatred and wrath on his face he showed off his Triforce of power. "Oh no!" Hilda cried.

"It can't be!" Ash cried.

"WUURRAAAAAAHHHHGGG!" Giovanni roared changing he was growing in size a good ten eleven feet above the boy. With its large hulking arms tipped with fire at the wrists it held two large twin swords which in comparison to the Biggoron sword were twice the size and length it had some Gerudo garbs large massive tusks a pale purple body tipped with red and blue fire. its hooves were tipped with blue fire it's strange head with a pig like face snarled at Ash wanting his blood.

**{Gio}**

As it swung it's swords knocking it the Master Sword clean from Ash's hands, "AAHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in horror.

"COME ON WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Ash cried as the roared at him. "Grr I still have the Biggoron sword!" he stated pulling it out.

"There's no way he's going to hold us back this time, Ash. This time we fight together!" Hilda called.

"Right!" Ash called. As he rolled under Gio and slashed at his flaming tail finding it to be the only place he could get too yet it was his weak point, luckily enough.

Infernape and Charizard hit him with Flamethrowers but Gio knocked them back only to be hit with a Rock Tomb from Sceptile followed by Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"RAH!" Ash shouted slashing at his tail the monster roared in pain and knocked him back hard. He heard Serena scream in pain. The monster was about to stab Ash but Greninja using water shiruken knocked him away and grabbed Ash pulling him to safety.

"Thank I owe you!" Ash stated.

Goodra and Gabite unleashed Dragon Pulses Gio landed a combo on them but Goodra tanked it after a while she unleashed the energy of her bide attack back at him.

Ash ran up behind the thing and stabbed it in the tail he managed to dodge the hit this time Gio suffered a Mach Punch from Infernape as Sceptile hit it with Leaf blade.

"CHUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted hitting it with Thunder Bolt.

"Ash aim for its head with a Light Arrow!" Hilda stated. "You can stun him long enough for all of you to attack at once!" Hilda stated.

"Alright!" Ash stated. "Can you lock on?"

"Count on it!" Hilda stated flying up and doing so before Gio could react, Ash sent a well-aimed Light arrow between the eyes, stunning him.

"That's the way!" Hilda cheered.

"Everyone together!" Ash shouted.

All the Pokémon hit the tail with their most powerful attack Draco Meteor from Gabite managed to hit Gio's tail and the rest of its body Ash landed a Jump attack Spin attack combo on it then slammed his Biggoron sword down as hard as he could.

Meanwhile Paul and the others searched for the sword Paul and Clemont found it. Clemont tried to lift it but couldn't. "It's too heavy!" he cried.

"Move!" Paul barked trying to lift it but couldn't.

"What the heck! You can lift those massive axes but you can't lift the Master Sword!?" Clemont cried.

"I'm trying but it won't come!" Paul shouted.

Bonnie came up behind them, "You're both so slow!" she chastised then grabbed the sword and ran up with it towards Serena the blade trailing behind her.

Paul and Clemont stared in shock. "Did you sister just carry of a sword her size like it was nothing?" Paul asked.

"Uh huh," Clemont muttered.

"Serena I've got it!" Bonnie shouted as she appeared at the Princess's side.

This was just as Ash and Pikachu landed a combo on Gio's tail stunning him making the ring disappear.

"Ash the Master Sword is over here hurry up!" Serena called.

"Xen Braixen!" Braixen called.

"Right!" Ash called rushing over and getting the Master Sword. "Thanks you guys!" he stated re-equipping it. He rushed back in as the battle Gio had hit Charizard and was currently beating on him.

"CHARIZARD!" Ash called shooting Gio with a Light arrow and stunning him. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ash snarled slashing hard at the tail making the monster roar with anger he rampaged towards Ash who ran trying not to be crushed.

On his way he smashed away Greninja Ash had to quickly shoot him with a light arrow before anyone could get their hits in. But this only made him angrier each time eventually Ash found himself only, getting one hit maybe two or three as this continued. And at this point Infernape, Sceptile Greninja and Gabite had gone down.

"GOOOO!" she screamed being swung across the field with a snarl she unleashed one last bide before falling.

"Oh no!" Serena cried as everyone stared in shock Bonnie hid in Clemont who watched with gritted teeth.

"Come on Ash…" Paul growled. "Don't let us down!"

"CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted unleashing a powerful thunderbolt he was the last one standing but was getting tired.

"Pikachu!" Ash called in worry trying to shoot another light arrow but to his horror found he was out of magic and was sent sprawling across the field hitting his head not moving.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried getting in front of Ash hitting him with a thunderbolt over and over.

"Ash, wake up Ash hurry!" Hilda called ring loudly. "No please!" she begged as Pikachu's electricity was beginning to fail.

Everyone stared in horror. "No….Ash…please…." Serena stated in tears. "If he dies it'll be entirely my fault!" she sobbed thinking back to when they met and the task she gave him Hilda and Pikachu. "ASH GET UP PLEASE AAAAAAAAAAAASSHHHHHH!"

At that moment the image of everyone he cared for and met flashed through his mind, his eye snapped open and he jumped away from the attack making everyone cheer.

**(Cue Volt! from Pokemon the Series XY)**

"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted in sheer glee.

"Ash heads up!" Hilda stated giving some of her magic energy which Ash used to launched a particularly powerful light arrow which went right between Gio's eyes. This time Ash landed a jump attack on Gio's tail cutting it, clean off.

With a roar it swung its sword's wildly but Ash dodged using one of the ruins to wall jump and Slash Giovanni in the face making it scream in pain.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle where the tail was!" Ash shouted.

"PIka!" he shouted running at Gio using the last of his electric power to slam into the bloody stub and send the attack right up Gio's spine it roared in agony as Ash Slashed away at it the ring of fire faded.

A burst of light engulfed Gio, not allowing it to move. "I'm using the last of my power to hold the Evil King use your sword to deliver the final blow!" Serena called.

"Right," Ash stated. "This is for everyone you hurt!" Ash stated as the sword light up brightly in a holy blue light he slashed away at the monster then finally stabbing it in the forehead with a roar.

In agonized roars the monster screamed and thrashed having dropped its swords, "six sages now!" Serena called unleashing her power she fell to her knees tired.

The Sages stood attention as the call was heard, "Ancient creators of Hyrule! Now open the sealed door and send this incarnation of evil to the Dark world!" Rowan called.

All the sages, Rowan, Dawn, Byron, Daisy, Cynthia and Iris used their power and turned to light swirling around.

"AWESOME!" Bryon called. "I LOVE BEING A SAGE!" he shouted an explosion taking place as a circle of light opened with the door to the Dark world open Giovanni was pulled into it back into his human form.

"YOU….." he snarled. "CURSE YOU SERENA, CURSE YOU SAGES, CURSE, YOU FILTHY TRAITORS OF THE REBELLION HUMANS AND POKEMON ALIKE! AND CURSE YOU ASH YOU AND YOUR PIKACHU! SOMEDAY WHEN THIS SEAL IS BROKEN THAT IS WHEN I WILL ERADICATE YOUR DESCENDANTS!" Giovanni snarled as he was pulled in disappearing into the light, "SO LONG AS THE TRIFORCE OF POWER IS WITHIN MY HAND!"

"The Triforce of power!?" Ash cried.

"He still has it!?" Hilda rang in alarm.

"PRINCESS SERENA!" they shouted Ash pointing into the portal.

"It can't be helped." Serena told them regretfully. With the door closed. Ash fell. "Me Ten, Giovanni zero, I think I'll collapse now." He muttered falling to his knees shutting his eyes for a few moments.

When he opened them he saw Serena smiling down at him helping him up. "Thank you Ash. Giovanni has been sealed inside the evil realm. Peace will now return to Hyrule for a time."

"Can it be a long time?" Ash asked tiredly.

"I hope so." Serena chuckled but her face fell. "All the tragedy that befell Hyrule is my doing and I dragged you into it too." She muttered sadly.

"You didn't drag me into it!" Ash protested.

"He's right we wanted to avenge Great Oak's death and keep Hyrule safe before more death came it's just we didn't expect Ash to get sealed in the sacred realm." Hilda added.

Serena smiled weakly at them. "In any case I need to make up with my mistakes." She replied.

"I'll be here to help!" Ash stated. "Just say the word and I'm there!"

Serena shook her head puzzling Ash. "There is only one thing I want you to do." she muttered in a sad tone. "You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time however by doing this, the road will between times will be closed." Serena said as Bonnie's Dedenne who had been sleeping the whole time poked his head out of her bag.

"But that means!" Ash gasped.

"Yes you won't be able to return here." Serena replied.

"But we won't see Ash again." Bonnie protested.

"Yes you will, I'll just see you grow up this time." Ash assured. "Anyway." He replied giving all his gear with the exception of his child gear to his friends. "Here you may need this stuff I won't be able to use it where I'm going." Ash replied.

"Are you sure?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah I want to be able to help here I can't physically be here so you'll have my stuff to help you out." He grinned.

Serena smiled at Ash, as he turned. "Ash give me the Flute, as a Sage I can return you, Hilda and Pikachu to your original time with it." she told him.

Ash nodded solemnly gave her the Time Flute he then said his goodbyes with Oshawott in tears. "Peace has returned to Hyrule, now it's time for us to say Goodbye." Serena stated as Ash stared at his friends. "Go regain your lost time! Home were you're supposed to be the way you're supposed to be."

"Hey Serena can you use any song I wouldn't mind hearing your lullaby." Ash told her.

She smiled and nodded, she began playing the very song Ash requested he smiled and waved as he floated up, and eventually faded away.

**LOS LOS LOS**

As if getting rid of a weight a feeling of freedom and change swept the land all through Hyrule even the Gerudo Valley and desert Collossus. In Hyrule field however everyone was dancing and singing to rejoice in the fall of the Evil King.

Chuck and his younger brother danced but the tremors they caused made the smaller dancers fly not that they cared. Even Team Rocket though got new jobs had a change of heart they danced and sang with Victor having sorted things out and apologized for what they had done.

Anabel sang to the Rapidash and Miltank who danced as well to her song. Zora, Human Goron and even the Gerudo who were doing some some sort of Can, can dance celebrated, their new peace and freedom all but three.

Gary, Wake and Roark sat sadly thinking about their lost loved ones. "This isn't fair! Ash beat the stupid King so where's Dawn!?" he asked.

"And Dad?" Roark asked. "I don't know if I can run the Goron city by myself even with the Elder's help."

"They have destinies beyond this world my boys." Wake replied staring at the sky, "Though I too long for my little girl to return home." Suddenly three streams of light red, blue and green shot right over their heads towards Death Mountain's peak.

Watching the land of Hyrule from here were five of the Six sages.

"Man an awesome party and we're like missing it! We're the guests of honor too!" Daisy complained.

"It can't be helped ya know that." Byron told her.

"There are going to be people who miss us though." Cynthia added.

Daisy hung her head, "Yeah poor Daddy."

"No need to worry!" Dawn said. "Rowan said once we take care of a few things we can go home!"

Cynthia nodded. "Yes you're absolutely right Dawn." Everyone felt better with this hope that, that time would be soon.

**LOS LOS LOS**

Ash placed the sword back in the pedestal and the last of the light appeared he didn't know exactly what time it was but he had an idea to fix the timeline he didn't notice Hilda feeling proud yet sad leaving him through the nearest window as he turned and rushed towards the castle. Retracing his steps he and Pichu made it to the garden seeing Serena with her Fennekin.

Ash smiled, to himself feeling teary eyed. "PRINCESS SERENA!" he called.

Serena turned in surprise, she saw a boy she had never seen and yet felt a strong connection with him not knowing why she smiled tears pouring from her eyes as they stared at each other like they had long ago….

* * *

_**OH MY GOSH ONE DAY ONE DAY I GOT THIS DONE! Okay! The special preview! Head to NexusPieXIII on deviantart for a special preview surprise! Thank you all for joining with me this includes**_

* * *

_**Favoriting….**_

_**BANKAIZEN, BlazingEdge, DarkSoldier41, Dragonstar101, Flamemon, Generalhyna, Keyblade132**_

_**Knight Gallade, Sheaon13 That Wise Guy , ash the pokevenger dinoton101**_

_** .14203544, morocko rashidmamunur2014 shadowmwape**_

* * *

_**Alerting….**_

_**BlazingEdge, Bluestorm1990, DaniPotterLovesGod, DarkSoldier41, Dragonstar101, Flamemon, Generalhyna, MaleficPheonix, Sheaon13, Whatstoknow, WolfyPup, .14203544, rashidmamunur2014, shadowmwape, sonofneptunem**_

* * *

_**And to all who reviewed!**_

* * *

To anyone who goes to see the surprise, please tell me your thoughts via PM or review if you go there before doing so also yes there will be a Majora's Mask sequel but not in the near future it won't happen till after something else…

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
